


Scarves and Kids

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Blood and Injury, Canon Non-Binary Character, Danzo is awful, Eventual Happy Ending, Gai puts his foot down, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Sakumo knew what was up, Shikaku looks like the conspiracy guy, Some found family stuff, The third hokage is terrible, This is the slowest of slow burns, its turned into a conspiracy theory fic lads, jiraiya is in it but hes like good, mentions of sakumo's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi is sick and tired of being a mindless drone to the Hokage. Gai is sick and tired of seeing Kakashi act as if his life doesn't matter. It takes a while but Gai realizes what must be done in order to get his Kakashi back.Or!The Sakumo didn't kill himself and all the kids get the love they deserve AU
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 90
Kudos: 299





	1. The Idea

Gai was becoming increasingly frustrated. 

Kakashi went off on another ANBU mission ill-equipped and way too fast after his last mission. It was to the Land of Snow and the teenager once again had no regard for his own safety and health. Kakashi had barely made it out of the hospital before he was ushered away to another mission. Gai didn't have time to say goodbye.

Kakashi and Gai swore that before they go on dangerous S ranked missions they would find the other and tell them goodbye. Just in case anything happens. With Kakashi in ANBU there were already a few close calls. Too close to Gai's comfort.

This time Kakashi goes off to a snowy land without the proper gear. He would never have known if it wasn;t for Genma, who was watching the gate the morning Kakashi left.

"He had his normal summer ANBU uniform on. Everyone else had jackets. I don't know if Hatake is immune to the cold or if he's an idiot. Probably both." Genma swung his senbon around his fingers before sticking it back in his mouth. Gai rolled his eyes at his teammate.

"Do you know when they are supposed to be back?" Gai needed to be at the gate.

"Nope. ANBU is tricky. It could be anytime today to a few years." Genma just shrugged. Of course no one would know. Genma noticed Gai's anger and smiled, "You know Hatake is strong, and while he missed the queue on the mission dress code, he is smart. He'll come back. Let's go spar, it'll take your mind off of it." Gai looked at his teammate and smiled back weakly.

"Okay. I need to get some energy out anyway. Kakashi hasn't been home long enough to spar with him." Both teens left the entrance.

Gai had waited every day by the gate. When he couldn't be there he made sure that whoever was on guard duty, would get him as soon as his rival stumbled through the gate. 

Kakashi came home a week later. Half of his uniform was charred and he looked too pale to be fine. It looked like he had managed to get some winter clothes, the scarf around his neck, while burned like the rest of his uniform, wasn’t familiar to Gai. 

The problem was, Kakashi didn't just stumble through the gate. He collapsed right in front of the guard station. He had two teammates on his back, who were full grown adults, twice the size he was. Gai was lucky enough to be there to catch him before he slammed face first into the dirt. Genma and Raido grabbed the other ANBU members while Gai carried a surprisingly light Kakashi to the hospital.

The doctors told Gai that Kakashi had minor burns and remnants of frostbite. He was also severely chakra exhausted. Gai sat next to Kakashi's bed and waited until he heard the tell tale groans of his rival regaining consciousness.

"Gai what are you doing here?" Kakashi turned his face over to Gai's direction but he didn't open his eyes.

"I was waiting for you to wake up Rival!" Gai kept his voice down but still managed to exude the same amount of energy.

"How long have I been out?" Kakashi finally found the energy to open his eyes. It was a few minutes later than usual. Kakashi must've used all of his energy to get his teammates out of the fire.

"About a week. I spent some time out sparing with Genma but I made sure to see you." Gai scooted closer and reached for Kakashi's wrapped frostbitten hand. The doctor said it wasn't as bad as it could've been, he still had active nerves. He just couldn't go out on another winter mission until he heals. Kakashi's hand was limp, usually he squeezes back, for reassurance.

Gai was about to ask another question, like where he got the scarf from but Kakashi was sound asleep again. Gai sighed and held Kakashi's hand until the nurse kicked him out.

Kakashi was in the hospital for another week. Gai visited him every day like usual. Each day Kakashi would get more irritable over his hand and over his inability to regain his energy. He slept most of the time so why was it taking so long? Gai could feel his anger, he brought him books and stuff to do but Kakashi was just too exhausted to do anything for a long period of time.

A doctor came in and told him it was because he didn't fully recover from his last dangerous mission. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and said something about his duty to the Hokage was worth more than his life.

Gai stopped paying attention to the arguing shinobi, he was more focused on the clipboard in the doctor's hand. Kakashi had two broken ribs, a concussion and he needed 80 stitches in his back during the last mission. This one added burns, a broken wrist, two more broken ribs, and frostbite. The doctor wrote a recommendation for keeping Kakashi from going to missions for the next month. No way was Kakashi going to do it. He will fake his way and go out again and probably die this time.

Gai looked up from the clipboard and to Kakashi's tired pale face. He had to do something to make sure Kakashi stays at home and recover. The doctor discharged Kakashi an hour after the talk. 

Not even 20 minutes later Kakashi was immediately summoned to the Hokage Tower. Kakashi let Gai tag along but he had to wait outside. Gai let his worry over the possibility of a new mission seep through but his Rival just waved him off. He entered Hokage’s office and left Gai outside.

Gai could make out the contempt on the Third Hokage's face before Kakashi shut the office door. Twenty minutes later a red faced angry Kakashi stepped out of the office. He looked at Gai before turning and stomping off.

Gai jumped off the bench and barreled after his rival. Kakashi was silently fuming the whole walk home. About halfway to Kakashi’s apartment an ANBU guard made himself known. The silence continued until they entered the apartment and Kakashi sealed it. The ANBU was most likely there to make sure Kakashi follows the doctors orders. 

It didn’t really make sense to Gai, seeing as how all of this is the Hokage’s fault. Why would he care? Unless Kakashi’s injuries were far worse than either teen knew and he was worried that the village would lose a valuable asset.

It wasn’t long before Kakashi took a deep breath and launched into an angry tirade. 

"He took me off the roster for a month!" Kakashi glared at Gai. It wasn't his fault Kakashi was angry, so Gai felt safe enough to engage. "I also can't train or do anything strenuous for that whole month. ANBU has me on lock down." Kakashi threw his hands up in the air with frustration. Gai could only lend an ear. After all he wasn't angry about this one month ban. It would give time for Kakashi to heal. So he just nodded and let Kakashi rant.

Kakashi's exhaustion took over after a good twenty minutes of him ranting about how useless the Third Hokage is, something about orphans and the lack of a moral backbone. He looked at Gai wide eyed before swaying and eventually collapsing. Gai caught him and carried him to his bedroom. After tucking in his rival he laid down on the couch. He was happy that Kakashi made it back alive, he was ecstatic that Kakashi was on a mandatory recovery leave, and he was worried that Kakashi was going to do something stupid. Gai made his mind up, he’s going to be by his side through all of this, for his own sanity and Kakashi’s protection. He rolled over and fell asleep content with his new plan.  
____________________________________

When Kakashi woke up he had the worst migraine. He cracked open an eye, the light from his window was settled right over his face making his headache worse. He groaned and pulled the blanket back up over his head. Something heavy was at the end of his bed and it came up with the blanket. He wasn't in the mood to look so he assumed it was Gai. He sighed and fell back asleep again.

The next time he woke up the lump had moved to his chest. It wasn't Gai sized. Kakashi felt for the chakra but couldn't find anything. He lowered the blanket to see Ningame resting on his chest. Not surprising, Gai wanted to keep an eye on him like usual.

"Maa, Ningame what are you doing?" Kakashi sat up, carefully moving the small tortoise to his lap.

"Gai told me to watch you, you passed out so suddenly he was worried." Ningame yawned and wiggled in Kakashi's lap.

As if by some magic, Gai opened up his apartment door and yelled for him. Ningame chuckled at Kakashi, who groaned and rubbed his maskless face.

"I'm in my room." Kakashi shouted, not wanting to get out of bed. 

Gai barreled into Kakashi's room with a huge smile on his face. "I talked to the Hokage, he said you can spar two weeks in but it has to be light. If the ANBU guard deems us too rough he has to break it up." Gai knew Kakashi was pissed off about not being active, so he decided to help a little and convince the Hokage that he can take care of Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked a few times before breaking out his sharp smile. "Thanks Gai." Kakashi moved Ningame and got up. Gai was blushing and not looking directly at Kakashi's face. "Gai, it's fine, you can look."

"I know, I just don't want to bother you." Gai said smiling. He turned and exited the room leaving Kakashi some privacy. He needed a shower and food. He heard Gai messing around in the kitchen. With food being taken care of, Kakashi took a hot shower, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen. The smell of Gai's curry made his stomach growl.

They sat down and ate in silence. Ningame eventually made it out to the kitchen table grumbling about being starved. Gai fed his summons some kale and tomatoes to satisfy the grumpy tortoise. After they finished eating, Gai snatched Kakashi's bowl and forced him to sit on the couch. Kakashi took the hint and walked over to the couch. He was feeling queasy and tired so he was grateful for all of Gai’s help.

Once Gai finished cleaning up, he plopped down next to Kakashi. Gai still had a few questions about the mission to ask. Judging by Kakashi's expression he wasn't in the mood. Still he decided to push his luck.

"I saw the scarf, where did you get it?" Gai hadn't seen it since he collapsed by the gate, so either Kakashi threw it away or the doctors did. 

"The girl I had to help gave it to me. She was tired of hearing my teeth chattering." Kakashi looked lazily at Gai.

"Girl?" Gai loved hearing about Kakashi's adventures during his missions.

"Yeah she was like 6 and she was a princess. Some people wanted to hunt her down and take her money. I managed to get her out thanks to my dogs. She lost her home and family." Kakashi just sighed. He felt bad about not being able to save everything but the final fight broke his ribs.

"Wow. Is she going to be okay?" Gai was pressed up against Kakashi's side, vibrating with excited energy.

"Yeah she's with a family friend. Sucks I couldn't save the scarf. It was warm." Kakashi shrugged and got up. He hated leaving the warm body next to him but he was tired. Kakashi noticed that he hasn't been able to get warm since he came back home. He thought about letting Gai sleep in his bed, solely for the purpose of siphoning the heat out of him. "Gai you know you can sleep in my bed, instead of the couch."

"Uh okay Rival if that's alright with you!" Gai didn't really like sleeping on the couch so he was happy Kakashi invited him to his bed. He got up and walked behind Kakashi, who was leading him to his room. Ningame had wiggled his way onto the foot of the bed and had fallen asleep.

"You can use one of my shirts if you need something to sleep in." Kakashi waved at his dresser and proceeded to take his shirt off. He slipped into bed shuffling closer to the wall and waited for a flustered Gai to follow suit.

He took off his jumpsuit and put on a shirt with a dog paw print on the front. It was a little big but he didn't mind it too much. The shirt looked old so it must’ve been Sakumo’s. The thought made Gai take more care than usual with how he moved in it. He moved tenderly to the bed and tried to lay down on top of the covers. He didn't want to bother Kakashi.

"Gai just sleep under the covers." Kakashi couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Gai blushed and mumbled about bothering Kakashi but he slipped under the blankets anyway. Finally content, Kakashi felt himself slipping off into sleep.

This was the routine over the next week. When Kakashi finally found the energy to do more than walk around the village, Gai took him to the training field and they lightly spared. The Anbu following them sat on a stump a few feet away, the Cat mask still and emotionless.

When they took a break to eat, Gai decided to ask some more questions.

"Why didn't you bring anything warm for the mission?" Gai asked, munching on some onigiri Kakashi had made.

"I didn't know anything about the mission at the time. An ANBU came to my hospital bed and told me to gear up as soon as I was released. I suppose I could've gone to the Hokage but he's been distant and angry lately so I just stayed away." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and accepted that having the Hokage call upon him while he's still injured is an okay thing.

Gai blinked a few times, bewildered at Kakashi. He knew his rival didn't have much in regard to winter clothes, and he didn't seem to care about his health either. After some thought, Kakashi’s behavior really shouldn’t be much of a shock to him. He had seen Kakashi risk his life to save his squad on numerous occasions. Gai stopped eating. His stomach hurt from thinking about Kakashi dying in battle.

"So that's why you didn't say goodbye?" Gai looked over at Kakashi who had stopped eating as well.

"I was still on pain medication, I didn't know what I was doing until halfway to the location." He answered quietly, as if hearing what he went through out loud was disturbing, even to him.

Gai just turned and hummed in response. If he opened his mouth and said what was really on his mind, he might lose a friend.

They spar until the sun starts to set. The Cat masked ANBU tells them to go home. Once home, Kakashi bee-lined to the bathroom to take a shower and Gai puts the rest of the food from lunch away.

Kakashi's apartment wasn't anything like Gai's. He lived as if he was going to die the next day and he didn't want to worry about burdening anyone with his possessions. There was nothing that stood out. Nothing that said "Kakashi lives here." It upset Gai. He tried to give Kakashi things like plants or trinkets but his rival wasn't home long enough to take care of the plants. The trinkets are nowhere to be seen. He knows Kakashi keeps a box of important stuff sealed under his bed. He hopes they are all there.

Kakashi slinks out of the bathroom and throws himself face first into his bed. He's exhausted. His arm is buzzing and his head was throbbing. He rolls over and glares at his ceiling. The conversation he had with Gai continued to swim around in his head making his headache worse. He blindly follows whatever the Hokage tells him to and he never questions it. Kakashi was barely conscious, stumbling around packing, just following the motions. He forgot his cold weather scroll in the process which could've been avoided if he hadn't turned into a "mindless drone" or whatever Genma calls him.

He also forgot his promise to Gai which is probably why Gai is currently moping in his kitchen. He couldn't come up with a better excuse than "I followed the Hokage blindly with no regard for my safety or your feelings sorry again Gai".

This has to change.

Kakashi sat up and looked at Gai who was staring at his book shelf. He didn't have much on it so Gai must be distracting himself. He laid back down again and continued to overthink everything until he fell asleep.

Gai stood around for a few minutes and then decided to lay down next to the sleeping Kakashi. He might be upset but it's out of his hands. He had to gently push Kakashi over in order to lay down. He stared at the ceiling for a little bit his mind racing, then he rolled over to stare at Kakashi's face.

It was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his eyes. It pained Gai to see him this way but it wasn't all bad. Gai couldn't help the silent chuckle that slipped out when he noticed Kakashi's sharp canines poking out of his mouth while he slept.

Kakashi needed something or someone to help him. Gai can only do so much for his friend. Gai yawned and felt himself slipping off to sleep.

It wasn't until morning when Gai woke up to an empty bed that he knew exactly what needed to be done.


	2. The Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai puts his plan into effect, Kakashi takes up a new hobby, and Shikaku finds something troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things, I hate the way Torune was put into ROOT so I changed that and I know Inoichi needs a device and a few seals to get into someone's head but fuck canon lmaooo.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated !

Gai snuck away as soon as Kakashi fell asleep. The new medicine the doctor gave him was more like a horse tranquilizer. Kakashi won't stop jerking around and it's prolonging his healing. The more he's asleep the better he can heal. Or that's what the doctor told them anyway. Kakashi will be out for a few hours so Gai needed to hurry and get everything done.

He headed straight for the Hokage tower first. Gai had to wait a half hour to see him. Asuma was getting chewed out again and Kurenai was waiting for him to leave his father's office. Gai talked to her for a bit until Asuma stormed out.

"He's all ready for you." Asuma grunted as he lit a cigarette and held his hand out for Kurenai to take it.

"Good luck Gai!" Kurenai smiled as she and Asuma started to leave. Asuma was already giving her the highlights of the yelling match.

Gai turned, took a deep breath and entered the Hokage's office. The old man was angrily smoking his pipe moving papers around that had flown off his desk. Gai was really worried about his odds now.

"What is it Gai?" Hiruzen sighed as he sat down.

"Sir I wanted to ask if Kakashi and I can adopt Naruto." Gai decided the best course of action was to just ask it, not beating around the bush. The Hokage was already angry.

The Third Hokage coughed on his pipe smoke, thrown off by the request. "What?"

"We wish to adopt Naruto, he's at the orphanage which is severely underfunded due to the transferring of funds for the Nine Tails attack. It would be easier if we took the load off of them and took care of Naruto." Gai did the math, the amount of money Kakashi has made over the years would fund the kid until he was grown and out of the house. Gai was home more so he could watch Naruto and help train. Kakashi also has the sharingan which would be vital just in case the seal loosens.

"Hmmm." Hiruzen puffed on his pipe, thinking. "Okay, but there's a few things you need to do first. One, the apartment building you two are staying in is not child safe. You need a house, with at least a room for Naruto by himself. Two he needs a big yard, he has too much energy. Three, one of you has to be home at all times so someone has to take a break."

Gai was content with the rules. He knew someone had to stay behind and even with Kakashi's injury he knew it was important to let Kakashi out of the village. Gai decided to stay home. He knew they'd need a bigger place. The only sensible place was the Hatake compound, he already saw to that as well. The massive yard Sakumo used for his pack was more than big enough for Naruto.

Gai nodded and saluted the Hokage before running out of the office shouting out a promise to get the required list done by the end of the month.

Next on his list was grabbing the people he needed for project: _Rebuild Kakashi's Family Home Without Him Catching On_.

"You want to do this without him knowing, that's impossible he runs by here every day Gai." Shikaku looked at Gai like he lost his mind.

"I know, I know. He's stuck at home so he can't visit as much. The ANBU watching us promised to try and keep Kakashi in his apartment." Gai had gathered Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Hizashi and Torune to help. Shikaku and Inoichi are good with carpentry, Choza has an eye for colors and he added an expansion to several kitchens, Hizashi knows flooring and Torune for any extra bugs which was inevitable. The ANBU watching Kakashi offered to fix the yard and provide wood. How he knows how to do that Gai didn't know, nor did he care. He just wanted this remodel to go smoothly.

"I suppose if we just fix the inside and leave the outside the way it is until the last minute." Inoichi stood in what looked like the living room, frowning. This will be a lot of work. The roof was caved in on one side and vines had invaded the house. The floors were rotted and there was an awful smell coming from one of the rooms.

Shikaku stepped into one of the rooms and sighed, "So how long do we have before the Hokage rips this dream out from under you?"

"I told him a month." Gai heard a collective moan release from everyone.

"This doesn't look too bad. Maybe once we clear the plants and that smell it will look better." Torune pressed a hand against the wall nearest him. "There's no termites so that's already a plus."

Gai walked everyone around the house so they could see the extent of it all. Kakashi had left this house as soon as his father died. Dai refused to let him in the house. He didn't want Kakashi to live alone in the house where he lost his father.

There were still items in the house like Sakumo's clothes and pictures. Choza grabbed the frames as they made their way through. Shikaku kept a list of what needed to be done and how much wood they needed from the ANBU. It wasn't until they made it to the back room where they located the smell.

Torune opened the door and it body slammed them all. Hizashi was close to losing his lunch.

"Well. Fuck." Shikaku held his hand over his nose. There was a huge blood stain and some other things. It looked like the ANBU in charge of removing Sakumo's body just dragged him outside and threw him in a hole. Gai felt like crying. This was a disgrace. At least Dai had a proper burial and his name on the stone.

"Sakumo deserved better than this." Choza said, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"I'm really glad Kakashi isn't here to see this." Torune opened all the windows in the room and then shut the door. That room had to get fixed as soon as possible.

"Alright Maito, we will get this done as fast as we can. You might have to do more distracting than just throwing Cat on him." Hizashi turned and walked towards the front door, trying to get fresh air. The others followed suit.

Shikaku hung back, there was one more room that they hadn't checked up on. Gai knew it was Sakumo’s room, he wanted to work on that room by himself.

Sakumo's room was a mess, torn sheets, papers flung about, it looked like there was a struggle, or a robbery. Shikaku stepped over a few books and rounded the corner near the bathroom. There were a few folders stacked neatly on the desk which was severely out of place. He picked them up and looked at Gai who just shrugged.

"Hm I want to go through everything in here, this doesn't look right." Mostly talking quietly to himself, Shikaku frowned at the files before putting them into the notebook he brought. Gai nodded, upset he couldn’t just clean it but Shikaku was right, the place looked suspicious. He followed Shikaku out. They closed the door and the Nara put a seal on it, preventing anyone else from entering.

Outside, the group was figuring out the times they could all come and start working.

"Shikaku, we are going to take the late night shift, our stuff has to get done first before anyone else can do their part." Inoichi smiled.

"Alright." Shikaku sighed and followed his best friend away from the compound.

Gai knew they all owed Kakashi a debt and Gai decided to call upon it. Although now that everyone has seen the house, he feels as if they will do it regardless of the debt.

Gai made his way to the market to pick up some food and something he thinks will turn Kakashi's attention away from his injuries and the Hatake compound.

"Kakashi! I'm home, I brought some food!." Gai liked to yell to let Kakashi know he's around. Sometimes Kakashi is distracted and doesn't pick up on his chakra. On more than one occasion Gai has gotten a kunai to the throat. Gai heard nothing, no response, no sounds at all. Worried he placed the bags on the table and walked towards Kakashi's room.

Kakashi was awake, he was sitting up straight looking off into the distance.

Gai tried it again, "Kakashi?" He took a step closer. Nothing. He placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and gently shook him. Kakashi blinked, finally, and looked up at Gai.

"When did you get home?" Kakashi sounded annoyed or tired. Gai couldn't tell. He shook off the uneasy feeling and smiled.

"Just a few seconds ago Rival! I got food, I figured you'd be hungry after your nap!"

"Oh, okay." Kakashi yawned and stretched. Gai moved so Kakashi could get up.

"I'll be in the kitchen putting the groceries away, I hope you don't mind curry." Gai laughed as Kakashi rolled his eyes and wobbled to the bathroom.

When Gai was clear in the kitchen he let out a worried sigh. Kakashi looked even more tired than he usually does, he just slept like a rock for hours. Unless he woke up while Gai was gone, who knows how long he was awake. Gai summoned his smallest turtle and asked him to watch Kakashi. He placed it on the top shelf in Kakashi's room so it had a clear view. Just in case.

Gai heard the shower cut off and he ran into the kitchen to make dinner. He watched Kakashi closely as he ate, his appetite was lost after seeing Kakashi in his trance. 

"Maa, Gai I'm not going to leave on you I'll be fine." Kakashi tapped Gai's bowl with his chopsticks getting his attention.

Gai laughed, "I know Rival, I was just looking at the bruises on your face, they are almost gone now!" Which was half true.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. They finished eating in silence. Gai cleared the table and then went to the door to grab the last bag. This should keep Kakashi enthralled for a while.

"Kakashi I got you something to do while you are stuck inside!" Gai whipped around the corner to the couch where a bored looking Kakashi was sitting.

"Mnm?" Kakashi tried peeking but Gai wasn't having it.

"This is something I know you don't know how to do but it is useful I promise." Gai smiled and gave Kakashi the bag. Inside there was a ball of bright orange yarn, knitting needles and a few beginners books.

"Knitting?" Kakashi was actually thrown off by it. Gai was right, being able to make his own winter gear would be nice.

"Knitting." Gai stood triumphantly. Kakashi took a book out and opened it. One of the books had clothing, another had blankets and the one Kakashi was holding had patterns for just scarves and hats. "If you want more colors just let me know, I'll get them for you." The orange yarn was something that just caught his eye.

"Mmm." Kakashi was only half listening. He threw himself into the book just like Gai wanted him to. The plan was set into motion.

* * *

Shikaku and Inoichi worked almost every night, save one where Inoichi had a mission. Shikaku used that night to sneak around Sakumo's room. The files didn't give away too much. Most of the words were blacked out. ANBU secret stuff. Shikaku cleared all of the things that may qualify as sentimental to Kakashi and put them in boxes before diving into the papers that were thrown around.

Whoever came in here was looking for something important. Kakashi's birth forms and all of his medical papers were there. No sign of missing asset forms. Tax forms and special landforms were there too. Frustrated at the fact he spent all night with nothing to go off of, Shikaku punched the wood flooring. He was met with a hollow sound. Shikaku grabbed a kunai and wedged it into the floorboards pulling up a perfect square. Inside there were pictures of baby Kakashi and his mother. Placing them gently into a small box on the side, he then delved deep into the secret compartment.

More files, nothing crossed out. Shikaku sat on the bed and opened the first one. Danzo's name was highlighted. Any note found in the margins were Sakumo's, he wrote about some organization, ROOT, and Danzo had his hands in the pot.

The next file had a contract, Sakumo owned more land than what was on this property. All of it is now Kakashi's. It included some parts of the Nara forest and outside of Konoha. Nothing jumped out at him.

The third folder was just numbers. Some kind of code. Shikaku stood up and replaced the wood and gathered up all the papers. He will have to crack this code when he's not so frustrated and tired.

Something in these papers was important. Important enough to ransack the house. A little thought popped up in the back of the Nara's head, but he pushed it back. If Sakumo's death was actually a murder the Third and Fourth Hokage would've done something about it.

Shikaku stared at the files in his hands.

At least he would _hope_ they would’ve done something.

* * *

"Okay so the colors for the house were blue and grey, should we keep them?" Choza had a whole book of colors which he matched to the original paint. Inoichi and Shikaku laid the groundwork and the ANBU fixed the roof. It was safer to walk around the house.

"Maybe leave the walls white and let him do it?" Gai smiled at Torune who was busy getting a wasps nest out of the house.

"Gai's got a point, if we do the same shit he might freak out and then we will be back to square one." Shikaku was sitting on one of the new counter tops, he had his notebook on his lap.

Choza sighed and agreed. The worst part of fixing the house was going to happen today, they were just waiting on Hizashi. The back room was aired out but the bloodstain and whatever else was still there. They had to rip up all the flooring to see if the damage ran deeper.

Hizashi showed up an hour late with the new flooring just in case they could just replace the floor but Shikaku doubted it.

Gai was just happy to finally help. Kakashi was at home knitting a scarf, he hated when Gai would watch him so he made some excuse about wanting to train. Kakashi just waved him off, already forgetting about his injuries and "house arrest" Kakashi affectionately called his situation.

Gai smiled at Kakashi and left. The ANBU, Cat, was poised to knock Kakashi out if he left. A little brutal but Gai knew Kakashi was distracted enough. Knitting wasn't coming to Kakashi as easily as most things which infuriated him. Gai would chuckle at hearing Kakashi curse wildly when he messed up a line. He dared not tell his Rival that he knew how to knit perfectly.

Gai got to the Hatake compound the same time Inoichi and Shikaku did. They were mumbling something and pouring themselves over Shikaku's notebook. Gai made a noise and both men whipped around and greeted Gai. Gai figured it was about the house so he left it alone.

"Alright guys let's get this over with." Choza grunted as he stood up and wandered in the direction of The Room.

"Ah wait I asked someone else to come here and help." Shikaku smiled sheepishly. Tsume arrived right on queue.

"The brat needed my nose what can I say." She moved past Hizashi and Choza to Gai.

"I wanted to see if that was all Sakumo." The Nara rubbed the back of his neck while Gai blanched at the thought.

They all walked into the room and Tsume sniffed the air. The group looked at her expectantly before she shrugged. Gai moved and started to tear the floor up. The rest followed suit.

Tsume whispered something to Shikaku who nodded and started to rub his face with his hands before realizing they were gross and gagged. Tsume just laughed at him. Gai noticed how the Nara had tensed up. He made a note to talk to Shikaku about it later when they are alone.

"Ah fuck we need to put down some more wood, it's rotted." Shikaku groaned.

"How did this even happen?" Choza walked out the back door, which lead outside, "He isn't even buried here." He scratched his head and huffed.

"They didn't give a fuck that's why. If they cared then Sakumo would still be alive." Tsume growled. The flooring was tossed into the front yard and they got to work ripping the wood up. Around sunset Shikaku and Inoichi finished laying down the new base wood and Hizashi was able to lay the last of the mats down. The Room lost the smell.

Gai took a few minutes to stand out back, he was a wreck. Seeing all of this hurt him, he could only imagine what Kakashi would say. If he ever found out. Gai would never tell him. It was a quiet consensus from all involved that their lips were sealed.

"Tomorrow I'll come by and take care of the kitchen." Choza told Gai who turned and smiled. He wiped his eyes and followed his sensei back into the house.

When they all parted Gai ran to Shikaku. "What did Tsume find?" 

"Oh nothing I didn't already know." Shikaku muttered

"Which was?" Gai stood in front of the Nara, his arms crossed ready to fight.

"That Sakumo was the only one that bled in that room." The Nara was starting to get annoyed. Gai didn’t move. He knows something is distracting Shikaku. “Okay look, when I figure some stuff out I’ll let you in on it but as of right now I’m just paranoid and I don’t want to tell Kakashi unless I know my suspicions are true.” He rubbed his face with his hands silently hoping Gai would stop prodding. 

“You promise?” Gai was just trying to protect Kakashi so Shikaku stuck his pinky finger out as a promise. Gai took it, a huge smile spread across his face.

“Only if it is serious.” Shikaku honestly had no idea if he was right, but he’s been right in the past. 

Content with his answer Gai waved goodbye and left Shikaku to his thoughts. 

When Gai got home, Kakashi was passed out on the couch with the knitting needles still in his hands. He made a little progress with the scarf. Gai laughed and took the needles out of Kakashi's vice like grip and put him into bed. He's healing faster now that he's been at home occupied. Gai pulled the blankets over Kakashi's sleeping form and took the turtle off the book shelf. 

"So did he sleep all day or knit until he passed out?" Gai put the turtle on the table in the kitchenette. 

"Neither, he only started knitting an hour before you got in. He mostly just paced until he was hungry and then he paced some more. He mumbled a lot too." Gai sighed 

"Did you make out anything?" the turtle just shook it's head. Gai stood up and fed the turtle some lettuce. 

"I'll take the night shift. Get some rest." He picked the turtle up and placed it back in it's spot. He got into bed next to Kakashi, letting his worries put him to sleep. 

* * *

“So there's just numbers and nothing is standing out for you?” Inoichi tried to hide his shock at the Nara not being able to solve a problem. 

“I’ve torn up that damn room and all the books I could possibly check out for codes but this one has me scratching my brain.” Shikaku had the notes all laid out around him in a circle, the wall in his office was covered in possible translations. It was a mess but Inoichi has seen his best friend do worse. 

“Maybe you are overthinking it.” Inoichi looked back just in time to dodge the thick book Shikaku launched in his direction. 

“I had Yoshino look at it and she can’t come up with anything. She’s in the cipher division ‘Ichi.” Shikaku ran a hand through his loose hair. He knows that the Hatake clan had their own code but it should be all listed in the scrolls his wife uses. 

“Hmm what about asking Kakashi? Maybe his father inadvertently taught Kakashi the code. For future use?” Inoichi had a point, but that would mean asking Kakashi, the kid whose father they are investigating, to be in on this without prior knowledge. The kid was smart as hell, he will no doubt catch on. Unless Sakumo’s name is never mentioned in the document. Shikaku couldn’t guarantee that. No need to drag him down into his madness. 

“Nah the kid can stay oblivious.” Shikaku threw the notebook he’s been writing in on the ground. 

“I don’t mean letting him read this, I mean me go searching in his brain until I find something close to what you have.” 

“How will you get him to consent to that?” 

“I’ll tell him that we found some code that we think he might be able to solve, his connections to the Hatake code books and the familiarity of the code we have in our possession are key in solving it.” Inoichi slipped into his interrogation voice and then winked at Shikaku. “No need to bring in Sakumo’s name.” 

Shikaku took a deep breath and nodded. If this means Shikaku can finally sleep without seeing numbers then it’s a deal. He quickly wrote down a few lines of code and then followed Inoichi outside and to Kakashi’s apartment. 

It took a few knocks to get Kakashi to shuffle to the door but when he opened it, he looked less than thrilled to see the two leading interrogation division men standing on his doorstep. 

“What does he want now?” Kakashi groaned moving a little so Shikaku and Inoichi can make it inside the shoe box apartment. 

“Who?” Inoichi sat on one of the stools in Kakashi’s kitchenette waiting for the tired teen to enter the room behind them. 

“The Hokage.” Kakashi stood at the entrance of his kitchen squaring up to the older men. Shikaku let out a small laugh, the stance reminding him of Gai’s interrogation a few days prior. 

“Ah no this isn’t about the Hokage. Well not directly. We got a hold of a code of some sort and the cipher division can’t solve it. What they did notice was the similarities in the old Hatake code. Which is where you come in.” Inoichi played it off just enough to make Kakashi break his grumpy stance and sit down next to him. Inoichi winked at Shikaku who relaxed a little bit. 

“So do you want me to look at the code? I don’t remember my dad telling me much about any kind of code.” Kakashi scratched his head. Shikaku can sense the exhaustion coming from the poor kid, he almost felt bad about bothering.

“If you’ll let me I can just look in for a few minutes to find any kind of key?” Inoichi laid out his signature smile, it was enough to convince Hiruzen to let him train more people in the torture division and it looked like it had worked on Kakashi. 

“Okay, just a few minutes.” Kakashi frowned and glared at the blonde. 

“Only a few minutes.” Inoichi made a few hand signs and put his palm on Kakashi’s head. He closed his eyes and dug deep. Kakashi really had a tight leash on his memories, it took the Yamanaka three minutes to just see Sakumo. Luckily for them Sakumo actually opened his cipher book in front of baby Kakashi’s eyes. It was clear enough for Inoichi to memorize. He was out in another two minutes. Faster than he thought it would take. 

He lifted his hand off Kakashi’s head and winked again at Shikaku. He got it. Shikaku let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi looked up at Inoichi. 

“You got what you needed?” Kakashi rubbed his eyes. 

“Yeah I got it. Thanks kid.” Inoichi smiled at Kakashi before getting up and making his way out of the house. Gai opened the door before Inoichi did, a small look of fear crossed Gai’s face. 

“Hey Gai.” Kakashi moved Shikaku over and beckoned his friend in. “They were just leaving, something about codes I don’t know. Please tell me you have food.” 

Gai let relief wash over him as he held up the takeout bag. Both men left the apartment, Shikaku giving Gai a hand on his shoulder, a silent reassurance they were not saying anything about the house. 

Once they made it back to Shikaku’s Inoichi requested the code sheet. The Nara left his office and his friend alone to gather food. He kissed Shikamaru on his head and then told his wife they got the key for the code. 

“You are going to tell me what it says, right?” Yoshino moved the plate of food out of his reach. 

“Yes, I promise, once you get the little one to bed come to my office. Inoichi is decoding it now.” He grabbed the plate and made his way back to his office. Inoichi was on the ground staring at the decoded paper. He glanced up at Shikaku, worry was etched into his face. 

“Shikaku, you need to hide this. Don’t let anyone else know you have it. Find the code book and burn it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh yeah I've had this weird theory abt Sakumo for a while so I decided to write it into this fic. It's turning into one of my favorites. Thanks to my brother and @Cipheral for listening to my crazy ass. 
> 
> I'm @shikakunaras on twitter and tumblr if you wanna yell at me !


	3. The Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku uncovers more than he was expecting, Kakashi and Gai see the real Hokage and the Clan heads decided enough was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another conspiracy chapter. I wanted to finalize the world building parts so I can continue with this Kakagai fix it. I promise it's not all crazy.

Gai thought he was slick. Kakashi knew something was up the second day Gai left suspiciously late. He seen the awkward look on Gai's face and he knew Tenzo was his guard.

The third day Gai slipped out Kakashi decided to follow him. He had to lose Tenzo first. He invited the unsuspecting ANBU into his home and then gave him some tea, with a little bit of knockout powder he pilfered from the Nara hospital. Tenzo was out in a minute.

Kakashi followed Gai all the way to his clan's compound. Shikaku and Inoichi were sleeping on the porch of his house. He didn't know if he was pissed off or surprised by the pile of dead wood and drywall in the yard. *Why would Gai want to fix his home*. Gai woke the sleeping clan heads up and then took a tour of what they had done. He can see from his perch that they had redone everything. Kakashi hasn't been inside the house in years.

He waited until they left the house to sneak in and scope the place out himself. Inoichi and Shikaku did a great job redoing the frame and foundation. The hardwood was nice, he could only assume they were going to put tatami mats like the house had before. He touched the new drywall and walked the familiar path to his room. The ceilings were a little higher than he remembered. No doubt Tenzo's doing, he had to remember to drill his friend about Gai's little project. He walked room to room remembering the little bits he could when his father was alive.

He got to the room he had seen his father die in and took a deep breath. The house had an odd smell and it was coming from this room. He took a shaky hand and ripped the door open.

He wasn't expecting the blood and guts on the floor still, or the dragging marks out the back door, or even the smell. He backed up and shut the door quietly. Leaning his head on the door he took a few deep unsteady breaths, something he learned from Tsunade to ease his panic attacks. He tried closing his eyes and remembering the good things about his father to block out what he saw.

Kakashi moved to his father's room only to find it sealed. All he wanted was a blanket, something of his father's to hold. He sat down on the floor in front of the sealed room and put his head between his knees. He couldn't stop the small sobs escaping. He missed his dad.

It took Kakashi twenty minutes to calm down. He got up and left his house not looking back. He got home and immediately went to the bathroom to throw up. Sliding back into his bed he winced at the pain in his side, his ribs were healing too slow.

He didn't realize Gai had gotten home until his friend was shaking him. He must've zoned out again.

The following day he got up and walked around the apartment. He thought about what he had seen at his house and all the thoughts of him being a mindless drone for the village came back at full force.

"Why didn't I notice this sooner?" He spoke aloud to no one. He paced around trying to figure out why his father left him to this fate. Sakumo was stronger than that, he was the top jonin, as strong as Sannin. Why would he let a bunch of lowly jonin bully him into leaving this world so early?

He got more frustrated as time went on before he decided to try and sleep.

Inoichi and Shikaku were a surprise. He didn't think they'd come to him so soon, but when it was about some code he decided that Gai was going to tell him once the whole thing is over. He wasn't in the mood to pry. The worried look on Gai's face when Shikaku and Inoichi were leaving was enough to give Kakashi's petty side a small win.

"I brought food, you need to eat so you can regain some muscle." Gai held up a bag of take out and Kakashi briefly forgot what he was so pissed off about.

* * *

It's a list of people in underground Konoha, one's whose hands are further in the pot than we could ever know. Sakumo had dirt on everyone, including Danzo, the Daimyo and Lord Third. This is ridiculous." Inoichi passed the decoded pages over to Shikaku.

Each row had a last name, first initial and the organizations they all belonged to. The last row had a massive number. "Is this how much they've given to Konoha?" Shikaku pointed at the numbers.

"No that's how much they've taken from Konoha. The orphan fund, the one we made specifically to help kids whose parents died in the third war disappeared after the nine tails attack. The money that was left is the exact amount in ROOT, some underground ANBU organization Danzo is running." Inoichi was pacing now. "It gets worse, Sakumo knew that ROOT was the cause for all the misfired assassinations and why the war lagged on. He wasn't tormented to kill himself, he was killed for what he knew."

Shikaku had all the proof in his hands to take down the entire council and Hokage. Doing this could mean reorganizing the village's politics and put not only his life but his family's life in danger. He needed to hide this until he came up with a plan.

"Sakumo being killed makes sense, look at how his body was dragged out of the house. Kakashi told me after we had calmed him down that Sakumo tried telling him something. Maybe it was a warning and not a goodbye." Inoichi nodded.

"Danzo taking someone out who gets in his way, sounds very much in line with his personality." Yoshino muttered. "Remember the 10 man squad he went on the war mission with, only Danzo came back alive with some shitty excuse about the numbers being wrong." Both men looked at her in stunned silence. "What are you going to do now Shikaku?

"I need a plan, I can't just run in balls out with a paper some dead man wrote. I need more proof. I need to see the autopsy, the records, a paper trail."

"We need the code book. It's gotta be in his room, now that we know what it looks like it’ll be easy to locate." Inoichi walked out the door before Shikaku could say anything. Shikaku looked at his wife who nodded and then left the room. He had to have a plan. He moved over to his board and pulled out a scroll. He started writing everything he knew and what needed to be done.

Inoichi came back an hour later with several books in his hands. "Let's bury some shit."

* * *

Choza finished the kitchen and the last of the paint was layered on to the drywall within the next week. Shikaku stopped asking questions and he even took the seal off Sakumo's room. Gai was elated when he was finally able to go in and fix it up. He didn't want to change much. They only needed three rooms and the house had five. Kakashi's childhood room was sparse, a few stuffed dog toys and rubber weapons thrown around but it was otherwise a blank slate.

They held off on decorating the other rooms just in case. They were right on schedule by the time the whole house was completed.

"Thanks guys for helping me with this project. It'll mean the world to Kakashi when he realizes we did this out of kindness." Gai let out his trademark smile at the team of men and Tsume.

"Put the damn smile away and just get Kakashi, hopefully this works and settles whatever rules The Third Hokage had." Tsume grumbled. They all said goodbye and wished them good luck before leaving.

Gai took a deep breath and decided to tell Kakashi about the plan before telling the Hokage, that way when Naruto officially gets adopted, Kakashi is behind the plan.

"Rival!" Gai busted through Kakashi's apartment door.

"What?" Kakashi poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Get dressed I have a surprise for you!" Gai looked so happy it was hard for Kakashi to say no and ruin his plan. Gai gabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him across town to his family home. "We fixed it up for you!"

Kakashi knew this was coming so he acted as surprised as he could given the circumstances. He followed Gai around the house, letting himself be dragged around and shown what they fixed. It was nice now that everything was done. No more gross rotting smell, the lighting was pure again, and the roof wasn't hazardous.

"I didn't change anything to your and your father's room. I just straightened it up." Gai stood back and let Kakashi wander his father's room. It still smelled like him. He couldn't help the tears. He pulled the top blanket off the bed and wrapped himself up in it like he wanted to do a few weeks prior. "I do have another motive for fixing the house up, I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want to get your hopes up." Gai joined Kakashi next to him on his father's bed. "I wanted us to take in Naruto. The Third said all we had to do was get a house with a yard and a bedroom all for him. I volunteered to take a temporary leave to stay at home."

Kakashi looked at Gai, his eyes wide with fear. "Gai that's a terrible idea, there's no way we can raise a child let alone a jinchuuriki."

"See I thought about that and your sharingan and my taijutsu are the last line of defense for a break in his seal anyway! We might as well take care of the kid." Gai smiled softly, hoping to dispel any fear Kakashi had. He still looked unsure but he nodded. "I have to let the Hokage know, come on let's go get our kid." Kakashi grumbled something but got up and followed Gai out.

They were expecting a pat on the back and Naruto in their arms by the time the meeting was over but that wasn't the case. Instead they were met with roaring laughter.

"Lord Hokage, you promised that if we met these criteria we can get Naruto, so with all due respect why are you still denying us the right to raise a child who will just rot away at the orphanage." Kakashi had to take over, Gai's blubbering was only going to lose them the child.

"I didn't promise anything, I said that I might consider it." The Hokage looked menacing.

"That's not what Gai said." Kakashi was pissed. Not that he didn't see this coming.

"The truth is I really needed someone to fix that house of yours, not only is it an eyesore but the land can't be sold with a dilapidated home on the lot."

"What do you mean sell the land? That is mine, my father covered the expense until I turn 25, you have no right!" Kakashi was shaking and Gai was in stunned silence.

"The price of your land went up when he died, you owe 1 million in back pay. I seized your land. It's up on the auction block tomorrow." The Hokage threw a piece of paper at Kakashi and puffed on his pipe. "You really think I would let a volatile ninja and his happy go lucky friend adopt a child with the Nine Tails?" The Hokage dismissed them with a laugh. One that would haunt Kakashi in his dreams.

* * *

"What do you mean he's selling the damn land?" Shikaku almost broke his neck spinning around so fast. His wife had run home with the auction form.

"Apparently, according to Gai, the Hokage upped the price of the land, Kakashi owes a million. He seized the land and is putting it up for sale. He used you all." Yoshino caught her breath and grabbed a screaming Shikamaru from his father's stunned hands.

"He's selling the fucking land." Shikaku growled and walked past his wife to the Nara clan council. Surely they have enough money, the Nara's have been fighting to get their grubby hands on the Hatake land for years. Now is their chance. He didn't have to tell them that he was going to give it back to Kakashi. He was more pissed that The Hokage used them all to clean the lot up.

Shikaku stopped in the middle of the street. Sakumo made sure that land was paid up until Kakashi was old enough to take over. That money goes through once a month automatically. There's no way that the Hokage can raise anything if the cost of the land was fixed before death. It made no sense. Shikaku groaned and summoned a clone. The clone had to go and get all the papers Kakashi had while he yelled at the council.

Who was more than happy to supply the money for the auction. The auction was only allowed for clan heads and seeing how most of the clan heads had helped Kakashi there wasn't going to be much of a competition. The bare minimum would be enough. When he stomped back home he was greeted with an angry Kakashi and Shikaku's clone.

"I have all the papers here. Tsunade and Minato sensei helped me with the bulk of it, taxes, back pay, the lot. I don't remember anything about land but I doubt they would fuck me over." Kakashi looked like he was on the verge of tears. Shikaku took a deep breath.

"I don't think your sensei and Tsunade fucked you, I firmly believe there is something else underfoot and I can't put any of the pieces together without these papers." He picked the stack up and leafed through them until he got to the bank statement. _Sakumo had loads of money, but where did it all go?_ Shikaku then grabbed the coded paper and tried to find something in it that could match the number in Sakumo's bank account. Nothing. He let out a frustrated sigh. _No wonder, he was alive when this list was made._

He had to get the statements after death. "Do you have the bills they send you every month?" Kakashi shook his head.

"They stopped sending me bills two years ago. I figured it was all paid off."

"Do you know how much the payments were?"

"500 a month."

Shikaku pulled some paper out and did the math, the time of death, the amount in the account and then when the bills stopped. "Sakumo is supposed to still have a few million, more than enough to pay until you are 25." Shikaku moved to grab the land contract, which just like he thought, couldn't be changed unless Kakashi approved it. "And you didn't sign anything that could give away the land rights?"

"Not that I know of, but now I'm starting to think he might've slid a form and hid it from me." Kakashi sat down and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Mmm don't get discouraged, there's a way around this. For now just know that your land will be yours no matter what." Shikaku moved and placed a hand on Kakashi's head. Yoshino had shown up with Shikamaru as a distraction. The gurgling baby got Kakashi's attention.

"You have an idea?" Kakashi asked as Yoshino placed the baby on his lap.

"I have more than an idea. I just need you to be oblivious to it, for now."

* * *

Just like Shikaku predicted the clan heads were pissed. The only one that they had to worry about was Hiashi but by the looks of it, he wasn't going to fight Shikaku. The land sold for a measly 250 million about 750 million less than what the Hokage had wanted but it wasn't up to him. Shikaku passed the money off and got the deed. He wasn't going to pass it over to Kakashi until he knew what the Hokage was up to.

Kakashi just looked happy that it was in Nara hands and not Uchiha hands. They had wanted to turn it into another Uchiha Police Force building and all of Kakashi's memories would be gone. Shikaku told him that Fugaku didn't even show up. The man was close to Sakumo no way would he let this slide.

The next step was to grab the land rights form and transfer of funds from the ANBU records building. Which was harder than it looked.

"Why not ask Cat, he's close to Kakashi." Shikaku jerked up when his best friend walked through the office door. "Cat has a better chance of getting in than us."

"He doesn't know what to look for."

"Just tell him to pull anything with Sakumo's name."

"No I have to do it. I know the papers and I will make less of a fuss." Shikaku stood up. "Plus I have a stack of reports that need immediate filing and only I can do it. My eyes only kind of thing." Shikaku winked at his friend and made his way to the Hokage's office. The Third signed off on his allowed entry form and then he left to gather evidence.

Inoichi asked Shikaku if this was going to be in Torture and Interrogation soon. They needed to act fast once the ball started rolling. Ibiki knows something is about to hit. They needed one more person along with a clearing of the council for this to work. If Shikaku can prove that the Third Hokage was shuffling money and making excuses to fund ROOT and other underground organizations, they can arrest him on war crimes. It had to be solid. They needed a wing woman.

Tsunade.

Inoichi was in charge of getting her here without anyone knowing. She loved Sakumo like a brother so she shouldn’t be too hard to convince. Shikaku made his way around the ANBU entrance and swiped his access card. He read the map so he knew exactly where to go. 

It took Shikaku an hour to find the papers. Sure enough the Third Hokage had allowed Danzo to wipe Sakumo’s account and add it to ROOT. The land was never raised, the Third just didn’t know how to come up with the lost funding. Instead of admitting he fucked up, he pinned it all on Sakumo’s death and Kakashi. He had done this with the Uchiha clan as well, they were forced to pay up or move, even when they had paid off the land. 

More mounting proof, he grabbed the Uchiha balance and Sakumo’s hoping that he can come up with a fall out plan. Accusing the Hokage was treason without proof. He had the books, the codes, all of the proof of the money trail. Sakumo’s autopsy was the last thing on the list. A gruesome task he will not be doing by himself. 

* * *

Tsunade arrived a month after the auction, she was supposed to come in quietly but she was clearly seething and drunk. Inoichi was able to convince her to stay at his house, the Third Hokage just smiled and let her mumble about her travels. He didn’t seem suspicious on why she was back in Konoha. 

She was extremely sober by the time her and Shizune made it across the Yamanaka threshold. “Where’s Shikaku and the brats?”

Gai, Kakashi and Shikaku walked in with boxes labeled “Medical Books” throwing off the ANBU the Hokage threw on them. Shikaku noticed him on the walk home from another uneasy day. The other clan heads, including Fugaku were already inside. 

“So Sakumo was murdered in cold blood over what he knew and now the Hokage and the Council is trying to buy Konoha out from under everyone, making Danzo’s organization ROOT the biggest faction?” Tsunade placed the papers Shikaku handed her on the ground in front of her. 

“Whether he is doing it or Danzo is whispering in his ear we don’t know. All we do have is the money trail and the cover up. I convinced the nurse in the morgue to dig up Sakumo’s autopsy forms so I can prove his death wasn’t a suicide.” Shikaku didn’t want to look at Kakashi and Gai’s faces. He knew it was a shock to hear it now but this was all key to their main plot. 

“And you figured this out because Sakumo’s room was trashed?” Gai asked Shikaku. 

“Not just because his room was trashed but how we saw his remains being treated.” Shikaku couldn’t get the image of the blood and guts out of his head no matter how alcohol he downed. 

“Fucking sick, I knew Sakumo wasn’t that weak. He’d never leave that brat behind over some bullying.” Tsunade took a swig from the sake bottle Inoichi slid her. Tsume smiled and ruffed Kakashi’s hair. 

“Your father died trying to uncover something big in this village and we won’t let it slip.”

“Sakumo was able to hide under the radar because of his seemingly weak attitude. He’s a clever man all the way up to his death.” Fugaku grabbed the form the Uchiha symbol. “The Hatake clan and Uchiha clan have been wronged for the last time.” 

Kakashi felt his chest tighten. He knew it, he knew his father wasn’t telling him goodbye. He was trying to tell him to watch out. All the clan heads felt so strongly over Sakumo it felt cathartic. He can feel his eyes water at all the praise they were throwing around. It’s unfortunate that this was all post death but at least no one thought his father was a traitor. 

“So when you get the autopsy reports Nara, I want to see them.” Tsunade looked up at Shikaku who nodded. He’ll have his hands on it tomorrow.

The clan heads, Gai and Kakashi all went home after a few more crazy stories from the Princess. 

Kakashi was exhausted by the time he made it home. He didn’t know if he was able to sleep. He wasn’t in any pain anymore and he was to go on active duty next week. While he was happy about that he couldn’t help but let the worry wash over him, if they messed this all up the Third can throw them all in jail. They are all putting their lives on the line for the idea of a better Konoha.

“Rival, are you okay?” Gai touched the back of Kakashi’s head. 

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just been a lot.” He turned and smiled at Gai. “Thank you by the way, for thinking about me and Naruto. I never would’ve found out about my dad and Naruto if it wasn’t for you.” Kakashi moved to hug Gai, something he hasn’t done since they were kids. “Oh before I forget, here.” Kakashi walked over to his knitting basket and unfurled a long orange scarf. He wrapped it around Gai’s neck and laughed. 

Gai didn’t know what to say, the scarf was so warm and so was Kakashi’s laughter. It was stupid that they didn’t get Naruto but maybe this usurping the Hokage and clearing his father’s name will help heal Kakashi. 

* * *

“The autopsy report had several scratched out spots, little observations were blacked out leaving only the bare data. He was strangled and then stabbed. The stab wound indicated an entry on the far left side at a diagonal. Sakumo’s dominant hand is his right, unless he was on his way to gutting himself the entry made no sense. Also why would he strangle himself with chakra wire after? He’s also missing some organs which I can only assume were left in the house or out in the yard when they dragged him. His cause of death is actually the strangulation. Meaning he had passed out after he saw Kakashi and then he was finished off when Minato had dragged the brat out. The only problem is, the coroner had put suicide down as the legal cause despite the clear indication of foul play.” Tsunade took a drag off the cigarette Shikaku had given her. She handed over the file to the Nara so he could inspect it. 

“Someone was paid off?” Shikaku mumbled. 

“Nope, they were threatened and killed.” Tsunade slid another file over. “The coroner had died the day after Sakumo’s autopsy and can you guess from what?” 

Shikaku grabbed the file, “Strangulation?” 

“And we have a winner.” Tsunade takes another drag from the cigarette. “This goes deeper than just funneling money, ROOT is a clean up crew whenever Danzo and Sensei get into a bind.” 

Shikaku knew his gut could never be wrong. He just hated the fact it was affecting more people than just Kakashi. If they hadn’t tried and fixed his house he wouldn’t have found any of this out and they’d still be in the same deficit the Hokage keeps complaining about.

“So what is your game plan?” Tsunade stood up and crushed her cigarette out in the ashtray. 

“I was going to let the courts know first, then Torture and Interrogation and then storm the Hokage’s office with all the copies of proof. We need someone to replace the Third, which was where you come in and then we go from there. If you have a better idea I’m all ears.” Shikaku tucked the files into his vest to add to the stacks of evidence. 

“Instead of getting T and I involved, let's face it you and Inoichi are enough for it, we storm the Hokage. Tell him we have evidence of foul play, money laundering and war crimes. He has to step down as Hokage and Danzo will have to be moved if there’s enough proof, so he can clear his name. While he is being grilled by the police force, you step up as Hokage and kick the council out. Return it to its former glory with the clan heads, ANBU captain and mayor of the Civilians. We have dirt on the Daimyo and we can use that to our advantage.” Tsunade settles back down into her seat letting Shikaku absorb the plan.

“We can convince the Daimyo to agree with the prosecution and then hit Danzo with a ROOT raid. All while I am temporarily at the helm. Why can’t you do it?” Shikaku really didn’t want to be the leader of the village. 

“Because I need to be able to hound the Hokage and you would be the next in line naturally, you are the Jonin leader. If this does stick and the Third is stripped of his title and formally charged, your brains can dig us out of this hole. I can tell you right now that all the clan heads have ideas to make this village better, and Kakashi is the perfect right hand.” She really means, she wants the freedom to move around but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t have a few dreams about reforming Konoha. 

“Okay so that’s the plan then. We should do it sooner rather than later. I’ll let the clan heads know and Friday we move.” Tsunade smiled while Shikaku tried to hide his fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is affectionately called the Sakumo Didn't Kill Himself fix it fic. The Third Hokage being charged with War Crimes is just the icing on the cake.


	4. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen gets charged. Gai and Kakashi get hands on practice with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note - I changed the ages around, I didn't like the idea of two 16 year olds looking after a very small child. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto are all within a year of each other while Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai are all 18.

Shikaku made his rounds telling all of the clan heads the plan. Some were happier than others, to have Shikaku as the Hokage but in the words of Fugaku, “At least he wasn’t a Senju.” Shikaku didn’t have the heart to tell him Tsunade was going to replace him, hopefully. 

He told Kakashi and Gai the plan last. He wanted to make sure they both understood the changes that will be put in place. 

“I’ll give you the deed to your land once the Hokage is in jail. I doubt he will go quietly and I don’t want things to get harder for the village. The only problem will be for people who are loyal to the old man.” Shikaku brought a fussy Shikamaru along for the trip. Yoshino was busy and he wanted to see how they would be with a baby, Naruto is only a year older than Shika. He knew that one of his first orders as Hokage was to give Naruto over to Gai and Kakashi. As crazy as the two of them can be, he knows they have more brains than the people who are running the orphanage. 

“Like Iruka.” Kakashi looked at Gai who nodded, he was bouncing Shika on his lap to stop him from crying. 

“Once his charges are made public, more people will be behind us and the changes. Tomorrow we are raiding ROOT. We will bring Danzo up on his charges first. Yoshino is coming with me so I need you to watch our son.” Shika shoved his whole fist into his mouth and garbled something in Gai’s direction. The teenager smiled and nodded in agreement to whatever his son was going on about. 

“That’s fine.” Kakashi smiled. He was happy to have some practice before they adopt an actual child. 

“Good I’ll leave him with you then.” Shikaku drops the diaper bag and exits the house as fast as he can. 

“Kakashi?” Gai started to look worried. Shikamaru looked around for his father and then let out a blood curdling screech. No amount of leg bouncing could stop him from crying. “Kakashi!” The panic settled into Gai’s features making Shikamaru cry even harder. 

Kakashi grabbed the stuffed dog he kept on the couch and gave it to the fussy baby who promptly ended his reign of terror to try and poke the eyes off of the dog. Kakashi groaned. This was a terrible idea. He moves to pick the child up and notices the little Nara shift his focus to Kakashi’s mask, like he usually does. 

“I’ll feed him and then we can try to put him to bed.” Kakashi rummaged through the diaper bag and found a glass jar full of baby food. 

“Where is he going to sleep?” Gai sat next to Kakashi in the kitchen. 

After a few minutes of Kakashi staring off in space and Shikamaru almost biting Kakashi’s finger off, the best he could come up with was making a nest in the middle of his bed.

“We can sleep on either side so he won’t fall off the bed.” Gai smiled. “Good idea Rival!” 

Kakashi shrugged and let Shikamaru investigate what was on the spoon before he put it in his mouth. Despite the rocky start Shikamaru proved to be a pretty calm baby. He was very inquisitive, always on the prowl. 

Kakashi also didn’t realize how dangerous his apartment really was to a small child. Gai decided to make it a competition to see who can get the most dangerous items up and out of the little Nara’s reach. Gai won but only by one kunai. 

Once they put Shikamaru to bed they were too exhausted to stay up. Gai fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow which left Kakashi alone to his thoughts. He glanced over at Gai’s sleeping face. It wasn’t the prettiest face, drool was already making its way down his cheek, but it made Kakashi’s heart stutter. He heard a little hiccup from Shikamaru and he moved his attention to the sleeping bundle. 

The kid was cute, his little fists still gripping the stuffed dog like his life depended on it. Kakashi placed his hand on the baby’s chest and felt the little heartbeat. While Kakashi was exhausted and way out of his element he was excited to get Naruto. Mostly to hold him and tell him the world isn’t as cruel as people make it out to be. His life may be surrounded by loss but that doesn’t mean Kakashi and the rest of the village can’t change it for Naruto and Shikamaru’s generation. 

Kakashi pulls the blanket up over Shikamaru and lets the loud breathing from both bodies lull him to sleep. 

The next morning proved to be the biggest challenge. Shikamaru had thrown the dog somewhere in his sleep and both men tore the apartment up trying to find it. Shikamaru didn’t have any other toys in his bag except a wooden box. He had no idea what it was or if it was even safe. All Kakashi knew was that the shrieking had to stop. 

“Rival, I will have to take a moment in the bathroom, please can you take him?” Gai passed Shikamaru off before Kakashi could even say anything and quickly left to the bathroom. Kakashi thought he could hear a muffled yell but it could just be the baby screaming in his ears. 

“Here Shika, play with the box.” He knew it was irresponsible but he was at his wits end. Shikamaru took the box and put it in his mouth. It stopped his crying immediately. Gai poked his head out of the bathroom door and smiled. 

“Hopefully Naruto isn’t like this!” Gai walked over to Kakashi, careful not to distract Shikamaru from his assumed toy and then let out a happy sound when Shika scrunched his face up and started playing with the box. “He is cute when he’s not screaming.” 

“He watches us like a hawk, always analyzing the room. Just like his dad.” Kakashi chuckled when the box made a sound and Shikamaru’s eyes went wide. He placed the baby down on the floor in the ring of pillows they made into a makeshift playpen, letting him play with the box while they grabbed some food. 

“I wonder how long the raid will take.” Gai tapped his cereal spoon against the side of the bowl. 

“I hope it doesn’t tip off the Hokage.” Kakashi was more worried about Shikaku and Inoichi than anything else. The raid could prove nothing and the Hokage could get tipped off and the whole plan goes under. Shikamaru lets out a happy shriek. They look at the happy baby to make sure the box hasn’t ignited before they go back to eating. 

“It’s unfortunate that we couldn’t do this at the compound.” Gai finished off his bowl and made another one. 

“Maa, at least we learned how to childproof a house.” Kakashi looked back at Shikamaru who had somehow managed to open the box and began to take it apart. “Ahh damn, are those pieces big enough for him to not choke on?” 

* * *

“Lord Hokage, we need to raid ANBU and ROOT. The operations units are getting multiple reports of money laundering and torturous training methods.” Shikaku was sweating. He wanted to put Danzo away so the Hokage was on his own. 

“Where are the reports?” The Hokage looked wary of the line of men in his office.

Inoichi passed him some of the proof they were trying to stick on the Hokage and the actual real complaints of ex-ROOT members. The Hokage took a puff out of his pipe while he shuffled through the papers. He let out a deep sigh, like this was the most painful thing he’s had to do and then looked back at the T and I department. 

“Very well. Make it by the book, I don’t want to have to clean up another mess.” He pushed the papers back to Inoichi and then dismissed them. This gave them 10 minutes to hit ROOT without Danzo catching wind. 

Ibiki made it to the hideout first and pulled Danzo aside so the men could go through the papers and bunks. By the books meant no arrests without probable cause and Shikaku had the box of probable cause under his porch. This was just a formality. 

“I don’t believe you have a single piece of evidence on me, just stop embarrassing yourself.” Ibiki had bet on only having a half hour before Danzo started flipping his shit. Shikaku chuckled at the look on the man’s face when he kicked open the records room. Which held nothing. Not a scrap of any important information. Shikaku was growing frustrated. 

Until he heard a baby crying. 

“Where is that crying coming from Danzo?” Shikaku looked at the man who decided to keep his mouth shut, for the first time in 20 minutes. The crying sounded muffled and like it had an echo. Shikaku and Inoichi searched every room in the hideout and came up with nothing. 

“I’m tired of hitting walls Inoichi.” Shikaku mumbled to his friend in one of the bunks. 

“Maybe we are just hearing things.” Inoichi rubbed his temples. The crying had stopped as soon as it had started. 

“No I’m not letting him get the best of me.” Shikaku cracked his knuckles and then got into the Nara Thinking Position. It was louder by the records room, there has to be a hidden door. He remembered the shelves that lined the room. “The shelves.” Shikaku and Inoichi walked into the room and started moving the shelves. The fifth one was the charm. They opened the door to a nursery. There were test tubes and cords running in and out of each cradle. There had to be at least 6 kids. 

“What the hell Danzo?” Inoichi left the room to formally arrest Danzo for child endangerment and the charges for money laundering and torture. They managed to wrangle a bunch of forms that weren’t the same as the forms they got from the ANBU cabinet proving some records tampering, once Danzo was out of the head quarters and on his way to a cell. 

Shikaku got his wife and some ANBU members to come and get the kids. Cat was strangely attached to two of the youngest children, they almost looked like twins. 

“Cat, they look sick, take them to the hospital. Let Tsunade know she’s got two new patients.” Shikaku looked around the room and got the basic information on the operations.

“Danzo was building super shinobi in a secret room.” Shikaku threw the pictures and forms all on the Hokage’s desk. 

“I knew he was doing something, I just couldn’t get the evidence.” The Hokage smiled at Shikaku, before signing off on Danzo’s arrest. 

“We tried getting more information but his lips are sealed. Two of the kids looked like they were on death's door. Allow me permission to use extreme measures?” Shikaku saw a glimmer in the old man’s eye before he signed off on Shikaku torturing Danzo. 

He left the office feeling even more uneasy than he did going in. Maybe he knew. 

* * *

“The kids were dangerously close to dying, if you didn’t find them this one definitely would've died.” Tsunade pointed to the blonde kid, who couldn’t be more than 3 years old. 

“I think Hiruzen knows about our plan, he freely signed off on torturing Danzo without any fight.” Shikaku looked over at the other child, he looked a little better than his brother. 

“I think you are just paranoid.” Tsunade laughed.

“Hmm no he had a look in his eye, a dangerous look.” 

“Then push the plan to tomorrow morning, before he has a chance.” Tsunade pushed Shikaku out of the room. 

“I can’t Tsume is out on a mission and Fugaku is doing some training with the new police recruits, they all made it for Friday.” 

“Two more days Shikaku, just focus on Danzo.” Shikaku grumbled about responsibilities and other’s lives on the line but Tsunade wasn’t having it. He had no choice, he had to wait. 

“I need to get my son.” Shikaku left Tsunade and bee lined to Kakashi’s apartment. He needed to get food to pay back the teens, who were no doubt exhausted. It took Gai a few minutes to answer the door. 

“Hey, you look like shit, where’s my son?” Shikaku gave Gai the bag of take out and entered the living room. Shikamaru was laying on top of a sleeping Kakashi. “Aw look at that, you got him to sleep.” 

“Yeah it took us forever to get Shikamaru to actually go to bed.” Gai walked in behind Shikaku. 

“No I was talking to Shikamaru, Kakashi looked rough the last time I was here, I assumed he needed sleep. Nothing like a cranky kid to knock him out.” Shikaku laughed. Gai’s face was bright. “I see he got the box open, how long did it take him?”

“A few minutes, maybe 10?” Gai took the box pieces and put them back together. He had packed the diaper bag for Shikaku. 

“Good he’s getting faster.” He picked up his still sleeping son and kissed him on the head. “I’ll give him a year before he can start playing shogi.” The older Nara gently kicked Kakashi, jerking him awake.

“Ah Shikaku, when did you get here?” He rubbed his eyes and got up, following Shikaku and Gai to the kitchenette. 

“A few minutes ago. The raid was successful. I think the Hokage is suspicious but I have no choice but to wait.” Shikaku watched as Kakashi attempted several times to get the food into his mouth without getting it all over his lap, to no avail. 

“Shikamaru wasn’t that bad was he?” Shikaku laughed.

“No he was okay, he threw my stuffed dog somewhere, no idea where that went and he tried eating the block.” Kakashi gave up and sat his chopsticks on the table. 

“My father used to give me that box to shut me up, I use it to gauge his cognitive skills. He’s only 2 and getting faster.” Shikaku sounded so proud, it made Gai’s heart swell. “I have some news, Naruto is a quiet child, according to the people at the orphanage. They claimed he was eerily quiet so maybe it’s a minor behavioral thing.” Shikaku had on multiple occasions, tried to fire some people at the orphanage but Konoha had no protections for orphans, even less so for a child with the Nine Tails sealed in them. Shikaku knew they were abusing the kid but he couldn’t get any evidence. Even if Kakashi and Gai had a problem taking care of Naruto and this whole plan fails, Fugaku and Mikoto were the back up. 

“They are probably hurting him. All the more reason to get him out of there.” Gai smiled. Shikaku just laughed and got up to leave. 

“I’ll be scarce until Friday. You will know when things are successful about an hour into our plan.” He waved goodbye to the boys and left being careful not to attract the ANBU’s attention. 

* * *

Friday morning was a disaster. The Daimyo was already briefed by Tsunade, she claimed she was soft on him but he had fear written all over his face. Torture and Interrogation managed to get some information out of Danzo but they already had the paper trail. When he realized he was done for he stopped talking no matter what Ibiki did. 

Tsume, Shikaku and Fugaku went to the Tower and formally charged Hiruzen. He saw it coming. He was calm and collected when they came into the room. Shikaku knew that at the very least the money laundering and war crime charges would stick. Throwing in the fact he knew about the kids Danzo experimented on top of the charges was a hit or miss. 

Fugaku was so angry over the treatment of the Uchiha clan, Shikaku was afraid he was going to ruin the whole plan. Fugaku remained calm when he attached the handcuffs as Hiruzen resigned. They made the dangerous walk to the police station trying not to show the fear they all really felt. Civilians and shinobi alike were making a scene as Shikaku posted the charges and resignation of the Third Hokage. 

They had all the evidence and it was up to the higher courts now. Since Hiruzen was the Hokage, the other Kages get to decide his fate. 

Still Shikaku and the clan heads were worried that he would somehow manage to wiggle free from all of this and they will get the wrath of all of Hiruzen’s supporters. 

Saturday morning was even worse. The Village had a hard time believing Hiruzen was a war criminal and they were up in arms. Fugaku told Tsume that Hiruzen looked smug the entire day. It made his skin crawl. 

The Kages had made an emergency meeting, due to the charges but the earliest they could get together was in a week. That meant the police force had to hold off the loyal shinobi who were close to rioting. Not surprising, Asuma was the least concerned about his father’s well being. He never got along with his father and this just drove the last wedge between them. 

The Kage meeting was in Konoha, the Mizukage made it a day earlier, starting the meeting as soon as she walked in. Shikaku presented all of the evidence in front of the entire village. The Konoha court system allowed everyone to view the proceedings. Gai and Kakashi were told to be there just in case they needed to call them to the stand. The crowd was rowdy at the start and then dead silent after he presented Sakumo’s code, and evidence of his murder. Tsunade was called to explain the autopsy evidence of both the examiner and Sakumo. 

Hiruzen stayed quiet as Danzo was charged and sentenced to 40 years in the high security prison at  Hozuki Castle. 

The Kages moved to deliberate in solitude over Hiruzen’s charges while the mood in the courtroom was bleak. Kakashi moved to keep an eye on Iruka, whose expression was unreadable. 

It took the Kages 20 minutes to agree that Hiruzen was guilty and to sentence him. 

Rasa, the Kazekage spoke loud and definite. “Life in prison  at  Hozuki Castle, you will be stripped of all tiles and assets.” The courtroom erupts in anger, the brunt of it all aimed at Hiruzen. They all watched as his chakra was sealed and taken away to the Land of Grass. He didn’t even bother defending himself and it made Shikaku uneasy. 

* * *

In the time that it took to charge Hiruzen and sentence him, Shikaku was made temporary Hokage. Just like Tsunade planned, he was made formally into the 5th Hokage a week later. When they removed Hiruzen’s head off of the monument he was officially called the 4th Hokage. 

The first thing Shikaku did was remove the old council members and replace them with the clan heads. The Daimyo wasn’t opposed in the slightest. Shikaku’s next order was to place Mikoto Uchiha as the overseer to the orphanage. Shikaku passed the deed to Kakashi’s land over and told them they day to move and get the house ready for Naruto. 

Kakashi had stayed up the night before the move, thinking about how he’s actually moving into his old home and adopting a child with Gai and he can’t seem to put into words how he feels about his friend. 

His heart hurts when Gai isn’t around and he hates it when he’s upset. One real tear falls down Gai’s face and Kakashi wants to kill whoever caused it. Doesn’t help that half the time it’s his fault. 

Normally people would date and get married before moving in and having kids. Seems a little backwards. He can’t even judge if Gai loves him the same way or if he loves him like a brother who hates seeing him suffer. Gai’s always been at the highest level of obnoxious love while Kakashi is still catching up. 

“It only took two months but everything is finally falling into place.” Gai practically shouted over the boxes that filled the foyer of their new home. 

“At least we have a better place to live and a better Hokage. Shikaku asked me to be his right hand man. I told him I’ll think about it. He’s giving me a week.” Kakashi sighed. Choza had come over earlier to give him the box of frames he collected off the walls. The pictures were already hung back up at Gai’s insistence, before they unpacked any boxes. 

“You are going to take it though right? That way you can stay in the village in case Naruto needs you.” Gai had started unpacking the kitchen boxes, they were already half way done neither teen had much to their name. 

“If you put it that way I guess I should take it. You don’t have to be confined to the house either.” Kakashi liked the idea of having Gai and him split the time between taking care of Naruto and fixing the village. 

Gai nodded and continued his work. They finished at sunset and was in the middle of making dinner when Shikaku had come around to check on them. 

“Before I forget here’s some pictures I found in your father’s room.” Shikaku passed the small box over. The pictures looked like single copies, faded from the sun that leaked through the floorboards. 

Kakashi took the box and started looking at the pictures. 

“Who is that?” Gai asked, looking over Kakashi’s shoulder. A woman with a baby in her hands. The obvious answer was his mother but he doesn’t remember a thing. She died when he was a few months old. 

“My mother. My dad told me she was an Inuzuka.”   


“From what I remember she was a badass, not as in your face as Tsume, but she knew when her opponent was done for and she was cocky about it. Her last mission was a surprise, misinformation killed many shinobi back in the day.” Shikaku could only remember her long brown hair and her sharp teeth when she smiled. He was 10 when she was killed. Kakashi looks just like her when his mask is down. 

Kakashi smiled softly and moved to the next picture of him and his father. The one picture Sakumo had taken when Kakashi summoned the ninken for the first time was probably his favorite. He looked like he had just gotten destroyed in battle while all the little dogs were busy licking or sniffing him. He wanted all of these framed too. 

“I also have these, for Naruto.” Shikaku passed a few pictures of Naruto’s parents to Gai. “I lifted the ban so you can talk about his parents.” They were already in frames so it didn’t take long for them to hang the pictures up. Shikaku left shortly after promising them that Mikoto will be here early to pass Naruto over. 

Kakashi and Gai got no sleep. Gai was so excited and Kakashi was nervous as hell.

Like the Nara promised Mikoto knocked on their door at 6 am. Gai answered the door and cooed when Naruto looked at him, he was half asleep. Kakashi felt his heart melt just seeing his blue eyes and whiskers. He noticed Naruto looked a little thin and tired. 

“Here he is, boys. Naruto meet your new dads, Gai and Kakashi.” 

Naruto blinked slowly and then put his hand out, trying to grab Gai’s face. Gai gently held out his hands so Mikoto can deposit the blonde in his arms. She had a diaper bag and a box of toys Naruto was allowed to take with him. 

“He’s very shy, there’s evidence of abuse, so it could take him a bit to reach out to you.” Mikoto followed the boys as they showed Naruto his room. They gave him the biggest one, complete with an orange toy chest and a giant frog pillow. Gai set Naruto down and he immediately ran to the frog, giggling and squealing the whole time. 

“I have a son the same age as him so if you need anything, like supplies or help feel free to hunt me down. I’m sure Yoshino and Shikaku will help you too. I know taking care of a 3 year old can be hard especially when you are only 18 but I think you can do it.” Mikoto smiled and patted a nervous Kakashi on the back. 

Naruto was already attacking the toy chest, pulling out more stuffed frogs and soft kunai. Kakashi knew Minato liked frogs so his son should be no different. He was just happy Naruto wasn’t crying. 

Mikoto left an hour after she arrived, content with Naruto’s environment and new caretakers. She laughed as soon she was out of earshot of the compound when she realized neither boy objected to her calling them Naruto’s new dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been extremely sick the last week and a half so I've had nothing to do except write. I'm so excited to write the next few chapters, all fluff and cute kids. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr or twitter - shikakunaras. A few sweet messages was the reason I was able to crank another 4k out within a few days. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Gai have a terrible morning and Kakashi turns into the town babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute ass Naruto stuff and Kakagai mutual pining? You're welcome.

“You betrayed me.” Kakashi said, glowering at the child sitting next to him. Naruto smiled and continued to eat Gai’s spicy curry like it was the only thing he’s eaten all day. Two weeks with Naruto and Kakashi is still surprised about how much food the kid can pack away. Not just any food either, Gai’s special spicy curry is his favorite. 

Kakashi has made dinner for Naruto every night and yet somehow, Gai’s curry is the only thing he will eat without throwing a fit. In Gai’s defense at least there are vegetables in it. Kakashi let out a sigh and looked at his still full bowl. It’s inedible. Gai is busy making his own bowl of curry, it’s Kakashi’s only chance. He switches Naruto’s now empty bowl with his full one. Naruto blinked at the bowl which was filled so fast it made his mind spin and then looked up at Kakashi who only smiled and waved. Naruto let out a giggle and continued to eat. The spice was nothing to the kid. Kakashi thought it could be the Nine Tails chakra absorbing all of the pain. There could be no other way. 

“Rival, you ate my food! I am touched!” Gai sat down on the other side of Kakashi.

“Uh yeah it was good.” Kakashi was busy praying to all the gods that Naruto will keep his mouth shut. He could feel those big blue eyes boring holes into his head. 

“Did you want seconds?” Gai knew the answer, he also knew Kakashi gave his food to Naruto. When they go to bed tonight Gai will be able to hear the distinct sound of a stomach growling and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

“Nope I’m good, thanks though.” Kakashi got up and took the two empty bowls from the table to wash. Naruto let out a whine when his bowl was ripped from his little hands. 

“Gai, can we play hide and seek after dinner?” Naruto tapped the table in front of him, his nervous energy starting to show. Kakashi had to coax Naruto out from under his bed a few times after he heard Kakashi yelling at his dogs. Anytime Gai or Kakashi raises their voice Naruto goes into full panic mode. Kakashi was ready to kill whoever was the head of the orphanage after he realized they did more than just hit Naruto. It took Gai an hour to talk Kakashi down from his murderous rage fueled plans to kill everyone who touched Naruto. 

After the third day Naruto got used to Gai’s boisterous attitude and came out of his room more. Gai had picked Naruto up and gave him a hug and Naruto melted. Kakashi’s heart hurt watching the scene, mostly because that was probably one of the first real hugs Naruto ever got. 

The start of the second week his energy got to the best of both men. He loved playing hide and seek or tag. Kakashi would summon his dogs and they’d help run the kid ragged. It only lasted an hour before he was back at it again. 

“Not tonight Naruto, you need to take your bath and then go to bed early, you have a doctor's appointment in the morning.” Kakashi answered for Gai. Gai usually isn’t the one who dashes Naruto’s mood. 

“Please ‘Kashi?” Naruto was already working up his tears. Kakashi looked at the clock, it was 7pm and they wouldn't be getting Naruto into bed until 9pm at best. He looked over at not just one set of puppy dog eyes but two and sighed. “Fine but only for an hour. Once that sun sets you are in the house and in the tub.” 

Naruto squealed and hopped off his chair. He grabbed Gai’s arm and pulled him outside. He didn’t even get to finish his dinner. Kakashi laughed quietly. 

It was 8:30 when they came back inside. Naruto pretended to sneak past an angry Kakashi while Gai just looked sheepishly at his rival. 

“Come on, in the tub.” Kakashi glared at Gai who was going to get an ear full later. One waterlogged bath, a tantrum, and a bowl of leftover curry later Naruto was in bed and fast asleep, at midnight. Tomorrow Naruto is going to be cranky as all hell and Gai is going to be the one to deal with his tantrums. 

“Really Gai? We have to be up at 7am just so he won’t be late to a noon appointment.” Kakashi closed their bedroom door and put a sound seal up, so Naruto can stay asleep. 

“I’m sorry I actually couldn’t find him at one point. He’s getting better and faster, or I’m just tired and slow.” Gai ran the towel through his hair one more time before throwing it in the clothes hamper. He was covered in mud but had to wait for the bathtub to be filled before he could even try to remove the dirt. He had only boxers on and a tight t-shirt, Kakashi was suddenly having problems focusing on the problem at hand. 

“He needs to be in bed by 9 or he gets cranky. You don’t see it because you are out running. By the time you get home he’s over it. Tomorrow I have to go in early. Shikaku has a meeting so you are going to have to deal with Naruto.” 

“You’re right Kakashi, I do leave Naruto to you in the mornings. I didn’t realize he was that bad. I guess all kids are like that.” Gai looks off in the distance. 

“Not all kids are, just the ones we deal with. I’m sure he will grow out of it. For now we have to alternate our morning care routine.” Kakashi sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. He had to get at least 5 hours of sleep or he would be useless to the Hokage. 

Gai let one of his soft smiles loose on Kakashi and it was over. He felt his face heat up, which was a shame because he took his mask off as soon as he got into their bedroom. 

“I’ll take care of him tomorrow morning and make sure he gets to the doctors. You need sleep. What’s the meeting about?” Gai settled into his side of the bed while Kakashi got up to change out of his wet bath clothes. 

They had slept separately the first night but Naruto had a nightmare and wanted them both in his bed to protect him. It grew into a habit, Gai moved into Kakashi’s room so they both can be together for any more bad monster nights. 

“I have no idea, whatever it is, it’s making the Hokage nervous.” Shikaku pulled Kakashi into his office right after a meeting with the clan heads and he looked pissed. All he knew was, he had to be in that office on time. 

Kakashi settled in bed right next to Gai and removed the sound seal. They both looked at each other when they heard Naruto’s little footsteps hammer down the hallway at breakneck speed. Their bedroom door opened and the end of their bed dipped. Naruto wiggled his way under their blankets and then popped his head out the top. 

“I had a nightmare.” His eyes were red and puffy despite the smile on his face. Both men pulled Naruto up so his head was on their middle pillow, or the designated Naruto pillow, and they let him get comfortable. 

* * *

“Fugaku wants the land they lost back, he wants the money Hiruzen had taken and public reparations for the treatment of the Uchiha clan.” Shikaku was briefing and exhausted Kakashi before they entered the big meeting room typically for the Kage meetings. 

Kakashi tried his best not to yawn during the briefing, he knew this was important. Hiruzen had bullied the Uchiha clan back into a corner of Konoha and had not tamed the anger the other clans had towards them. If anything he fueled the fire between the Hyuga and the Uchiha. 

“Do you have the land and the money?” Kakashi knew the answer. It’s the reason Shikaku is so anxious. 

“Not until yesterday. I convinced the Nara council to give up some Nara land. People had already moved into the old Uchiha land and I can’t evict them. I had no choice. It was land that we had farmed to all hell so it was easy to get rid of it. The money will take a little longer. I made a new tax plan and Tsunade is working on a new medication using our clan book that looks very promising. We can sell it to other villages, Suna is already on board. That way we can pump money into Konoha and give the Uchiha clan back their 3 million.” Shikaku dropped a packet on the table. He wanted to make sure they had it all lined up so Fugaku couldn’t disprove. The only problem was the public reparations and the other clans backing off. Shikaku had no idea what Fugaku had in mind. 

Fugaku walked in a few minutes later with a crying Sasuke. “Sorry Mikoto was busy and Itachi is at school.” He looked flustered and pissed off. 

“That’s okay. Hand Sasuke off to Kakashi, he’s good with crying kids and let’s get started.” 

* * *

“Naruto it’s time to get ready!” Gai shouted from the living room. He could not find the little blonde. The only thing he knew was that he was inside the house. He checked in all of Naruto’s usual hiding spots, under his bed, behind the couch, in the cabinets, but no Naruto. 

“Naruto, I’ll make you extra curry tonight if you come into your room and change!” Gai had tried using toys and extra play time hoping Naruto would pop out. Silence. It was usually hard for Gai to get frustrated but he was feeling it this morning. He did one more sweep of the house before he heard a small giggle from a room Naruto knew he shouldn’t be in. Sakumo’s room.

Gai opened the door and saw Naruto sitting in the middle of the bed playing with the stuffed dog they thought Shikamaru ate. Naruto turned around and giggled some more before hopping off the bed and running in between Gai’s legs, escaping from the Blue Beast. Gai turned and followed the sound of footsteps to Naruto’s room where the child disappeared again. 

He had to take a deep breath before he spent any more time wrangling Naruto. This time Gai closed the door behind him, effectively cornering the kid. “Naruto come on, we have to visit Tsunade in an hour and you still need to eat and get dressed.” Gai peeked under the bed, nothing. 

“Do I have to?” Naruto poked his head up from behind his frog. 

“Yes, if not Tsunade isn’t the only one who will be upset you missed the appointment.” Gai picked Naruto up and made his way back out into the kitchen. He sat Naruto down in his special chair and proceeded to make Naruto some eggs and toast. 

The kid sat quietly, waiting for his breakfast. Gai started to think that maybe Kakashi was just bad with morning Naruto because he’s bad with mornings in general. He placed the plate in front of Naruto and turned back to get himself some food. 

Then the tantrum that was brewing all morning erupted from Naruto. He threw the plate off the table and screamed. Gai almost opened a gate thinking something had attacked Naruto. 

“I don’t want eggs, I want cookies.” Naruto pounded his fists against the table and continued to chant. Gai had no idea what to do aside from stare at the kid in shock. _So this is what Kakashi meant._ Gai goes and cleans up the shattered plate, ignoring Naruto’s chanting. It was his own fault for not giving him a plastic bowl instead. 

He plates his food and then the last of the eggs and toast into a bowl for Naruto and tries again. Naruto takes one look at the bowl and then attempts to knock it off the table again. Gai is quicker this time and grabs it out of the child’s angry reach.

He remembers a time where his father tried to get him to eat tomatoes, something he had hated at the time. His father smoothly talked him into eating the fruit and from then on he grew to love them. He needed the same finesse. 

“You want to get big and strong right?” Gai asked Naruto who had managed to calm down just enough to hear Gai. 

“Yeah I want to be the _strongest_!” 

“You want to be the Hokage?” 

“Yeah!” 

“The Hokage eats breakfast every morning, usually eggs or rice and vegetables.” Gai winked at Naruto and placed the bowl back in front of the child. 

“Really?” Naruto wrinkled his nose. 

“Yup, Kakashi told me our current Hokage and Lord Third both ate big meals in the morning so they had enough energy for whatever the day throws at them.” Gai had no idea if any of this was true but if Naruto looked up to the Hokages then so what if it was a little lie. He was almost positive Shikaku just drinks alcohol and eats rice for breakfast anyway. 

“Okay, if it means I will get big and strong then I’ll eat.” Naruto began shoveling food into his mouth. Gai let out a sigh of relief and followed suit. He managed to get Naruto into his bright orange outfit that Kakashi picked out and to the doctor’s office with a minute to spare. Gai signed them in and let Naruto wander the office to play with the toys in the corner of the waiting room. 

There was a pink haired girl playing with a stuffed lion in the play area and Naruto walked right up to her and told her he thought her hair was pretty. She smiled and let him play with her lion. Gai had to remember to tell Kakashi about this. His rival has been worried about Naruto and socializing with other kids. Looks like the kid has it handled. 

Ten minutes later Tsunade walks out with Mikoto and the pink haired girl gets up to leave. She waved goodbye to Naruto and grabbed Mikoto’s hand. 

“Gai, I can take you in here now.” Tsunade motions to the open office. Gai waves Naruto over. He noticed he had the girl’s stuffed lion still. 

“She left without her lion.” Naruto looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was clutching the lion like his life depended on it. 

“She’s with Mikoto, we can give her the lion back after your check up.” Gai threw one of his signature smiles Naruto’s way and the child perked up. 

Gai was happy Naruto still had the lion because today was shot day and Naruto hated needles. He clutched the lion and cried into its mane while Gai held Naruto so he wouldn't squirm away. Tsunade was quick on the draw, two minutes later they were out the door, Naruto had a colorful band-aid on his arm and a bright blue lollipop in his mouth. 

They made their way to the orphanage to return the stuffed lion to the girl. Naruto told Gai her name was Sakura. 

“I like her hair color. Do you think ‘Kashi would let me have pink hair?” Naruto jumped in front of Gai, determination fixed on his face. 

Gai let out a laugh. He could only imagine the pure horror on Kakashi’s face if Naruto came home with pink hair. “I don’t think he’d like it but he’d let you if you really wanted it.” Naruto smiled and continued to walk ahead of Gai. 

As soon as they got right in front of the orphanage Naruto went silent. Gai knelt down next to Naruto and grabbed his hand. 

“It’s okay Naruto, Mikoto changed the way this place is run and all the bad people are gone.” Gai smiled trying to get Naruto’s nerves to settle, much like he does with Kakashi during his panic attacks. 

“Promise?” Naruto looked up at Gai. 

“Promise.” Another Might Gai smile seemed to settle Naruto's nerves. Gai picked the child up and they walked into the building together. 

* * *

Kakashi only paid half attention to the actual meeting; he was too busy stopping Sasuke from munching on his unsuspecting finger or pulling his mask off. His tantrum only lasted a few minutes, after that Sasuke was quiet. 

“Why do you wear a mask?” Sasuke honed in on Kakashi trying to avoid his grabby fingers. 

“I have a sensitive sense of smell.” Kakashi lied hoping he’d drop it. 

“I don’t believe you.” The child glared at Kakashi. 

“Well that’s the truth.” Kakashi sighed. He wished he had brought a toy or something. It was easy to distract Shikamaru or Naruto with a stuffed animal but Sasuke seemed to be more cunning. 

The meeting ended after Fugaku agreed on most of Shikaku’s propositions. The only clans he wants reparations from was Hyuga and Senju and with Tsunade being the only one of her clan it should be easy. The land was enough and he was satisfied with the money. They shook hands and started talking about their sons.

“Thank you for distracting him while I work this out.” Fugaku took Sasuke from Kakashi. 

“Maa he was easy.” Kakashi grinned at a huffy Sasuke. 

“I heard from Mikoto you are taking care of Naruto?” 

“Yeah, Gai and I adopted him.” Kakashi continued to watch Sasuke wiggle in his father’s arms, trying to get his attention. 

“Maybe we can set something up. Sasuke is missing Itachi and he needs a friend or two.” Fugaku set Sasuke down and let him walk next to them as they left the meeting room. 

“That sounds nice, I’ll talk to Gai about it.” 

Fugaku made a strange face at Kakashi before saying goodbye to Shikaku and leaving with Sasuke grabbing onto his father’s pants.

“Not everyone is used to you co parenting with Gai.” Shikaku laughed while he entered his office. “We have some more work to do.” He waved off Kakashi and closed his office door.

Kakashi let out a groan as he entered his own office to a fresh stack of papers piled on his desk. 

* * *

“She was really quiet when she came here. Her parents didn’t know how to handle her strength or chakra so they gave her to me. Sad really, they were civilians with no patience.” Mikoto sighed while watching Sakura play with Naruto. 

“Naruto was quiet too but eventually he came out of his shell. I still don’t think Kakashi is used to his energy.” Gai was happy Naruto had a friend already. He was a sweet kid, he just had the misfortune of hosting the beast that killed hundreds. It wasn’t his fault. 

“I’ve had a few babies come in. Some shinobi are already asking about adopting them. Seems like you two are starting a trend. Even Tsunade has taken a liking to Sakura. Maybe the Princess will adopt her.” 

“If Tsunade doesn’t adopt her we might have to.” Gai mumbled prompting Mikoto to laugh. “Well we have to get home, Kakashi should be getting off and we promised Naruto ramen for dinner.” Gai called Naruto over half dragging Sakura with him.

“Hey Gai can we come by tomorrow to play with Sakura? She’s my new friend.” He used his puppy dog eyes on Gai. Gai was already immune but it didn’t stop him from contemplating.

“If it’s okay with Kakashi, he’s off tomorrow.” 

Naruto nodded and turned to Sakura, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” As if Kakashi was automatically going to take him. He wasn’t wrong, Kakashi has wanted Naruto to make new friends.

Sakura giggled and smiled at Naruto, “Okay!” 

Gai picked up Naruto and said his goodbyes. Naruto talked about his plans for the next day while they made their way to Naruto’s favorite restaurant. They ran into Kakashi on the way. 

“Right on time Rival!” Gai gave a tired Kakashi a thumbs up. Naruto copied him and began to excitedly tell Kakashi about his day. 

By the time they made it to Ichiraku’s, Naruto was on high speed and Kakashi was drained. He didn't mind Naruto being loud, he knew the kid didn't get a chance to talk in the orphanage. The only time Naruto was quiet enough for Kakashi to bring up Sasuke was when he was fist deep in a bowl of ramen. He hated using chopsticks, he claimed it stopped him from eating as much as he wanted. 

“Fugaku offered to host a playdate with Naruto and Sasuke but I told him I’d talk to you first.” 

“Well Naruto became friends with a girl at the orphanage, Sakura. He wants to go and play with her again tomorrow. Maybe the three of them can have a playdate” Gai wiped broth from Naruto’s face while Kakashi ordered another bowl for their exuberant child. 

“What were you doing at the orphanage?” 

“Sakura had left her stuffed lion at the doctor's office and we went to return it.” 

“She said I could keep him but I told her we can share him.” Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up flinging ramen and broth all over Kakashi. 

Gai started laughing and Naruto who had no remorse whatsoever laughed with him. 

“You both are awful.” Kakashi mumbled, wiping ramen off of his flack jacket. 

They made it back home with no other incidents. Naruto fell asleep on Kakashi’s shoulder making bedtime easy. A nice hot shower beckoned Kakashi as Gai set Naruto in his bed. 

“He was a mess this morning I see.” Kakashi pointed to the broken plate in the trash can. He finished towel drying his hair, listening to Gai recall his terrible morning. Gai had a hard time concentrating on telling his story because Kakashi was shirtless, maskless and his sleep pants were riding really low on his hips. He had to stop himself from drooling. 

“Tomorrow you get him, he might be a little better because of my lie but you never know.” Gai’s eyes followed Kakashi as he moved around the kitchen. 

“I never thought of lying to him but if you got him to eat then I just might.” Kakashi laughed. “In Shikaku’s defense he only drinks alcohol for breakfast when he has a huge important meeting. For an incentive.” He winked at Gai who had to use every ounce of willpower not to pass out. 

He can foresee this being a huge problem in the future unless something changes. Before he could open his mouth and ask the question he’s been holding in someone knocked on their door. 

Kakashi threw on his ANBU top he kept in the front closet for emergencies and opened the door. 

“Maa Iruka, what brings you here?” Kakashi moves to let Iruka in. Gai waved at the chunin before motioning towards their bedroom. Kakashi nodded as Gai left the room. Gai needed a shower and he knew Iruka and Kakashi had some business to discuss, without him. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Iruka refused to look at Kakashi. 

“Okay.” Kakashi sat down at the table, Iruka followed. 

“I hated you so much before the trial. The Third,” Iruka paused before correcting himself, “Hiruzen had helped me get over the deaths of my parents and to see him get slandered and you being a part of it. I hated you.” Iruka finally looked at Kakashi in his eyes. 

Kakashi didn’t know whether to call Gai back into the room or hear Iruka out. “I didn’t want any of this to happen. It just did and too many people were involved-” Kakashi was cut off. 

“I realized that you were hurting just like I was and during the trial, seeing what he had done behind the scenes, I couldn’t believe it. A man who had held me and told me that it would all be okay, was hurting thousands. I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry you lost your father the way you did, and I’d like us to be friends.” Iruka began fidgeting while waiting for Kakashi’s response. 

The Copy Nin was beside himself, he knew Iruka loved Hiruzen like a father and he probably resented the trial and Shikaku. “I’m not sorry. He died helping the village, proving he was stronger than everyone else had thought. He’s a hero and while it hurts not having him here I’m still learning things from him. This trial helped me move on.” He smiled at Iruka, trying to settle the mood. “I don’t see why we can’t be friends either.”

“Speaking of moving on, I heard you have taken in the kid with the Nine Tails.” 

“You mean Naruto? Yeah Gai and I got him. He’s a cute little handful.” Kakashi chuckled.

“Yeah, uh, Naruto. I was thinking, if you ever need a babysitter I’m here.” Iruka looked over at a picture of Naruto smiling on Gai’s lap. 

“Well we could do with just a day to ourselves. Maybe if we both get a day off.” Kakashi wasn’t as surprised with Iruka’s offer as the man himself. He had heard a rumor he was trying to be an Academy teacher. All he needed to do was get over his hatred for the Nine Tails and get to know Naruto. Kakashi had no doubt Naruto would be in his class and he already wanted to apologize to the new teacher.

“I know he isn’t at fault for what happened so I want to try and get to know Naruto for the kid he is and not the monster.” Iruka looked determined. 

“Okay Iruka, deal. If we need a babysitter you are the first one to call.” Iruka’s face lit up. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you so late with this, I saw you walk home with him and I decided to just come out with it.” The chunin blushed.

“It’s okay, I’m not as tired as the Blue Beast. I usually stay up way too late reading.” They both stood up and Kakashi walked Iruka to the door. 

“‘Kashi?” Naruto was up and in the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Kakashi knew he had a few minutes before Naruto started asking questions.

“Hey kiddo, I’ll be there in a minute.” Kakashi turned back to Iruka who smiled and waved goodbye. He shut the door and took a deep breath. It was going to be another long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna take a second to thank everyone who has commented on this fic, sent me stuff on tumblr or twitter. You guys are amazing and the only reason I can crank out chapters the way I am. I appreciate all of you.


	6. The Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzo gets an idea, Shikaku gets terrible news, and Kakashi has a moment with Gai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little warning there is a section where I refer to the ANBU team only by their codenames I swear there is a method to my madness. To make it easier for you guys I put the list in the End Notes, I tried making it as transparent as possible but there are 10 of them. 
> 
> As always all comments and kudos are appreciated.

Everyday Tenzo visited the pediatric wing at the hospital bringing crayons and coloring books for the two kids he brought in from Danzo’s secret room. They wouldn’t stop crying the first few nights. Tsunade told him they were on withdrawal from whatever medication - if you could even call it that - Danzo was pumping into their tiny systems. By the second week one of the two was able to sit up and eat soft foods. Tenzo would side by their bedside and try to get them to talk. The other child was still having some issues, Tenzo asked Tsunade about him but she didn’t seem worried. 

A month went by and the toddler named Sai was walking and talking, they only seemed excited about Tenzo’s art book and not much else. Tenzo decided to bring art materials to cheer them up. The other child, Shin was finally sitting up and talking, but only when Tenzo was out of the room. 

Tenzo was there when Tsunade broke the news to Shin that he wouldn’t be able to be a ninja due to the damage the medications caused. He didn’t seem too upset, instead he shrugged and continued to watch Sai draw and color. 

“They were born from different sets of parents but put together for the first 3 years of their life so they think they are brothers. It’s hard to separate the two of them so, as far as anyone is concerned they are brothers. Mikoto is aware of their situation and she’s making sure they get adopted together.” Tsunade filled a quiet Tenzo in with whatever information she could pull from Sai or the notes Shikaku had handed her after the raid.

Tenzo looked on as the kids colored. 

“I’m worried about Shin. He’s so quiet. Sai has taken up most of the talking for the two of them. Has he said anything to you?” Tsunade was just as worried about Tenzo but she wasn’t going to say anything just yet. 

“No. Sai told me that Shin is just watching. Making sure this isn’t a dream.” It broke his heart hearing a small child sound so skeptical about the world. Tenzo himself was that way only a few short years ago. He’s been better thanks to Kakashi and not being under ROOT’s iron fist. 

“Oh.” Tsunade stopped writing on her clipboard and looked at the blonde. “I think I’m going to have Mikoto bring them to Inoichi’s office. Just in case.” She frowned and walked quietly up to the kids. 

Tenzo decided to leave them to it and walk around the village. He likes to listen to the birds sing and the leaves shake as the wind blows through the branches of Konoha’s tall trees. Sometimes if he’s really feeling down he will sit up on the highest branch and let the smell of cedar and pine wash away his worries. 

Today was different. He wasn’t just sad, he was depressed. He wanted to take the two kids and tell them he will adopt them. He doesn’t want them to lose their childhood like most Konoha shinobi do. While Shin won’t ever be a ninja, he’s already living his life in fear. Sai has a little more hope in his eyes and he’s desperate to make sure they keep that hope. 

Tenzo had wandered around aimlessly for what felt like hours until he heard loud familiar laughter. When he found the source of the laughter he couldn’t help but feel his heart twinge. Gai and Naruto were busy running around the park while Kakashi watched on. He wanted that. 

“Hello Tenzo!” Gai shouted 

“Hello Gai, Naruto, Senpai.” Tenzo sat down on the bench Kakashi was on after waving at the two playing on the swings.

“What’s wrong Tenzo?” Kakashi put his Icha Icha down, giving Tenzo more attention than he wanted. 

“Nothing.” He didn’t want to tell Kakashi that he was upset over Shin and Sai. Not that Kakashi will make fun of him, he will probably try and talk him out of it. 

“Tenzo.” Kakashi was now completely facing him. The worried look on his face set Tenzo into another panic. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Tenzo gave in. “You know that ANBU had taken some kids from ROOT’s secret room a few weeks ago?”

“Mhm.” Kakashi looked like he already knew what Tenzo was going to say.

“Well there’s two kids and I feel like I’m getting too close, mostly because I see myself in them and if someone responsible had gotten a hold of me when I was still young instead of Orochimaru and Danzo, I feel like I would’ve been a better kid. I mean they don’t even get a childhood. Shin is already wary of life and he’s only three. Meanwhile Sai is trying to make their brother happy but they can’t seem to express any kind of emotion other than contempt.” Before Tenzo knew it he was ranting to Kakashi. 

“Maa, Tenzo take a deep breath. Those kids will be okay once Mikoto gets her hands on them. In the meantime maybe Shikaku can lift the adoption age for this situation.”

“Adoption age?” Tenzo blinked at Kakashi, forgetting that Konoha might actually have a law or two about adopting children. 

“Yeah you have to be 18 in order to adopt. He raised the Jonin age to that too effectively ending children becoming jonin. Like I was.” Kakashi was there when the council decided to change all of the minimum age requirements. Ninja can’t graduate from the academy before age 13, they can’t become chunin before age 16, jonin at 18 and ANBU at age 20 and that was a hard 20. Even if they are prodigies. 

“Do you think he would?” 

“Who knows with him.” Kakashi laughed and grabbed Tenzo, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I wanna hug Uncle Tenzo!” Naruto had had enough of playing with Gai and jumped the pair on the bench. Tenzo silently wished that Shikaku would approve so he can have this every day. 

* * *

“What do you mean he’s broken out?” Shikaku felt his heart fly out of his chest the moment the two ANBU walked into his office. 

“According to reports Hiruzen was quiet until last week when a guard decided to go into his cell. The warden thought he was sick but upon closer inspection he was just a clone.” Even with the Bear mask over his face, Inoichi looked petrified. 

“Fuck. Did anyone send word to the prison? Just to make sure?” 

“Yes, we are waiting on an official report from Mui. So far it’s hearsay but we also haven’t seen Crow and Owl since they left the courthouse with the prisoners.” Fox handed Shikaku a scroll. “This was the last correspondence we got from them. They said that Danzo and Hiruzen were quiet just like the rumor states. It sounds real.” 

Shikaku unrolled the scroll and quickly read it’s contents. Owl had a funny feeling since the trial. Before they pulled out of Konoha he had pulled Shikaku aside and told him. The sheer fact that Hiruzen didn’t even bother defending himself had everyone on high alert. If they did manage to escape then all the other Kages are in trouble and Konoha is the first target. 

Not only did Shikaku put the whole village in danger but now two extremely volatile ninja are going to go on a warpath. The Hokage took a deep breath.

“We don’t know if all of this is true. We should wait until we hear back from Mui before we freak out.” Bear was reading his mind again. 

“It might be too late.” Shikaku threw the scroll across his desk. “I’ll send a team to follow the same path Owl and Crow did.” He wrote down a list of names and passed it to Bear. “I need them here as soon as possible. Dismissed.” Bear and Fox bowed and exited as fast as they had come in. 

Shikaku tried to breathe but the idea that he was the Hokage who would end up killing all of his people sent him into a panic attack. He knew It would take Inoichi a half hour to show up with the team so he sealed his office door, turned the lights off, and set a privacy seal up before he got down under his desk, drew up his knees to his chest and had a panic attack in the dark. 

* * *

“Shikaku needs you as soon as possible, in full ANBU gear.” Inoichi had gone home first and changed out of his uniform before heading to each house to gather the team Shikaku had chosen. Hana Inuzuka was first, Torune Aburame was next, followed by Hizashi Hyuga, Shisui Uchiha, Tenzo and finally Kakashi. Inoichi took one look at the list and he instantly felt like shit. Shisui was only 11 and while Fugaku praised the kid he was still just that, a child. Same with Hana. Tsume didn’t look all too worried about her eldest child going into ANBU because, “if Shisui could do it then why not her daughter.” 

Shikaku wanted to get all the kids out of ANBU as soon as possible but Tsume and Fugaku had raised hell forcing Shikaku to keep some of them in the group. 

Putting Kakashi on the team was risky on Shikaku’s part but he’s been the ANBU captain for a while and he’s a great tracker. Still he had just gotten a kid and now Inoichi gets the great job of telling Kakashi he’s reinstated into ANBU and has to go on a mission to find the men that killed his father. 

He got to Kakashi’s home and softly knocked on the door hoping Kakashi was out. No such luck, Kakashi had a huge smile on his face when he opened the door. 

“Uh, the Hokage wants you in your ANBU gear and in his office as soon as possible.” Inoichi tried not to look Kakashi in the eyes. He didn’t want to see the pain. 

“ANBU huh? Is it a bad one?” His face dropped.

“Uh, yup.” Inoichi heard Naruto giggle in the background. 

“Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Inoichi nodded and left his porch regretting everything he had done in his life up to this point. 

* * *

Kakashi had to take a deep breath before shutting his front door and returning to Gai and Naruto.

“Who was that?” Gai asked while trying to wrangle Naruto into his frog onesie. 

“It was Inoichi, I’ve been summoned to the Hokage’s office.” Kakashi walked over to his uniform closet by the kitchen and got his ANBU gear out.

“ANBU?” Gai sounded scared. He had on multiple occasions tried to get his friend out of ANBU to no avail. Thanks to him getting hurt, and Shikaku getting pissed off over how many missions Kakashi had gone on in a row, it’s been two months since he donned the animal mask. Gai was hoping it was permanent. 

“Yeah.” Kakashi looked over at Naruto and then back at Gai. “I’ll put this on while you put him to bed.” He was hoping that Gai would get the hint. 

Gai nodded and picked up Naruto who was talking about his favorite color, this time it was green. 

Gai put Naruto into his bed and then quickly made his way to Kakashi. “So is this going to be a dangerous mission?” 

“Yeah according to Inoichi. He looked sad. Who knows.” Kakashi finished putting his armor on. 

“Well if you have to go in uniform that means you are heading out as soon as he’s done briefing you.” Gai grabbed Kakashi’s pack from its spot in the corner and began to check it. He couldn’t risk him forgetting anything like last time. 

“Sounds about right. I wish I knew more so I could tell you.” 

“It’s okay, I was just hoping to never see you in that stupid mask ever again but if the village needs you then I guess I’ll have to suck it up.” Gai mumbled while reading scrolls and counting kunai. 

Kakashi sighed and looked at the muscles moving in Gai’s back as he unpacked and repacked the bag that Kakashi had already filled five minutes before he had walked in. Gai finished and passed the bag over, satisfied with its contents. 

“I hate to leave you with Naruto by yourself for longer than a week.” Kakashi grabbed the bag and put it on. 

“Just make sure you don’t leave me alone with Naruto forever.” Gai looked directly into Kakashi’s eye. Kakashi felt his stomach turn.

“I won’t, I promise. I have two people to come home to now. I’ll take care of myself better than before.” 

“You still had me and yet you were reckless.” 

Kakashi blinked at his friend for a minute before the words Gai threw at him fully registered. “I’m sorry Gai.” He whispered. 

“It’s fine, just please come home in one piece.” Gai frowned as he moved out of the way so Kakashi could leave. 

The Copy Nin just stood in his spot watching Gai. His face was red, and his eyes looked wet. He didn’t realize how much Gai hated Kakashi in ANBU. He imagined how he would feel if Gai was in ANBU and getting hurt all the time. He’d have to chain Gai to the house and never let him leave. It was a little hypocritical but the Hokage needed him. 

Before Naruto and before he spent so much time around Gai he might not have cared about how others felt about him being in ANBU but now, now he wanted nothing more than to comfort Gai. 

“Gai, I swear that when I return I will hand over my mask to Shikaku and leave ANBU.” He moved close to Gai and lifted his face to level his. “I swear to come back and just be a regular Jonin.” He placed his forehead against his friend’s and closed his eyes savoring the heat coming off of Gai and the sound of his heart beat. He felt Gai place his hands on his hips as he pulled him into a hug. 

“Please.” Gai pushed his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck and held tight. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard Naruto leave his room.

“I have to go. I’ll be back.” Kakashi almost kissed the top of Gai’s head but decided against it. They broke apart and Kakashi opened the door to let Naruto in.

“‘Kashi!” Naruto shouted and put his arms in the air wanting Kakashi to pick him up. 

“Hey kiddo, I have to go away for a mission. Promise me that you will be a good kid and protect Gai while I’m gone?” Kakashi picked Naruto up and gave him a hug.

“Mission? How long?” Naruto pouted. He hasn’t been without Kakashi for longer than a day, he will no doubt be a handful.

“I don’t know. I will be back though and when I do I can teach you a very special jutsu if you are good.” 

“I promise! I’ll fight all the monsters!” Naruto giggled.

“Deal.” Kakashi placed the hyperactive blonde in Gai’s arms and gave them one last goodbye before meeting the Hokage. 

“He’s gonna come back right?” Naruto got really quiet.

“Yeah, of course.” 

Gai placed Naruto on their bed and let him talk about the new monster that he has under his bed. 

* * *

“Ah now that you all are here, I will brief you on your mission.” Shikaku was facing the windows of the tower, away from the small team. Kakashi fell in line next to Tenzo. “We found some very troubling information and we have to launch an investigation before the panic spreads.” Shikaku turned to the team and it was evident that the problem at hand is far worse than they thought. “It’s rumored that Hiruzen and Danzo have escaped the prison.” 

Kakashi’s blood ran cold and he could feel Tenzo tense up next to him. 

“We had gotten word from Mui when they arrived however, the ANBU guards in charge of them haven’t returned. Your mission is to follow the same path they went, see if you can find Crow and Owl, and see if you can prove the rumor wrong.” Shikaku handed a scroll over to Kakashi. “Kakashi, you are team captain, that is the map outlining the ANBU route to the prison.” 

“Hypothetically, if we can’t disprove the rumor, what will happen?” Shisui asked, his mask off to the side. 

“Well, we have to warn all of the Kages, and hope to all the gods they don’t attack Konoha for revenge. I’d have to dispatch all ANBU to find them and best case scenario, they haven’t gotten rid of their chakra seals and we can take them down easily.” Shikaku sat down in his chair.

“Worst case?” Torune asked quietly through his Rabbit mask. 

“Worst case they destroy Konoha in one fell swoop and we would all be lucky if it was quick.” 

Shikaku’s brutal honesty was a change from Hiruzen’s hidden smiles, whether it was a welcoming one, the team had no idea. They put their masks on and left as soon as the Hokage dismissed them. All except Kakashi. 

“This mission could be a long one, can you do me a favor?” Kakashi asked the exhausted Hokage in front of him. Once the team left Shikaku let all the tension slip back into place. It’s nothing Kakashi hadn’t seen before. The Nara may seem lazy and nonchalant but he tended to let all the burdens fall on his shoulders. He even took up smoking again.

“Well since I’m endangering your life sure why not.” 

“Can you tell Gai about the mission? He should know about it.” 

“Of course.” Shikaku smiled weakly as Kakashi put his mask on to became the Hound. “Be careful Kakashi, if they are out there don’t try and take them on. It’ll be a death sentence.” 

Kakashi bowed and left the Hokage’s office. On his way to the Gates he ran into a frazzled Iruka. They locked eyes and Kakashi got an idea. 

“Hello Iruka.” Kakashi moved them to the side in the shadow of Hokage Tower. 

“Hound, what’s wrong?” The genuine concern in Iruka’s face made Kakashi glad he’s about to ask him for help. 

“Can you check up on Gai and Naruto while I’m gone? Naruto has entered his “Mine” phase and I can foresee monstrous tantrums and tears in Gai’s future.” The little blonde hasn’t had much in his life and now that he has toys along with Kakashi and Gai’s attention, he slid right into the possessive phase faster than they thought possible. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll try my best.” Iruka smiled reassuringly and it settled Kakashi’s nerves. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi saluted Iruka and then left to meet his team. 

* * *

“No!” Naruto jumped off his seat and proceeded to run around the living room naked. 

“Please Naruto at least put pants on. Your favorite orange pair is all clean.” Gai was fed up. He was ready to call it quits the first day he was alone with the cranky toddler. He was used to high energy kids but Naruto doesn’t quit. 

“No!” The blonde jumped away from Gai’s grasp and bolted into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Why won’t you get dressed?” Gai asked through the door, not really expecting a logical answer. It’s been three days since Kakashi’s absence and they both are beginning to feel it. 

“I want ‘Kashi home! He dresses me!” Gai can hear something shatter in the toddler’s room. Gai opened the door just in time to see Naruto cut his hand on the broken lamp that was originally on his dresser. 

“Naruto, Kakashi is busy helping the Hokage and this village, Lord Shikaku promised Kakashi would be back before the month ends.” Gai picked up Naruto to investigate his hand. Gai has noticed Naruto heals so much faster than the average child, this time was no exception. A small bandage was all Gai needed to stop the minor wound from bleeding. 

Shikaku had come to their house an hour after Kakashi left to tell Gai about the mission. It was far worse than he thought it would be and he had to remember the man standing in front of him was the Hokage and one shouldn’t kill the Hokage. 

After Shikaku left, Gai realized that not only is Kakashi in danger but so is the entire village and the Hokage had no choice but to get the best team together. If Hiruzen and Danzo were free they would no doubt kill everyone that was on the removal team. That thought didn’t really ease his worry but there wasn’t much else he could do about it. 

As soon as Gai finished putting the bandage on Naruto’s hand, the toddler began wiggling out of Gai’s arms.

“Please Naruto, clothes are important and I can’t have you running around without at least pants.” Gai set the blonde down on his bed. 

“Why did ‘Kashi leave?” Naruto looked down at his blanket and began picking at the stitching. 

“Lord Hokage requested Kakashi specifically for a top secret mission to save Konoha.” 

“Like Superdog?” Naruto’s eyes lit up. Gai just laughed and nodded. Superdog was some fictional hero Kakashi had come up with to get Naruto to sleep at night. 

Naruto smiled as he jumped off his bed and grabbed his favorite pants. Gai almost cried tears of joy when he heard someone knock on the front door. Gai walked past Naruto and opened the door. 

“Uh, Hi Gai.” Iruka waved awkwardly at the Blue Beast. 

“Hello Iruka! What brings you here?” 

“Kakashi and I talked about the possibility of me babysitting Naruto and I thought you might need some help.” 

“Ah yes. I could use some help. I have to go to the market and get a few things, Naruto hates loud places so if you could stay and watch him for me that would be great!” Gai silently thanked the gods that Iruka had dropped by when he did. 

“Okay sure.” Iruka stepped into the house as Naruto sped out of his room and right into Iruka’s legs. The toddler looked up at Iruka with wonder and fear. 

“Naruto this is Iruka, he’s a friend of ours and he’s going to watch you while I go shopping. If you are good I’ll take you to see Sakura.” Gai grinned at the blonde. 

“Okay.” Naruto squinted at Iruka before he turned around, sat on the couch and turned on the small TV. Kakashi had gotten the TV the second day they had Naruto so they could have an hour of down time. He liked to watch colorful cartoons and anything with animals. Naruto got Kakashi hooked on a show about dogs. 

“He’ll be mostly preoccupied by the TV but if he gets hungry I have animal crackers in the top cabinet and if he gets tired just let him sleep. I’ll be back in an hour.” Gai whispered to Iruka who looked worried.

Iruka nodded and watched as Gai left the house. He wandered to the couch and sat next to the kid. He was enthralled in a cartoon about turtles. They sat in silence for a half hour until the show ended. Naruto turned to Iruka and frowned. 

“I’m bored.” 

* * *

Hound looked at the map and then back at the spot where the ANBU guards had disappeared. 

“Uh what the fuck?” Boar looked at the wreckage in front of them. His sharingan blazed behind his mask. The bodies of Crow and Owl were nowhere to be found, yet their masks were broken and strewn among the destroyed wooden cage. 

“I built that and sealed it to make it indestructible, I don’t understand.” Cat kicked a piece of wood. 

“There’s no blood so maybe they are still alive?” Hound muttered. Neither him nor Mouse could smell the pair past the farthest piece of the cage. 

“I can’t see any chakra signatures so they are far gone.” Falcon shouted from the top of a nearby tree. His byakugan deactivated as he jumped down from the branch. 

“There’s no scorch marks, no knife marks, no teeth marks, nothing. It’s like the cage exploded from the inside. Maybe chakra?” Cat’s observation seemed the most logical. 

“Unless someone was here to break them out.” Rabbit spoke softly, holding up a piece of his cousin’s mask. His tracker bugs already picking up a foregin chakra on the porcelain. 

“Anything recognizable?” Hound asked.

“No, but if my bugs come by the same chakra signature again they will warn me.” Rabbit put the biggest piece of Crow’s mask he could find and put it in his pocket. 

“What do we do now?” Mouse looked up at Hound.

“It’s safe to assume that Hiruzen and Danzo didn’t make it to the prison. Why Mui said they did is beyond me. This means we need to go all the way to the prison and investigate.” Hound looked at Cat and Mouse. “You two go to the prison and ask Mui about our missing convicts. Go as fast as you can and use the trees. If you run into any danger pop this off.” He handed them a lightning flare. “Falcon and Rabbit, you guys try and track that foreign chakra, this could mean running into dangerous people. You two have the best chance of catching an enemy miles before they show up. If you sense danger leave.” Hound turned to Boar last. “We will track Crow and Owl. I have a faint smell coming from the east, we can try that.” 

Hound made a few quick hand signs before summoning his pack. “Each team will have three dogs minus Cat and Mouse, you will have two since I’m taking Mouse’s ninken into account.” 

Pakkun jumped on Hound’s shoulder as the rest of the pack split up. 

“Anyone have any questions?” Hound asked. When no one answered he made the sign to split up. They had to move quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANBU CHEAT SHEET:   
> Hana: Mouse  
> Torune: Rabbit  
> Hizashi: Falcon   
> Shisui: Boar  
> Tenzo: Cat  
> Kakashi: Hound  
> Inoichi: Bear  
> Ibiki: Fox  
> Crow is an unnamed Uchiha and Owl is an unnamed Aburame.


	7. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams split up, Iruka loses Naruto, Gai tells Tsunade about the seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I had a set plan but I decided to change it last minute. Like usual.

Iruka was almost in tears by the time Gai returned. 

“He was bored, I didn’t know what else to do so we started playing hide and seek and now I can’t find him.” Iruka was talking fast and he looked scared

“Was it inside or outside?” Gai asked as he placed a comforting hand on Iruka’s shoulder

“Inside! Which is why I don’t understand why I can’t find him!” Iruka sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. Gai let out a loud laugh before winking at the exhausted teacher. He walked to the closet where they keep most of their gear and opened it. 

“Hmmm I wonder where my little Naruto has gone.” He shouted loudly as he shut the empty closet and moved to the usual spot under the couch. He lifted a side up and checked. “Naruto was becoming the master of hide and seek, as long as he was inside there really was no need to get upset.” Gai whispered to Iruka before going into the room Naruto loves to hide in, even when Kakashi told him he wasn’t allowed to go into it. They’ve locked the door and sealed it and yet Naruto always finds a way. 

He opened up Sakumo’s door and to Gai’s surprise he wasn’t there. “Hmm, where could he be?” Gai closed his eyes and tried to think. He searched their room, nothing seemed out of place, except one of Kakashi’s jackets was missing. He was pretty sure he took it into the washroom. 

He opened the door to Naruto’s room and went straight to his closet. Iruka was close behind him. “I checked his room three times.” 

“I told you he was good, one time I had lost him for an hour, he was in our dresser drawer.” Gai giggled before opening the closet door. At first glance it looked like there was just a pile of clothes at the bottom of his closet. Gai put a hand on top and felt something move. “Naruto?” 

“What.” The toddler sounded like he was smothered in the middle of all his clothes. Gai moved the orange shirt off the top of the pile to reveal Kakashi’s jacket and a little Naruto. 

“Why do you have Kakashi’s jacket?” Gai asked genuinely.

“I don’t know.” His blue eyes were a little brighter, he's been crying. 

“What’s wrong little one?” Gai tried to pick Naruto up but he inched further back into his closet. 

“I miss him. What if he doesn’t come home?” Naruto sniffled.

“Kakashi has been on so many missions and he’s always returned.” Iruka chimed in from behind Gai. Gai nodded and smiled at Naruto who didn’t look impressed. 

“Yeah but what if this is the one I don’t ever see him again?” 

“He promised he’d come home, and he’s never gone back on his promises.” Gai felt his heart break for the blonde, there were many times he was in the same position, worrying about Kakashi. 

“It’s not fair.” Naruto wrapped Kakashi’s jacket around himself before getting up and walking out of the closet. 

“He’s a hero, remember, doing what needs to be done for the sake of the village!” Gai tried his smile again but all Naruto did was roll his eyes. 

“I know, it just sucks because I just got two dads and now I might lose one and then if I lose you I’ll have no one again. I don’t want to be alone.” Naruto sat down in the middle of his room and started crying. 

Gai didn’t know what to say. He didn’t realize that Naruto knew about the dangers of being a ninja. He did the only thing he could do and held Naruto until he cried himself to sleep. No matter what Gai did the toddler wouldn’t stop his tears. When he fell asleep Gai placed him in his bed, still wrapped up in Kakashi’s jacket and tucked him in. 

Iruka closed the closet door and fixed the mess they made in the living room while Gai was consoling Naruto. Gai shut Naruto’s door and walked out to help Iruka. 

“He called us dads for the first time and Kakashi isn’t here to hear it.” Gai filled a teapot with water and placed it on the stove. 

“Why does he think Kakashi is going to die?” Iruka thought maybe the kids at the orphanage were far worse than he thought. 

“Kurama.” Gai muttered 

“Who?” 

“Kurama, the nine tails. Naruto calls him his imaginary friend. As soon as he brought the name up Kakashi went still. The seal is loose and Kurama is talking to him. We thought it was strange that Naruto was learning things faster than we were teaching him.” Gai sighed, pointing to the drawing Naruto made on the fridge. It had the whole family plus a little orange fox next to Naruto. 

“Aren’t you worried it’s going to break?” Iruka felt a chill up his spine. The thought of seeing that monster again sent him into a panic.

“Kakashi sent a message to someone he said could help, but who knows when he’d get here.” Gai finished making tea and they drank it in somber silence. 

* * *

Cat looked around for any signs of enemy nin before jumping in the middle of the field. They lost their cover and they had to book it to the prison. Mouse was riding her ninken Haimaru, while Hound’s ninken was hot on their heels. 

“I have a funny feeling.” Mouse shouted through the wind, she was already tired of seeing the miles of grass.

“Me too, we are almost there.” Cat shouted back to his teammate. The clouds forming above them looked nasty. Guruko and Bisuke were ahead making sure the pair would get fair warning. 

They made it to the prison before the rain fell, the cover of the stone overhead was a short lived blessing before entering into the open main entrance. Mui was standing in the middle, in between two scary looking guards. 

“Lord Mui.” Cat bowed to the warden. Mouse stood behind Cat. 

“Cat and Mouse. Interesting. What brings Konoha’s ANBU here?” Mui looked like he usually did but Haimaru was in a fighting position. 

“We are here because our Lord Hokage heard a rumor about two prisoners of yours Danzo and Hiruzen, and their potential escape.” Cat was sure to word it without accusation but he felt like he wanted to shake the warden. 

“I can assure you no one has escaped my prison.” Mui growled. 

“No offense sir but Lord Hokage wished us to see the cells as proof.” Mouse chimed in, not wanting Cat to be the only one to feel Mui’s anger. 

“Fine. Follow me.” Mui turned around and stomped off. His guards followed and then the ANBU pair. Haimaru walked next to Mouse, head and ears down, tail between his legs. Mouse used the ANBU code to tap out her fear about Mui on Cat’s arm. The two other ninken were busy sniffing around. 

Cat nodded in agreement and continued down to the basement level of the castle prison. It was far darker than the night and it smelled of mildew and rotten food. Haimaru whined. 

“They are right in here.” There were two cells next to each other, a thick wall separating the prisoners and iron doors with only a small window. The only thing offering any kind of light. 

“Can you open them so we can see?” Cat tried to be as stable as possible but he was petrified to come face to face with two powerful criminal shinobi. 

“Of course.” Mui unlocked each cell and offered a torch for light. Mouse entered one cell with Guruko and Haimaru, Cat and Bisuke in the other. They saw a body in each but as soon as the light came over the bodies, they disappeared. Before the ANBU pair could react, the doors were shut on them.

“Let us out Mui!” Cat shouted through the small window. Haimaru was barking. 

“Not a chance brat. If you get out, then our plan will fall through.” The face that peeked through the window was no longer a familiar one. “You’ll stay here. The Hokage will be notified of your deaths.” The shadow walked away, his laughter ricocheting off the dark walls and into their cells. 

* * *

“Do you still smell them?” Boar asked. They had to stop, the smell had shifted into something else making Hound uneasy. 

“Yes and no, I smell them and something copper. I don’t think they are alive, Boar.” Hound sighed and pointed off into the distance. “They are about a half a mile away. At least we can bring their bodies home.”

Boar clenched his fists and booked it to the spot Hound pointed in. 

He was right. The only thing that was odd about the bodies was their hearts were missing. Hound rolled out the body scrolls and let Boar seal his cousin’s body while Hound did the other. Rabbit is going to be upset. 

“Hearts gone, minimal blood? Doesn't sound like Danzo or Hiruzen.” Hound put the scrolls safely into his backpack. 

“A new enemy?” Boar raised his mask slightly to wipe his eyes. 

“Possibly. Shikaku will know more. Tsunade too, once she examines the bodies.” Hound turned to his dogs, they were acting strange. Pakkun sniffed around where the bodies were while Bull and Urushi were still. 

“Boss, Guruko and Bisuke returned.” Pakkun jumped on Hound’s shoulder.

Hound summoned the two dogs, not expecting to hear what they had to tell him.

“Mouse and Cat are locked in the cells, Mui is missing and some plant thing took his place.” Guruko scratched behind his ear. He didn’t seem too phased. 

“No sign of Hiruzen or that other guy!” Bisuke was shaking. “The plant guy sounded bad boss.”

“Okay, change of plans, you guys go back except Pakkun. Boar we have to get them out. Pakkun, I know it’s a day away but go to Konoha and tell Shikaku everything.” Hound gave the small dog a treat packed with energy, enough to get him to Konoha fast. 

The dogs disappeared and Pakkun ran towards the village. 

* * *

Rabbit released his bugs into the air, creating a cloud above them, they were on the lookout for the foreign chakra they had collected. Akino, Uhei and Shiba had taken care of the back and flanks of the pair. 

“Do you think the other teams already finished?” Rabbit couldn’t tell if what they were doing was helping the cause until his bugs started finding their way back to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Falcon paused on a branch, his byakugan deactivated for a short time.

“They sense the chakra, they are close. Northeast.”

Falcon rubbed his eyes and reactivated his byakugan and looked in the direction. “There’s five people huddled. I can’t get much, they are hiding their faces.” 

“Do you think we could move in closer?” 

“Maybe by a few feet, the chakra coming off of them is dangerous.” 

“I smell two familiar bodies, Danzo and Hiruzen!” Shiba turned to the masked pair and the other dogs. 

“One smells old and gross, I can’t smell the other two.” Akino chimed in from the back. 

The ANBU moved forward a few feet just so they could see, while Rabbit let a few bugs get close to the group. 

“Orochimaru!” Falcon whispered. Hiruzen, Danzo and Orochimaru together sent shivers down their spines. The other two were not recognizable. A plant man and a masked man. 

The pair watched until the group disbanded. They ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction for miles worried they would be spotted. They lingered too long. The worry had subsided when Rabbit’s bugs could no longer sense the enemy. They slowed down until they sensed a familiar chakra. 

* * *

“Where did Hound’s dogs go?” Mouse asked through the thick wall. She sounded small and scared. 

“To warn Hound, don’t worry we won’t be here long.” Cat tried to look out into the dark hallway but he couldn't get a good sense of his surroundings. Mokuton was a lost cause. As soon as they were shut in the cells their chakra was cut off, a massive glowing seal on the ceiling of all the cells in the lower level made sure of it. They are supposed to disappear when Mui dies and then replaced by his successor. Only one person can control the seals at one time. Which means the man is still alive somewhere. “Mui?” Cat figured he’d be thrown in a cell as well. “Mui?” He shouted out of the window in his door. 

There was no response. 

“Mui is alive, when we get rescued, we need to find him.” Cat moved from the door and sat against the wall between the cells so Mouse could hear him. “He can tell us what happened.” 

Mouse shuffled around before sitting. “I think I’m going to quit ANBU when we get home. I hate this. Haimaru is not doing okay.” She was talking so softly Cat almost missed her speaking. 

“That might be the next move for me too. For all of us.” Cat rested his head against the brick, remembering she was only 11. “Get some sleep Mouse, I’ll keep my ears out for anything suspicious.” 

“Okay.”

* * *

“Orochimaru, Hiruzen, Danzo, some plant guy and a masked man. Their chakra was deadly.” Falcon was still trying to catch his breath. 

“I planted bugs on them so if we have to track them later we can, I also got their chakra readings so if they show up, we can have fair warning.” 

“We heard from Guruko that Mouse and Cat are in the prison, stuck in a cell. A plant guy was described as being the culprit.” Boar glanced at the three remaining dogs. 

“I sent Pakkun back to Konoha, to tell the Hokage about everything. Uhei, you are my fastest dog, go with a follow up. Maybe you will catch Pakkun on the way. The rest of you can go back, reserve your energy, we might need you later.” The dogs did what their summoner told them to. “We found Crow and Owl. They are dead, hearts gone. Maybe the masked man had something to do with it. It doesn’t sound like the plant man was here or Orochimaru’s jutsu.” 

“So we go and save Mouse and Cat and then go home?” Boar asked their Captain. 

“We need to get them out.” Hound started moving, the others followed. 

* * *

“Naruto has been feeling down lately, I thought a play date with Sakura could cheer him up.” Gai had Naruto in one arm and his favorite stuffed frog in the other. 

“Oh! She got adopted this morning!” Mikoto smiled at the two in front of her.

“Adopted? Who took her?” Naruto’s pouting got worse. 

“Lady Tsunade. She figured you’d come by and try to see her. She told me to give you her new address and to visit anytime.” Mikoto passed a sticky note to Gai and patted Naruto’s head. “She has a family now just like you, you should be happy for her!” 

“I guess.” Naruto turned to Gai and poked his cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Thank you Mikoto!” Gai smiled at the caretaker and then left to find Naruto’s friend. 

They walked up to a small house in the outskirts of the village and knocked on the door. It was a pink door but only on the bottom half. It made Gai laugh. He could hear shouting and then the door opened. Sakura’s green eyes saw Naruto first and gave him a hug. 

“Hello Gai.” Tsunade opened the door the rest of the way. She looked tired. “Sakura why don’t you go and show Naruto around while I talk to his dad.” She patted Sakura’s head and moved so the kids could run past her. “Come on in Gai. You look tired.” Tsunade winked at the Blue Beast as he stepped inside. 

“So do you.” He laughed. They moved to the big couch set up in the middle of the family room and sat down. 

“Sakura is a fireball of energy. She has her quiet moments like when she’s reading one of my medical books, just looking at the diagrams.” Tsunade rubbed her eyes. 

“Naruto has his moments, right now he’s worried about Kakashi not coming home.” 

Tsunade looked at Gai, worry etched on her face. “He’s developing a lot faster than normal.”

“Kakashi takes care of the fundamentals like reading and writing, and I teach him taijutsu and art things. Kurama is also talking to him, he probably put some thoughts in his head about Kakashi dying.” 

“The seal is loose.” 

“Kakashi sent a letter to Jiraiya but who knows how long it will be until he visits.” 

“I’ll send him a letter too, he might be avoiding Kakashi and Naruto.” Tsunade got up and wrote herself a reminder. “He left on bad terms with the brat and knowing that he has a godchild here and not helping him only pisses Kakashi off more.”

Naruto and Sakura’s laughter can be heard from the back room and Gai let a fond smile dance on his lips. He wished Kakashi was seeing them play. Maybe when he comes home they can do this again. 

Tsunade and Gai discussed their respective child until the sun set. When they stopped hearing the kids play they got up and checked in on them. Both kids were asleep on Naruto’s stuffed frog. Gai picked up Naruto and told Tsunade he’ll be back sometime tomorrow to get the frog. That’ll give them a chance to play again.

Tsunade kissed Naruto on the top of his head and told Gai he’s welcome whenever. 

When he got home Pakkun was waiting for him on the front porch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANBU CHEAT SHEET:  
> Hana: Mouse  
> Torune: Rabbit  
> Hizashi: Falcon  
> Shisui: Boar  
> Tenzo: Cat  
> Kakashi: Hound  
> Inoichi: Bear  
> Ibiki: Fox  
> Crow is an unnamed Uchiha and Owl is an unnamed Aburame.


	8. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhei and Pakkun tell Shikaku and Gai what happened, Shikaku calls for a Kage meeting, the team returns home.

Hound motioned for the rest of his team to follow him inside the prison. There was no sign of Mui or any guard for that matter. Usually the warden is waiting for visitors or at least a few guards to bring them to Mui’s office. 

He knew the whole prison like the back of his hand, he had numerous missions just to drop off prisoners. He couldn’t sense Cat or Mouse’s chakra, he knew they were in the basement level. 

“Stick to the walls, don’t look at any guards if they are around, Boar and Rabbit stay at the top of the stairs. There’s a chakra seal that prevents us from using any jutsu.” Hound and Falcon hurried down the steps and began to look into each cell. 

“Cat? Mouse?” Falcon called out in the darker section of the corridor. 

“Falcon?” A small voice answered back. Mouse. Hound and Falcon ran to the cell and busted the lock. Mouse bolted out of her cell, her ninken hot on her heels. “Cat is next door. He isn’t doing too good.” 

Hound got Cat’s door open and walked into the cell. Cat was laying on his side, his mask was off his face. “Cat?” Hound checked for a pulse. It was slow. “Hey, Cat?” 

There was still no response. Hound lifted his friend off the floor and carried him out of the cell. “The seal might be the problem. We have to leave.” 

“Mui! He’s here somewhere, we need to get him out.” Mouse remembered what Cat had told her. “He could have valuable information.” 

“Okay, Falcon take Cat outside, Mouse you go too.” Hound passed off his unconscious friend and turned to find the warden. 

It didn’t take long, the man was in the last cell in the hall. If it could be called that. There was a mass of vines and strange plants flowing in and out of the room, the door was off the hinges and Mui was stuck against the wall. The warden looked more plant than human. 

“Mui?” Hound tried to step over the vines, he didn’t want to signal anyone of his presence. There was no way to get to the man without climbing some vines. 

“Kakashi, get out of here, before he returns.” Mui was conscious but he wasn’t fighting. 

“Who returns?” Hound felt the vines move behind him, before long the doorway was shut off. 

“Zetsu, he’s coming.” Mui’s voice was shaking. Hound was trapped in the cell with the petrified man. He took a few kunai out and threw them at the vines. He tried to free Mui but it was getting close to impossible, more vines shot out and replaced the cut ones. 

“Hound!” He heard a blade slice through some vines before seeing Falcon’s head peeking into the hole. “I got you, leave him, let’s go!” 

Hound hated the idea of leaving Mui behind. He did offer him some information. Maybe they could come back. “Mui, I’ll come back for you. I’m sorry.” The vines chased after Hound as he rolled through the shrinking opening. 

Falcon and Hound booked it out of the corridor and up the steps. The rest of the team made it out of the fortress and were waiting for the last two members.

“I couldn’t free Mui, the vines were too much.” Hound was pissed off. Cat was still out and he lost the warden. 

“We can come back with more people. Maybe InoShikaCho can help.” Falcon was still trying to catch his breath. 

They were all exhausted and about two days away from Konoha, three if they needed a break. Hound couldn’t wait to be at home with Gai and Naruto. They were his motivation to bring his team home safe. 

“Let’s go home.” Rabbit helped put Cat on Hound’s back while Falcon carried Haimaru. 

* * *

“So our worst fears have come true. Fuck.” Shikaku put his head in his hands. Uhei was panting next to him. 

“They just have to get the pair from the prison and they should be home! Three days maybe four.” Uhei put his head on Shikaku’s leg, the poor dog could sense the Hokage’s panic. 

“Thank you Uhei, here.” He got a food pill out for the dog, and gave it to him. Uhei accepted it gratefully. Shikaku couldn’t help but pet the animal while he was thinking about how he was going to tell the Kages that he fucked up and is killing everyone. 

“Shikaku-san I can stay here if you want.” The dog looked like he was enjoying being pet. 

“Don’t you have to go to Gai?” 

“Pakkun and I split up. I came to you and he went straight to Gai-san.” Uhei licked the hand that was petting him. 

“It’s okay Uhei, go home. I’ll take care of things here.” He called for Inoichi as the ninken disappeared. He needed to call a Kage meeting. 

* * *

“He was okay, the last I saw him.” Pakkun could read the panic on Gai’s face. Before the man could ask anything Pakkun cut him off, settling his nerves.

Naruto was placed into his bed and Gai got food together for the winded dog. 

“So is it true? Is Hiruzen and Danzo free?” 

“Unfortunately. They seemed to have formed some kind of team with Orochimaru and two others. They are bad news.” The pug wolfed down his food. 

Gai made some tea for himself and tried to breathe. “He’s on his way home?” 

“Uhei told me that he and the team had to get Cat and Mouse out of the prison. Then he’ll be home. Maybe a few more days?” Pakkun hopped on Gai’s lap. “I will stay here until he comes home.” 

Gai was far beyond worried about Kakashi and now that the enemy was free he was scared for everyone. He hated the idea of another war and if Hiruzen had it his way, he was going to start one. 

He just wanted his Kakashi back home and safe. Pakkun sat in his lap until he decided it was time for bed. The pug followed Gai into his bedroom and jumped on the bed.

“There’s someone under the blankets.” Pakkun pushed the lump with his paw.

“I wanna sleep here tonight.” Naruto poked his head out and Gai smiled softly at the child. 

“Okay.”

* * *

It took four days for the ANBU squad to finally reach the gates of Konoha. They were all exhausted and hurting. Tenzo had woken up when they were halfway home but he was still too weak to walk. Haimaru was perfectly fine after leaving the prison. 

“Hizashi, take Tenzo to the hospital, the rest of us will be at the Hokage’s office.” Kakashi felt all of his muscles ache and his desire to just go home almost won out over his duty. 

The tired team trudged through the village and up the steps to Shikaku’s office. The door was open and Shikaku was sitting on the floor, papers spilled all around him. 

Kakashi offered a courtesy knock, knowing full well that Shikaku can get absorbed in his work. The Hokage looked up and smiled at the team. 

“You guys can take your masks off. Where’s Tenzo and Hizashi?” He stood up and motioned the team in before shutting his door. 

“Hizashi is taking Tenzo to the hospital, he was unconscious at the prison.” Kakashi wanted nothing more than to rip his hound mask off and throw it. 

“I’m glad you are all alive. Sending Uhei was a good idea.” Shikaku moved some papers out of the way so they could congregate around his desk. “I’ve been looking up missing nin that look like plants, which you’d think would be easy, so we could identify at least one other member.”

“His name is Zetsu. We found Mui, he was trapped in the lower level of the prison. Zetsu used vines to trap him and syphon chakra. He was petrified but I couldn’t save him. The vines were too fast.” Kakashi can still feel the vines on his body. 

“I’ll have to send a team with something designed to get rid of the vines.” Shikaku sat in his chair and wrote a note. 

“I also have the body scrolls for Tsunade to look at.” Kakashi took the scrolls out of his pack and gave them to Shikaku. The Nara took them and placed them on his desk.

“She said she’d only need an hour.” The faster she can examine them the faster they can be returned to their families. “I’m giving you all a week off to recover. Kakashi I know you want to go home but I need you here for another few minutes. Everyone else, thank you for risking life and limb to gather this intel, you can go home.” 

“Lord Hokage?” Mouse placed her mask next to the scrolls. “I resign from ANBU.” She looked at her whining ninken, and then back into the sad eyes of the Hokage. 

“I understand.” He smiled at her and took her mask. “I’ll take care of all the paperwork, don't worry.” 

“Sir I resign too, maybe temporarily?” Shisui frowned and handed Shikaku his mask too. 

“Deal. If you still want it, come back when you are 21 and we will reinstate you.” 

Shisui nodded and they filed out of the Hokage’s office, leaving Kakashi and the Hokage alone. Shikaku let out a sigh and glanced at Kakashi. “Are you quitting too?” 

“I promised Gai I would when I came home.” Kakashi slid his mask on the desk. 

“I figured. Tenzo might do it too. He was already talking to me about it.” Shikaku added the Hound mask to the desk drawer. “It’s too dangerous for you to be out there with Naruto at home.”

“With Gai and Naruto.” Kakashi corrected the man in front of him. 

“No actually, I think it’s dangerous for me if you stay in ANBU because Gai will kick my ass.” Shikaku sighed. “I need you for this meeting. I was going to get them all to come but since you were captain, you are all I need.”

“I’ll write everything down so I won’t forget.” 

“That’s it. Go home, enjoy the week off.” Shikaku waved Kakashi off and went back to his paper stack. Kakashi smiled and left the office. He didn’t have much chakra left for a body flicker so he ran home. 

Pakkun was sunbathing in the front yard when Kakashi opened the gate. “Where are they?” 

Pakkun rolled over and padded to Kakashi. “Inside, Gai is helping Naruto fingerpaint.” 

The Copy Nin picked his pug up and opened the front door as quietly as he could. He took his shoes off and got rid of his armor and backpack. He placed the pug on the ground and walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey guys.” Kakashi smiled at the view, Gai was wiping some paint that had gotten on the counter top while Naruto was explaining his entirely orange picture. They both looked at him.

“‘Kashi!” Naruto shrieked and ran straight into Kakashi’s arms. The paint on his little hands was transferred onto Kakashi’s shirt but he didn’t care. Naruto went from laughing to crying into Kakashi’s chest. Gai walked over and put his hand on Naruto’s shaking back 

“We missed you.” Gai ran his hand through Kakashi’s silver hair, letting Naruto get him first. 

“Why are you crying?” Kakashi moved Naruto out of his chest and wiped away some tears. 

“I thought you weren’t coming home! Kurama said you were gone forever!” Naruto’s nose was dripping and the only thing Kakashi had to take care of it was his shirt. 

“Well Kurama was wrong and he needs to shut up.” Kakashi murmured while cleaning the blonde’s face. 

“He took your jacket hostage.” Gai laughed, he hadn’t been able to get it back. 

“Oh?” Kakashi let Naruto curl back into his chest as he stood up and made his way into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and continued to hold Naruto. He rubbed little circles into the toddler’s back to soothe him. 

“I missed you so much ‘Kashi.” Naruto looked up at the Copy Nin with wide blue eyes. 

Gai cleaned up the paint and sat next to the two on the couch.

“Well I have some good news, I have a full week off so you have me for a solid 7 days. I want you to meet Sasuke.” Kakashi brushed Naruto’s hair off his forehead, the tears made his hair stick to his face. 

“Sakura got adopted by Tsunade.” Gai poked Kakashi. 

“Really?” He didn’t think she was okay with kids but then again, he looked at the child on his lap and smiled. “I’m glad she has someone now.”

“She is really happy!” Naruto’s smile returned to his face and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. 

“I think you have a lot to fill me in on Naruto, come on let’s clean up and you can tell me everything.” Naruto jumped off Kakashi’s lap, grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the kitchen. He was excited and shouting about his pictures that now take over the entire fridge door. Kakashi turned to look at Gai who was busy looking out the window behind their couch. 

“I have tons more in my room. I wanted Papa to put them in a frame but we have to wait for them to dry. He said ‘Dad would be upset if we got paint all over the place’, and I don’t wanna make you upset.” Naruto’s smile was bright as he held up a picture of Gai and Kakashi hugging Naruto. 

It took a minute for the words to reach his brain to process. “Papa? Dad?” He looked at the child who was spinning around the kitchen. 

“Yeah! You are my parents right? Sakura said she calls Tsunade mama and it makes her happy!” The blonde tugged at Kakashi’s orange covered sleeve. “I don’t know who my real parents are but Sakura said we are a family! So Gai is my Papa and you are my Dad!” 

Kakashi was at eye level with the toddler. He didn’t know how to process what Naruto was saying. He never once thought he would ever be a father to any child. He just kept watching Naruto. He must have zoned out because he felt something rapidly hitting his leg. 

“Dad?” Naruto was tapping Kakashi’s leg trying to get his attention. “Why are you crying?” 

Kakashi wiped his face, it’s been a long time since he cried real tears. It felt different this time he wasn’t in any physical pain, he was so happy his heart hurt. “I’m just happy little one.” He picked up the blonde and held him close. He felt Gai behind him and he leaned back, knowing Gai would be there to pull him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Gai’s arms wrapped around Kakashi and Naruto with the toddler's face jammed into Kakashi’s neck. 

“I left my frog at Sakura’s house and we keep forgetting to go back and get it, so I’m keeping your jacket to sleep with.” Naruto started wiggling. Kakashi put the child down and laughed. 

“You can keep it.” 

“I like that it smells like you so you will have to wear it again.” Naruto wiggled again and then shot off into his room to grab the jacket. 

“He cried for hours while you were gone. He really thought you were gone. Kurama needs to be silenced. Tsunade told me she is going to send something to Jiraiya.” 

“Now he’s definitely going to avoid Konoha.” Kakashi leaned against the counter top. The last he had heard, Jiraiya was in the Rain Village. He focused on Gai, watching his movements as he cleaned the rest of the paint off the table. “I gave Shikaku my mask. I’m out of ANBU.” 

Gai stopped what he was doing and looked at Kakashi in disbelief. “You actually did it?” He dropped the rag and walked to Kakashi. 

“Yeah. I was missing you two and worried about not coming home. Every step we took was one closer to Hiruzen. I can't risk it anymore, also promised you I would.” Kakashi could feel the heat radiating off of Gai from where he was. 

“I didn’t think you’d do it so soon.” Gai put his hand out to grab Kakashi but Naruto came barreling in with Kakashi’s jacket.

“Put it on now so I can have it tonight!” He puffed his cheeks out and threw the jacket up. Kakashi chuckled and put it on. 

“As you wish.” He ruffled Naruto’s hair and continued to let the kid drag him around the house while filling him in. Pakkun let Naruto play with his paws when they had to stop and make dinner. 

The rest of the night was full of Naruto talking and vibrating with excitement and Kakashi listening intently. He missed being home. 

“Iruka came by to watch him for an hour. Gave the poor guy a heart attack.” Gai told Kakashi. 

“I gave him the slip!” Naruto was a ball of giggles. 

“Good boy! He takes after me you know.” Kakashi nudged Gai, he was laughing. 

“Hey Dad?” Naruto got really quiet, he made his way onto Kakashi’s lap and his face was serious. “Can you tell me about them?” 

“About who?” 

“My birth parents? Kurama has been saying stuff and I don’t believe him.” More pouting from the little blonde. Kakashi thought for a few minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to phrase so many years of admiration and sadness into something Naruto will understand. 

“Your parents were amazing shinobi. Your father was the 4th Hokage, he was kind, brave and, he was my sensei. Your mother was a fireball but she was full of love. She always made sure our team ate or slept enough. She refused to take no for an answer.” Kakashi felt a pang of hurt in his heart. Naruto’s eyes were wide and questioning. “I’ll tell you more about them tomorrow, it’s really late. Just know that they loved you and they would be proud of you right now.” 

Naruto smiled and pushed his face into Kakashi’s chest. “Kurama said they were a menace and that Ma was annoying.” 

“She was persistent and strong willed, someone Kurama didn’t know how to handle.” Kakashi kissed the top of Naruto’s head and placed him on the floor. “Time for bed. Can you sleep in your room tonight?” 

“Yeah. Gimmie the jacket.” Naruto held his arms out and Kakashi put the article of clothing in his waiting hands. The kid put it on and then held his hands out for Gai and Kakashi to take him into his room and tuck him in. 

They each placed a kiss on his forehead and Gai did his nightly monster check. 

“All clear Naruto. Good night.” Kakashi whispered to the already sleeping child. The two men turned the light off and shut Naruto’s door. “Has he been sleeping like that while I was gone?” Kakashi asked quietly. 

“Not really, must just be all the excitement of you finally being home.” Gai shut their bedroom door and sound sealed it. 

“Maa, poor kid.” Kakashi took off his orange paint covered long sleeve shirt and asked Gai if he wanted the shower. 

“Go ahead.” Gai smiled softly and went back to fixing the bed up. 

The hot shower was nice on Kakashi’s tired and bruised body. He let the water turn his skin pink as he scrubbed. Days of dirt and tension were released, by the time he stepped out of the shower he was ready to sleep for days. He didn’t bother with any proper sleep clothes and opted for just shorts. 

“I think I used all the hot water available in the village.” Kakashi laughed. 

“It sure looks that way.” Gai was sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting. His face was serious.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi didn’t like when Gai got too quiet. 

“Nothing. I’m just really happy you are home. Hiruzen and Danzo were okay to deal with but now Orochimaru and two other unknown enemies? I could listen to much after Pakkun told me you were okay. It was like a weight lifted off my shoulders.” Gai was trying to hide his tears. 

“They were really scary, Torune said his bugs refused to stay around. Haimaru was on edge the whole time. Tenzo is in the hospital. We have no idea what their plans are and I can see Shikaku age by the day.” Kakashi sat next to Gai and put an arm around him. “At least I’m out of ANBU and that with all the other villages at the same level of fault, maybe we can all work together.” 

“I fought to get Naruto, this house and you so we can be at some form of peace. You going out and risking your life for Hiruzen had killed me.” 

“Now I’m fighting for you, Naruto and a better village. Hizashi said that Hiruzen can’t figure out how to get the chakra seal off, that’ll buy us some time.” Kakashi felt Gai loosen up. They sat in silence until Gai dried his face off and moved away from Kakashi. 

“Kakashi?” Gai looked the Copy Nin right in the eye.

“Hmm?” Kakashi could see a wide range of emotions play on Gai’s face before he settled on determination.  Gai too a deep breath and let out what he's been feeling since Kakashi left. 

“I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh ! Thank you guys for reading so far! I see all your comments and I want to respond but once I click reply my computer decides to kick my out of ao3. I appreciate every comment and kudos!


	9. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya gets the message, Shikaku and Tsunade try to figure out the mystery man, Kakashi and Gai have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for you 🍥

_ Jiraiya, _

_ I need you to come to Konoha and look at Naruto’s seal. It is loose and I am afraid it continues to slip by the day. Kurama is already communicating with the boy.  _

_ \- Kakashi  _

Jiraiya shook his head and folded the letter into one of his books, before placing it back on the shelf. Kakashi didn’t even bother with niceties which means he’s probably still pissed off at him. 

The next day he got an angry bird at his window.

_ Jiraiya,  _

_ Get your ass back to the village and help Kakashi with Naruto’s seal. I know where you live and I WILL drag you back.  _

_ \- You know who. _

“Damn Tsunade.” The old man glowered as he placed the next letter into his pocket. He looked at the three kids eating breakfast. No way was he going back. The onslaught continued until he got the threat he knew Tsunade would act upon.

_ Jiraiya, _

_ You have until the end of the week to come back to Konoha or I’m sending a few shinobi to arrest you and burn all of your transcripts.  _

No signature meant Tsunade was pissed. 

“You should just go, that lady sounds angry.” Konan was munching on a fruit bar while staring at Jiraiya. 

“No way. She can’t make me.” The old man stood up and threw the letter into the fire. 

“Yeah she can by the sound of it.” Yahiko giggled. 

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and groaned. He hated the sheer thought of going back to his village. He heard about his old teacher and who is at the helm. Kakashi is still mad at him, Tsunade is out for blood and now the damn seal. Shikaku isn’t above using his Hokage powers to put a hit out on him either. 

“We can go with you!” Nagato smiled.

“Yeah we can make it a training trip!” Yahiko shouted. 

“Oh Kami, no if Tsunade finds out I adopted three kids I won’t hear the end of it.” 

“Are you ashamed of us?” Konan deadpanned at the writer. Yahiko already got his tears flowing and Nagato was sniffling. These kids are going to kill him. 

“No! I just don’t want to be chastised by her that’s all.” Jiraiya tried to deflate the situation but the kids all looked at eachother and cried harder. “Okay! Okay! I’ll take you with me just stop crying!” 

As soon as he told them they could come they stopped the tears and went back to their normal conversations about a book they had read. 

He groaned again and started packing his bag. The end of the month was a week away. 

* * *

“Both of their hearts were ripped out but delicately, like he wanted to save the hearts for something.” Tsunade briefed Shikaku on the fallen ANBU members. “They also died solely from getting their hearts removed and not anything else, like them divulging classified information and getting their ANBU seals set off.” She placed the clipboard in front of Shikaku and moved to sit on the couch in his office. 

“Do we know anyone who could do that to someone?” Shikaku glanced at the front page and then pushed the clipboard away. 

“There were a few markings on the bodies but it wasn’t in any book we had. I know that from what Torune told me, the man who did this has powerful chakra and a lot of it.” Tsunade shrugged. “We have no idea. I had Torune and Hizashi go to the police station and have someone sketch the guy. Hopefully he looks familiar and we can pinpoint him.”

“We have Orochimaru, Danzo, Hiruzen, a plant guy named Zetsu, and a guy who physically takes hearts. What a fucking mess.” Shikaku put his head in his hands and sighed. His whole plan to reform the village and make peace with the rest of the villages is turning into a mad hunt for the worst Hokage on record. He’s currently neck and neck with the man he had convicted. 

“The only good thing we’ve learned is that Hiruzen can’t figure out the seal we put on him. At this rate he’ll force Orochimaru to get rid of it and that could be years.” Tsunade chuckled. “Orochimaru hates being told to do something so he’ll be slow at it out of spite.”

The silence was deafening, Tsunade thought Shikaku had fallen asleep. He was just staring at his hands. His face looked pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. “You sure you don’t want to be Hokage?” Shikaku asked, finally looking at Tsunade. 

“Oh god no. I think we should stop the Hokage shit and rule as a council. Besides, you look like you are handling it well.” She meant it as a joke but the Nara looked at her with poison. A knock on the door interrupted them and Inoichi stepped in. 

“Sorry to intrude but we have the sketches and news from Suna. The Kage meeting so far is a go, Rasa heard the news from a few Suna nin by the prison. He’s on his way.” Inoichi placed the folder with the sketches in it, on the desk and stepped back. 

Shikaku opened it and gave Tsunade one. “He doesn’t look familiar at all. His mask is covering his face.” He looked as mean as they described him. His eyes were menacing and he had long hair. “Are those stitches?” His arms and neck were covered in thick black stitches and he had black prison tattoos. 

“At least we can get him on the tattoos, we have a huge database on every prisoner.” Inoichi said, trying to sound hopeful. 

“The stitches are strange.” Tsunade mumbled. “I’m taking this copy with me.” She walked out of the office without any further explanation. 

Shikaku closed the folder. “This is a mess Inoichi.” 

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No I’ll be fine. Go search the database. Take anyone you need. I’m going home to see my son and hold him before this whole situation blows up and he lives to resent me.” Shikaku stood up and cracked his back. 

“You put too much on yourself, we all didn’t think this would happen.” 

“I did. I had it in the back of my head and I went with it anyways because at the time, the good outweighed the bad.” 

“Then stick by it Shikaku, you helped so many people from the conviction to now.” 

“And now I’m killing them.” Shikaku waved off his friend and left the office, already drained beyond normal. He hasn’t been home in a week and he knew Yoshino was pissed off. Shikaku stopped outside of the Hokage Tower and turned into an alleyway to try and stop his panic attack. He’s been having them more often and he can’t get a hold of them anymore. At the very least it was pitch black outside so no one could see him as they passed by. 

Inoichi watched from the window in the Hokage’s office. He wanted to help but there wasn’t much Shikaku would let him do. Even trying to get him to breathe through his attacks weren’t working. 

He left the office after a few minutes of not seeing his friend leave the alley, and went to check up on his friend but Shikaku was gone. Inoichi sighed and walked home.

* * *

“You what?” Kakashi stared at Gai in disbelief. 

“I said I love you. I’ve loved you since the academy but now I can’t hold it in anymore. Every time you smile, you give me butterflies and I like it when you let me hold you or when you are teaching Naruto something. I missed you so much it physically hurt.” Gai was in tears and close to shouting. 

Kakashi just listened to Gai. He was almost sure the man told him he loved him. “You love me?” Slowly he processed everything Gai had said and he could feel his heart race. 

“Yes Kakashi. You aren’t as unlovable as you think.” Gai closed the gap between the two of them and stared Kakashi down. Gai took a deep breath and pulled Kakashi into a hug.

Kakashi felt his face heat up. Gai was so close and determined to not back away. For once Kakashi couldn’t see an out to this conversation. Kakashi wanted to say that he loved him back. He wanted to tell him how much he really meant to him and that Gai was the only solid rock he had his whole life. 

It was all caught in his throat. 

Gai let go and moved back, defeated and ready to sleep the whole confession off. If this was how they were going to be Gai would rather them just be friends then nothing. Maybe they’d sleep in different beds after this. He hated the thought. 

“Gai, stop.” Kakashi grabbed Gai’s arm and decided to show Gai how he felt instead and planted a kiss right on the man's lips. It was rough and there was too much teeth but it was passionate and that was all Kakashi cared about. When they pulled apart they were breathing heavy and Gai’s lips were bright red. 

That was all Kakashi could do to prove he felt the same, for now until his brain and mouth could work together. Gai nodded and beamed at the Copy Nin, understanding where Kakashi was coming from. 

They undid the sound seal and waited to hear if Naruto was out of his bed. When they felt like he was going to stay in his room they slid into bed. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai’s middle and pulled him close, feeling his heartbeat and letting the softness of his hair and breathing soothe his nerves as he fell asleep. 

* * *

“How much longer is Konoha? I’m tired.” Yahiko was carrying Nagato on his back. 

“Another day if we keep at this pace.” Jiraiya ground out, trying to focus on how he was going to explain to the gate guards he brought kids with him.

They had packed quickly and left the house they were living in, hoping it’ll still be there by the time they get back. Ame wasn’t known for civilian protection and while they were technically shinobi, Jiraiya was in hiding. 

The group continued on until the writer saw a familiar landmark, Konoha Gates. 

“Okay kids, keep it quiet I’ll talk to the gate guards and hopefully it all goes-” Jiraiya was cut off by an angry shout. 

“Jiraiya! Tsunade ran and drop kicked the old man before he could dodge. “I asked you to come here a month ago and here you are wandering in like it’s no big deal with three kids. Who are they? Did he hurt you?” She moved from her unconscious teammate and to the kids. 

“No we are fine. He adopted us. I’m Konan, he’s Yahiko and that’s Nagato.” Both boys waved at the blonde before Yahiko kicked Jiraiya to see if he was still alive. 

“I’m fine.” The writer sat up and rubbed his chest, he could already feel the bruises forming. “I came to see Naruto.” He stood up and took a shaky breath. 

“Ma?” Sakura peeked behind Tusnade’s legs and at the man. 

Jiraiya looked at the little girl and then at Tsunade. “Ma!?” 

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee invading his bedroom, he could hear Naruto ramble on about his dreams while Gai’s laughter filled the room. The Copy Nin smiled and got out of bed. It was earlier than he thought he’d wake up, but at this point the coffee made his stomach growl and it was too late to go back to sleep. He stretched and cracked his back then proceeded to get ready for the day. 

“Daddy!” Naruto spotted Kakashi first and ran up to him. His daily morning hugs was something he definitely missed while he was on his mission. 

“Hello little one. Did you sleep well?” He placed his son down on one of the kitchen chairs and walked directly to the coffee maker. 

“I had the best dream! We were all at Sakura’s house and your dogs were running around. Auntie Tsunade had a huge cake and she let us eat it all!” Naruto had the biggest smile on his face. 

“I can let my dogs run around here.” Kakashi put his mug down and summoned the rest of his pack. Pakkun had slept in Naruto’s bed last night, the pug was busy stuffing his face. 

“Hey Boss!” Guruko shouted. The dogs were already forming a circle around Kakashi. 

“Hello boys, Naruto wants to play with you after breakfast.” He smiled at the pack and let them wander around until Gai gave them the okay to drag the giggling toddler outside. The only dog that stayed behind was Uhei.

“Boss?” The dog jumped on the chair next to Gai and Kakashi. 

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, his mouth full of rice and eggs. 

“I’m worried about Shikaku-san, his chakra was disturbed.” Uhei managed to steal a piece of bacon from Kakashi’s plate. “He seemed anxious.” 

“He thinks he destroyed the village and killed all the shinobi in the world because Hiruzen and Danzo are free. If we all just focus and work together there’s nothing the group of them can do.” Kakashi tapped his chopsticks against his bowl, thinking about the last conversation he had with the older man. 

“Yeah but that’s only if the other villages don’t turn around and blame him.” Gai added. 

“I know he gets agitated when things go wrong. I can’t imagine how he feels now. Uhei what do you think would help him?” Kakashi couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, this whole thing started because he couldn’t tell the Hokage no. 

“He seemed to calm down when he was petting me.” 

“Go by the Nara household and check on Shikaku. I know Inoichi mentioned that dog therapy was going well in the Inuzuka trials. Maybe you can help calm him down before the meeting.” Kakashi finished his food and slid the dog the last bite of bacon. Uhei nodded and jumped off the chair. He was out the door by the time Kakashi finished washing his bowl. 

“I have to go talk to Fugaku about the play date with Sasuke.” Kakashi sat back down next to Gai. 

“I want to go with you. Can we get Iruka to come by and babysit?” Gai batted his eyelashes causing Kakashi to laugh.

“Yeah that’s fine.” Kakashi reached out and grabbed Gai’s hand. They watched Naruto run around with the ninken pack before they heard someone knock on the door.

Gai got up to answer. “Oh hello.” the Blue Beast didn’t sound too excited. 

“Hey, uh Might Gai right?” The voice sounded familiar. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

“About time you showed up.” Kakashi yelled as Jiraiya stepped into the kitchen. Gai was not far behind. 

“I had some stuff I had to do.” The older man sounded less than enthused to be in the room. “Where’s the little guy?”

“The little guy? You mean your godson?” Kakashi stood up and pointed out the back door, Naruto was busy trying to ride Bull like a horse. 

“Yeah uh, him.” 

“His name is Naruto by the way, so you don’t embarrass yourself in front of him.” The Copy Nin opened the door and picked Naruto up off the big dog. 

“Awe Dad, I wasn't done playing. Who is that?” Naruto made a funny face at Jiraiya. 

“Your father’s teacher. He’s here about Kurama.” Kakashi sat on the couch and put Naruto in his lap. Gai nudged Jiraiya to move into the living room. 

“Hello Naruto, I’m Jiraiya.” He knelt down in front of the blonde who was as unimpressed as everyone else in the room. The older man cleared his throat and lifted Naruto’s orange shirt up. The seal was on full display and as Kakashi told him, it was slipping. Jiraiya made a few hand signs and pushed the palm of his hand in the middle of the swirl. “Uh this might hurt a little.” He looked into the blue eyes of the toddler and moved forward with resealing Kurama. The tips of his finger began to glow blue and he pushed them around the spiral.

“Ow ow ow ow Daddy it hurts!” Naruto began wiggling but Kakashi had him. 

“It’s okay Naruto, it’s almost over.” Gai sat next to the crying toddler. 

Jiraiya pulled back and pushed the toddler’s shirt back down. “He’s got a harsher seal now but it shouldn’t hinder his chakra training in the future. Sorry kiddo but you won’t be hearing from Kurama unless Kakashi releases the seal I put on you.” the older man stood up and watched as Naruto twisted around and grabbed onto Kakashi’s shirt. 

“Would you like something to drink Jiraiya?” Gai asked hoping the man would say no and leave. He only knew Jiraiya from what Kakashi had told him and from his books. 

“Actually yes, water would be nice.” The man said, still watching Naruto cry. 

“I’ll take care of it Gai, take Naruto outside and put him on Bull, he’s been trying to ride him.” Kakashi kissed the top of Naruto’s head and passed him to Gai. They traded looks and then split up. 

“Here.” Kakashi slid a cup of water to the man and then turned back to the dishes. 

“Look kid I know you are mad at me but really I had no idea.” 

“No idea about what Jiraiya? About Naruto spending the first 3 years of his life in an orphanage? That Hiruzen killed my father, the man you called your best friend, and you let me rot here? Or that Orochimaru is off running around with not just one convict but 4?” Kakashi was tired of having to force his feelings down because Jiraiya was supposed to be some all powerful shinobi. 

“I had no idea that you were suffering and that Naruto was alone. He’s not alone now, he has two dads.” 

“You knew I was suffering from the moment Obito died. I came to you for help and you pushed me away. I wasn’t surprised when you disappeared after Naruto was born.” Kakashi threw the bowl he had in his hand back into the sink. It rattled around before he started up again. “You didn’t come here because I asked you to, you came here because Tsunade threatened you.”

Jiraiya was silent. He didn’t know Kakashi was this angry. He looked at the seething man in front of him and sighed. “I didn’t come here because she threatened me. I have a few kids I’m watching and they are nosey as all hell. I should’ve come when you asked me too but I am a coward.” 

“Damn right. I’m surprised you are not abandoning your new kids.” 

“That one stung.” Jiraiya drained the glass of water. “They are here, Tsunade has them.” 

“Thanks for taking care of the seal. I know how to undo it if need be. Go back to Ame.” Kakashi took the glass and threw it away before walking to his door and motioning Jiraiya out. 

Jiraiya got up and walked out. “I’m sorry Kakashi.” 

“It’s too late.” Kakashi slammed the door in the man’s face and went to the back yard to play with Naruto and to try and calm down. 

* * *

“He’s super pissed off at me Tsunade.” Jiraiya moped all the way to Tsunade’s house trying to seek solace in his friend. 

“Well no shit. You left Kakashi when he needed you and then when Naruto needed you, you bailed to Ame and took three kids under your wing. How do you think you’d react to hearing all that?” 

“I guess I’d be pretty pissed.” Jiraiya put his head on the table. “You should’ve seen the way Naruto clung to Kakashi and Gai. He looks so much like Minato. It hurts.” 

“You might not think so but Kakashi and Gai are perfect parents for Naruto. I was surprised to hear about the adoption until I saw how they are with him. Kushina and Minato would be so proud.” Tsunade filled a shot glass and slid it to Jiraiya. “I’m surprised you went back to the kids.” 

“I couldn’t leave them there. Not alone and in Ame.” 

“That’s noble of you.”

“You taking in a civilian girl with incredible chakra? That was unexpected.”

“She’s like a little me. I want her to be strong. Her parents dumped her because she couldn’t control her chakra.” 

“Despicable.” Jiraiya took the shot and placed the glass back in front of Tsunade.

* * *

“You three can come over tomorrow. Mikoto found someone to help with the orphanage, she wants to be home when you bring little Naruto over.” Fugaku laughed. Gai had nearly knocked the Uchiha clan head flat out while racing Kakashi to the police station. 

“We will be over at noon!” Gai smiled and gave Fugaku his Might Gai thumbs up. Fugaku rolled his eyes and patted Gai’s head. Kakashi and Gai left his office and walked around the city, watching the kids play and smelling the food stalls. They talked about possible meals and foods Naruto liked until they heard shouting. 

A kid ran in between the two of them and head first into an angry man. “You little brat give me the bread, you didn’t pay!” The man lifted the child and proceeded to try and rip the loaf from his hands. 

The kid looked vaguely familiar to Kakashi, stringy body, jet black hair, and his eyebrows. Kakashi looked at Gai and back at the kid. Gai must’ve had the same thought because he pulled his wallet out and walked up to the man. 

“How much is the loaf, I’ll pay.” Gai held out a bill and the man dropped the little thief. 

“Hm, this’ll cover it.” The man snatched the money, brushed past the pair and went back to his stall. Gai put a hand out to help the kid up but he was in a ball, still trying to protect himself. 

“Hey I’m not going to hurt you.” Gai tried again to help the kid but he refused Gai’s hand. He got up on his own and winced when he put weight on his foot. 

“Thank you for paying, I have no money to give back to you. I am sorry.” He bowed, the bread still clutched against his chest. He stood up straight and then ran away. 

“You have another kid I don’t know about Gai?” Kakashi nudged Gai.

“No, he’s not mine.” He looked at the Copy Nin and then shoved his wallet back into his pocket. “Why is he stealing? Who is he?” Gai watched as the kid faded away into the distance. 

“I’m sure we can ask Fugaku.” Kakashi patted Gai’s back and they continued to walk around until they came to the front entrance of the hospital. “I want to see how Tenzo is doing.” Gai nodded and they walked in. 

They asked the front desk what his room number was and then walked up the stairs and into his room. Tenzo was sitting up reading a book, his long brown hair was thrown up into a bun. He turned and smiled at the pair. 

“Senpai! Gai!” 

“Hey Tenzo, how are you feeling?” Kakashi pulled a chair closer to his friend’s bed and plopped down.

“Fine, just the typical chakra exhaustion, you know the deal.” Tenzo snickered as Kakashi rolled his eyes. 

“I’m glad you are healing!” Gai sat in another chair. 

“It’s a lot slower for some reason, Tsunade is running some tests.” He glanced at Kakashi. “I heard you, Shisui, and Hana left ANBU.” 

“Maa, yeah. We’re out. Although Shisui has an opening later on when he’s older.” 

“I left too. Shikaku came by to check up on me. I need to focus on other things and I can’t do it running around in ANBU. He looked sad but he took my mask without complaint.” 

“He figured you were going to leave.” 

“I also talked to him about adopting.” Tenzo closed his book and placed it on the side table. 

“What did he say?” Gai asked worried about the look on the kid’s face. 

“‘I can’t have kids taking care of kids. Wait until you turn 18. I’ll keep them in the foster system but Tsunade won’t clear them until they are mentally fit.’ is what he said. So just a few more years. It’ll give me time to save up more money.” Tenzo knew he would have to wait. Kakashi already warned him. Still it hurt. 

“He didn’t say no, he said wait, which means yes in Shikaku language. Save up, buy a nice place with a big yard, set up a garden. It'll be okay.” Kakashi placed a warm hand on Tenzo’s arm and smiled, trying to encourage his friend. 

“I guess. How is Naruto?” 

“He’s fine. Jiraiya finally came by and he fixed the seal and then I told him to leave.” Kakashi leaned back in his chair content on how he handled the situation. 

“You didn’t piss him off did you?” 

“No he looked sad but I don’t care. He left us behind and now he has 3 kids. He adopted them.” 

“He did say he was sorry.” Gai interjected knowing full well his Kakashi can talk about his disdain for Jiraiya for hours. 

“Whatever. He’s a fraud.” 

“A very sorry fraud according to Gai.” Tenzo poked Kakashi. 

“I’ll forgive him, I just want him to stew in it for a bit.” Kakashi sighed and glared at Gai. 

A nurse came into the room to check Tenzo’s vitals and then kicked them out. Kakashi promised to bring Naruto by tomorrow and they left. The sun was setting and it was time to relieve Iruka before he has a nervous breakdown. As soon as they stepped onto the front porch Iruka opened the door. 

“He’s asleep.” Iruka looked worn out but happy he didn’t lose the kid again. 

“Wow, that’s impressive. Good job Iruka.” Kakashi slid Iruka some money for babysitting, knowing that the teacher doesn't get paid enough. 

“He was much easier to handle, I guess because you both are home now.” 

“I heard he was quite the brat while I was out.” 

“Not a brat, more like a menace but he missed you and thought the worst. Naruto told me Jiraiya came by. Not by name of course, more like ‘the scary old man who hurt him’ but I figured if it had something to do with the seal it was him.” Iruka chuckled. 

“Yeah he’s around. I think he’s staying with Tsunade.” Kakashi scowled. 

“I have no real reason to visit him but thanks for letting me know.” Iruka waved goodbye to Gai and Kakashi and left. Uhei had rounded the corner just in time to catch the closing door. 

“So how did the visit go?” Kakashi asked as the pup rolled over onto his back at his feet. Gai left to check on Naruto, leaving them alone. 

“He’s fine. Well, stressed out and worried about how Shikamaru will view him when he grows up. He also compared himself to Hiruzen and I had to sit on his chest to stop him from having a panic attack. I think I’ll be there for the Kage meeting just in case.” 

Uhei let Kakashi rub his belly while he spoke. 

“I think once the meeting is over everything will be fine.” 

“I don’t know Rasa looked pretty angry when he strolled in.” 

Kakashi jerked his arm away from the dog and glared at him. “Shouldn’t you have started with that bit of info?” 

Uhei huffed and rolled over on his stomach. “You asked me about Shikaku-san, not about Rasa.” 

“Rasa is here?” Gai walked in on them talking. 

“Yup, Mei is going to be the last one to get here but she’s probably going to take her time.” 

“That’ll help Shikaku’s nerves.” The dog stood up and trotted to the pile of ninken in the living room. “He said thank you by the way and he wants you in his office at noon. He said it’ll be quick.” The dog yawned and curled up next to Bisuke. 

“Damn, you are going to have to take Naruto to see Sasuke. I’ll meet you there.” Kakashi grabbed Gai’s hand and they walked together to their bedroom. Kakashi broke apart to give Naruto a kiss goodnight and then reentered his bedroom. Gai was already in bed. 

“I gave Naruto some love, he’s dead asleep. We need Iruka around more often.” 

“He does know how to tire kids out.” Gai laughed and then pouted. “Gonna give me some love?” 

Kakashi pounced on the bed and kissed Gai until they couldn’t breathe, their laughter was dangerously close to waking the blonde up in the next room over. 


	10. The Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai runs into a dilemma, Naruto finally plays with Sasuke, Kakashi talks to Jiraiya.

“I want the blue overalls and my froggy shirt!” It was only 9 am and Naruto was already bouncing around their bed, waking them up. 

“Okay Naruto, go and get them out and I’ll do the buttons.” Gai smiled, he was still half asleep. Kakashi hid under his pillows and tried to go back to sleep. 

“I can’t wait to have a new friend! Is Sakura coming? We should invite Sakura!” Naruto was still jumping on Kakashi’s back. 

“Tsunade is bringing Sakura around here at 10.” Gai got out of bed and picked the active child up. 

“Can we have pancakes for breakfast?” Naruto’s voice faded out and Kakashi chuckled softly. He was actually looking forward to seeing Naruto play with kids his age. 

“Hey Kakashi can you make dog shaped pancakes? Naruto says you’ve made them before.” Gai snuck back into their bedroom and closed the door. “I got him to get dressed and now Ningame is distracting him until we are awake enough.” 

“Maa, I just use the metal cookie cutter.” Kakashi sat up and rubbed his face. 

“I want to go out on a run, it’s been a while.” Gai threw on his track clothes and smiled at Kakashi. He walked over and kissed Kakashi on the forehead. “I won’t be long.” 

“Okay. Remember I have to meet Shikaku at noon. I might head in early so I can be there with you.” Kakashi leaned into Gai and yawned. It was going to be a long day. 

“Sure thing Rival.” Gai left the room with a wink and soon he was out of the house. Naruto wasted no time running at full speed down the hallway and jumping back on the bed. 

“Doggy. Pancakes. ‘Kashi.” He grabbed Kakashi’s face and pulled him close. “I need them.” 

“Okay okay okay.” Kakashi shifted and got up. “Doggy pancakes it is.” 

“Yay!” 

* * *

Gai missed feeling the wind through his hair and the pain in his lungs when he pushed himself a little too far. It’s been a while since he’s had the ability to just run. Between taking care of Naruto and Kakashi leaving for missions, even missing one day is enough to make his soul ache. He ran around the village, listening to the sound of his shoes hitting the ground soothing his anxious heart. 

He decided to run to the market and pick up strawberries for Naruto when he saw a familiar face. The kid that stole the bread was back again, trying to get some bruised fruit from a vendor. 

“Hey kid!” Gai walked up to the child, who looked no older than 6.

The child looked like he was going to run or cry. “Me?” He was holding a bag of vegetables that looked like it was a week past its prime. Gai felt a pain in his heart.

“Yeah, come here, I want to talk to you.” Gai smiled and waved the kid over to a bench. He sat down and waited for the kid to follow. “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Rock Lee. Am I in trouble?” 

“My name is Maito Gai. No, you aren’t in trouble, I just wanted to see if you needed any help? Are your parents around?” 

“I lost my parents a year ago. They were on a mission and they didn’t make it.” 

“So you are on your own?” Gai was trying to figure out if Kakashi would be mad about getting another child. 

“Not really. I wanted to talk to the Hokage but he’s so busy and his guards just push me away.” 

“Lord Shikaku is a busy man but he has a soft spot for kids. The guards can be dealt with. Do you have a home?” 

Lee’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “I can show you!” He stood up and started running towards the academy. Gai sighed and followed, not looking forward to seeing the state Lee’s home was in. Turned out Gai’s gut instinct was right because the kid lived in a rotten shack in the woods behind the school. 

“Lee this isn’t a home. A home has a roof.” Gai was on the verge of tears. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Lee up and protect him. 

“I know but my sister said she can build a roof. Well she’s like my sister but not really. Her parents are gone too.” Lee shrugged. “It’s my job to get food and she earns money. No one really wants to buy second hand ninja tools but she’s trying.” 

“Nope. I can’t do this. You and your sister are going to live with me and my rival. A nice big house, hot food and water. Where is she?” Gai was beyond furious, he knew it wasn’t Shikaku’s fault, some kids slipped through the cracks. The guards were getting beat though. He knew exactly who did this. 

“She’s in the market by the book stall.” Lee tried not to sound too happy about his new arrangement. 

“Come on.” Gai held his hand out for Lee to grab and they maneuvered to his sister’s stall. 

“Tenten! Gai said our house is trash! We are living with him now!” Lee bounded up to a girl who looked the same age and all Gai wanted to do is cry. 

“What if he’s a pervert Lee?” The girl eyed Gai with contempt before whispering to Lee. 

“He said he has a big house and a rival.” 

“Who is your rival, weirdo?” She asked Gai who was busy trying to hold back his tears. 

“Hatake Kakashi.” 

“The Hatake Kakashi?” Tenten looked even more distrustful. 

“Yes. We already have a son but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind two more children. We both used to be orphans and were left to our own devices. We understand your pain.” Gai tried to convince Tenten more than Lee, he was already packing her stall up. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I tried talking to the Hokage about sponsoring Lee and I for the Academy but he’s busy. Would you sponsor us?” Tenten grabbed her bag of weapons and Lee’s hand. 

“Of course, the Hokage will be notified today. Kakashi has a meeting with him.” Gai let his Maito Gai smile loose and Lee’s eyes got wide. 

“Come on Tenten, a nice warm bed and hot showers! Remember what you said.” Lee begged his sister. 

“Ugh fine, but no moves, if I don’t like you I’m leaving and taking Lee with me.” Tenten took her hand out to shake with Gai, like some form of agreement. 

“Deal. Come on, Kakashi is making dog shaped pancakes.” Gai laughed and led the kids to his house.

“The Copy Nin makes dog shaped pancakes? I don’t think we are on the same page Gai.” Tenten huffed as they turned the corner to the Hatake land. 

Kakashi’s dogs were lazing in the front yard, Gai can hear Naruto shouting about something. Tsunade was walking towards them with an excited Sakura right behind her.

“Hello Tsunade! Hello Sakura!” Gai waved and he felt Tenten stiffen beside him. 

“Hey Maito! Who are these little gremlins?” Tsunade asked, her smile faded slightly. 

“Our new kids! Lee and Tenten!” 

“Does Kakashi know?” She laughed at his enthusiasm. 

“Nope! He will in a minute though!” Gai was nervous. He knew Kakashi was tense about Naruto but he couldn’t leave the kids in the shack. 

“Oh Kami, Gai.”

They walked inside the house and Gai immediately froze. Kakashi was in his civilian clothes, covered in flour, Naruto was standing on a chair next to him laughing about the food. His heart melted. 

“Hey kid and brat. I brought Sakura.” Tsunade wasted no time sitting down at the table and grabbing some food. 

“Sakura!” Naruto looked close to tears as he hugged his friend. She brought his froggy pillow. 

“Hi Naruto!” Sakura was trying to speak through being strangled by the blonde. 

“Hey let her breathe.” Kakashi turned to separate the kids but Gai caught his eye. “Who are they?” He pointed at the kids who were hiding behind Gai with the spatula. 

“Uh Kakashi this is Lee and Tenten, our new kids.” Gai gestured behind him. 

Kakashi blinked a few times at Gai and then at the kids. It was obvious they weren’t cared for and Kakashi knew Gai must have his reasons. He’s going to have to fill some paperwork out later but for now both kids looked like they needed a bath and food. 

“Okay, I have dog shaped pancakes and blob shaped ones because Naruto kept lifting the cookie cutter too soon.” He pointed to the mountain of food on the table and then told Naruto to get two more plates. 

The kids moved quickly, grabbing the pancakes and shoveling them in their mouths. 

“Hey did you guys want syrup?” Naruto passed the bottle to them and smiled. They looked at him like he was their savior and took the bottle. 

“I hope you aren’t mad. I was going to talk to you about them but they were living in a shack and he was begging for vegetables. Tenten was selling knives. They are six.” Gai whispered to Kakashi.

“A shack?” 

“With no roof. They have been homeless for a year or so. Shikaku probably has no idea because a few chunin wouldn’t let them past the office door.” Gai looked back at the kids, Tenten was talking to Naruto about swords. 

“You sell knives?” Tsunade leaned over to inspect the bag Tenten placed on the floor. 

“Yes, I made some money on a few but I guess no one wants to buy them anymore.” Tenten had her mouth full. 

“Hmm, maybe you should learn how to use them. How old are you?” Tsunade picked up a particularly long blade and smiled. 

“I’m 6 and so is Lee. Are you the Tsunade? The amazing medical nin?” 

Tsunade laughed and patted the girl on her head. “Absolutely!” 

Tenten’s eyes lit up. “You’re my hero! I want to be just like you!” 

“Just become an alcoholic and gamble your life savings away and you’ll be close.” Kakashi slid into the seat next to Sakura. 

“Shut up brat.” Tsunade flicked the side of Kakashi’s head, she was still laughing. “I’m training Sakura right now, maybe Gai and Kakashi could drop you off and we can see if you are able to be a medic.” 

“Oh! Thank you!” Tenten was already in tears. 

Breakfast was loud and long. Before they knew it, it was 11:30 and they had to go. Kakashi summoned his dogs to watch Lee and Tenten. They wanted to take a shower and sleep so he didn’t have a problem leaving them at home. They didn’t look dangerous. 

“You guys can sleep in here, I have a few other bedrooms but no furniture in them yet.” Kakashi let them explore the bare room. “The bathroom is right across the hall. I have some spare clothes I’ll set out for you and the towels are right in this closet. We should be home in a few hours.” He patted them both on the head and then exited the room. Like he promised, he laid some clothes out, and then told Pakkun and Uhei to get them at the Uchiha compound if the kids needed anything. 

Tsunade left promising to pick up Sakura at night. Kakashi split from Gai and the two remaining kids to see the Hokage. Naruto got upset, he thought Kakashi wasn’t going to go to the playdate. He had to pinky promise he would be there. 

Kakashi made sure to keep an eye out for the two chunin Lee told him about, they looked like the usual scumbag nin who would beat up kids, Mizuki and Michi. He glared at them as he walked into the Hokage’s office and slammed the door. 

“You need to fire those two idiots and find some new guards.” 

“Oh hello Kakashi, lovely afternoon, glad to see you are doing well. My morning was great too.” Shikaku swiveled his chair around and faced Kakashi. 

“Sorry sir, they bullied two kids who have been trying to see you about losing their parents.” Kakashi sat down on the chair across from the Hokage. 

“What two kids?” 

“Tenten and Rock Lee, their parents died while Hiruzen was Hokage and they must’ve been backlogged. Gai adopted them. I need the paperwork.” 

Shikaku tapped the desk. “Two more kids?” 

“They are 6 and fully capable of taking care of themselves. They need sponsors for the academy. I’m sure Iruka wouldn’t mind watching them if we need it.” Kakashi can sense the hesitation in Shikaku but, the Hokage pulled some papers out of his filing cabinet and gave them to Kakashi. 

“The school year starts in a month, just turn the applications in to the principal and I’ll take the adoption forms.” Shikaku smiled at Kakashi and passed him a pen. While he was filling out the forms, the Nara got to the matter at hand. 

“Thanks for sending your dog. Turns out being Hokage is stressful and I didn’t think Hiruzen would fuck it all up.” He looked embarrassed and angry. 

“Uhei actually suggested it. He remembered how I was when Dad died and he sensed the same thing in you. I want to see Tsume about opening a dog therapy program for all nin, not just Inuzuka.” Kakashi glanced at the Hokage and grinned. “He said he’s gonna come to the meeting just in case.” 

“I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Shikaku spoke softly, mostly to himself. 

“No one did, but you are doing great and that’s all that matters. If the Kage pitch a fit about it just remind them of their failures. Well except Mei. I don’t think she’s failed yet. I can probably dig something up if you want.” Kakashi placed the finished paperwork on the desk. 

“I guess you are right. I actually wanted you here to tell you that I found some stuff for Naruto. His dad’s spare cloak was in a sealed box on the shelf. There are some pictures and books too.” The Hokage stood up and grabbed a wooden box and passed it over. 

“I think he would love this. His birthday is next week. Maybe I’ll wait to give him it until then. Gai wants to throw him a party. Shikamaru is welcome to come.” Kakashi looked at the seal and he had to hold back tears. 

“I’ll tell Yoshino. Shika is non-verbal so maybe he will benefit from Naruto. That kid is so far ahead, did Jiraya fix his seal?” 

“Yeah, he’s wandering around the village with his new kids.” 

“Hm, I didn’t know he was here. I’ll get Inoichi on him. He could help with finding out who the last guy is.” Shikaku frowned. It’s been bothering him for a while. 

“Good luck.” Kakashi waved at Shikaku as he opened the door. 

“Thanks, can you send in Mizuki and Michi?” Shikaku looked venomous. 

“Sure thing boss!” Kakashi practically danced out of the Tower knowing he got two terrible people fired. He also held the one thing that was almost as precious as all of Kakashi’s family pictures. 

He placed the box under his father’s bed, checked on the two kids - who were passed out on the couch - and headed straight to Fugaku’s house. It was near the edge of the compound near the lake Kakashi and his father used to fish in. The woods behind the Hatake compound lead to the other side of the lake. 

“‘Kashi! You made it!” Naruto’s little squeal rebounded off the side of the house nearly deafening the Copy Nin. 

“Hey kiddo, told you I would be here.” Kakashi ruffled the blonde’s hair and looked at the two kids playing in the sand. Itachi was sitting farther back, with a book in his hands. He waved at them and then walked to Gai. “Sorry the meeting was very important. Shikaku gave me something for Naruto.” He sat next to Gai and across from Fugaku and Mikoto. 

“It’s okay, the kids are getting along very well. Sasuke is enjoying being a child, which is rare.” Mikoto shot a glare at her husband who chose to ignore her comment. “Gai tells us you adopted two more kids?”

“Yeah Lee and Tenten. I love Tenten, she’s too smart for her own good and Lee is almost exactly like Gai.” Kakashi snickered. 

“He is a ball of energy!” 

“With big eyebrows and a terrible bowl cut. Tenten cut his hair with a kunai.” 

“Three kids seems like a lot.” Fugaku interjected, his concern was short-lived when he heard Sasuke squeal, Sakura was trying to bury Naruto in the sand. Itachi decided to join in and help her. Naruto just let them, with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Naruto’s birthday is coming up next week, Sasuke and Itachi can come. Shikamaru and Sakura are already coming.” Kakashi watched Mikoto’s face light up. 

“Of course! The boys would love to come.” 

“I’m afraid Itachi is too serious for his age.” Fugaku just looked sad. They continued to watch until Pakkun came up to the table telling them Lee and Tenten are hungry. Gai dug Naruto out and wiped off all the sand. Sasuke hugged Naruto and fist-bumped Sakura, something Tsunade does all the time, and they said goodbye. 

“Hey Kakashi!” Mikoto ran up to him and hugged him. “Thank you for making Sasuke happy. Fugaku might be focused more on Itachi but Sasuke is headed down the same 

path.” She smiled through tears and hugged Gai. 

“It was nice seeing them play! We will do it again. Next time we will bring Lee and Tenten.” Gai promised. 

“I’ll see you and the boys at the party.” Kakashi waved at Itachi who was hiding behind his mother. 

“It’ll be fun. Naruto has no idea. He’s been wanting a party for a while now.” Gai gave her his thumbs up pose and she laughed. 

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

The walk home Naruto kept talking about Itachi’s new summons and Sasuke’s laugh. 

“Daddy I want to get a summons!” Naruto turned his blue eyes on Kakashi and went in for the kill. “My other daddy had one.” 

Sakura added more guilt into the mix, “Ma has a slug summons that I signed for already.” 

Kakashi shot Gai a look, who decided it was a good time to show Sakura a flower near the road. He sighed and got to Naruto’s level. “I don’t have the contract that your father had. I’m sure we can find you a different one.”

“I want the frog.” Naruto pouted and stomped his little feet. 

“I can’t tell you where the frog contract is Naruto.” Kakashi lifted Naruto up to prevent a standstill tantrum. 

“I bet the weird old man knows, Papa said that the guy can summon frogs too.” The toddler sniffled. 

“Oh he did?” Kakashi wanted to strangle Gai. 

“I can talk to him, Kakashi.” Gai tried to extinguish the situation but Kakashi shook his head. 

“No, I can talk to him. He owes Naruto one anyway.” 

“Didn’t he seal Kurama?” Gai asked, trying to speak over Naruto’s screeching about getting a “froggy”. 

“Yeah, that time he owed me one.” Kakashi gave Naruto to Gai. “I’ll take Sakura home tonight and talk to him. Pakkun go and let her know.” 

As soon as they got home they were accosted by Lee and Tenten, asking for food. Gai moved to make them dinner and Kakashi took Naruto outside to knock off the remaining sand. After they ate, the kids went outside to play with the dog pack and Gai could talk to Kakashi. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything but he asked me about Ningame and then the ninken and I couldn’t help it. I told him it was funny he liked frogs because his father had a frog summons.” Gai cleaned the dinner table and helped Kakashi with the dishes. 

“It’s okay, I just wanted him to have the ninken but he’s stuck on the frogs.” Kakashi had thought about Naruto keeping the ninken so they could communicate. Gamabunta only listens to himself. “I knew it would come to this. I’ll just get someone else I guess. I know Tsume has a kid. Maybe Shikamaru.” 

“Imagine a Nara with a dog pack.” Gai laughed. 

“Shikaku wouldn’t care. He loves Uhei.” Kakashi had to remember to ask Shikaku when he’s less stressed. 

They gathered the kids up, Kakashi decided to pick Sakura up and let her sleep on his shoulder while he walked to Tsunade’s. He made it before it got dark and passed the sleeping child off to her guardian. 

“Where’s Jiraiya?” Kakashi glanced around the main room, not seeing the familiar white hair. His kids were on the couch reading some medical books. 

“He’s out back.” Tsunade pointed to the back yard. “He just got back from seeing Shikaku.” She sounded amused. 

Kakashi opened the glass door and walked outside. The old man was smoking and looking at his latest manuscript. 

“I need the summoning scroll for Minato’s summons. Naruto wants a frog.” Kakashi didn’t bother with niceties. 

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow.” Jiraiya didn’t look up. 

“Okay. Good talk.” Kakashi turned to leave. 

“Look, kid, I really am sorry for leaving you and Naruto behind. I know I’ve made some terrible mistakes but I’m trying to fix it.” 

“You can fix it by giving Naruto his frogs and taking care of those kids.” Kakashi sighed and faced the man. “I was pissed off but I think we can be civil for Naruto’s sake.” He held his hand out, a symbol of peace.

Jiraiya took it and smiled. “I promise to swing by and get Naruto to sing the contract.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Kakashi left the man alone and went back inside. 

“He’s going to be living here for a few months. Shikaku needs his help with Orochimaru and Hiruzen. Jiraiya had no idea who the heart guy was. Rasa was in the office too making the whole room cold.” Tsunade walked Kakashi out front. She lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. “The Raikage will be here tomorrow, the Tsuchikage the next day, and the Mizukage closely behind. I heard her guards are brutal.” 

Kakashi nodded, he heard about Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza. They were removed from Kiri and then let back in thanks to Mei. “She’s bringing them both?” 

“Yup. She brought them during the trial but she opted to have them wait outside.” Tsunade took another long drag before putting the cigarette out. “Thanks for bringing her home. I’ll be at the party and the Kage meeting.” 

“She had fun at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto wants to do it again.” Kakashi stepped off her porch and waved goodbye. 

“Pick her up anytime.” Tsunade winked and then went back inside. 

Kakashi took the long way home, stopping off at the cemetery to pay his respects to all his fallen friends. He thought he saw someone standing by the memorial stone but as soon as he walked over they were gone. 

He fixed up Rin’s grave, then Obito’s and finally his father's. He filled him in on all the recent escapades of the day and told him goodnight like he always does. He has been feeling better about his father and he could feel his heart starting to finally heal. 

Then his whole world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	11. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 Kage meet and discuss the future, Gai and Jiraiya have a conversation, Kakashi is saved by an unlikely duo.

Gai stayed up as long as he could, waiting for Kakashi to come home. He figured he was visiting the cemetery and talking to Jiraiya could take hours. He stretched and got up from the couch. He checked up on his new wards, Lee was curled up next to Tenten, both had kicked the blankets off. Gai tucked them back in and shut their door. Naruto was asleep on his floor surrounded by his frog pillows. He was lifted and placed into his bed, kissed and tucked in. 

He padded into his own room and flopped on the bed. He had to get up early and go running again, hopefully Kakashi will be home. Gai got under the blankets and rolled over to Kakashi’s side. He wanted to kiss the man so badly today but he never had a chance. He looked so sweet teaching Naruto how to make pancakes, his face open and happy. Gai was ecstatic to see that smile again. He smiled and let the memory of the day lull him to sleep. 

When he woke up Kakashi still wasn’t home. He walked around the house, outside and all the way to the cemetery. He asked Tsunade when Kakashi left her house, she told him Kakashi was only there for a few minutes. Gai pursed his lips and thanked her. He asked Asuma and Kurenai if they had seen him, Asuma had seen him at the cemetery. He turned to light a cigarette and then Kakashi was gone. He assumed he had walked out of sight. 

“Kakashi disappeared.” Gai didn’t bother asking Inoichi if Shikaku was available to talk. He just walked in and burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Shikaku set the paper he was reading down to look at Gai. 

“He didn’t come home last night, his dogs are gone and he wouldn’t just leave without telling me.”

“Did you look around the whole village, maybe he took his dogs out for a run.” 

“His dogs always track dirt when they come inside and I didn't see any. I also slept on Kakashi’s side of the bed, he would’ve moved me.” Gai was having a panic attack in front of the Hokage. He was so worried about Kakashi and Hiruzen that he couldn’t think straight. 

“Hey no stop that, he’s not gone, no one can enter this village without me knowing. He’s here somewhere.” Shikaku had just gotten into the office and already he wanted to jump ship. “Get Tsume and one of her dogs to track the last place he was at.”

Gai nodded and left. He stopped off at Iruka’s to ask him to watch the kids and then made his way into the Inuzuka clan compound. 

“Shikaku told me to get you and one of your dogs to track Kakashi’s scent.”

“He vanished?” Tsume looked serious and then laughed after Gai explained everything. “He wouldn’t just walk out, maybe he’s hiding.” 

“You don’t understand Hiruzen is out there free with Danzo and terrible people. Hiruzen knows how the village works.” Gai was desperate. 

Tsume squinted at the man in front of her and then sighed. “Okay. Come on.” 

They walked all the way to Sakumo’s grave and the dog looked distressed. 

“Kuromaru can’t smell him anywhere except here.” Tsume glanced around and then closed her eyes. “I can’t feel his chakra either. He could be sealed away or out of the village.” Kuromaru pawed at some dirt by the tomb and barked. There was blood on the corner. 

Gai grit his teeth and ran back to Shikaku. Tsume and Kuromaru hot on his tail. If Kakashi was taken they needed to reseal the barrier around the village. If it was Hiruzen they needed to get a team out now. 

“So did you find him?” Shikaku turned to see a distressed Gai and a worried Tsume. 

“We found blood.” 

* * *

Over the next week and a half Shikaku got a few ANBU teams together and had them search for the missing Copy Nin. Tsume got a few scents outside of the village but they faded before she could get a good direction. 

It rained a few days, washing the remaining scents from their spot. Gai would get news at the end of each day, mostly the ANBU telling him they couldn’t find him. 

Naruto was growing irritable by the day, not even allowing Lee or Tenten to touch him until Kakashi came home. 

“You said he left on a mission but he hasn’t come home yet. Why isn’t he home? He had a whole week off!” Naruto kicked his frog plushie and screamed. There wasn’t anything he could do. Naruto was now 4 and extremely angry at his missing dad. 

“Naruto it isn't his fault.” Gai picked up the irritated child and put him on his bed. 

“Then it’s the Hokage’s fault!” The child pouted. 

“No it’s not his fault either.” Gai can feel Tenten and Lee watching the child throw a tantrum. 

“Then whose fault is it?” Naruto’s screeching reached the highest decibel it could and Gai was at his wits end. He hasn’t had a chance to settle his nerves or to calmly think about anything since Kakashi left for his last mission. 

“I don’t know Naruto. All I know is, Lord Hokage is tirelessly trying to get Kakashi back into the village and deal with all the Kage coming in. We are all trying to get him back.”

“He promised.” Naruto got really quiet. His quiet crying is worse to Gai than his tantrums because that means he is truly hurt. 

“Ah Little Bro don’t cry! He will be home in no time!” Lee couldn’t take the crying anymore and jumped in to help. He got onto the bed and grabbed Naruto. The blonde fought until he realized Lee wasn’t going to let him go. 

“Remember Superdog?” Tenten chimed in from her spot. She looked at Gai and winked. He let out a sigh of relief, the kids have this one handled. Gai was happy Tenten and Lee joined in on story time. 

“What about him?” Naruto's voice was muffled by Lee’s hug. 

“That one story where he had to save the village, and his sidekick Frogboy, had to stay home to protect it. He didn’t think he could do it but he was brave and in the end he saved the village from the bad Menma monster. Just like the story, Kakashi is out saving the village and it’s our job to be brave while he is gone!” Tenten patted Naruto’s back. 

Her words got through to the blonde, he stopped crying and Lee released him. “You mean we have to be heroes?” 

“Yup, and when Kakashi comes home we can tell him all about it!” Lee shouted.

“Okay!” Naruto smiled and jumped off his bed. “What monsters do we have to defeat today?” 

Gai had to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. He was so proud of his kids that his heart was bursting. “Today’s monsters are the Dust Bunnies that live under the couch and tables.” 

“Ah gross!” Naruto giggled and ran out of his room ready and willing to fight the dust. 

“Thanks guys.” Gai ruffled both of the kid’s hair.

“There were days that Lee wouldn’t stop crying and I had to make something up.” Tenten threw an arm around her brother. 

“Yeah! It was actually really helpful even if it wasn’t all real.” Lee gave Gai a thumbs up, like Gai’s own pose. 

“DUST BUNNIES!” Naruto screamed from under the couch and Gai had no choice but to laugh and help his son tackle the worst chore in the house. Tenten and Lee helped too, albeit begrudgingly.

* * *

“Usually I wouldn’t start this meeting without my aid but he’s not here.” Shikaku was running thin. His patience and ability to function was so low that he yelled at the poor shinobi that broke a pencil this morning. 

“Where is he?” Mei asked. Her bodyguards weren’t with her when she walked into his office, but Shikaku knew better than to try anything. Zabuza was quick. 

“He’s uh, he’s missing.” Shikaku rubbed his face. He needed a 12 year nap. He walked with the Mizukage until they made it to the meeting room. The others were already there. 

“Kakashi is missing?” She was smart and quick, noticing Kakashi's absence. 

“Has been for the last two weeks. No one can track him and there’s a bit of foul play. No one smelled like the men at large so he’s not in too much danger, I hope.” 

“Did you want help?” 

“Maybe after the meeting. At this point I can’t send anymore ANBU members out.” 

“Okay.” Mei smiled and opened the meeting doors. 

As far as allies go Rasa and Mei were the only two who Shikaku needn’t worry about turning on the village. He took his place between the two of them at the end of the table and began the meeting. 

“The men at large are Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Danzo, a man named Zetsu and this guy.” Shikaku held up the police sketch and passed it around. 

“Why does Zetsu look like a plant?” Ay asked, the man already jumping into his line of questioning. 

“He is a plant. Or close to one. Kakashi saw the damage from his vines and their ability to sense chakra even when the host body is far away.” Shikaku was grateful that Kakashi was able to write everything down in extensive detail. 

"Where is Hatake?" Rasa eyed the Hokage. "Wouldn't it be better to have him here to explain everything?" 

"He's busy doing some stuff for me, he's written his full report after the prison incident." Shikaku didn't have the stomach to tell the table Kakashi was gone.

Oniki got the picture of the masked man and sighed. “This man, I know him.” 

Shikaku paused and turned to the Tsuchikage. “You know him?” 

“If he’s a part of the team, we are all doomed. His name is Kakuzu.” 

“Kakuzu died fighting my grandfather.” Tsunade had volunteered to attend the meeting, she claimed moral support but she also had the autopsy report. She sat far away, waiting for Shikaku to mention the bodies. 

“No he crawled back to his village and they punished him for his failures. Two days after he was imprisoned they killed everyone he ever loved and he sought out revenge. He killed the elders and took their Forbidden techniques. He’s the reason Takigakure is the way it is.”

“The hearts.” Tsunade murmured. 

“He has all 5 chakra natures and 5 hearts. If he loses one, he gets another. We have heard all the stories.” Ay looked grim. 

“So we have a mass murderer, a plant guy, a snake, an eye thief, and a jaded ex leader freely running around?” Rasa growled at the Hokage. 

“Zetsu infiltrated the Blood Prison and overtook all the guards and Mui. Hiruzen had a plan. Or Danzo.” Shikaku can feel all the Kage’s anger. 

“Does he still have the seals on him?” Mei asked. 

“Yes, as far as we know he can't get rid of the seals without Tsunade. Orochimaru can try and figure out the seals but they are Mito’s own private seal technique. It’ll take him years.” Shikaku shared the only happy news he had. 

“That’ll give us some time then.” Ay tapped the table, deep in thought. 

“If we want to lure them out all we have to do is go to the Prison and touch Zetsu’s vines.” Shikaku said. He hated the idea of an all out fight but if they don’t get rid of this problem soon, the anxiety of it all will send the Nara to an early grave.

“Well we can gather some shinobi but I don’t want to start a full war. Maybe we can get them one by one?” Mei had a point. 

“Jiraiya and I can get Orochimaru, no problem. Hiruzen and Danzo are going to be hard.”  Tsunade offered. 

“Fugaku wants to take a bite out of Danzo. He’ll have a few other Uchiha shinobi who are out for blood.” Shikaku murmured. 

“We know all about Kakuzu so we can handle him.” Onoki was already making plans. 

“Plants means earth chakra so Kumo has him.” Ay looked at Mei who smiled.

“I have my Kekkei Genkai which will burn all of his vines. Maybe if we save Mui, he can offer some knowledge.” 

“Hiruzen has a problem with my sand jutsu and if we all work together we have a chance.” Rasa was busy writing things down. 

“So we have a plan?” Shikaku felt a little better. He wants to find Kakashi first before they do this. “Three months to this day we will meet at the prison gates.” 

“Got it.” All the Kages nodded and agreed. 

* * *

Gai heard the knock before Naruto did, which meant that Kurama was the one giving the kid the heads up. He wasn’t expecting Jiraiya at his doorstep. The Sannin has been out with Tenzo searching for Kakashi all week. 

“Did you find him?” Gai knew the answer but asked anyway.

“No not yet kid. I’ll throw him at you if I do.” Gai let the tired man in and led him to the kitchen. The kids were busy outside, Naruto wanted a garden so when Kakashi gets home they can have fresh eggplant and carrots. Shikaku dropped Shikamaru off to play with the kids during his meeting, but the young Nara was busy trying to stay away from the mud Naruto was currently flinging while digging like a dog. Tenten and Shikamaru were off to the side safely, while Lee was cheering Naruto on. 

“Shikaku is holding the meeting without Kakashi.” Gai passed Jiraiya some food. “Where are the kids?” 

“Konan, Yahiko and Nagato are still out with Genma helping in the search. Tenzo, Aoba and I just got back.” Jiraiya sighed. “I do have something for Naruto though, while I have some down time. Kakashi asked me to pass Minato's contract over to Naruto.” 

“We could've used that as a distraction few days ago. His tantrums are getting harder to stop.” Gai looked tired and pale but he still managed to smile bright. 

“I know this is hard on you, are you sleeping and eating right?” Jiraiya had genuine concern on his face. 

“I’m knitting like crazy, trying to distract myself from everything. Shikamaru is a nice calming presence to Naruto’s whirlwind attitude. Tenten has taken up throwing knives and Lee wants to know taijutsu. Most of the activities tire them all out so I can sleep all night.” Gai pulled his knitting basket out. There was a neon orange scarf in the process. 

“Knitting was something Orochimaru did when he got nervous. Before he decided it was too docile and turned to experimenting on kids.” Jiraiya pulled a scroll out and set it on the table. Gai went to get Naruto. Naturally the other kids followed behind. 

“Who is he?” Shikamaru asked, pointing at the man at the table. 

“Grandpa Jiraiya.” Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and then growled at Jiraiya. 

“Hey now, I’m here to give you those frogs you wanted.” 

“Oh?” Naruto pursed his lips and climbed up on the chair next to the man. 

Jiraiya unrolled the scroll and pointed to the empty compartment “You know how to sign your name?”

“Duh, Kakashi taught me.” Naruto rolled his eyes. He pointed at the one next to the empty slot. “Is that my dad’s name?” 

“Yup. That kid signed on when he was 12. It took him a while to get Gamabunta, the leader.” 

“The Mighty Frog Leader?” Naruto’s and the rest of the kids for that matter got closer to the old man. 

Gai sat back and watched the mess unfold. Naruto is close to controlling his chakra but not nearly enough to summon even a tadpole. Kakashi knew it, but it’ll get the blondes mind off his missing dad. 

“Here let’s get you signed.” Jiraiya took out a kunai and then Naruto’s small hand. He poked the tip of each finger. “Sign your name here and then put each finger tip underneath your signature.” 

Naruto stuck his tongue out in concentration as he took his time making sure his name was legible. When he finished he looked around the table as if the frogs were supposed to pop out automatically. It made both men in the room chuckle.

“Now imagine your chakra moving around and picture it in your hands. Make these signs and put your palm on the table to activate the summoning seal.” Jiraiya made a few signs and then summoned the smallest frog in his arsenal. She was tiny and green, already Naruto was in tears. 

“She’s so pretty!” Naruto picked the frog up and kissed the top of her head. 

“Thank you!” The little frog chirped and Naruto nearly fell out of his chair. 

“Whoa, it can talk?” Tenten leaned in to inspect the tiny amphibian. 

“My name is Yu!” The frog jumped out of Naruto’s hand and onto the table. “Is this our new boss?”

“He’s a little young but yes, I’ll still summon you but you really should answer to him.” Jiraiya smiled and poked the blonde. “Your turn.” 

Naruto made the signs and pressed his palm to the table. A puff of smoke shot up and then, there was nothing. “What?” Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. 

“This part is the hardest. You have to channel your chakra into your hands and send an intention to get one of the many frogs that are a part of the contract. I’ll send Yu back and then you can try and get her. She’s small and won’t do any damage to the Hatake house.” The Sannin sent the tiny frog back. 

“There’s bigger frogs?” Lee asked, still in awe over the tiny summons. 

“Gamabunta is the biggest. He’s the half the size of the village.”

A chorus of awe rang out from all of the kids and Gai decided it was a good time to go out and get some things. Jiraiya nodded at the man as he pointed to the door, not wanting to bother the kids. 

“How long will it take for me to do it?” Naruto tried again and still he got nothing.

“Well to be honest it took your father a few months to get Yu and he was already out of the Academy.” Jiraiya remembers the day Minato came running to him holding the little frog, a massive smile stretched over his face.

“I want a summons.” Tenten pouted. 

“Papa says the Nara clan has all the deer as our summons.” Shikamaru smiled. The Nara deer are special and Jiraiya got to see the full extent of what they could do. 

“Your Papa is scary and so are your deer.” Jiraiya mumbled. 

“I’ll tell him that. It might make him happy. Not as happy as Kashi’s dogs make him but knowing he is feared is nice.” Shikamaru’s smile turned vicious. 

“Maybe Gai can give you Ningame!” Lee shouted.

“Yeah but I want something different.” Tenten tapped on the table trying to think. 

“Kakashi’s dogs can be scary. When they want to be.” Naruto tried the hand signs again and more smoke. Still nothing. 

“Maybe. I don’t know. Kakashi also promised to help me with my fuinjutsu.” Tenten needed a safer place to put all of her knives.

Jiraiya watched on as the kids talked and argued about seals while Naruto was busy concentrating on his summoning. The man saw some of Minato in the kid but there was more of his mother. She had the determination and sheer will to push past any obstacle regardless of having the actual ability to do so. Naruto was just 4 years old and had no real chakra control but at least he’s getting the smoke. Something is clicking and that was more than he could say about Minato. 

* * *

Gai walked out the door and down the street. He missed Kakashi’s dogs but if they had a house full of frogs, Gai would need to set a section of the yard with a nice wet spot for them. 

Gai sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He missed Kakashi. He missed the way he smelled after a spar, he missed the way he’d wink at him when Naruto did something cute. He missed the softness of his lips and the feeling of his arms around his waist. 

He stopped walking to wipe the tears that were forming. He really missed his friend. He knew they were something else but they never really talked about it. He clenched his fists and swore on the ground he stood on that when Kakashi gets home he will hold him and never let go. And talk about what they were, because they were past just friends. 

He stomped off to the market to grab some vegetable seeds and dog food for when the pack comes back. 

* * *

Kakashi woke up in a pitch black haze. The ground was cold and hard and he couldn’t summon any of his chakra. He heard a few people speak but faded out again, he didn't have the energy. 

The next time he woke up he was being carried. Someone tall was huffing about carrying the semiconscious shinobi. They smelled familiar. Kakashi heard a noise and he was out again. 

He was thrown into a cave at some point, he could no longer smell the two men that captured him. Kakashi was fully awake and aware when they returned. He struggled in his binds but it was pointless. He had a suppression seal on his stomach. 

“Ah the brat is awake.” One man poked his head into the cave checking up on Kakashi. 

“Good, he can feel it when we skin him.” Another voice. 

“Now now boys, we need some information first then we can skin him.” This voice sounded like metal on a chalkboard. It sent shivers up his spine. 

The shorter of the now three men dragged Kakashi out of the cave and threw him on the ground. One man stepped on his stomach, applying some pressure. 

Kakashi let his eyes adjust to the sunlight and groaned when he saw who had him. Mizuki and Michi. The third man was wearing an orange mask. Impossible to tell who he was, although his chakra felt familiar. 

“That’s right punk. You got us fired and now we are going to kill you.” Mizuki looked far more muscular than he usually does. Either he was good at hiding it or something else was going on. “Orochimaru gave me a serum so I can kick your ass.” 

“Not feeling confident in your own abilities I see.” Kakashi managed to croak before Michi kicked him. 

“Shut up, runt.” 

“Hey let’s not forget the other reason we are here.” The masked man poked Michi in the chest. 

“Right. We need the book that your father had. The one with the codes.” Mizuki applied some more pressure to get Kakashi to talk. 

_The code book? Why would they need his father’s book? Didn’t Hiruzen need the seal taken off?_ Kakashi groaned at the pain shooting through his stomach but he bit his lip and got through it. 

“He’s going to be tough to crack.” Mizuki muttered to Michi. They lifted Kakashi off the ground and undid some of the ropes, freeing his arms from his sides. They threw some rope over a tree branch and pulled, lifting the Copy Nin off the ground. His arms were over his head and he now made a perfect human punching bag. Mizuki was delighted and had no problem with the new position Kakashi was in. 

Michi and Mizuki traded throws after each question went unanswered. Kakashi closed his eyes and thought about home, Gai, and the kids in order to distract him from the pain. 

“He’s not letting up.” Both bullies looked at the masked man who stood up and walked over to Kakashi. 

“Go take five guys, I’ll get him to talk.” The voice went from annoying and scratchy to dark. The henchman shrugged and walked into the cave. Once they were gone the masked man turned his full attention on the hanging shinobi. 

“Hello, Kakashi. Long time no see.” The man took his mask off and Kakashi felt sick. 

“Obito?” 

The sharingan swirled in his right eye, his hair was long and pulled up into a bun, he had scars on the right side of his face. It was no doubt the man he thought had died. 

“Oh you remember?” Obito put the mask back on and punched Kakashi in the chest, knocking the air out of him. 

“How did you survive?” Kakashi spat out, trying to hide the shaking feeling he had. 

“Zetsu teleported me out before the rocks would have crushed me. He healed me and I owe him. Now where is that damn book?” Obito threw another chakra fueled punch into Kakashi’s stomach. 

“I don’t know where it’s at.” 

“Hmm. that sounds like a lie.” Obito laughed and hit him again. Kakashi tasted blood.  “I know you lie a lot. Like you said you were going to protect Rin and then you didn’t.”

“I tried.” Kakashi bit back his anger. He had tried to save her but she jumped in front of him. 

“Not. Hard. Enough.” Each word punctuated by a swift hit to Kakashi’s face. More blood filled his mouth and the mask was blocking the only way to get rid of it. “Come on Kakashi I can do this all day.” 

“Or you can knock that childish shit off and scamper away before Samehada decides to feast on you.” Kisame dropped down from his perch behind Obito. 

Kakashi felt immense relief at the feeling of his arms being freed by a massive sword. Zabuza cut him free and picked him up over his shoulder. 

“Don’t hurt him.” Kakashi yelled at Kisame as he raised his sword, Obito was in a fighting stance. 

“He beat the shit out of you and you don’t want us to hurt him?” Zabuza like Kakashi had told the funniest joke. 

“He’s been hurt enough. Obito come home. Fugaku will take care of you. Please.” Kakashi tried to look at his friend but Zabuza had a firm grip. 

“No thanks. i'll see you again Kakashi.” Obito waved and disappeared into thin air. Leaving Mizuki and Michi behind. The henchmen tried to sneak off but the shark was too quick. 

“Can I hurt them at least?” Kisame pointed to the cornered ex-shinobi.

“Oh yeah. I don’t care about them.” 

Kisame turned to face the two men and unleashed his toothy smile. Zabuza turned and walked away letting Kakashi see the carnage Kisame was creating. “Why are you two here?” 

“Mei didn’t need us so we wandered around the village. It’s boring by the way, your little Konoha. Nothing to do.” Zabuza grunted as he set Kakashi down to get rid of the seal on his stomach. He felt the chakra surge under his skin and he sighed. 

“It’s not that boring. We have some great restaurants.” Kakashi rubbed his wrists. 

The Kiri nin rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we wandered around outside of the village until we saw a tunnel. Your village also uses shitty genjutsu we saw right through it. We followed the tunnel until we came out here.” Zabuza pointed at the open trapdoor near them. It looked like an old ANBU entrance. 

“You guys are here which means the meeting happened already. I must’ve been gone for a week or two.” Kakashi can only imagine how Gai is handling it. 

Zabuza just shrugged. Kakashi stood up and pulled his mask down to spit out the remaining blood. His face hurt and his stomach was going to be purple in the morning. Zabuza let Kakashi have a moment while they waited for Kisame. 

“Uh thanks by the way, for saving me.” Kakashi muttered to both the swordsmen on the way back to Konoha. 

“Who was that guy?” Kisame asked, he was dragging the two unconscious shinobi behind him. 

“He was an old friend, I thought he died.” Kakashi didn’t want to unfurl all of his past to the Kiri nin. 

“Ah.” was all the Shark said. Zabuza just nodded like he understood everything. 

“Kakashi!” Genma swung down from the tree he was on and landed right in front of him. Jiraiya's kids were close behind. “Where the hell were you?”

“No idea. They found me.” Kakashi looked back at the Kiri nin. 

“How? We’ve been looking for you for weeks. There was no scent, no trail, nothing!” 

“An old ANBU tunnel outside of the village led them to me.” 

“Is that Mizuki and Michi?” Genma finally saw the unconscious nin behind Kisame. 

“Uh yup. They wanted revenge and information.” Kakashi wanted to go home and sleep off the pain. 

Genma must’ve gotten the hint in Kakashi’s voice and ended the line of questioning. 

They passed the Gates and made it to the Hokage tower. 

“Holy shit.” Shikaku was talking to Mei when Kakashi walked into his office. 

Kakashi sat down on the chair in front of the Hokage’s desk and waved. He was beyond exhausted, if he keeps moving he knows he will pass out. Shikaku yelled at someone to get Tsunade and Gai while the Kiri nin caught The Hokage and Mizukage up. 

Tsunade came barreling into the office and Kakashi couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He collapsed in her arms, knowing he was safe at last. Before he lost consciousness he heard Gai shout his name. 


	12. The Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai clarifies his relationship with Kakashi, Kakashi tells Shikaku about Obito, and someone shows up to the Hatake house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me almost a month to update! I wasn't expecting to do two Nart event weeks and they kinda drained the life out of me! It's a Kakashi heavy chapter. Hopefully this makes up for the wait.

Kakashi sat in his hospital bed, replaying the fight between him and Obito, constantly questioning if Obito was telling the truth about Zetsu or how he really made it out. He’s been away from Obito for 10 years and Kakashi couldn’t imagine how he had survived that long.  All alone.  He still hasn’t told Gai about it, he doesn't know how to approach the subject. 

Gai brings the kids by everyday he's allowed. Naruto uses the time to fill him in on Jiraiya’s effort to reconnect with his godson. The blonde still can’t summon the small frog but he’s making more smoke when he tries. It hurts everyday when Gai picks Naruto up and the kid asks if Kakashi is going to leave again. The first two nights it was physically impossible to get Naruto off Kakashi's lap so the man could sleep. Gai took it as an invitation to sleep in the hospital bed with Kakashi and the kids. 

Shikaku made sure Kakashi wasn’t going anywhere outside of the village until the big Kage meet up at the prison. The Nara gave Kakashi a funny look while he told the Hokage what had happened. The Copy nin purposefully left out Obito in hopes the Hokage would drop it and move on. Shikaku knew Kakashi was leaving something out and it made Kakashi feel uneasy. 

Kisame and Zabuza didn’t tell the Hokage about Obito either. They just told him about the two shinobi they caught. Mizuki and Michi weren't talking, no matter what Inoichi and Ibiki did. Unless Kakashi told the Hokage, Shikaku will never find out. The Kiri nin visited Kakashi before Mei left and told him that it wasn’t their business to tell. Kakashi was grateful for them. It was Naruto's first time seeing them and he was enamored over their massive swords. 

“When you get to be as tall as Kisame I’ll let you swing my sword a few times kiddo.” Zabuza laughed while Naruto tried to pick the heavy blade up. 

“Promise?” Naruto’s eyes got as big as his smile. 

“Absolutely.” Zabuza lifted the kid up and placed him in Kakashi’s bed. The Kiri nin winked at Kakashi. 

"Do I have to be as tall as Kisame to use your sword?" Tenten asked Zabuza, while eyeing the Kubikiribōchō. 

"Nope. I'll let you swing it when you make Chunin." Zabuza whispered. Tenten's eyes lit up, Naruto was too busy trying to figure out how tall he'll get to hear the promise between Zabuza and Tenten. The blonde pointed at the Kiri nin and shouted.

“I wanna be tall and be Hokage!” Naruto mimicked Gai's pose and it made the men in the room laugh. 

“Okay Hokage Naruto. I’m going to hold you to that.” Kisame chuckled, his sharp teeth on full display. The Kiri nin said their goodbyes leaving Kakashi to stop Naruto from crying.

"I want shark teeth." 

“You’ll see them again. I’m sure of it.” Kakashi ruffled the blonde’s hair, trying not to dash the kid's hopes about the teeth he won't ever get, or never reaching the height he wants. 

“Okay.” Naruto sniffled and crawled closer to Kakashi. He eyed the Copy Nin before dropping a comment that made Kakashi's heart ache. “You missed my birthday.” 

“I know I’m so sorry Naruto. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Kakashi felt the familiar twinge of sadness deep in his chest. 

“No worries 'Kashi, you already did.” Naruto snuggled up to Kakashi. He turned his blue eyes up at Kakashi and smiled. “You came home.” 

Kakashi fought back the urge to cry, he didn’t realize how much Naruto managed to wiggle his way into his heart. “Ah kiddo. I love you.” He pulled Naruto closer and kissed the top of his head. 

“Love you too Papa!” Naruto giggled and let Kakashi hold him. 

Gai had managed to find a glass the hospital allowed Kakashi to use as a vase for the flowers Lee picked for him. It was a sweet gesture. Both of the older kids were still trying to get used to Kakashi. One morning he woke up with Tenten and Lee wrapped around his legs. 

He glanced at Gai and then back at the kids all snuggled up on him and smiled. He was were he belonged. 

* * *

When he was able to finally leave the hospital he immediately got summoned to see Shikaku at the Nara compound. He said hello to a tired looking Yoshino and a giggling Shikamaru before making the dreaded walk to the back porch where he knew Shikaku was waiting. The Nara didn't even wait for Kakashi to sit down before grilling him.

“Kisame and Zabuza said you got your ass beat by Mizuki and Michi, however Tsume said she smelled someone familiar on you but she couldn’t pin it, your story doesn't add up and Kisame and Zabuza are covering for you.” Shikaku rested his head in the palm of his hand, the shogi board was set up and tea was made, cooling on the table next to them. Kakashi was trying to avoid this conversation. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kakashi wanted to protect Obito as best as he could. If Shikaku found out he would be thrown into the list of fugitive shinobi. 

“Hmm okay, let's try this again. Who else was there with you?” Shikaku looked as relaxed as any shinobi could be yet his eyes pierced Kakashi like a blade. 

“Where are my dad’s books?” Kakashi moved a shogi piece and then looked up at the Nara. 

“Why do you need his books?” 

“For reference.” 

“Reference?” 

“I can’t tell you.” Kakashi felt Shikaku bristle with irritation but it was subdued as fast as it appeared.

“Kakashi, it would be better if you just told me because Tsume is closing in on the scent of whoever you are protecting and then she’s going to go find them.” 

Kakashi weighed his options. A fight with Shikaku would be a losing battle, much like this game of shogi. He took a deep breath and then whispered. “I thought he was dead.” 

“Who?” Shikaku

“Obito. He was supposed to be dead, he saw me kill Rin, he wants revenge on me because of her, and he wants the books. I was going to use them as collateral, for information.” 

“Those books have too many secrets in them for me to hand them back. I can give you one that has nothing in it to gain his trust but Kakashi you are walking a thin line.” 

“He said Zetsu brought him back from the dead and he owes him one, but I don’t think he’s loyal to Hiruzen and the others.” Kakashi rubbed his face in frustration. He spent every waking minute thinking about a plan. 

“He’s an enemy.” 

“He’s being used. He has no idea what is going on except that I betrayed his trust and Rin.” 

Shikaku leaned back and watched Kakashi. There was a tense silence before Shikaku spoke again. “You can take one book and you will take Fugaku and Hizashi.” 

Kakashi frowned. “Fugaku and Hizashi? Why?” 

“Fugaku can subdue Obito if necessary and Hizashi can keep an eye out for anyone else. How will Obito know where to find you?”

“I’m assuming he has eyes everywhere. How else would he have known about Rin?” Kakashi shrugged. 

“Hm, I don’t like that answer at all.” Shikaku scratched his beard and sighed. “Give it a week or two and then I’ll give you the book. You disappear again and Naruto will skin me alive.” 

“He might skin me too.” Kakashi laughed. He couldn’t imagine Naruto actually following through with his threat but then again if he’s anything like his mother, he’ll do it. 

“Mm I win.” Shikaku smiled as he slid his winning shogi piece in place. Kakashi groaned as Shikaku set the board up for another game. "Best two out of three?" 

* * *

Kakashi wandered back home, this time he had his ninken trailing behind him. He couldn't risk being knocked out again while he was alone. The dogs frolicked through the patches of grass they passed. They ran around in circles, making sure Kakashi was protected while enjoying the setting sun. Kakashi managed to hide a laugh when Uhei skidded on a wet patch and tumbled.  They walked down the long path getting close to home when his dogs stopped in their tracks, snouts high in the air. Kakashi wasn't paying attention until he almost ripped over them. 

“I smell someone!” Guruko didn’t sound upset, just excited. No cause for alarm. 

“Who?” Kakashi looked around, whoever they were, they were hiding, but according to his dogs, familiar.

Uhei bolted into the woods, his tail wagging like he found a steak. 

Warily Kakashi followed his dogs into the woods. He didn’t smell anyone in particular however his dogs had a sharper nose than most Inuzuka ninken. He stopped when his pack did. Not a single person in sight. 

“I think you guys are losing it.” Kakashi watched his dogs bury their noses in a spot in the dirt. High pitched whines came from every member of his pack, including Pakkun. 

“I swore that was him.” Uhei scratched the dirt and whined. 

“Maybe it was just the wind bringing it in.” Pakkun jumped on Bull’s head.

“Who?” Kakashi scratched the sad pug’s head, worried about who they thought they smelled. 

“You sound like an owl.” Guruko sniffed the air again, then led them all out of the woods. 

"Don't worry about it boss." Bisuke nudged Kakashi and followed the rest of the pack. The Copy nin took one more look around and frowned. Someone set them off, but if they were so sure it was nothing he'll drop it. For now. 

Kakashi opened his front door and greeted the kids before he moved to find Gai. The man has been uncharacteristically quiet since he returned. No shouting about youth or the kids. He walked outside to where Gai was tending to the makeshift garden he built for the kids. 

“Who decided on the carrots?” Kakashi stood next to Gai.

“Naruto. He likes all things orange and froggy.” Gai laughed.

“I’m home for the next two weeks and then I have a small mission.” Kakashi broke the news now while they were away from the kids. 

“Yeah?” Gai looked at him, he couldn’t tell if Gai was upset or if he was thinking.

“I’ll be with Hizashi and Fugaku.” 

“Good, you’ll have back up.” Gai nodded. “Since you’re home I have a small mission too. Shikaku assigned me it to me and Team Choza. He said it was a scouting mission by the prison." 

Kakashi was slightly surprised about Gai going out on a mission but he supposes it’s better than Gai being tied to the house. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah but I have been training so my skills are still sharp.” Gai smiled brightly.

“Are you okay Gai?” Kakashi asked. 

“Of course Kakashi!” Gai’s smile never wavered. 

Kakashi placed a hand on Gai’s shoulder and smiled back. 

* * *

He knew Gai was lying. Three days into Kakashi being home, things started finally going back to normal. Unless someone came knocking on their door. Gai would tense up until Kakashi or one of the kids answered the door and it was someone they trusted and not an ANBU coming to collect Kakashi.

Naruto was in the middle of telling Gai a story about his frog summons when Kakashi noticed Gai’s eyes were lost, fixated on the door. Kakashi went to their bedroom and quietly summoned Bisuke. 

“Boss?”

“I need you to go and see if Iruka will watch the kids all day tomorrow.” 

“If he says no?” 

“Tsunade and then Jiraiya. Make use of those puppy dog eyes because you and the pack are going to do it if they won’t” 

Bisuke looked at Kakashi, his eyes squinting, weighing his options before Kakashi picked him up and threw the pup out the window. 

Thankfully Jiraiya was open to taking care of the kids at his place. Tsunade had forced the man and his three kids out of her house. She claimed he was annoying her and she needed space. Kakashi didn’t question it. 

He had a plan to get Gai to tell him what was troubling him. He remembered all the times Gai forced Kakashi out to get dango or the bath house to soak all of Kakashi's tension out. Now it was his turn. He got up early and snuck into Lee and Tenten's room, waking them up and telling them to quietly pack a backpack with stuff to do then meet him by the front door. Naruto wasn't good at controlling the volume of his voice yet which forced Kakashi to work fast. 

“Why do we have to be quiet?” Naruto loudly whispered while Kakashi packed the blonde’s little frog backpack. 

“Because Gai is tired and he needs some sleep.” Kakashi strapped the bag onto Naruto’s bag and lifted him up. Tenten and Lee were waiting by the door, still half asleep.

“Is Gai sick?” Tenten asked as soon as they left the house. The sun was just rising which means Gai will be up soon to run. 

“No, he’s fine.” 

“Then why is that gross old man watching us?” 

“Gai and I want some alone time.” 

“Do you not love us?” Lee pouted. 

“No we do love you, it’s been a long time since Gai and I have had some time alone.” 

“Why do you need alone time?” Naruto tilted his head and frowned. 

Kakashi stopped at Jiraiya’s doorstep and sighed. He tried to think up something good to throw them off. “Naruto you wanted me alone for the first day back. Why?” 

“‘Cause I missed you.” Naruto’s face twisted up in thought. 

“Exactly.” Kakashi stood up and knocked on the door. Konan answered it and let the kids in.

“He’s asleep but we have coloring books and stuff.” Konan smiled at Kakashi. 

“If Jiraiya just makes you three watch them he’s getting his ass kicked.” 

“Can we watch?” Yahiko snickered behind Konan. 

“Sure. Naruto’s bag has some stuff in it and a change of clothes just in case.” Kakashi glanced at his kids in the living room. Naruto was already digging into his bag for his stuffed frog. 

“He is potty trained right?” Yahiko made a face and shot a look at Naruto.

“Kids make messes.” Kakashi laughed. “I’ll be back at sundown.” 

“Okay Kakashi!” Nagato waved at the Copy nin and then took his place next to Lee on the floor. 

Kakashi waved back and left his kids to take care of Gai. He tried to walk as fast as possible back to his house to catch him before he left for a run. A black shadow danced into his view as soon as he turner the corner to his house. He halted and looked at the shadow. 

As quick as it appeared, it was gone. Kakashi watched the trees and furrowed his brow, the shadow was too tall to be Obito. He shook his head, he might just be seeing things. He unlocked the door and checked on Gai. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, Gai was still asleep. 

Kakashi smiled and slid into bed next to Gai. He wrapped an arm around Gai’s waist and pulled him close. 

“Kakashi?” Gai mumbled. 

“Gai.” 

“How are the kids? Did they eat?” 

“Yes they ate. They are spending the day with our favorite old man.” 

Gai jerked out of Kakashi’s grip and turned. “What? Why?” 

Kakashi sighed and sat up with Gai. “You’ve been acting funny. Zoning in and out, not paying attention.” 

“I’m fine.” Gai rolled his eyes.

“That’s my line. You’re supposed to say ‘Kakashi! My beloved Rival! I am just as youthful and strong as you!” Kakashi made sure to sound excited like Gai. It made the man next to him laugh. 

“I don’t sound like that.” Gai threw a glare in Kakashi’s direction but there was no bite behind it.

“Next time I’ll record you.” Kakashi poked Gai’s side. “Seriously though, you’ve been off since I got home so I thought we could just spend the day, alone, without children.” 

“That’s nice Kakashi but I like having them around.” Gai got out of the bed and stretched. 

“Okay I’ll go back and pick them up.” Kakashi made a move to get up but Gai just pushed him back down. 

“I didn’t say that.” Gai’s smile was so soft and warm, it blindsides Kakashi every time he sees it. 

“Gai, what’s wrong.” Kakashi pulled Gai close, not willing to let Gai smile his way out of this. 

“I just.” Gai stopped and brushed some hair out of Kakashi’s eyes. He looked like he was in pain. “I miss you.” 

“You have me all to yourself today.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai’s waist. 

“I know.” Gai sounded cut off and distant. 

“Gai?” 

“I love you. I want you like this everyday for the rest of my life. We dance around what we are and even the kids are starting to ask. Fugaku made some remark a few days ago about us and Shikaku asked me if we were dating.” Gai looked down at Kakashi.

“Me too Gai.” Kakashi pulled Gai into his lap and smiled. “Fugaku made a comment to me a while ago. It’s been stuck in my head.” 

Gai pursed his lips. “So. Boyfriends?” 

Kakashi laughed and kissed Gai. “Boyfriends.” 

Gai jumped off Kakashi’s lap. “I’m going for a run and then when I get back we can have some lunch together.” 

“It’s a date.” Kakashi watched Gai’s face turn red and then left the room to start making some food. 

They spent most of the day talking about the kids. Gai filled him in on everything the kids did that Naruto left out, like the blonde had gotten into the finger paints and destroyed the couch while Gai was making dinner. Tenten ripped a hole in her bed by accident while counting her swords. Lee broke all the training posts on the property and Tenzo had to re-make some. 

Kakashi laughed at Gai’s animated retelling. Every once in a while Gai would give Kakashi a funny look and then kiss him, as if he’s still getting used to the relationship. 

“Gai. I have to tell you something important. I was going to ignore it but I feel like you’re going to be dragged into this anyway.” Kakashi sat down at the table and watched Gai place some food in front of them. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Obito is alive. He was one of the people who took me and I’m worried he’s stalking the house.” Kakashi took a walk earlier today while Gai was dealing with the garden and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched again. 

“Does the Hokage know?” Gai raised an eyebrow.

“Yes he knows. The mission I’m going on is my only chance to bring him back.”

“Back?” 

“I think he’s working with Hiruzen but only because he has no way out.” 

“So he’s watching us for them?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s Obito.” Kakashi couldn’t pin a scent on the shadow. It could be Zetsu. 

“I hope it’s Obito over any other possibility.” Gai shivered and pushed his food away. “We need to put seals up and protect the kids.” 

“I took care of the seals, Tsunade gave me some good ones. Shikaku is letting his deer roam around the house to watch and I set some traps. Just in case though we need to have some ninken around at all times.” Kakashi sighed. He’s tired of living in fear. He thanked Shikaku for trying to get the whole Hiruzen issue sorted and not drag it on for years. The Nara looked like he wanted to jump out the window at the sheer thought of having to be Hokage for years with this hanging over his head. 

“Tenten is great with her weapons and Lee’s taijutsu is going well. We really just need to watch out for Naruto wandering around.” Gai nodded. 

"If it's Hiruzen then none of us can protect him." Kakashi ground out. He needed to get stronger to protect the kids and Gai. He had more to lose now. Gai just frowned. 

Kakashi's words still hung in the air as they ate. The silence continued as they cleaned and left the house to pick the kids up. Kakashi activated the seals as soon as Gai cleared the fence. They could hear Lee shouting far before they got to Jiraiya's house. Gai smiled when Lee shouted about youth like he does. 

"Your mini me is keeping Jiraiya on his toes." Kakashi laughed as he knocked on the door. 

"Good." Gai nodded. 

Jiraiya finally answered the door, his hair was up in buns and he looked exhausted. “You’re kids are crazy.” 

“Oh you woke up?” Kakashi snickered at the man.

“Konan told me about your threat.” Jiraiya moved aside to let them in and shut the door. Tenten was talking to Konan about swords, Lee was practicing taijutsu with Yahiko, and both Nagato and Naruto were asleep on the couch. 

“Good he’s asleep.” Kakashi picked up a passed out Naruto. The blonde snorted and then mumbled something, scaring Kakashi. 

“He ran around in circles for a whole two hours.” Konan handed Kakashi Naruto's bag and smirked. “Yahiko had the energy to chase him.” 

“He has so much energy.” Yahiko looked winded. He took the spot Naruto was laying in on the couch and closed his eyes. 

Kakashi chuckled, delighted that his kids wore down Jiraiya but he wasn't expecting Jiraiya's kids to be worn out too. Gai helped Tenten and Lee pack their bags while Tenten was telling Gai about the new sword Nagato gave her. 

“Hey, joking aside, thanks for watching them.” Kakashi whispered to the old man. He was busy taking the buns out of his hair. 

“It’s fine. Naruto practiced some more summoning. He almost got Yu twice.” Jiraiya smiled at the sleeping toddler. 

“Impressive. He’s got the same determination as Kushina. It’ll help him.” 

“He’s also as stubborn.” Jiraiya laughed. 

“He might’ve gotten that from me.” Kakashi mumbled, not necessarily proud but if it gets Naruto to keep trying his jutsu. “We are retrying for Naruto’s birthday party. He's pretty upset that Gai had to cancel it, even if he doesn't say it out loud. The kids and you are invited. Next week.” 

“The kids and I will swing by. There’s something I have for him.” Jiraiya shrugged. 

“Good.” Kakashi followed Gai out the door. He walked home slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler on his shoulder. Gai and the kids are already far ahead of him. Yet again he let his mind wander, not paying attention until Gai called for him. He sounded panicked. 

“Kakashi?” 

The fence was buzzing, all the seals broken and thrown aside. The door wasn’t off its hinges but the seals Kakashi put inside were busted. Whoever broke the seals had to be strong in chakra control, fast, and really good at seals to bust them all without Kakashi knowing

“Here take Naruto and I’ll check.” Kakashi spotted one of Shikaku’s bucks standing by the side of the house. Kakashi took a deep breath and summoned Pakkun. 

"Maybe we should get Shikaku or someone else to do it?" Gai held Naruto close to his chest.

"I'll shout or Pakkun will bark if we need help. I think Shikaku's buck left to warn him or someone on the compound." Kakashi looks at Gai and then at his summons.  “Someone broke in.” Kakashi lifted the dog up and opened the door. He stilled his movements to listen, there was a thudding sound and some shuffling. Pakkun wiggled from Kakashi’s grasp and padded towards the intruder. 

Kakashi looked back at Gai who looked concerned while holding back Lee and Tenten, and then followed the pug. 

Pakkun led the Copy nin towards Sakumo’s room and stopped. “The smell from a few days ago is in there.” The pug spoke quietly. 

Even with Kakashi’s chakra hidden and the pug being as quiet as he could, whoever was in the room stilled.  Kakashi took a kunai out, uncovered his sharingan, and slid the door open as fast as he could.  A familiar scent washed over him and it took every ounce of self restraint not to get sick. 

“Dad?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hurt me.


	13. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakumo reveals a secret, Kakashi gets angry, Shikaku watches the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some angst in this one I'm sorry. Italics are flashbacks.

_ He sat back in his chair, surveying the room. Danzo was in the corner of the office, his rough voice was hushed as he spoke to a few masked ANBU operatives, or ROOT, he couldn’t tell. He was close to breaking through the man’s secret organization. All the sneaking around and fake attention he gave Danzo was starting to put a bad taste in his mouth. _

_ “Sakumo.” The Sandaime’s grave tone shook the man from his thoughts.  _

_ The Hatake turned and looked at the old in front of him. He said all he could about the damn mission. There wasn’t enough information about it and the retrieval of the peace treaty was never in the cards. They were better going in blind. Not the first time Sakumo dealt with the fallout. Although this time was different.  _

_ “We lost 6 men to get that information including Shikakuro and Hano. That’s two clan heads Sakumo.” The Hokage puffed on his pipe, his eyes dull and penetrating.  _

_ “I saved 12 shinobi on bad information.” _

_ “You started a war.”  _

_ “Lord Hokage, we were ambushed, I had no choice.”  _

_ “You saved 12 but the consequences of your actions will kill thousands. You should have finished the mission.” Hiruzen barked out, his anger no longer held back.  _

_ “I’m sorry.” Sakumo was dragged into the Hokage’s office as soon as he got home. He just wants to see his son’s face again before the Hokage throws him in jail. He broke protocol to save lives and they turned on him faster than leaves in the fall.  _

_ “You will be taken off the roster until I can figure out your punishment. You should know better than to break the code. 18 sacrifices is better than what we are going to have now.” Hiruzen glanced at Danzo, his secret meeting with the ANBU was over. The shadows around Danzo danced, almost hiding the smirk he was wearing.  _

_ “Lord Hokage.” Sakumo stood up and bowed. He hated the way Danzo lorded himself over everyone. The Hatake left the office and made the long sullen walk home. As soon as he opened the door his son was on him.  _

_ “You’re home.” Kakashi stood in front of him with his hands on his hips, expecting a full report of the mission. He didn’t have the heart.  _

_ “I’m home.” Sakumo smiled at Kakashi and patted his son’s head before walking inside his house and committed himself to the darkness.  _

* * *

Shikaku placed his stack of papers down on his desk and sighed. He got word from Rasa about the potential candidates he put forth for the fight. He only sent 5. He claimed they were all tactile geniuses but they needed more. Mei said she had 20 or 30. No one was willing to risk more lives for the fuck up he started. 

“You’re thinking too loud, honey.” Yoshino said from her seat, her dark brown eyes watching her husband intently. 

“I’m sorry.” Shikaku rubbed his tired eyes and glanced down at his half asleep son in his lap. 

“Don’t be. You don’t have to burden yourself with all this guilt.” She read his mind. Not like it was hard, he’s an open book around her. 

“Maybe I’ll stop. Bringing work home was a mistake.” He pushed the papers back and focused on Shikamaru. “Wanna go feed the deer?” 

“Sure.” Shikamaru has been getting better. When they brought him to Tsunade she just laughed and told them not to push him. Shikaku didn’t speak full sentences until he was 6, too busy watching. Naruto’s influence has been great on his son. 

Shikaku smiled and stood up, taking Shikamaru with him. He grabbed the deer biscuits and opened the back door to a very skittish buck. 

“What’s the matter?” Shikaku tried to lay a hand on the scared animal’s muzzle but the stag wasn’t having it. He stamped his hoof in the dirt and then bolted. 

“Yoshino, grab Shikamaru. Raiden is scared.” Shikaku gave his son to his wife. 

She watched Shikaku run after the largest stag in their care. 

* * *

H _e didn’t remember what day it was when Danzo paid him a visit. Not that he really cared. The man was watching him. Sakumo groaned when he heard his son let the head of ROOT in his home. He tried explaining to Kakashi to ignore him but for some reason it wasn’t clicking._

_ “If he’s the Hokage’s aide then why shouldn’t we let him in?” _

_ “He’s dangerous.” _

_ Kakashi’s face crinkled behind his mask, as if the idea of the Hokage’s aide was going to be a terrible man. His son was too young to understand the dark politics of the village. He hoped Kakashi never will.  _

_ Sakumo managed to get dressed and look presentable. The dark rings under his eyes and newly chopped hair was a dead give away to a depressed man. Nothing he can do about it now.  _

_ “Hello Sakumo.” Danzo’s false cheer made Sakumo ill.  _

_ “Danzo.” Sakumo looked at his son, not wanting him here to see his worst side. “Kakashi go outside and practice your kunai.” _

_ “Why can’t the boy stay?” Danzo frowned.  _

_ “Father I’m old enough -” Kakashi was cut off.  _

_ “Go outside Kakashi.” Sakumo hated the look his son threw at him but the pain would be worse if he heard this conversation. Kakashi stood up and stomped outside, disappearing off the property. “Don’t talk to him.” Sakumo turned his attention to the smirking man in his living room.  _

_ “He let me in.” Danzo placed his tea on the table and folded his hands. _

_ “I don’t care.” Sakumo eased down on the floor in front of Danzo, glaring at him the whole way down.  _

_ “You should face your poison at someone else. I’m here on the behalf of The Hokage. We have word that you were spotted snooping around the ANBU storage room.” Danzo waited for a response. He got nothing. “Some important files are missing. I have a form allowing Fugaku to search your house.”  _

_ Sakumo smiled and nodded. “I understand. By all means, go ahead.” _

_ Danzo glanced out the front window, Fugaku was waiting patiently. The newly appointed Head of the Police was a bit young, too young if Sakumo had his say.  _

_ Fugaku entered the house with Danzo’s ANBU team and they scoured the place. It took them an hour to scour the house only to come up empty. They trashed the house in the process and didn’t bother cleaning up. Fugaku tried but he had a job to do.  _

_ The Uchiha whispered something in Danzo’s ear, a flash of anger erupted in the old man’s face.  _

_ “Well Sakumo it looks like you hid the papers well.”  _

_ “Or I never had them in the first place.” Sakumo raised an eyebrow to the elder. Despite Danzo and his team coming up empty, the man broke out into a smile. Sakumo’s blood ran cold.  _

_ “I also came with news about your punishment. You are officially retired. Congratulations Sakumo. At such a young age too.” Danzo stood up and laughed. “I’ll be back.” The old man walked out of the Hatake home leaving a shadow in his wake.  _

_ Cleaning up the mess took all night.  _

_ “Dad, why did they tear the house up?” Kakashi finally spoke up after a few hours of cleaning. He came into the house to his father still sitting at the table, staring off in space.  _

_ “They were trying to find something I don’t have.” Sakumo dropped the newest stack of papers on the corner of his desk.  _

_ “What was it?” Kakashi passed the last of the mess up to his father.  _

_ Sakumo leaned on the desk corner and tried to think up a clever lie. If he ever told Kakashi the truth, he could be an accomplice. He didn’t want to drag his very young son into the darkness he brought into the house.  _

_ “A tool was stolen from the Hokage and they had to search every house of whoever was in the office last.” Close enough.  _

_ “Oh okay.” A few beats of silence passed before Kakashi spoke again. He had an odd look on his face. Not concern or pity, something else, Sakumo couldn’t put his finger on it. “I’m hungry. Let’s go out to eat.”  _

_ “Okay pup.” Sakumo didn’t want to tell his son that would be a very bad idea.  _

_ The abuse started gradually, a few blocks from Kakashi’s favorite place to eat, a small shack that served the best miso soup. A few Inuzuka glared at them, their ninken snarling. A Nara or two called Sakumo all kinds of names. The worst was the owner of the restaurant refused to serve them, claiming it was against principles.  _

_ Confused and hurt Kakashi looked at his father only to see the empty stare he witnessed earlier. Instead of fighting Sakumo nodded and took Kakashi back home.  _

_ It didn’t take long for Kakashi to find out why everyone was angry. He caught it from gossiping old ladies in the bookstore. Kakashi walked out of the store and ran home, knowing his father would have a reason. He had to.  _

His father never got the chance. 

* * *

Shikaku came up to the Hatake house alongside his stag and spotted Gai passing Naruto off to Tenten. He quietly walked around and got the man’s attention. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Someone broke in. Kakashi went inside to check a minute ago. I haven’t heard anything so I was going to go in.” Gai looked determined, the Nara wasn’t going to change his mind. Shikaku nodded to Raiden, a silent order to watch the children while they investigated the house. 

“Though all the seals?” Shikaku followed Gai into the house. There wasn’t anything out of place. Not a robbery. 

Gai nodded and stopped, the sound of someone yelling. Shikaku and Gai raced towards the screaming. Standing in Sakumo’s room was Kakashi and the man himself, staring at each other. 

* * *

“Dad?” Kakashi choked out. The familiar charcoal grey eyes bore holes in his head. His father hasn’t changed since the last day he saw him, lifeless on the floor. His hair is a little longer and he has a few wrinkles around his eyes. It didn’t make sense. 

“Kakashi.” Sakumo stepped closer to Kakashi, a hand outstretched. 

“Impossible. You died in my arms.” Kakashi moved back not wanting to be touched by the ghost of his father. 

“No, someone else died in your arms.” 

Realization hit Kakashi like a sand storm. He couldn’t breathe, the air thick and his vision fuzzy. “You’ve been alive this whole time?!” Kakashi can hear his voice raising an octave, panic was evident. 

“Kakashi, son, breathe.” Sakumo walked closer and put a warm hand on Kakashi’s back, trying to center him and comfort him, like he used to when he was a kid. 

_“Count the ninken with me Kakashi.” Sakumo placed the panicking 5 year old Kakashi in his lap. “Bull, one. Pakkun, two. Bisuke…”_ The memory sliced through Kakashi like a hot knife. 

“NO!” Kakashi pushed his father’s hand away. “YOU WERE ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME?!” His father could’ve been here for him when Obito and Rin died. When Minato and Kushina died. When he was broken beyond repair, his father was alive and well. The thought ignited pure rage. 

“Son, listen, I’ll explain everything but you have to breathe.” Sakumo’s brows were knitted together, terrified his son was going to pass out. 

Instead Kakashi glared at his father, seething. Shikaku and Gai entered the room, Gai immediately at Kakashi’s side trying to calm the man down. Shikaku stood between Sakumo and the pair. He had a kunai ready. 

“Sakumo, what are you doing here?” He was worried Hiruzen and Orochimaru had done something to his old sensei. 

“I’m here to fix things.” Sakumo sighed and gave up trying to reach for his son, whose breathing thankfully evened out. The anger was still present in his eyes. 

“Fix what?” Gai asked from behind the Nara. 

“Years ago I had infiltrated ROOT to gather intel on Danzo and all of Hiruzen’s side projects. Funding was disappearing.” 

“I remember my father talking about it. The Nara Reservation lost all funding and he was scraping the bottom of the barrel just to feed the deer.” Shikaku frowned. 

“The Inuzuka clan lost everything too. Then your father and Hano died and suddenly your clans had money. I knew of a secret project while speaking to an inebriated Hiruzen. Danzo’s name slipped and I followed the lead. Writing everything down in my scrolls and books.” Sakumo sat at the edge of his bed, dragging his hand through his long silver hair. “I stole some scrolls as proof and Danzo figured it was me. He had his ROOT operatives watching the house. Then I was thrown into that last mission half blind with too small of a team and I was forced to save my team and run.”

“Starting the war between Iwa and Konoha.” Shikaku put his kunai away but still stood between father and son, worried about what Kakashi would do if he moved. 

“Hiruzen gave us a blank scroll, there was no treaty written. If we had gone to the Tsuchikage with a blank scroll we’d be killed on sight.”

“Starting the war but with the blame on them and not us.” Kakashi muttered. 

“Either way the war was going to happen. They were able to tap into that huge military funding and that’s where the Nara and the Inuzuka clan got their money. Danzo and the Uchiha clan got a hefty sum too.” 

“Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing alive.” Kakashi shifted away from Gai, eyes still on his father. 

“After the failure of that mission I was thrown into forced retirement, glorified house arrest, no doubt Danzo’s plan so he could watch me. I wanted to tell Tsunade and Jiraiya of my findings but being tailed all hours of the day made it hard for me to leave the house or have visitors. I had no choice. I faked my death using one of the operatives Danzo sicced on me with the promise from the ninken that they would watch over you.” 

“They knew?” 

“No, I told them I knew something was going to happen so I made them promise. I used a genjutsu to mask the operative and hid under the floor.” 

“The fucking hole.” Shikaku should’ve known. The hole from the pulled up floor boards looked like regular rot. Shibi and Tsume were on it from the start.

Sakumo nodded. “Once the body was taken, no doubt thrown into the woods after Kakashi left with Minato, Danzo's guards were told to leave the house alone. I buried the books and then ran. I was going to return a few years later but I was caught in the war.” 

“Hiruzen was charged and so was Danzo, there’s nothing more the books can do.” Gai said, his hand still on Kakashi’s arm. 

“You’re going to need help bringing them down. I have a list of secrets on Danzo, some jutsu he’s been hiding from everyone in those books. With Tsunade and Jiraiya we can take Hiruzen on and actually win.” Sakumo looked at his son, the anger had faded and filled with something else. Shikaku moved away from the two Hatake men, pulling Gai with him so father and son could reconcile. Gai opened his mouth to argue but then shut it when Shikaku gave him a knowing look.

“You hid all these years so Danzo can leave me alone?” Kakashi asked as soon as they left. He sounded small and sad.

“I hid so he won’t get to you and use you against me. You were so young and dead set on the idea that the Konoha government was good, I didn’t want to expose you to the dark underbelly until you were old enough to make decisions for yourself.” 

“If Danzo came up to me and told me you were a traitor I would’ve stood by you.” 

“Exactly. Your loyalty to me would’ve gotten us both thrown into ROOT prison.” Sakumo smiled softly. “If you had betrayed me it would’ve been the same thing.” 

Kakashi looked down at his feet. “You could’ve told me, let me know, something.” 

“You know they would’ve gotten T and I involved. The only way this would work is if you and everyone else in this village knew I was dead.” 

“I’m so sorry I tricked you.” Sakumo stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to his son. He tried reaching out again but Kakashi held up his hand. 

“I need time.” Kakashi turned and left the room, leaving his father behind. 

* * *

“Is everything okay? We heard yelling.” Tenten’s eyes were wide and full of fear. Gai smiled weakly and nodded. 

“Everything is okay. Kakashi’s father is alive and he’s in the house.” 

“‘Kashi’s papa?” Naruto asked while trying to wiggle free from Tenten’s arms. 

Shikaku placed his hand on Raiden’s snout, thanking him for watching the children before letting him run back to his home. 

“Yup.” Gai took Naruto and put him on the ground so he could walk. The first thing the kid did was race into the house yelling for Kakashi. Lee and Tenten went after him, slamming right into Kakashi’s legs. 

“Kakashi?” Gai watched Kakashi help the three kids up and then walk to Shikaku and Gai. 

“I’m going to go for a walk. I can’t get over the fact he was alive the whole time and left me here to rot.” Kakashi had venom laced in his voice. “I know he did it to protect me, but he didn’t have to do it alone.” 

“Can the kids see him?” Gai didn’t want Kakashi to get angry at him. 

“I don’t care. I’ll be back later.” Kakashi walked away, no doubt going to sit on the Hokage monument like he does every time he needs think and to breathe. 

“I have to get the council together to tell them the good news. I know Jiraiya and Tsunade are going to lose it, hopefully they won’t damage the house by reconciling with their old friend.” Shikaku hinted. “They all might swing by and fight the man.” 

“I’m not worried about them, they can do whatever if it makes them feel better. I’m more worried about Kakashi.” Gai wanted to chase after him and hold him. He dragged Kakashi back from the brink so many times he doesn’t want this to be the thing that breaks Kakashi completely. 

“Go after him. I’ll watch the kids.” Shikaku pushed Gai in the same direction Kakashi went. Gai glanced at the kids and then ran to find his love. 

* * *

“I’m Naruto, the favorite child.” Naruto puffed his chest out trying to look stronger and bigger than he was. Sakumo just blinked and then glanced up at Shikaku who shrugged. The blonde was full of nervous energy. 

The Nara managed to pull Sakumo out of his room and out into the living room so the kids could meet their grandfather. The kids hid behind Shikaku while he made tea. Not a single peep out of anyone until finally Naruto broke the ice. 

“Just because they adopted you first doesn’t mean you’re the favorite.” Tenten pouted from across the room. She didn’t trust Sakumo. She tried keeping Lee by her side but the kid was fascinated by the White Fang. 

“I’m Rock Lee! My parents used to tell me stories about you!” Lee smiled bright. In return Sakumo tried to smile back but he looked pained. Shikaku had to hide his laughter. 

“I forgot Kakashi was a quiet kid.” Shikaku leaned back in the couch, carefully watching Sakumo. He was still uneasy about his old teacher being in the house, the last thing anyone needed was Sakumo being a rogue nin. 

“He was a strange child.” 

“‘Kashi was a kid?” Naruto scrunched his face and moved closer to his grandfather. Every nerve in Shikaku’s body screamed to get the blonde away.

“I don’t think he ever was truly a kid. He was busy flinging kunai at age three and telling off jonin that picked on him.” Sakumo sighed. He glanced at the front door, hoping Kakashi would walk back into the house. 

“He won’t let me touch anything sharp.” Naruto pouted. 

“Good. Stay a child.” Sakumo picked the blonde up and set him on his lap. “You look familiar.” 

“Minato and Kushina’s kid.” Shikaku inched closer to Sakumo. 

“Oh, no wonder. You look just like your father.” 

Naruto smiled and nodded. “That’s what Dad says.” He wiggled, happy from what Sakumo told him. “Papa told me about him a while back. He promised to tell me more at bedtime.” 

“Which one is Papa?” Sakumo looked at Shikaku. 

“Papa is Gai and Dad is Kakashi.” Tenten yelled from her spot. 

Sakumo nodded and then looked at Lee. “You aren’t Gai’s child?” 

“Nope! He adopted me!” Lee jumped on the couch next to the Hatake. “Tenten is my sister. She took care of me after both our parents died.” 

“Stop telling him things about us Lee!” 

Sakumo watched the kids argue and he felt the love between all of the children. Lee and Naruto got up to drag their sister to Sakumo. They had no strength compared to her. 

“Naruto was adopted first and then Gai saw Tenten and Lee on the streets. They really made a nice family.” Shikaku spoke, his tone soft.

“I’m not really surprised Gai and Kakashi ended up together, they were inseparable when I was alive. The kids are a bit of a shock though.” Sakumo looked back at the door. 

“It was a shock for him too. Gai asked to adopt Naruto and when Hiruzen wouldn’t let them, things kind of fell apart after that.” 

“I hurt him didn’t I?” Sakumo muttered. He threw it out into the open, not expecting an answer. Even if Shikaku could provide one he kept his mouth shut. 

* * *

Kakashi wandered around the village in a daze. He thought about going to Tsunade’s house or Jiraiya’s but then he’d have to tell them his father was alive and who knows how they’d react. 

He managed to walk to the cemetery and sit down next to his father’s gravestone. It wasn’t lost on him that Obito and Sakumo’s stones were now pointless. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He felt Gai approach but he made no move to leave, or acknowledge.

“Kakashi?” Gai placed a hand on his shoulder. When He got no response, he sat down next to Kakashi and put an arm around him. Kakashi leaned on Gai letting the man hold him while he tried to breathe. They sat in silence, the moon offering them enough light. Every once in a while Kakashi would sniffle or shake. 

“I just found out Obito is alive and now my dad? I’m half expecting Rin or Minato-sensei to be alive too.” Kakashi lifted his head and brushed his fingers along the engraving of his father’s name. 

“Your father wants to fix things with you and with the village. Shikaku said he was going to call the council in and let them know about your dad. I doubt everyone is going to accept him with open arms until they are sure he’s on our side.” 

“He seemed to be. It’s odd that Obito wanted the books and now dad.” Kakashi’s face scrunched up. “At least the only person that knows where the books are would rather cut his own tongue out than spill the hiding spot.” 

“Exactly. Shikaku is with Sakumo and the kids, if he gets a strange feeling then he’d take action.” Gai nodded.

Kakashi wiped his face and stood up. “I guess we should relieve Shikaku of his babysitting duty.” 

Gai stood up following Kakashi. They left the cemetery behind and walked home hand in hand. Kakashi was looking forward to one of Naruto's hugs when he got home. The only thing that could clear the pain he had in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be all fluff I promise ;w; .


	14. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council sees Sakumo, Kakashi and Tenten have a moment, Kakashi tells his father everything.

As soon as Kakashi walked through the door he was attacked by Naruto. The blonde’s little arms were squeezing as hard as they could, making Kakashi’s heart swell. He picked the kid up and hugged him back. 

“Grandpa told me about you being a kid. You were my age and you could summon the puppies but I can’t summon one little froggy.” 

“Grandpa?” 

“Your dad!” Naruto’s face scrunched up, confused by Kakashi’s question.

“Oh.” Kakashi glanced at the couch. His father wasn’t looking at him, instead he was talking to Shikaku. The Nara looked tense. Gai walked around Naruto and Kakashi to check up on Tenten and Lee. Both kids were busy trying to get Sakumo’s attention. 

“Hey kids it’s really late. Time for bed!” Gai swept both kids up in his arms, letting their giggling protests fall on deaf ears. 

Kakashi clutched onto Naruto and walked past the two men on the couch. He could feel his father’s eyes on him the whole time. 

“Bedtime little one.” Kakashi placed Naruto on his bed and gathered up some pajamas and began to dress the wiggling blonde. 

“Can you tell me about Grandpa? Why does he look so sad?” Naruto asked as he was tucked in. Kakashi sat next to Naruto on the little bed and tried to come up with something to say. 

“He was one of the best shinobi in the village. His jutsu and speed was better than Tsunade and Jiraiya.” He knew he sounded mechanical but he also didn’t want to make Naruto cry before bed. 

“Lee said he was called the White Fang! That’s so cool! What’s your cool name?” 

“I have a plethora of names. Some not as nice as others.” Kakashi sighed. 

“Why do you have mean names?” Naruto sat up and glared at Kakashi. 

“I have enemies, Naruto. I’ve been a shinobi since I was five.” 

“No one should hate you. You’re the bestest ninja in the whole village!” Naruto’s smile was bright and so sure, Kakashi almost believed him. “Is Grandpa going to stay here?” 

Gai walked into the room, ready to help Kakashi say goodnight to Naruto, the look on Kakashi’s pleading face told Gai everything he needed to know. “Shikaku and Sakumo left. He is staying with Shikaku tonight, they are going to speak to the council tomorrow and it’s better if they can just leave instead of waking us all up. It’s almost 2 am.” 

“Awe Papa, I wanted to talk to him more.” Naruto pouted. Gai just laughed, easing Kakashi’s nerves in the process. 

“If all goes well tomorrow then I can take you to visit him.” Gai helped Kakashi up off the low bed and kissed Naruto’s forehead. 

“You have to sleep all night though. I can’t have a cranky toddler see my father.” Kakashi tucked Naruto in and tried to smile. 

“Promise?” Naruto yawned.

“Promise.” Both men said it at the same time. They turned the lights off and closed the door behind them. 

“Thanks Gai.” Kakashi let out a long sigh. Gai squeezed Kakashi’s arm and went into their bedroom. Kakashi said goodnight to Lee and Tenten before following Gai to bed. 

* * *

Shikaku made sure the council meeting was the first thing on his agenda before laying down in his bed. Sakumo was in a spare bedroom, the Nara was thankful both his son and his wife were asleep to avoid having to fill Yoshino in so late and to calm his son down after the initial hysterics. 

It wasn’t until he slid into bed when his wife turned over and asked him what happened. He should’ve known, nothing gets past her. 

“Kakashi and Gai’s house got broken into.” Shikaku said, staring intently at the tiles on his ceiling, avoiding his wife’s gaze. 

“Did you capture the culprit? Weren’t the seals from Tsunade?” Yoshino sat up, still staring at Shikaku. 

“Yes and yes.” 

“Shikaku.” Yoshino wasn’t going to let it slide. 

“Sakumo is alive and well.” Shikaku finally glanced at his wife, he watched the color drain from her face. 

“Is Kakashi okay?” 

“Nope. He’s pissed off and upset.” Shikaku sat up to level with Yoshino. “Sakumo is staying here tonight and then I’m taking him to see the council.” 

“How is he alive?”

“He was tired of Danzo pressing down on him so he faked his death, hid all of his information and left.” 

“No one knew?” 

“No one knew.” 

Yoshino looked at Shikaku’s tired face and sighed. “I suppose I have to wait until the morning to berate him?” 

“He did it to protect Kakashi. It was from a good place but waiting this long to come to his son, I mean the kid just found out about his dead friend being alive this whole time and now Sakumo. If he didn’t have Gai or the kids to help him, I don’t know what would happen.”

“Are you sure he’s not here to get information for Hiruzen or Danzo?” 

“He seemed genuine, but you can grill him at breakfast. I’m sure Kakashi wouldn’t mind.” Shikaku flopped back down on his pillows. Yoshino followed suit, resting her head on her husband’s chest. 

“Tsunade and Jiraiya are going to flip their shit.” She whispered. Shikaku could feel her smile. 

“I warned Gai.” Shikaku chuckled. “I almost beat Sakumo and he was my damn sensei. Imagine being best friends with the man.” He yawned and absentmindedly played with Yoshino’s hair thinking about the council meeting before falling into a fitful sleep. 

He wasn’t expecting to be woken up by his wife yelling at 7 am. Better than any alarm clock. He got dressed and ambled out into the kitchen to see Yoshino forcing Sakumo to sit at the table and eat her food. Shikamaru was staring at Sakumo from across the table. He looked small and tired.

“Good morning Shikaku.” Yoshino kissed her husband and put a bowl of food in his hands. Shikaku mumbled the sentiment back and sat down next to Sakumo. He ate fast and silently. 

“Honey, Naruto’s birthday has been changed to next week.” Yoshino was the last to sit down, filling Shikaku in on the events of the day. Shikamaru’s face lit up upon hearing Naruto’s name. 

“We can go right?” He pulled his mother’s sleeve.

“Of course sweetheart.” 

Sakumo frowned and looked at Yoshino. “Naruto? Kakashi’s son?” 

“Yeah his birthday was a week or two ago but they had to cancel it because Kakashi got taken out of the village.” Shikaku filled Sakumo in on current events. 

“Taken?” 

“Yeah. He got two terrible shinobi fired and they retaliated.” Shikaku downed his coffee, not willing to tell Sakumo about Obito or anything else involving Kakashi’s life without the kid being here. “Come on we have to go.” He grabbed the back of Sakumo’s shirt and pulled him away from the table. 

They walked to the Hokage tower using the ANBU route avoiding all the hustle from the waking village. 

“Your son is sweet.” Sakumo tried to make small talk, the air was thick between the pair. 

“Usually he doesn’t talk when strangers are in the room but I guess your grandson helped him out.” 

“Grandson.” Sakumo said the word quietly, letting it settle, as if the word still didn’t feel right. “I never thought he’d have kids, after what I did to him.”

“Look, Sakumo, You’re my old teacher and I love you but you should’ve taken Kakashi with you. At the very least. He is a very smart kid, if you told him about Danzo, instead of protecting him.” Shikaku sighed, Kakashi needed to talk to Sakumo. “I know why you did it, if Shikamaru was in danger I’d do anything to keep him safe, but my son isn’t anywhere as capable as Kakashi was.” 

“I didn’t want to drag him into the war.” Sakumo frowned. 

“Too late it happened, without you.” Shikaku heard Sakumo sharply inhale from behind him and he stopped. “Despite what you think Kakashi isn’t mad at you. He’s mad at the situation that built up to you having to go through all of this and he needs time to process it.”

“I can’t just talk to him.” 

“Why not? You did it when he was younger. You were great at talking to me, Inoichi and Choza. He already knows everything Danzo did.”

“He’s just so hurt and I hate seeing him upset over something I did.” Sakumo looked close to tears. 

They made it to the Tower and Shikaku led a very tired Sakumo up the stairs and to the council room. The Nara had left a note for Inoichi before he went home last night, hoping the Yamanaka had gotten the gist of Shikaku’s awful handwriting and had gathered the clan heads, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

Before Shikaku opened the door he put a reassuring hand on Sakumo’s shoulder. “If you can get through this, then you’ll be able to talk to Kakashi I promise. Actually talking to Kakashi might be easier than this shit show.” Shikaku smiled, coaxing a smile out of the older man before opening the door. 

As soon as they walked in the whole room got quiet, the air thick with anger and chakra. Tsunade screamed. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” She jumped over Tsume and ran straight for Sakumo, fire in her eyes. Shikaku was quick enough to unleash his shadows to hold her back from punching Sakumo. 

The Hatake’s demeanor had changed when he walked into the room, his eyes cold and unseeing. It set off warning signs in the back of Shikaku’s mind. Even with the shifting attitudes in the room Shikaku remained calm while speaking to the whole group. 

“Before we knock Sakumo senseless we should listen to what he has to say.” He looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya, warning them to stay back until this meeting is over. 

“Tsunade, come on, we can kick his ass later.” Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade by her waist and carried her away from their old friend. 

Shikaku gestured to an open chair, Sakumo taking the hint and sat down in the spot. “Go ahead, Sakumo start from the beginning.” 

* * *

Tenten usually wakes up before the rest of the house, she’d wake Lee up and then she’d check on Naruto and her new dad’s. Today however, she was too tired to care about when Lee and the others got up. She was over the whole excitement from Sakumo and she didn’t like being pulled into the conversation. She didn’t trust him and she didn’t like him for putting her new family in danger. 

She also didn’t care to hear about what Lee was learning from Gai and how close Naruto was to summoning the little frog. 

“Hey Tenten, wake up it’s noon.” Gai sat on the edge of her bed and checked to make sure she was breathing, it was unusual for her to not gather Lee up. 

“I don’t feel good.” She hoped it would make Gai leave but it only did the opposite. She felt his hand on her forehead. 

“You don’t have a fever. It is your stomach? Maybe you need food?” Gai sounded really worried and it made Tenten’s stomach twist. 

“Let her sleep Gai.” Kakashi’s voice saved her from any more prying questions. 

“But Kakashi, she said she wasn’t feeling good.” Gai stood up and walked over to Kakashi. Tenten tried to hear whatever they were whispering but she couldn’t catch a thing. Gai sighed and then left the room leaving Kakashi and her alone. 

“Alright kid, what’s wrong?” The side of the bed dipped as Kakashi got into it. Tenten turned over to look at her new dad. He looked concerned, it could also just be the dark circles under his eyes. Her troubles seemed so small compared to his. 

“Nothing, I’ll get up.” She was used to putting aside herself for others. Lee was a big one. 

“You can get up but this bed is really comfortable. I think I’ll stay here.” Kakashi yawned and turned over, wrapping his arm around her, stopping her from being able to leave. “Maybe you should stay here.” 

“Kakashi.” She couldn’t help the sob that escaped. She forgot how it felt to have someone love her other than Lee. Naruto was sweet to her and she loved him to pieces. She lost her parents but they never really involved themselves with her life. Gai and Kakashi were so different. They didn’t mind showing affection and praise. 

“Tenten, you know you don’t have to act so brave here. This is your home, if you can’t be yourself around us then we are doing this whole parenting thing wrong.” Kakashi pulled her into a warm hug, making her cry even harder. He let her cry as long as she wanted, not pulling her away because he was uncomfortable, but making sure she could breathe. 

“I’m sorry.” Tenten hiccuped, her tears subsiding. 

“It’s fine, really. Gai used to tell me it wasn’t good to hold my tears in. You should let them out whenever you can.” Kakashi let her use his shirt to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“You guys are trying really hard to make sure Lee and I are in a nice family and I really like you two, a lot. I just wish I had something cool too you know. Like Naruto gets a frog summons and Lee gets special taijutsu training.” Tenten sniffled.

“You want something, cool and for you I get it. Let’s think.” Kakashi thought about it. He did want someone he loved and trusted to summon his ninken. Especially if he was going to fight alongside Gai at the prison. “How about my summons? You can sign the ninken contract.” 

Tenten’s face lit up, like festival fireworks. “Really?!” She jumped up and hugged Kakashi. 

“Sure kid why not. I’ll let you sign the contract tonight. Don’t let me forget.” He choked out, Tenten was crushing his windpipe in her efforts to hug and possibly meld herself into him, he couldn’t figure it out. 

* * *

“So Danzo has an arm, full of my clan’s stolen eyes?” Fugaku’s face was bright red, the anger finally shifted from Sakumo to Danzo, thankfully for Shikaku’s sake. 

“I have evidence and images of what his arm looked like before I left the village but they are sealed tight in one of my scrolls.” Sakumo looked over at Shikaku. 

“They are safe and sound in a nice little hiding spot. I do remember reading about Danzo and a few members of ROOT hunting members of the Uchiha clan but you had a bunch of question marks next to it. I assumed it wasn’t a solid piece of evidence.” Shikaku explained, hoping it was enough for Fugaku. 

“On top of Danzo already having a bunch of illegal jutsu he’s using the sharingan on his arm too. What a mess.” Inoichi tapped his pencil. The dread of the fight was looming. 

“Why didn’t you speak out?” Tsunade asked Sakumo. 

“Who could I have told Tsunade? Most of the members on this council were 10 or 15 years old. How were we going to stand up against not only Danzo and the entirety of ROOT but also Hiruzen?” Sakumo was finally showing some form of emotion other than fear. “You grew up around the other clan heads, they worshiped the ground Hiruzen walked on. We had no one. This group got to see the way he handled the war, the nine tails, and Danzo.” 

“What if Hiruzen never got called out and put on trial?” It was the first time Jiraiya had spoken since the start of the meeting. He didn’t look at Sakumo the entire time, soaking in everything his old friend was saying. 

Sakumo’s silence was deafening. 

“Do we need to tell the other Kage?” Tsume asked Shikaku. 

“It would be smart to do so.” Shikaku had already drafted a message for all of them while listening to Sakumo. 

“I will help you all fight to bring the group Hiruzen and Danzo put together but on one condition.” Sakumo was looking directly at the Hokage. 

“Which is?” 

“Gai and Kakashi stay out of the fight.” 

“I can’t guarantee Kakashi isn’t going to go off and help. He blames himself for this as well the rest of us.” Shikaku sighed. The other clan heads shifted in their seats. 

“Try then. We did this to make the future generations safe. Adding Kakashi, Gai and any of their generation in it will defeat the purpose.” 

Shikaku watched Sakumo and then panned over the rest of the room. While the man had a point, it was going to be difficult to keep both men out of the fight. He had to rearrange the whole plan. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” The Nara got up from his seat, effectively closing the meeting. He wasn't looking forward to having that talk with Kakashi until Sakumo and him got on the same page. In theory all Shikaku really has to say is that Kakashi needs to be home for his kids but the Hokage doubts Kakashi will be okay with the possibility of losing his father for a second time. 

Jiraiya and Tsunade were the first to follow the Hokage out of the room. The pair attempted to avoid their old friend until they can wrap their heads around him being alive. 

“Jiraiya, Tsunade, please. I did this to protect my son and the village.” Sakumo grabbed both of their wrists. 

“I never understood Kakashi’s anger towards me, but now I think I get it.” Jiraiya pulled his arm away and walked out. 

“Why would Kakashi be mad at Jiraiya?” Sakumo was tired of hearing vague things about his son. Tsunade gave in and turned to him.

“You have a lot to catch up on. It’s better if you hear it from Kakashi.” Tsunade gave him a grim look and then walked away. The sound of her heels echoed in the hallway, leaving the Hatake alone with his thoughts. 

Sakumo grit his teeth, annoyed by the lack of knowledge from his son’s life and all the cryptic messages from everyone. He had no choice but to go straight to the source. 

* * *

Kakashi wasn’t going to argue with an angry Naruto. The toddler was in a bad mood all day and there wasn’t anything Kakashi or Gai could do to talk the toddler down from his tantrum. Tenten and Lee were busy hiding until the screaming was over. 

“I want to get the frog!” Naruto slapped his hand on the table and screeched. 

“Naruto you need to be calm to summon an animal.” Kakashi tried holding Naruto but the kid just wiggled and kicked until Kakashi had no choice but to let him sit in his own chair and scream. 

“You could summon at my age! Why can’t I?” Naruto shot a nasty glare at his father, still slamming his hand on the table. 

“Maybe the seal is too good.” Kakashi muttered. There was a small possibility that Jiraiya had made the seal to not only suppress the nine tails but also his own chakra. The Copy Nin lifted Naruto’s shirt to catch a look at the seal Jiraiya had made. Loosening it so he could summon a frog could put the whole village in danger however, if Kakashi went deaf from Naruto screaming in his ear, he’d be useless as a shinobi. 

The more Naruto screamed the more Kakashi was leaning towards removing the protective outer seal Jiraiya had placed. 

“Naruto please, I’m sure that if you calm down enough you can do it.” Gai was trying his hardest to stop Naruto from blowing up. He had managed a few minutes distracting the cranky toddler with a frog he found outside. 

Right before Naruto was about to unleash another glass shattering screech Kakashi heard a soft knock on their door. Using this as a way out Kakashi bolted to the door, not really expecting his father to be on the doorstep. 

“Can we talk?” Sakumo ran his hand through his hair and motioned for Kakashi to follow him. Kakashi looked at Gai who nodded and gave him a thumbs up, the man was busy trying to throw Naruto out of his tantrum. 

His father led him to a familiar path they used to walk when they needed quiet time away from the abuse the village used to throw at them. The bench Sakumo put in by the lake was still there. Sakumo sat down and patted the spot next to him. 

“Dad…” Kakashi sat down and started his apology. He wasn’t mad at his father, he fully understood why he did what he did. He was just thrown into a nasty situation and that was the only way he could see them both surviving. He was cut off by his father. 

“I’m so sorry Kakashi. If I could go back and change what I had done, I would’ve taken you with me. You were a genin at the time, and more than capable of hiding with me. I’m sorry for the grief I caused and the pain you went through, even after my escape stunt.” Sakumo put an arm around his son and held him close. 

“I get why you did it and while it hurt, I dealt with it and moved on. I’m really happy you’re here.” Kakashi let his father hold him like he used to. It brought back a few memories of him having a panic attack over something that now is completely trivial and his father letting him cry it out. Or the times Kakashi just felt the overwhelming need to hug his father. Especially on days where Sakumo was looking worse for wear. 

“There's some things you need to fill me in on.” 

“I know.” Kakashi let the embrace end and he told his father everything. Obito giving Kakashi his sharingan before his death, Rin dying in an effort to save Konoha, Minato and Kushina dying to protect the village, his stint in ANBU, Gai and him adopting Naruto and the kids, and then finding out Obito was actually alive. When he finished an hour had passed and his father was speechless. “Even after all of this happened, I managed to find some happiness and it’s really all thanks to Gai and the kids. When I step back and view it as a whole picture I understand your actions more and more.” 

“You should never have gone through that.” Sakumo said quietly. He was worried about what his son was going to tell him but this was far worse than he could ever imagine. 

“Yeah but I can’t change that. I can try and get Obito back in the village with his family, I can try and make the future better for my kids and I will do whatever it takes so they won’t have to do what I did just to survive.” Kakashi let himself smile at the thought of little Naruto owning a ramen stand like he wants, Lee being a the owner of a Dojo, or Tenten having a weapons shop without the looming threat of war over their heads.

“You are a far better man than I was at your age.” Sakumo patted his son’s head proud but the sinking feeling in his heart wasn’t leaving any time soon. 

“Naruto adores you by the way. Grandpa.” Kakashi snickered at his father who rolled his eyes. 

“Little shit.” For the first time in years Sakumo let himself laugh, it was better now that he could do it alongside his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. I know I promised a fluffy chapter but I forgot that some things needed to be wrapped up first. 
> 
> I also wanted to let you guys know that chapters might be a little sporadic over the next two months. On top of trying to create content for the two events I'm hosting within a month of each other, I'm also moving (hopefully) and starting a really heavy semester at school (hopefully). 
> 
> I'll update when I can mentally do it I promise! I love this fic and all of you who are reading this, your comments and kudos really help! Thank you for your patience.


	15. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets the birthday party he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a side series that goes along with this fic. It has stories that didn't really fit into this beast. I'll probably keep that up even after I end this fic. Further world building if you will.

The party was set up in the backyard of the Hatake compound. Naruto wanted it to be frog themed of course and Gai had extra time to find more frog items for the party since they pushed the party back a few weeks. Kakashi and his father made sure the fence was secure enough to handle the onslaught of children. 

“How many kids are showing up?” Kakashi looked at the notebook in front of Gai. 

“16 are showing up, 19 kids in total although Shisui and Torune are 12 years old so it’s not bad. 8 adults said they will show up and stay.” Gai read off his list in the notebook and smiled at his nervous boyfriend. “We have 11 adults for 19 kids. It'll be okay, Kakashi.”

Kakashi watched Gai’s happy face and swallowed any feelings of terror and regret. He took the notebook from Gai’s hands and read over what else they had to do. Gai took the book back before he could finish. 

“Go wrap Naruto’s gift. I know you’ve been procrastinating. Your father and I will take care of the rest.” Gai grinned and kissed Kakashi on his cheek. It sent butterflies to his stomach while putting him in a better mood. Gai knew exactly how to calm his nerves and he loved him for it. 

He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. He’s been hiding Naruto’s gift for months. Kakashi grabbed the box Shikaku gave him and opened it. Minato’s cloak still smelled like him. The colors were vibrant, it looked almost brand new. The perfect gift for Naruto. 

Kakashi regretted not having something of Kushina’s to give him. Mikoto probably had a shirt or a picture at least. Not the usual formal picture Minato gave to everyone. He quickly wrapped the cloak up with the picture and then raced to catch Mikoto before she left for the party. 

He caught her just in time. 

“Kakashi? Is the party cancelled?” Mikoto let worry line her face. Sasuke immediately started crying at the thought of him not seeing Naruto. 

“No, it's still on, I wanted to ask you something.” Kakashi panicked, not meaning to make Sasuke cry. Itachi was already holding him and telling him it was okay. Fugaku left his office to see what the commotion was about and scowled at Kakashi. 

“Fugaku, sweetheart, can you take the boys to Kakashi and Gai’s house? Kakashi needs to talk to me about something important.” Mikoto’s smile was vaguely threatening. 

“Fine. Come on boys.” He put his shoes on and sighed. “I’m not staying.” 

“I’ll be there soon. Just let them run around.” Mikoto kissed her husband on the top of his head and shooed him and the kids out of the house. “Okay Kakashi what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t want to impose but I have a gift for Naruto and I wanted to see if you had something I could add to it.” 

Mikoto gave him an odd look. “Like what?” 

“Something of Kushina’s. I have Minato-sensei’s Hokage cloak and one picture of them together but I don’t have anything of his mother’s.” Kakashi didn’t want to take away anything from her that she didn’t want to part with. “You don’t have to, I was just asking.” He felt like he had overstepped, and he regretted asking. 

“No, I think I have something.” She walked into her room for a few minutes and then came out with a box. “Kushina let me borrow this a long time ago and I kept forgetting to give it back. Can’t really do that now, can I?” Mikoto’s eyes were glistening, tears threatened to fall. The pain of losing a best friend was something the pair had in common. She pulled the top off and let Kakashi take the item out. It was a neon pink apron with the Uzumaki clan swirl on the front. It looked well used and loved. The smell of takoyaki and Kushina’s lavender perfume was faint but there. Kakashi felt the sorrow immediately. 

“I can cut out a part and make him a pillow case from it. Her clan symbol. It won’t take me long.” Mikoto didn’t want to part with the whole thing but Naruto deserved to have a piece of his mother by his side. 

“If you don’t mind.” Kakashi spoke softly, trying to not force Mikoto to part with something so precious. 

“Give me five minutes. I have some orange fabric to back this.” Her smile faded and concentration took its place. She made the pillow case in no time, then passed it over to Kakashi. 

“I’ll walk with you.” Kakashi said, not wanting to leave her alone. Mikoto set the pace, a slow walk to the Hatake compound was what they needed to clear the sadness out of their hearts. 

“She would be so proud of you and Gai for taking such good care of her son. I knew as soon as you picked him up that you would love him unconditionally.” Mikoto grabbed Kakashi’s hand and looked into his soul. 

“Thank you.” Kakashi didn’t know what to say to her. Some days he felt like he was doing everything wrong, and when he’s at his wits end Naruto’s bright blue smile brings him back from the brink of despair. 

Mikoto only smiled and then continued her walk to the party. A cluster of kids had shown up while Kakashi was gone. 

“Kakashi!” Hana waved from her spot in the front yard. Her little brother, Kiba, was busy trying to pull her into the house. 

“Hana. How are you?” Kakashi watched Kiba bite her hand. She didn’t flinch. 

“I’m great! I’m happy I left ANBU when I did. Ma wants me to take up the veterinary department. I wouldn’t be able to continue both.” She was glowing with excitement. “Kiba cut it out.” She moved her hand away and let Kiba run inside without her. 

“I need to relieve my husband from child duty.” Mikoto walked into the house. 

“We should follow.” Kakashi let Hana walk in front of him. He had hidden the pillowcase inside his jacket, he just needed to wrap it. Thankfully Gai had the kids outside so he could run into his room and finish the gift. 

He wasn’t expecting Naruto to be sitting in the middle of his bed. 

“Naruto? What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, the blonde looked flushed and upset. 

“I summoned Yu and I can’t find her.” 

Kakashi felt like he got punched in the stomach. “You summoned your frog?” 

“Yeah but then she ran away. My friends scared her.” Naruto pouted. 

It still didn’t explain why Naruto was flushed unless he was crying, his eyes didn't look red. “Did she run in here?” 

“I think so.” 

Kakashi had no idea how to start looking for a frog the size of a coin. He glanced around and then opted to get Jiraiya. “Stay here Naruto, I’ll get someone who can help us.” 

The Toad Sage was easy to find in the large backyard full of children. He was sitting under a tree, far away from Sakumo. Kakashi knew the relationship between them was still strained and he was surprised to see the man here with his kids. “Naruto summoned Yu and she ran off into our bedroom. The kids terrified her.” 

Jiraiya nodded and got up, happy to get away. “She’s actually easy to find, she likes dark places.” Kakashi followed the man into the house and into the room Naruto was in. “You got Yu! I’m proud of you.” Jiraiya ruffled Naruto’s hair, pausing for a second his hand lingering on Naruto's forehead, before getting down onto the floor. 

“She’s mad at me.” 

“No she’s just scared. Yu?.” Jiraiya put his hand under the bed and then smiled. The little frog jumped onto his hand. “See?” He lifted his hand up so Naruto could see that she was fine. 

“I thought the dog was gonna eat me.” Yu’s little voice shook full of fear. “I wasn’t expecting you to get me.” 

“I never gave up!” Naruto smiled at the frog before holding out his hands. Jiraiya placed the frog in the blonde’s palms and stood up. “I’m sorry I should’ve tried to summon you somewhere quieter.” He gently kissed the top of Yu’s head and grinned. “I’ll let you go back home.” 

“Good job little one. I forgive you!” Yu jumped on top of Naruto’s head. “I want in on the party food!” 

Naruto erupted in a fit of giggles and jumped off the bed. He raced outside screaming about his new summons. Jiraiya had an uneasy look on his face. 

“What?” Kakashi slipped the pillowcase from his jacket and took care of the gift. 

“Something isn’t right. He shouldn’t be able to summon her this early.” 

“You heard him, he spends hours trying to summon her.” Kakashi didn’t want to think about the seal slipping on top of everything else.

“True. Minato was persistent. Maybe I’m just paranoid.” Jiraiya shook his head. “I see you and your father are getting along.” 

“I filled him in on everything.” Kakashi held the gift close to his chest. “He seemed really sorry. He was only trying to protect me.” 

“Hm.” Jiraiya wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was staring off into the distance. 

“It wasn’t easy to forgive him. If I'm honest, still don’t truly forgive him.” Kakashi still had a little resentment in his heart, he hopes it’ll go away over time but he knows it won’t.

“Inoshikacho are pissed off at him still, but they understand. I guess I’m being too hard on him.” Jiraiya refocused on Kakashi and smiled. “Tsunade is here. She’s going to rip him a new one.” 

Kakashi laughed at the thought of his father, the great White Fang of Konoha, getting beaten up by Tsunade. “He’ll let her too.” They left the room and joined the hectic energy outside. He helped Gai light the candles on the frog themed cake and he made sure to take pictures of everything. Tsume had to separate her son from the cake after the candles were blown out, he was ready to shove his little hand into it and shovel the cake into his mouth. 

Choji asked for a big piece, Naruto let him have the frog’s head. The blonde didn’t like the idea of eating something with a face on it. Shikamaru ate off his father’s plate, he wasn’t a fan of sweets. Shisui had a piece split with Itachi and Naruto let Sasuke have some of his own big slice. 

Sometime in the process of cutting the cake and opening some gifts Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakumo had talked. They were laughing about something in the corner of the yard, it relieved Kakashi to hear it. 

“Where did you go before the party?” Gai was finally able to sit down and talk to his boyfriend. 

“I asked Mikoto if she had something of Kushina’s she was willing to part with. To add to our gift.” Kakashi watched Naruto show off Yu to Hinata Hyuuga and her cousin, Neji who looked less than impressed. 

“Now he has something from both parents.” Gai placed a hand on Kakashi’s thigh. “You want to give it to him now?” The nervous energy Kakashi had suppressed was beginning to find its way back out. Gai picked up on it and rubbed circles into his thigh with his thumb. “Hey we can give it to him later tonight when it’s just us.” 

Kakashi liked that idea better and nodded. A few gifts were already free from the packaging; a stuffed fox from Sakura, some frog toys from Ino and Choji, and a carved Stag from the Naras. Shikamaru had one and he wanted Naruto to match him. It was sweet, watching the boys play. 

“Hey, my gift for the kid is a little too much for the party setting. Mind if I stay after they leave?” Tsunade sat down next to Gai and Kakashi. 

“Of course! Our gift is the same. So is Jiraiya’s.” Gai nodded. 

“I remember him telling me about it.” Kakashi didn’t think a blade was appropriate to give to a child but Jiraiya had mounted it in a shadow box frame and secured it. 

“Thanks brats.” Tsunade winked and walked back to her spot next to a very happy Sakumo. 

The party ended when Naruto fell asleep on Yahiko's lap clutching the stuffed dinosaur Sasuke got him. Yu was long gone, she had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yoshino and Mikoto helped clean up after the party while the kids and parents filed out. 

Naruto woke up after every one had left, grumpy and upset he didn’t get to say goodbye to his friends. 

“We invited them all over again for a playdate in a week or two.” Kakashi held Naruto while the blonde finished fussing.

“Promise?” 

“Yes. As long as everything is good here they will be back soon.” Kakashi put Naruto into his chair at the kitchen table. “You have a few more gifts to open.” Kakashi and Gai took a seat with Tenten, Lee, Sakumo, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Sakura and Jiraiya's kids were passed out on the couch. A little stack of gifts were in the center of the table. 

Lee pushed his gift towards Naruto, who ripped the paper off without thinking. Lee got him a 164 count crayon pack, with a built in sharpener. Naruto squealed with delight.  Next was Tenten’s gift, a blank book with a hard cover. “For your little comics, so you won’t lose the pages.” Naruto’s eyes lit up, tears already spilling. He gave his sister a tight hug. Kakashi chuckled at the sight.

Tsunade gave him her gift next. Kakashi had no idea what it was, it looked like a picture frame. Sure enough she had a rare picture of Kushina and Minato as kids, standing next to their peers in the Academy class picture. 

“Whoa, is that Mom and Dad?” Naruto delicately handled the frame like it was going to break. 

“Yup. Kushina loved your father because he complimented her hair. She was bullied because it was so red and he stepped in. Not that she needed it.” Tsunade laughed. Kakashi remembered the stories of her beating up her bullies. Minato enjoyed telling them. 

“She’s so beautiful.” 

“She was and always will be.” Tsunade patted Naruto’s back. “You have her energy and ability to love anyone.” 

Naruto placed the picture on the table and giggled. “She liked the color orange too.” He pointed at her orange dress. 

“That’s where he gets it from.” Gai acted shocked but everyone in the village knew about Kushina’s love of the color. 

Jiraiya gave his godson his gift, Minato’s three pronged blade with the his seal on the handle. While Jiraiya explained the significance, Kakashi sat silently thanking Jiraiya. He was relieved that the older man had plenty to give. Kakashi only owned one of the blades, he knew it was selfish to keep it but that's all he has left of his old teacher. 

Kakashi and Gai were last. Gai helped Naruto take the ribbon off and open the box. The pillowcase was folded so that the Uzumaki symbol was the first thing seen. There was a sharp gasp from Tsunade and Jiraiya as Naruto pulled the pillow case out. The toddler shot a confused glance at Kakashi. 

“Your mother had an apron she adored, Mikoto made it into a pillow case so you have a piece of her with you at all times. That symbol is your clan symbol. The Uzumaki clan. That symbol is on the backs of all of our flak jackets.” Kakashi smiled, fighting back the tears.

"Why?" Naruto traced the swirl lightly.

"Mito, my great grandmother, was married to Hashirama, the first Hokage. The Senju clan, my great grandfather's clan and the Uzumaki clan, helped build this village. It was a tribute to Mito from Hashirama." Tsunade filled in the history, cutting around all the complex parts. Parts Kakashi will tell Naruto later on.

Naruto held the pillowcase tight against his chest and moved onto the next item in the box. The photo had Kushina, who was pregnant with Naruto, and Minato. All three of them in a photo. Naruto placed it next to his other treasured picture. 

Naruto pulled out the Hokage jacket last. He knew how to read simple words, so he had no problem sounding out the Fourth Hokage label on the back of the jacket. 

“That was your father’s. He hated the way the normal Hokage robes looked like and added his own flair to it. It was and still is the most recognizable item Minato had.”  Kakashi didn’t think he could make it through explaining Minato’s jacket without his voice shaking. Naruto was very quiet for a few minutes while he wrapped the article of clothing around him and held the pillowcase to his face. Naruto has been asking Kakashi and Gai to tell him about his birth parents and what better way to connect them then to give him pieces they owned. Naruto's little shoulders started shaking, the toddler crying into his mother's apron turned pillowcase. Kakashi moved closer to hold him. Gai was on the other side rubbing the kid’s back.

“Mom and dad.” Naruto finally stuttered out, his eyes red from crying. “Thank you.” Naruto wiggled closer to both his adopted parents. 

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's hair. 

The toddler drifted off as the adults finished putting Naruto’s gifts in his bedroom. It was an emotionally exhausting day for both Naruto and Kakashi. Gai nudged his boyfriend, letting him know Naruto’s bed was ready. The blonde had fallen asleep on Kakashi’s chest. He gingerly placed Naruto into his bed, not bothering to remove the jacket and the pillowcase from the toddler’s grasp. He kissed him goodnight and left the room.

Gai took Tenten and Lee to their bedroom and tucked them in. When they finished with the kids they went out into the kitchen to say goodbye to Jirayia and Tsunade. 

“Those were great gifts guys.” Tsunade wasn’t expecting Kakashi to pass over Minato’s cloak. 

“Shikaku gave me a box of Minato’s personal effects. I have a few more pictures.” Kakashi sighed. 

“I wanted to find frames for them all. Hang them up in his room while he’s gone one day. It’ll be nice.” Gai gave Jiraiya and Tsunade a thumbs up. 

“That’s a sweet idea.” Jiraiya gathered his children up, and walked out the front door. “It was a nice ending for today. I’m glad the kids shoved me out the door.” 

“Naruto loves seeing you.” Sakumo offered. 

“He loves to make fun of me.” Jiraiya laughed. 

“Someone has to when I’m not around.” Tsunade was holding a sleeping Sakura. “We will be back soon. Bye brats. Sakumo.” 

Sakumo waved and shut the door. Kakashi was already walking away, yawning. Gai still had to find Ningame to bring the tortoise inside. Sakumo said goodnight and left for his room, he equally as tired as his son. This was the most socializing he had since Kakashi was in the womb. 

Ningame wasn’t far thankfully. The tortoise wanted to sleep in the backroom, which was warm and the first room to get the morning sun. It took the summons twenty minutes to settle into his spot. Gai left the room and went to his own, to find the bed empty. 

Scratching his head he looked around the room, still no Kakashi.  He checked Lee and Tenten’s room, the living room, and outside, the familiar knot of panic was rapidly growing in his stomach the longer he couldn’t find Kakashi. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the only other room in the house besides Sakumo’s and peeked in. 

Kakashi was curled up in Naruto’s bed, holding the toddler against him, sleeping softly. Gai let out his worried breath and smiled at the sight. He shut the door and let them sleep peacefully. 


	16. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito's life is laid out before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short! But! it's important! and I didn't want to overshadow Obito with other plot.

All he saw was darkness. He lost all feeling as soon as the boulder fell on him and he lost all consciousness as cave collapsed. All that was left, was for him to see his parents. To see the great light his grandmother told him about.

The light never came. Instead he woke up in a different cave, covered in bandages. 

Obito groaned, the pain in his right side was excruciating. He wouldn’t wish this on his worst enemy. 

_Enemy. Kakashi._ _Rin. Sensei._

Obito tried to sit up but a cold hand gently pressed him back against the thin mattress. 

“Not yet,” was all the voice said. It sounded familiar. He didn't have time to contemplate who it could be.

He passed out. 

When he awoke for the second time there were two voices echoing off the dark stone walls, far from his bedside.

“I don’t think he’ll heal as fast as you think.” _That voice. Who?_

“I put my cells in him, they will integrate and we will be on track.” The other voice sounded cocky. _Arrogant._

“Your plan has several flaws.” There was a deep laugh and then footsteps. They sounded like they were headed his way. “He’s awake.” 

Obito opened his eye, the other wrapped, and immediately felt sick. Orochimaru was checking his pulse. 

“Is he stable?” A man, _no plant_ , was standing opposite of the Sannin. 

“For the most part. There’s still plenty of healing that needs to be done.” Orochimaru smiled down at Obito. His golden eyes squinted, false tenderness. Obito heard about his crimes from his grandmother. He was quite famous for his experiments in Konoha yet he was allowed to walk free. He never understood it. Still doesn't, even as the snake checked his pulse and his charts. 

The Uchiha broke out in a cold sweat. “Where am I?” He sounded so strained and weak and he hated it. 

“You are in a cave.” 

If he had the energy he’d throw a glare but he wasn’t willing to fight with the man, or plant man, who saved him. 

“Go to sleep and when you wake up again I’ll explain everything.” Plant whispered, his smile somehow more terrifying than Orochimaru’s. Obito nodded weakly and let the darkness take over, before the panic could. 

* * *

It was impossible to tell how long he was underground. The only light offered was from the lit torches that lined the walls. Zetsu, the plant man, told him he wasn’t allowed in the sun until he was healed. Orochimaru, _that snake_ , couldn't give him a straight answer. 

“Why did you save me?” 

“We need you.” Zetsu’s smile was full of sharp teeth. 

“Need me?” Obito was just as disgusted as he was curious. 

“I guess it’s okay to tell you things.” Zetsu's eyes managed to burrow deep within Obito’s soul. “You see, there’s too much war. Too much fighting.” 

Obito nodded, _no shit,_ _he was a casualty of one._

“You can thank my mother for that.” Zetsu plopped down on the stone floor and beckoned Obito to follow him. “She was the creator of all shinobi, the creator of chakra, but she failed. She should’ve kept it to herself. It’s all her fault and I’m here to correct that.” 

“How? What does this have to do with me?” Obito made sure he was far apart from the talking plant as he sat down. 

“I need your eyes to create the perfect world. A world with no suffering, no war, no pain.” 

“There’s no such thing.” Obito crossed his arms. “If there was, we'd already be in it.” 

“I’m the only one who knows how to do it.” Zetsu frowned. “You can be with your friends and live a peaceful life. Rin on one side and Kakashi on the other.” 

Obito felt the hair on his neck raise. “How do you know their names?” He wanted to run but, the threat of him dying in the sun was the only thing keeping him from doing so. 

“I know everything.” Zetsu ended the conversation with a laugh and he disappeared into the ground. 

The laughter echoed in Obito's skull until he fell into a fitful sleep, his mind racing. _A peaceful world._

* * *

“How can there be no war?” Obito was talking to himself. He wanted to believe Zetsu. He wanted to believe there could be a possible peaceful world where he can be with his friends and family. It seemed so far off. 

“Your eyes.” Zetsu had a knack of showing up without Obito detecting his chakra. It really wasn’t his strong point. _It was Kakashi’s. Kakashi. Rin._ He misses them. 

“Yeah you told me that. There’s tons of Uchiha you could’ve gotten.” Obito turned his face twisted with discontent. 

“I know. I have, but you are the only one who is fighting for a better world. Not for yourself but others. It’s noble.” Zetsu placed a hand on Obito’s shoulder and squeezed. “That’s rare in a shinobi.” 

“Not really.” 

“Well the only other shinobi I knew of had no sharingan and is dead.” Zetsu sounded like he was gutted. _Strange. The plant did have more emotions._ Obito tried to think of who he could possibly be talking about but the conversation moved too fast. “You are the perfect face of peace.” 

Obito glanced at his feet. “Peace.”

“It’s not far off. We can correct my mother’s mistake and make the world better.” 

“How long?” Obito looked back at the plant and didn’t avert his gaze when Zetsu smiled, he looked genuine.

“A few years. You need to heal and things need to happen first. I need a team. I’ll take care of it. You heal.” Zetsu patted Obito’s shoulder before letting go and walking out of the cave room. Leaving him with his own thoughts again.

* * *

Orochimaru gave him one last check up, finally clearing him for exploring. Zetsu insisted on going with him. He popped a piece off of him and then placed it on Obito’s back. The spot grew, covering him in a white plant like substance. 

“Gross.” It felt like putty. Zetsu shrugged. 

“This can camouflage you and take you to places you want to see.” Zetsu walked Obito to the end of the cave. The moon light reflected off puddles from a storm he didn't hear from his room deep within the cave. Obito felt giddy. _Freedom._ “It can also bring you back, so don’t try to run.” A thinly veiled warning. He wasn’t stupid. 

“I want to see Rin.” He wanted to see her smile, he missed her. 

“Done.” Something flashed across Zetsu’s eyes, a wicked look. Obito felt his whole body move without him and he appeared on a field covered with bodies. This wasn’t right. Where is she? 

The familiar screech of Kakashi’s chidori was the only warning he got before he seen it. Rin was dead. Kakashi killed her. He couldn’t react. Zetsu wouldn't let him.

Obito did what Zetsu allowed his body to do and screamed as Rin's and Kakashi’s body dropped to the ground. His sharingan burned and he felt the blood drip down his face. He felt his eye evolve.A new deep sadness rooted it's self into his bones. Zetsu must’ve sensed his turmoil and brought him back to the cave. 

The white plant substance fell off him and he blacked out. 

* * *

“She’s dead.” Obito was numb. He refused to eat forcing Orochimaru to plug an IV in his arm. 

“We can bring her back.” Zetsu rubbed circles into his back. It was soothing. Obito let the plant comfort him, despite his body screaming to run away.

“How?” Obito was tired of the run around Zetsu puts him through. Vague answers and limited knowledge made him more confused by the end of any conversation he had with the plant. 

“Our perfect world will bring her back to life. Trust me. It’ll be okay.” Zetsu muttered, his gaze far off. 

Obito wanted peace. He wanted Rin. He wanted Kakashi to pay.  “Fine. You have me where you want me. I’ll help you create peace.” Obito sighed. He felt Zetsu move off the edge of the bed. 

“Welcome.” The smile the plant offered was toothy and true. 

* * *

Zetsu kept his side of the bargain. He gathered the team while Obito healed. Someone named Kakuzu entered the cave first with a suitcase in his hands. Zetsu sounded excited and filled him in on the plan for a perfect world while showing him the hideout.

What Obito could gather, Kakuzu had a terrible past and was all aboard the plan as soon as the plant mentioned his dead family and money.

“You can know peace in your heart again.” Zetsu stopped walking and laughed. “Or should I say hearts again.” He corrected himself. All he got was a scoff back. 

Orochimaru was tasked to keep Obito far away from the new team until Zetsu deemed it safe. For who, he had no idea. 

“Mmm he got that man huh?” Orochimaru rolled his eyes and tried to leave the conversation at that. Living with Obito the snake should've known better.

“Who is he exactly?” Obito chased after the Sannin. He was bored and wanted answers. 

“His village sent him to kill the God of all Shinobi. Hashirama Senju. He failed and returned to his village to be tortured and locked up. His family was killed in front of him and he in turn broke free and killed the elders.” 

“Why did Zetsu mention multiple hearts?” 

“The forbidden jutsu he stole involves more hearts.” Orochimaru bit out, tired of questions. “We need his jutsu.” Orochimaru effectively ended the conversation by pushing him in his room and locking the door. 

* * *

The next two were a shock and took a few long years to recruit them. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen and Danzo. Danzo was a familiar face, often visiting the Uchiha complex. He was on the council. How they got removed from the village was kept as a secret. Or at least Zetsu tried to keep it quiet. 

“Money laundering, torture, and conspiracy. What a rap sheet.” Obito had overheard Kakuzu and Orochimaru talk.

“Well sensei was cunning.” Orochimaru’s laugh was like nails on a chalkboard. 

“Our team is finally complete.” Zetsu entered his room and filled the Uchiha in on the news. “It took longer than expected but now we can get started on phase one.” 

“Which is?” Obito was anxious to start. One step closer. 

“You need to get something for me.” Zetsu threw a black trench coat and an orange porcelain mask at him. 

* * *

Get the book any means necessary. Easy enough. Obito spent his days underground training against Zetsu’s clones. He was faster and smarter than he was years prior. The plant had two men on the inside and Orochimaru helped get them to the meeting place. No one stood a chance. Least of all Kakashi. _Bakashi._

“Mizuki. Michi.” Obito wore the mask to cover his face, being so close to Konoha, but he knew the two idiot shinobi wouldn’t remember him. Still better to be safe than sorry. 

“Boss.” Mizuki’s smile was just as gross as when they were in the Academy. 

Seeing Kakashi happy with his family made Obito’s stomach twist. How dare he live a happy life while he was stuck in a cave. The little blonde kid was obsessed with him. Obito hung out by the cemetery waiting. Intel from Mizuki told him that Kakashi is at Obito’s grave more than he is home. 

Obito let the anger settle. He was presumed dead, what would Kakashi be able to do? With the years of being alone, his heart was able to heal. He can bring Rin back. Kakashi still needed to learn a lesson. 

Part of him wanted Kakashi to join the group. To bring peace to the world by his side. The other part wanted him to suffer a little. Knocking him out was satisfying. Keeping him in the dark cave for days on end was too. Even punching Kakashi with his charka laced fists. 

The enjoyment ended when tears started forming. Kakashi was supposed to be harder than this. The kids were making him weak. Of course Obito wasn’t expecting Kakashi to stop the Sharkman and the Demon of the Mist from hurting him. After everything he had said and did Kakashi was willing to let him go. 

Zetsu was right. The seed was planted and all he had to do was wait. 

* * *

It just took a month. 

Obito ripped the note Kakashi placed on the tree and snarled. Kakashi wanted to meet in two weeks for the book trade off. 

He’ll make it one week and Kakashi will comply. 

All for peace, h e told himself as he stuck his note on the tree. 

_ Peace. _


	17. The Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets up with Obito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

Kakashi wasn’t sure what he expected from Obito, but shortening the time wasn’t it. A whole week less to train and come up with a plan, it didn’t seem like enough time. He was almost scared to tell Shikaku about the time change, the man was already at his limit. He decided to tell Fugaku and Hizashi first so maybe they could come up with a solid plan. 

Fugaku liked the idea of a full charge, it was reckless but it will catch anyone who was watching the exchange off guard, assuming Obito was bringing people like they were. Hizashi thought it would be better for him to hide back and watch the area with his byakugan while Fugaku went with Kakashi. 

Shikaku liked Hizashi’s plan solely because Obito lost the element of surprise. They made sure the team understood the meeting place and scheduled the time to meet at the Gates. The mission was easy enough, exchange the book and try to convince Obito to come home, which was why Shikaku wanted Fugaku to come. 

Kakashi felt safer having both shinobi next to him, and so did Gai, to some degree.

“It’s just outside of the village, maybe a few hours.” Kakashi reassured his boyfriend. 

Gai didn’t speak, he kept his eyes on the food he was making. If he had seen all of this happening back when he fixed the house, he might’ve thought more thoroughly. His goal was to get Kakashi out of harm's way but now that’s all Kakashi was in. Everyday there’s an even more dangerous mission and a higher possibility of him losing the love of his life. 

“Gai?’ Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai’s waist and pulled him close. “It’ll be okay. Fugaku and Hizashi are on my team.” 

“I know that I can’t join you because of the kids but it would make me feel better.” Gai huffed, still trying to avoid the nagging thought in the back of his head that this was all his fault. 

“Dad can watch them, I’ll ask Shikaku to put you on the mission.” Kakashi would like Gai just in case. Gai knew how Kakashi moved and fought, the perfect back up.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been on a mission.” Gai smiled softly, turning around in Kakashi’s arms. 

“Hizashi is going to wait a few feet back, you can join him and jump in if something goes wrong.” Just like old times. 

“Deal.” Gai kissed Kakashi softly and then wiggled free from his grasp. Kakashi left Gai to finish his spicy curry and went to talk to his father. 

Sakumo was sitting on the floor in front of his bookshelf flipping through a book when Kakashi entered his room. Their relationship has gotten better with each passing day, Sakumo asking Kakashi little things about his life helped fill in some emotional blanks. There were also moments when Sakumo would get overwhelmed and reach out for Kakashi and instead of pulling away like he did as a kid, Kakashi just let him in. 

Something tugged in the back of his mind, a nasty thought that made Kakashi want to scream every time it came up, that he was going to lose his dad again if he didn’t and this time it wouldn’t be fake. 

“Hey, Gai and I are meeting Obito in a few days, can you watch the kids?” Kakashi sat at the edge of his father’s bed and watched his dad skim through what looked like a medical book. 

“Yeah, I’d love to watch my grandkids.” Sakumo looked up at Kakashi and smiled, the bags under his eyes were all but gone. Kakashi smiled back. Tenten has grown attached to Sakumo when she found out he knew how to use a tanto. Lee loves climbing on Sakumo and asking about all his missions. Naruto adored him. 

Kakashi had caught his father crying outside, away from everyone, a week after Sakumo had truly settled back home. Kakashi thought Tsunade or Jiraiya said something or a villager went back to bullying him, so he went into full rage, until he saw Naruto sleeping in his lap and the big smile on Sakumo’s face. 

“Hopefully it goes better than the last couple of missions.” Kakashi shrugged. “A few hours tops.” 

“Kakashi, you can be gone for weeks on a mission and I still would watch them. I promised Tenten I would help her summon Bisuke. Apparently he’s being stubborn on purpose.” Sakumo laughed, shutting his book. Kakashi caught the Uchiha seal on the front before his father slipped it back into its spot. 

“I know but I just want you to be prepared.” 

“Dinner!” Gai’s jovial shouting was followed by the sound of little feet racing into the kitchen. Someone slipped and knocked a chair over while screaming. Sounded like Naruto. Both Hatake men chuckled. 

“Thanks for the heads up, pup.” Sakumo ruffled Kakashi’s hair and they walked out into the chaos. 

Over the next few days Kakashi and Gai trained together. As much as Kakashi hated to admit it, he had gotten slow from the weeks of inactivity. Gai beat him a few times, knocking him right into the dirt. At first he was determined to equal out the score but the more he got thrown around the more frustrated he became. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself! You haven’t been out on missions in a while.” Gai held his hand out for Kakashi to grab, but he was too stubborn. Kakashi got up without help, missing the frown that flashed across Gai’s face. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m the fucking Copy Ninja and I can’t even evade simple taijutsu.” He wiped the dust off his pants, happy they were in a training field instead of the backyard. He didn’t want his kids to see this.

“Kakashi, you need to be easier on yourself.” Gai stood back, watching. 

“I’m fine, let’s go.” 

“No you need to sit for a few minutes.” 

“Gai.”

“I won’t move until you have a break.” 

Kakashi glared at the man across from him and then sighed in defeat. He sat back down into the dirt and rolled his shoulders. He loathed the fact he let himself get this way. 

“Your thoughts are loud.” Gai sat down next to Kakashi and passed him his water bottle. 

“I know.” Kakashi drank the water and waited out the break in silence. 

* * *

“Papa?” Itachi wandered into his father’s office and placed a scroll on his desk. “The Hokage passed this off to me.” 

Fugaku looked over his papers at his son. He was dirty from practicing his jutsu, the kid was favoring his left side. “Thank you son.” 

Itachi bowed and exited the room as fast as he had come in, nearly running into his mother. 

“What’s wrong?” Mikoto watched her son run away before entering her husband’s office, shutting the door softly.

“Shikaku added Gai to the mission. Back up team.” He scoffed as he threw the scroll into the trashcan next to his desk. 

“What about the kids?” Mikoto frowned, retrieving the scroll, wanting to read it herself. 

“Sakumo I guess. I need to show Itachi how to use the fireball jutsu without him burning half his body.” Fugaku went back to his papers. Mikoto read over the scroll contents and then rolled it back, placing it gently on Fugaku’s desk. 

“Maybe instead of sitting here for hours on end, you help both of your sons. I followed Itachi out and he’s got a little shadow.”

“I know. After this mission I’ll teach him better.” 

“I can too you know, all you have to do is watch Sasuke.” 

“No thank you.” Fugaku waved his wife off. “He has little to no control over his chakra yet.” The conversation was over as soon as it began. Mikoto rolled her eyes and left the room. 

“Is Papa going to help?” Itachi poked his head out of his room, watching his mother walk down the hallway.

“Yes sweetheart, after the mission. Are you hurt?” Mikoto picked her son up, who was getting too heavy to be carried and examined his arm. 

“No I’m fine. Sasuke almost got burned, I had to cut the jutsu short and it backfired.” Itachi winced when Mikoto grazed over a small burn. 

“I’ll keep your brother here next time.” She kissed her son’s forehead and went to wrapping his arm.

* * *

“Sending you on this mission seems a little off.” Hiashi glared at his twin who was packing. “Why would the Hokage send you out for an exchange?”

“Lord Hokage is trying to even out the mission records. I need money, brother.” Hizashi spoke quietly not wanting to wake up his sick son. 

“You need to stay and help the clan.” Hiashi didn’t get the hint from his brother and spoke just as he normally would. 

“Seeing as how you won’t pay for Neji’s medication I have no choice.” One of the many laws Shikaku had pushed out the first month of sitting in office was making it illegal for the Hyuuga clan to use the curse mark. Hizashi knew he was pushing the limit but knowing he has some security in the Hokage, made it a little easier for him to stand his ground. 

The Hyuuga main house responded by cutting off a few resources to the branch house. Medication, weapons, and housing were no longer free. Requiring the branch house to work harder. 

Shikaku knew about it and tried to work on the retaliation, to no avail. It was a small victory in making the curse mark unusable and the main house was suffering. The branch house would take the win and the losses that came with it. 

“You can thank Lord Hokage for that.” Hiashi bit out, leaving his twin alone to pack for the mission. 

“I have, profusely.” Hizashi bit back, angry his brother woke his son up. 

“My head hurts.” Neji whined from his bed.

“I know, I’m taking you to Yoshino, her son has the same illness, she’ll take good care of you.” Losing his wife was the hardest on both of them, leaving Yoshino and Mikoto as unlikely allies. He thought he would get support from his brother but, being close to his classmates all these years had better perks. 

Mikoto even offered to let them stay at the Uchiha compound but Fugaku didn’t want to start a war between the two clans. 

Hizashi felt his son’s forehead, still feverish, and then wrapped him up. Leaving the house with his pack and son in tow. 

* * *

“What if he doesn’t show, Kakashi?” Fugaku muttered, walking a few feet behind Kakashi.

“He said to meet him here, so now we wait. If he doesn’t show I’ll leave a note and try again.” Kakashi felt a strange pull from Fugaku, his chakra was agitated. 

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree. 

“There are two people approaching, a kid and someone with a massive amount of chakra, Kakuzu.” Hizashi spoke over the comm links, Kakashi immediately started second guessing the nature of the meeting. _Why would Obito bring someone like Kakuzu for a simple trade off_. He gripped the book and watched his ex-teammate walk towards him.

Kakuzu stood back behind Obito, eyeing the two Konoha shinobi. 

“Glad you didn’t chicken out.” Obito snickered. 

“I told you I’d give you the book.” Kakashi held it out to Obito, who made no move to take it. 

“You brought him?” Obito looked over at the Uchiha clan head, who also made no move to acknowledge the missing-nin. 

_Odd_. Kakuzu shifted and he swore there was a smile. Hizashi would notice a chakra pulse, the comm was quiet. 

Kakashi tried to bring the conversation back on track. “Obito just come home. The clan misses you and I miss you.” 

“Why would I go back to the Clan that shoved my grandmother into a shitty apartment and abandoned her.” 

“You can live with me then.”

“With your perfect family? Your kids? Your father?” Obito made a face. 

Kakashi took a step back. “How did you know about Sakumo?” 

Obito clicked his tongue, smiling. “I know about everything. I watch the village.” 

Kakashi heard static in his ear, like Hizashi was trying to communicate. There was a beeping sound and then nothing. _Maybe the comms were out of range._

“I want the book.” Obito evaded the question and held his hand out to take the book. Shikaku and his father swore it was blank. Somehow it didn’t make this exchange feel any better. Kakashi hesitated, barely noticeable. 

“Give him the book, he’s not going to come home, no point in wasting time.” Fugaku was behind Kakashi, whispering in his ear. It didn’t matter, Obito heard it. 

“Here.” Kakashi passed the book over. 

“Good.” Obito grabbed it and immediately thumbed the pages, something Kakashi wasn’t expecting him to do. The hair on the back of Kakashi’s neck stood on end. Obito snapped the book closed, realizing there was nothing in it and threw it. “You think you can give me a blank book?” The anger emanating off of the Uchiha forced Kakauzu to make his move.

Kakuzu released his threads, one arm focused on wrapping tightly around Kakashi, and throwing him against a tree. The second arm flew past Kakashi towards the back up team. Soon Hizashi and Gai were wrapped and thrown next to Kakashi. 

“I tried to warn you but our comms don’t work, they weren’t charged.” Hizashi groaned out, the threads were so tight they drew blood. Gai looked winded. 

Kakashi tried to think back at the beginning of the mission, who had gotten the comms when something caught his eye. Fugaku was still standing, unhurt. 

“You gave us the comms.” Kakashi growled at the Uchiha. 

Fugaku laughed, it was strange to see something so light on the man’s face. It made Kakashi’s blood boil. 

“He’s not as smart as you said he was, Obito.”

“I think the kids are making him soft.” Obito shrugged. 

“Fugaku?” Gai tried twisting out of the threads, Kakuzu responded by tightening them. Kakashi could hear bones snap, he winced. 

“Oh no. He’s gone.” The man they thought was Fugaku began walking over to Obito. As he moved, his body changed until he resembled a plant with legs. This one was different, instead of all white, he was half white and half black. 

“Zetsu.” Kakashi’s heart dropped. He remembered the plant’s face from the prison. 

“You got it kid!” Zetsu’s smile was terrifying. Obito didn’t seem to mind it, instead he picked the book up again and stashed it in his pack. 

“Fugaku is dead?” Hizashi activated his byakugan, trying to catch them in a lie. 

“Not dead. Captive. It was opportune really, the man walked right into our trap. He’s being held as our prisoner at the Blood Prison.” 

“I didn’t see him.” Kakashi tried to remember everything, his sharingan was replaying the events and he didn’t see Fugaku.” 

“Oh you did.” Zetsu wasn’t going to elaborate. “The book really wasn’t the important thing here. I was thinking it was about time for my plan to start it’s second stage, and Fugaku had given me all I needed. Well besides you and your incompetent council.”

“What plan?” Gai spoke again, Kakashi was in a stunned silence. Fugaku. _When was he taken, what did they tell Zetsu? What does he know?_ All these questions were cycling in his head. What was angering him the most, was that no one caught the jutsu. Zetsu waltzed into the village and took all of the secrecy they had. 

“Well seeing as how you are going to die soon, I guess I can enlighten you. We - Obito and I - dream of a perfect world, without violence, without fear, and without shinobi. We needed a few puzzle pieces but thanks to you and your idiot father we have them! Thank you, really!” Zetsu laughed, before waving at Kakuzu to finish them off. 

“Wait, Zetsu, why don’t we let them live? Let them watch and suffer, knowing there’s nothing they can do?” Obito smiled, catching all of the shinobi off guard. 

“Oh? Spare them huh?” Zetsu pursed his lips, in thought, then he snapped his fingers. “I like it! Okay. There’s nothing they can do now so we can let them live.” Zetsu patted Obito’s head and started walking away. Kakuzu ripped the three of the Konoha shinobi off the tree he had them captive against and threw them back against the tree, knocking them out. 

Kakashi thought, before he blacked out, he saw worry on Obito’s face. 

When the three of them managed to regain consciousness hours later, they felt sick. 

“Fugaku, I didn’t feel his chakra change at all.” Hizashi rubbed the back of his head, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of Fugaku being held by those monsters, and the pain he felt from Kakuzu. 

“Mui. He was Mui.” Kakashi groaned. “I didn’t catch it. He knew my name even with my ANBU mask. There was no way Mui would’ve known.” 

“So Zetsu was telling the truth?” Gai struggled to stand, his stomach was bleeding, so was his head. He was thrown harder than them, Kakashi knew he was only awake out of sheer will to protect Hizashi and Kakashi. 

“As far as we know. Which isn’t much. We need to figure out how long Zetsu was Fugaku.” Kakashi took Gai’s arm and let his boyfriend lean on him. Hizashi stood up and shook his head, taking Gai’s other arm. 

“A few months after the trial?” 

“Maybe.” The only thing Kakashi knew for a fact, was that he didn’t want to be the one to tell Mikoto about this. Kakashi used his medical pack to try and stop Gai’s head wound from bleeding, to no avail. Gai lost consciousness. They needed to go home. Hizashi helped take some of Gai’s weight as they turned to go home.

They limped back to the village, without Fugaku, bloodied and bruised. For a simple mission they looked like they had been through a battle. 

Kakashi passed an unconscious Gai off to Hizashi to take him to the hospital. “I’ll tell Shikaku.” Hizashi nodded, adjusting Gai to fully carry him. He left towards the hospital while Kakashi hobbled to the Hokage tower, his head still screaming. 

He knocked on the door, waiting for approval to enter. Shikaku’s gruff voice sounded off and Kakashi took a deep breath, hesitantly entering the office. 

“What the fuck?” Shikaku got up from his chair and helped Kakashi into a seat. 

“I’m getting tired of walking in here and passing out.” Kakashi was only half joking, padding the bad news with humor. 

“I’m getting tired of cleaning up your blood.” Shikaku leaned on his desk, arms crossed, half joking along with Kakashi. 

“Zetsu was Fugaku. Mui is dead, Zetsu used a genjutsu to make Fugaku look like Mui. I was too worried about getting him down. I didn’t realize it. He called me by my name.” 

There was a heavy silence, Shikaku was looking down at the wood grain on the floor. Kakashi thought the man went catatonic. The Nara walked over to his mission cabinet and pulled Fugaku’s file. He flipped a few pages, wordlessly before stopping and gritting his teeth. 

“Last mission Fugaku went on was a delivery to the prison, a high level criminal, dated two months before the coup. He was Zetsu when he returned.” Shikaku was seething. “Hiruzen knew.” 

Kakashi frowned, “Then he knows about the ambush, he knows about the books, all the same information the Kages and Council know.” 

“We are fucked.” Shikaku threw the file back in the cabinet and slammed the drawer shut. “No one caught him. Not even Mikoto.” Shikaku paused and then sighed. “Mikoto.” 

“I can tell her.”

“No, it’s my job to sort this out. She needs to hear this from me. I have to tell the Kage and the Council. Kami.” Shikaku slumped into his seat and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Did you want Uhei?” The dog would help Shikaku’s growing panic. Kakashi didn’t want him to do anything reckless while trying to figure out another plan. 

“No, not now. If you don’t hear from me before the night ends then I’ll need him.” Shikaku knew what Kakashi was using the summons for and he appreciated it but he was worried the dog would see what he was going to do as soon as Kakashi left. “Where is Gai and Hizashi?”

“Wounded, at the hospital.” 

“You should go too, you’re bleeding.” Shikaku pointed at Kakashi’s chest. The threads had cut through his flack jacket and chain mail. “Who did that?” 

“Kakuzu.” 

“Fuck.” 

“It’s not that bad, he seemed to only attack when Obito or Zetsu said something.” 

“No luck on the Obito front?”

“He stopped us from dying and he looked sad or worried when we were thrown around but I’m also sporting a head wound so I don’t know.” 

“You know what this means?” The Hokage didn’t want to put Obito in the black book but that was part of the deal. 

“Yeah, I know. I won’t stop trying to bring him home.” Kakashi stood up, defiant. 

“I don’t doubt it. Get healed.” Shikaku dismissed Kakashi, who took his time leaving the office. He barely made it to the hospital before his legs gave out. 

* * *

“How are we going to let the council know?” Inoichi avoided asking Shikaku why the bookcase was broken and on the other side of the office. The Nara’s chakra was erratic and dark. 

“I must be losing my ability to think. I didn’t even let this possibility cross my mind.” Shikaku muttered into his hands. He was found slouched against the front of his desk. Inoichi managed to break the seal the Nara had put on the door when no one heard from him before nightfall. 

“Shikaku, no one could have seen this. We had no idea about Zetsu.” Inoichi sat down next to Shikaku and let the Nara rest his head against his shoulder, like they did when they were kids. 

“Poor Mikoto.” 

“He’s still alive.”

“As long as we are here, yes. What if Zetsu gets tired of him?” 

“Fugaku knows too much.”

“I have to tell the Kage. We need to act fast.” Shikaku eased off his friend and shook his head. 

All Inoichi could do was offer his hand and help Shikaku along. The pressure of the job wasn’t something any of them wanted. He had to give it to the Nara, he’s lasting longer than he or Tsunade thought. 

“Get Mikoto for me.” Shikaku stood up after a lengthy silence and picked the damaged shelf up off the floor. 

“Yes, sir.” Inoichi left Shikaku alone to clean up, passing one of Kakashi’s dogs on his way to the Uchiha compound. 


	18. The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku has a moment with Mikoto, he tells the council of his plans, Kurama shows his power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo everyone, here's another chapter! I'm sorry it's been a while. I'm at school so I'll try my best to write chapters when I can!  
> [Sakumo Week](https://sakumoweek.tumblr.com/) is coming up fast, so when that's over I'll have more focus. I hope.

“He’s alive though right?” Mikoto refused to sit down, instead she stood over the Hokage desk, arms crossed and her mouth pressed into a fine line. 

“As far as we know which apparently isn’t much, yes. He is alive and held in the lowest level of the prison.” Shikaku couldn’t find any hint of emotion other than pure anger coming from the woman in front of him. 

“Well then we have to come up with a plan. I’m not leaving my husband to rot.” While she was extremely pissed off, it wasn’t aimed at anyone other than herself. She saw his behavior and instead of questioning it, she let it slide. She assumed he had seen something on a mission and refused to talk about it. It wouldn’t be the first time her husband drifted off inside his head for far too long. 

“I sent ANBU pairs out to notify the Kage that we are changing plans. The attack will be sooner than we wanted but we need some element of surprise.” 

Mikoto watched Shikaku as he put his head in his hands, no doubt blaming himself for all of this. She remembered when Yoshino would come to her and Kushina. Shikaku carried everyone’s weight on his shoulders and it would worry her. She had spotted the familiar caramel colored ninken hidden in between Shikaku’s legs when she had walked in. 

“Shikaku, I don’t blame you for this. He was taken from me when Hiruzen was Hokage.” 

Shikaku sighed and watched Mikoto carefully, trying to find a hole in what she said. When he couldn’t find any he dropped his head and nodded. “I took on something and I didn’t think about all the outcomes thoroughly. I wanted to help Kakashi and Gai as well as this whole village. We were stagnant under Hiruzen, Suna was ready to attack us and Kiri was waiting in the wings. This though? This is worse.” 

The ninken whines and shoves his snout in Shikaku’s face trying to lick his pain away. Mikoto understood the amount of stress he was under. She was upset that her husband was missing but the idea that he might be alive and there was a rescue plan, set her adrenaline aflame. She could walk back to the Uchiha compound, lie to her kids’ faces and then get a team together to help with the fight all to save Fugaku. She couldn’t break and cry now, if she did then her kids would worry and if she knew Itachi, he’d try and help. She didn’t want a dead husband and a dead kid on her hands. 

“You have the entire Shinobi force of Konoha behind you. Use them and fight.” Mikoto smiled and then left the office, ready to fight the whole Uchiha clan for her place as the clan head. 

Shikaku didn’t see the smile but he felt her chakra, it helped him wake up and try to piece a plan together. He had to get the council and tell them the new plan. He looked at the clock, noticing the sun had set hours ago. It was late but this was an emergency. He glanced down at the ninken between his legs and scratched behind the dog’s ear. 

“Uhei how long do I have you for?” 

“As long as you need me.” Uhei licked Shikaku’s exposed forearm and snorted. Shikaku chuckled, happy to have the ninken’s support and then shouted out Inoichi’s name. Time to get things done. 

* * *

Kakashi woke up once again in the familiar clean white hospital bed. He was only out for an hour from blood loss, not from chakra exhaustion. The nurse checked his vitals and then allowed him to walk free. 

The first thing he did was summon his pack. Uhei was sent to Shikaku while the others were to go to the Hatake compound to let his father know he and Gai were home. He didn’t want to say Gai was fine, he hadn’t seen him yet and lying would get him nowhere. 

Then he went straight to the nurses desk to see where Gai was. 

“ICU brat.” Tsunade had walked out just in time, Kakashi was getting into a heated argument. He and Gai weren’t married so he couldn’t get any access to Gai’s medical records. For some reason Genma was Gai’s person of contact. 

“How bad?” Kakashi walked to Tsunade, hoping she would just spit it out and let him go to see him. 

“Not as bad as you think but just bad enough.” There was a glint in Tsunade’s eyes. She was messing with him. He glared at her but she didn’t cave. “Internal bleeding, bruising, and a mild concussion.” 

“Can I see him?” 

Tsunade watched him and then turned with a sigh. “Follow me.” 

They walked the long corridor in silence. The sound of her heels was starting to make his eye twitch. He was annoyed at the situation, he had to breathe. He’ll get nowhere pissing off the head of the hospital. 

“Gai filled me in on everything. I had no idea. His chakra was the same.” Tsunade’s voice dropped down to a whisper. They rounded a corner and stopped in front of double doors. “He needs to stay awake. So keep him up.” She opened one of the doors and pointed to Gai’s room. He could hear Gai’s boisterous laugh from his spot in the doorway. “Hizashi is with him. I’ll be with Shikaku so if you need anyone grab Shizune.” 

Kakashi nodded and sped to Gai’s room. 

“Kakashi!” Gai was smiling despite his head being wrapped up. His stomach was bandaged, some blood was seeping through. He had to be on painkillers. 

“Gai, Tsunade told me about your condition. I’m glad you’re awake.” Kakashi eyed the Hyuuga next to Gai’s bed. 

Sensing some animosity Hizashi stood up and smiled at the pair. “I have to go and collect my son from Yoshino. I was here to keep Gai awake but seeing as how you are here, I can go. Goodbye Gai, I hope you feel better.” Hizashi nodded at Kakashi and left the room. 

“You didn’t have to scare him away.” Gai pouted. 

“I didn’t.” Kakashi plopped down on the newly occupied seat and crossed his arms. 

“Your chakra my love, it’s full of poison.” Gai tutted, making Kakashi feel a little guilty. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just aggravated. This situation is killing me.” Kakashi sighed. For every step forward, they were beaten three steps back. They can’t grasp a hold on anything. Fugaku broke Shikaku and he has no idea how to help or what to do next. 

“I know, Kakashi. It’ll be fine. Shikaku and the others will come up with a good plan.” Gai, ever the optimistic. Kakashi loved the way Gai could just remain calm and level headed in any situation. 

The Copy Nin stood up and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend. He needed a few minutes to make sure Gai was fine before he had to run home and to relieve his father and make sure his kids were okay. The quiet room gave Kakashi the chance to listen to Gai’s heartbeat. He came close to dying and he can’t lose Gai. 

When Gai drifted off to sleep, Kakashi slipped away to his family. 

* * *

“Now Zetsu knows everything?” Hiashi yelled after Shikaku told the council about the newest development. While the Nara was dreading the meeting, seeing Mikoto in the Uchiha chair was slightly comforting. Despite it being his fault her husband is chained up in the basement of the worst prison. 

“Unfortunately yes.” 

The council room was quiet. The realization of everything hit each clan head. 

“Since the coup? Fuck Shikaku, Hiruzen knows everything, how are we going to get a jump on them?” Tsume asked, now worried about everything she’s spilled. 

“I have contacted the other Kages. I am waiting on A and Mei but everyone seems to be in agreeance that we just move the date forward. The sooner we fight the better off we will be. Rasa and Onoki are sending more shinobi and themselves to the prison. The key is to not panic.” Shikaku had thought up of more outcomes and it didn’t look as bleak. As long as everything goes exactly to plan. Even then he’s made some leeway for surprises. 

“Are you going to divulge us of the plan?” Shibi looked nervous. 

“We are going to split into groups. A few of us need to rescue Fugaku. Mikoto and Shibi are all going to immediately head to the basement and free him. I’ll be in the front with Sakumo, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Choza. Tsume and Hiashi, you are going to be in the back. Tsume we need your dogs to track Hiruzen and Danzo. Hiashi we need your eyes. I don’t think they will show up in the beginning.” 

“So we chase them?” Hiashi turned his nose up at Shikaku. 

“No, just point Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakumo in the right direction. Once Fugaku is safe, Shibi, you’ll help Tsume.”

“And if the plan changes?” Jiraiya asked, not skeptical, just worried. 

“We will be in constant contact, Inoichi will be connected to all of the group leaders. We can’t trust the comms. None of them are working after Kakashi came back from his mission.” Shikaku felt better about the mission plans when no one poked holes in them. The meeting ended with everyone still on edge. Sakumo put a hand on Shikaku’s shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you. You came up with a plan in half the time you usually do and it sounds solid.”

“Thanks, Sensei.” Shikaku smiled, Uhei busying himself with sniffing Sakumo’s leg. 

“You’re a great Hokage.” Sakumo pet his ninken and then left Shikaku to his thoughts. 

* * *

“Daddy!” Naruto ran up to Kakashi and threw himself into his arms. “Where is Papa?” 

“He’s at the hospital, he’ll be home in a few days. We can visit him tomorrow.” 

“What happened?” Tenten dropped her scrolls, her face full of concern. Lee was behind her, tears already flowing. 

“A bad mission but he’s alive. I promise. Where is my father?” Kakashi needed to fill Sakumo in on what had happened. Instead of seeing his father he was met with Pakkun. 

“Emergency council meeting. He left me in charge.” Pakkun licked his paw. 

“Okay. Did you all eat?” Kakashi looked down at his teary eyed children. 

“No not yet. Some tall guy said you were on your way home.” Naruto scrunched his nose. 

“Well then, lets eat.” 

“Ramen?” Naruto deployed his big blue puppy dog eyes. 

“Sure.” Kakashi smiled and let Naruto run off into the kitchen. He took a moment to pick Lee up and hold him until he stopped crying. 

“He was the same way when you were gone.” Tenten pulled on Kakashi’s pants leg, gaining his attention. It didn’t help the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. All Kakashi did was hug Tenten and then hurried to make ramen before Naruto burned himself. 

He tucked the kids in bed and waited until his father got back home. He didn’t have to wait long. His father looked exhausted when he walked in the door. 

“Hey, how’s Gai?” Sakumo plopped down on the couch next to Kakashi. 

“He’s fine. Resting. He needed surgery and his stomach is stitched up. Tsunade wants to keep him in the hospital for a few days.” Kakashi felt awful. 

“He’ll make it. He’s stronger than you are.” 

“Thanks Dad. How was the meeting?” 

“Not too bad. They were all pissed off at first but with no one to blame, they settled down and listened to Shikaku’s plan. It’s a solid plan.” Sakumo didn’t expect anything less from his old student. 

“I sent Uhei over to him, I was hoping he would help.” 

“He did. Shikaku keeps him close.” 

They sat in silence, nothing much to say between the two of them. They were both exhausted.

The strong pulse of chakra coming from Naruto’s room jerked them awake and sent them running. Naruto was breathing heavily and a cocoon of orange chakra stopped either man from getting to the kid. 

“I’ll get Jiraiya.” Sakumo ran out of the room and out of the house. Kakashi tried touching Naruto, to hold him and to make sure his heart was fine. The chakra burned, but he didn’t stop. When his hand touched Naruto’s cold arm, the toddler’s eyes opened and he screamed. 

Tenten and Lee ran into the room to see if everything was okay, Kakashi couldn’t risk them getting hurt. 

“Go to your room and lock the door. Do not come out until I tell you to. Go!” The kids took one last look and Naruto and then bolted, following his instructions. Jiraiya appeared in a cloud of smoke, he made a hand sign and pressed his palm against the seal. The orange chakra disappeared but Naruto was still wailing. 

“What the hell is that?” Sakumo ran next to the Sage, worried about Naruto’s tears. Kakashi lifted him up and held him close. 

“The Nine tails. The seal must be worse off than I thought.” Jiraiya sighed. “He’ll be fine for now, it’s just the residual pain from the chakra.” 

“Daddy, it hurts.” A heaving sob left the little blonde and Kakashi just wanted to take all of his pain away. 

“I know pup, I’m so sorry. I’m here.” Kakashi wiped the tears away with his sleeve. It was all he had. 

“I did notice the other day he was talking to himself. I thought all kids did that so I let it slide. Was it the Nine Tails?” Sakumo gave Kakashi a cold cloth to wipe the tears and sweat off of Naruto’s red face. 

“I think so. He was talking to Kurama before I asked Jiraiya to get involved.” Kakashi felt Naruto’s heart settle back to normal speed and his hand clenched onto Kakashi’s shirt, still shaking like a leaf. 

“I need to do some research. There’s something wrong with the seal. It doesn’t make any sense. We did this perfectly.” Jiraiya was muttering to himself at this point. He pulled up Naruto’s shirt and then found a paper and crayon to draw the seal. The seal itself looked like a mess. Nothing like it did when he was a baby. 

“Someone messed with it?” 

“Someone put a secondary seal, one we can’t see until I tried to reseal the first one.” Jiraiya folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. “I’ll be back. Keep an eye on him.” The Sage put a packet of seals into Sakumo’s hands. “These are temporary chakra seals. It takes all of his chakra and makes it inactive. In case this happens again.” Then the Sage was gone. Leaving Sakumo and Kakashi to cradle Naruto until he passed out from the exhaustion. 

“Fuck, Dad. Another wrench in our plan.” 

“A surprise that’s all. It’ll be okay.” 

“The kids. Tell Tenten and Lee that Naruto is okay.” Kakashi placed Naruto back into his bed and went to the closet to find fresh pajamas, he sweat through the ones he had on. 

“I’ll tell them and then go help Jiraiya, I put the seals on his bedside table.” 

“Okay, let me know if you need anything else.” Sakumo nodded and left the room. Kakashi grabbed a set of clothes and took care of his little son. 

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Kakashi heard a piercing screech. He immediately looked at the child in his arms, Naruto was fast asleep. It was such a loud scream, it had to be close. Kakashi got Pakkun to sit next to Naruto while he investigated. He checked on Tenten and Lee, they were fast asleep as well. 

Kakashi walked outside to see Gamabunta towering over Konoha. He couldn't see who Gamabunta and Jiraiya were looking for but the heavy angry chakra that settled over the village meant it was something big.

Sakumo rounded the corner at breakneck speed, his face pale. “It’s Nagato, his eyes were stolen.” 


	19. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Sakumo try to find Nagato's assailant, Kakashi fills Gai in on current events, Yoshino makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys as a thanks for being so patient!

Jiraiya immediately appeared in his small home after sealing Naruto again. His kids were still awake, speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen. 

“What are you whispering about?” Jiraiya scared them, causing Yahiko to bump his drink, spilling the water everywhere. 

“Nothing Jiraiya.” Konan spoke up, the designated leader of the kids. 

“Right. I’ll believe that.” The Toad Sage laughed and sat down next to Nagato, who looked nervous. 

“We are trying to figure out what to give Tsunade for her birthday.” Yahiko finished cleaning up the spill, some of the water had soaked into the small pad of paper he had in front of him. 

“She loves  saké so we figured you could buy her a bottle for us.” Nagato slid a packet of money over to the Toad Sage. 

“You guys are so smart. She’ll hate it though. Try something else. Something kids give as gifts, not adults.” Jiraiya pushed the money back towards Nagato, who frowned. 

“We are 13 Jiraiya, it’s acceptable.” Konan crossed her arms. 

“Nope, still kids. She likes medical supplies, try for that. Now go to bed.” It was 10 pm and they all looked exhausted. They spent the whole day practicing taijutsu and they needed a break. The kids groaned and trudged to their bedrooms. 

Jiraiya waited until all three doors shut before searching his trunk for the scrolls he and Minato had poured over before Kushina was due. There was nothing that looked like the second seal. He was so busy looking over the scrolls he didn’t hear someone knocking on his door. 

Suddenly Sakumo was next to him. 

“Sorry, you left the door unlocked so I just came in. I have a few books on seals.” Sakumo dropped the books on the table and took a seat. 

“I just can’t find anything on the second seal.” Jiraiya pushed the scroll closer to his old friend. “We had Mito and Hashirama’s seal information but nothing else.” 

“Maybe there’s more information in the ANBU library.” The place had every scroll from the Uzumaki clan hidden deep within the heart of the library. It’s the only place the Hatake could think of. 

“I’ll look tomorrow morning. This book looks promising.” Jiraiya took one of the books and opened it. It had scribbles all over the cover and the Uzumaki clan symbol on the binding. 

“Oh yeah, I uh, stole that from Danzo.” Sakumo chuckled. It was an off day and Danzo made a comment that pissed him off. He took a few books and sealed them in a scroll while the man was gone. Jiraiya fanned through some of the seals and stopped on the last page. 

“Good thing you were feeling spiteful, the second seal is right here.” Jiraiya smiled wide, pointing to the seal. It is supposed to be used as a security seal. If someone tampers with any seal placed, it’ll backfire. When paired with a special finicky seal like Naruto’s, it weakens both. There were a few notes in the margins, mentions about the nine tails and a host body. The handwriting didn’t look familiar. 

Before Sakumo could say anything, there was a scream coming from Nagato’s room. Both men rushed into the kid’s room to see the boy holding his face, blood dripping between his fingers. 

“Nagato!” Jiraiya ran up to his child and tried to see what had happened. 

“He came in through the window! I thought it was locked!” Nagato cried. “He took my eyes!” 

Sakumo checked the window, “It was locked, whoever did it, broke it. There’s no trace.” Usually there was a burn from the chakra but here, there was nothing. 

“I’m going to kill them.” The Sannin growled, Sakumo had only seen him this mad one other time, and he had been at the receiving end of the anger. 

“I’ll get Tsunade. Then I’ll summon the ninken, they can track a scent.” 

“So can Gamabunta. Konan!” Jiraiya told Konan to try and heal Nagato until Tsunade arrived. He left the house and summoned his largest toad. There was a screech from the toad stepping on a steel rafter attached to the building next to Jiraiya’s home. It echoed across the village. 

Sakumo bolted out of the house to fetch Tsunade, who was sleeping and pissed off until the Hatake explained the problem. She left to help heal Nagato while Sakumo followed, he summoned the pack in Nagato’s bedroom. 

“Boss?” Pakkun was ready for action. 

“We need to track.” The pack nodded and began the search. 

Gamabunta shadowed over Konoha as the Toad Sage looked around for any figure. It was easier to track using Nagato’s scent. Gamabunta picked up a trace near the forest at the south side of Konoha, but lost it just as fast. 

The pack managed to follow it a little longer, but it confused the hounds. “It smells like they turned back. Like a circle.” Akino huffed. 

“Damn, they did it on purpose.” Sakumo frowned. “Take me around the circle then, maybe there’s a footprint or a drop of blood.” 

He made it all the way around Konoha before stopping in front of his house. A worried Kakashi was standing outside, watching Gamabunta smoke his pipe, an angry Jiraiya perched on the toad’s head. 

“What happened?” 

“It’s Nagato. His eyes were stolen.” 

Kakashi’s visible eye grew wide. “Stolen?” 

“We can’t get a solid smell. When we do, it’s just a circle. They passed by the house, but then it just leads up to the forest and back around.” 

“Is he okay?” Kakashi moved closer to his father. He didn’t want the kids to hear this. 

“Tsunade is with him. She has a few donors for him but she needs him at the hospital. Jiraiya is pissed off.” Sakumo leaned against the fence. 

“I can feel it.” The charged chakra settled over Konoha like a blanket. 

Gamabunta disappeared in a puff of smoke, signaling the end of his search. “I have to go back. I’ll fill you in later.” Sakumo patted his son’s head and then left to go see if Jiraiya had come up with anything different. Tsunade had taken Nagato to the hospital, taking Konan and Yahiko with her. 

“Nothing!” Jiraiya slammed his fist against the table. “They came into my home, assaulted my child, and then ran off like a coward.” He was seething. 

“Take a deep breath, when Nagato is better, we can see if he had caught anything, before the attack.” Sakumo placed a hand on his friend’s shaking shoulder. 

“I promised to protect them and I can’t even catch a chakra signature invading the house.” The Sannin sank down onto a nearby chair, placing his head in his hands. 

Sakumo sat next to him and tried to comfort Jiraiya as best as he could. “You should go see Nagato, he needs you. I’ll stay here, in case the intruder comes back.” 

Jiraiya nodded and wiped his face. “You’re right.” He took a deep breath and then disappeared into smoke. 

Sakumo wandered around the house, ending his trip in Nagato’s room. There had to be some clue. The lock was broken into a few pieces, a kunai wasn’t involved. If it was a kunai, the attacker just needed to slide the sharp end into the crack, catching onto the thin lock, popping it off in one piece. No chakra, no chakra burn. Whoever did it also didn’t need to discharge the seal Jiraiya placed above each window. 

Even Zetsu had chakra. It seemed a little off. He needed to ask Kakashi a few things. 

* * *

“I transplanted the donor eyes, but he should still stay just to make sure they work properly.” Tsunade met up with Jiraiya as soon as he arrived. 

“Is he awake?” Jiraiya looked over her shoulder and into Nagato’s room.

“He is but he’s been medicated so you have 10 minutes tops.” Tsunade moved aside to let the Toad Sage see his child. 

Nagato looked pale, bandages were covering his eyes, dried blood still stuck to his cheeks in places where his tears didn’t touch. Jiraiya went into the bathroom and wet a cloth he found hanging near his food tray. 

“Jiraiya is here, Nagato.” Konan whispered to her little brother. He squeezed her hand and turned in Jiraiya’s direction. 

“I can hear him walk. His shoes are loud.” Nagato tried to smile, but he looked like he was going to start crying. His bottom lip trembled. 

“Hey kiddo, let me get some of this stuff off your face.” Jiraiya started wiping Nagato’s face gently with the damp cloth. 

“What stuff?” Nagato’s voice rose. 

“Dirt, don’t worry I have you.” He shot a look at the two other kids and they kept silent. Nagato was like Tsunade, he couldn’t stand the sight of blood. Jiraiya couldn’t imagine what it would do to him now that he was vulnerable. 

“Thank you.” Nagato let the Toad Sage finish cleaning his face, not moving much. 

“Nagato, do you remember anything from the attack?” The Toad Sage spoke quietly, he didn’t want to stress the kid out. 

“I remember that there was no one in the room. It looked like threads or vines coming through my window.” 

Jiraiya sat on the edge of Nagato’s bed and thought about what he said. 

“Did you find them?” Yahiko asked Jiraiya, who just shook his head. 

“I got Sakumo, his ninken, Gamabunta, and myself. I couldn’t trace them. For now Sakumo is at the house to see if they’ll return. I will ask him for a dog, they know the smell and can identify it again.” 

“Can he risk leaving one with us?” Konan mumbled, she was focusing on Nagato’s heart beat in the monitor. 

“Sakumo and Kakashi would gladly give us a dog. If not, Tsume owes me one. Don’t worry kids. I’ll take care of you.” Jiraiya noticed Nagato’s grip had weakened on Konan's hand. He was drifting off. The Sannin motioned for his two other kids to move towards the door once they could all hear little snores. 

“Can we sleep in your room tonight?” Yahiko grabbed Jiraiya’s vest. 

“Yeah kid.” He pulled Konan and Yahiko close as they walked home in the dark. 

* * *

Sakumo returned to the Hatake house in the early morning with one less dog. Uhei was still with The Hokage and Bull was now with Jiraiya. Yahiko asked for Bull specifically, the dog's size was comforting. 

Kakashi had gone back to sleep, this time with Lee and Tenten in bed with him. Naruto was fever free and sleeping soundly. 

The Copy Nin saw his father peek in and nodded to him, letting him know they were okay before Sakumo left to go to his own room, likely to sleep. 

As soon as Kakashi moved an inch all three kids woke up. All he wanted to do was use the bathroom. 

“Can we see Papa today?” Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He still looked exhausted but there was no point in forcing him to sleep. Kakashi flopped back onto his bed, causing the kids to jump in the air. He thought about it and decided seeing Gai was the best option. Once the giggles subsided Kakashi told Tenten and Lee to get dressed. 

“Come on little pup, let’s see Papa.” He got off the bed and picked the toddler up, carrying him to his bedroom. After dressing Naruto, Kakashi left the blonde to color a card for Gai as he got ready. 

They walked into the hospital room Gai was in quietly, in case he was still sleeping. He was sitting up in the bed, with a book in his lap. It was abandoned as soon as he spotted the kids.

“Kids! Hello!” Gai shouted, holding his arms out for the children to jump on his bed. 

“Hey watch it! His stomach!” Kakashi panicked as Lee made the first climb. They were cautious as they maneuvered around the cords and stitches. When they finally got a chance to hug Gai, Lee was already in tears. 

Naruto tapped Kakashi’s chest, wanting to join in on the hug. Kakashi placed the blonde on the side next to Gai. 

“I made you a card!” Naruto passed the card to Gai who took it, examined it, and then kissed the top of Naruto’s head. 

“Thank you, son. It’s just what I needed.” Gai smiled warmly at all three kids. “I should be home tomorrow.” 

“Good. I miss you.” Kakashi sat down on the chair next to Gai’s bed. 

“Oh Rival, I miss you too.” 

“Gross, keep that to yourselves.” Tenten stuck her tongue out at the pair, prompting them both to laugh. The kids talked to Gai for a bit until Jiraiya wandered past the room. 

“Hey Gai. How’s the wound?” The Sannin looked exhausted. 

“It’s healing. What are you doing here?” Gai asked, concerned. 

“The kids wanted to see Nagato. Well right now they are trying to hustle the nurse for free soda.” 

“I want soda!” Lee stood up on Gai’s bed. Tenten nodded. 

“Stick together.” Kakashi sighed, there was no way to stop them. Luckily all of the nurses are good about keeping an eye on wandering kids. Tsunade’s orders. 

Kakashi helped Naruto off the bed and watched the trio run out of the room to find Yahiko and Konan, before turning to the Sannin. 

“How is Nagato?” 

“He’s fine. Tsunade checked the transplanted eyes this morning. They work. He’s resting now.” 

“What happened?” Gai looked lost and upset. 

“Yesterday someone took Nagato’s eyes.” Kakashi filled his boyfriend in. “Dad couldn’t find a solid trace but he has a scent.” 

“Why would someone do that?” 

“The rinnegan. It’s rare and Nagato had it. He mentioned that there wasn’t a body in his room. Just threads or vines coming out of the window.”

“Kakuzu?” Kakashi and Gai spoke at the same time. 

“Maybe. I spoke to Shikaku and he said the same thing. The problem is, the seals we have around Konoha detect any unauthorized shinobi. Even Kakuzu’s threads would’ve had some trace of chakra.” 

“Who knows what kind of power Kakuzu holds.” Gai rubbed the place Kakuzu attacked him, the phantom pain creeping back up. A shudder ran through him. 

“Could be. Shikaku is checking up on the Seal Corp, to see if they had caught anything.” Jiraiya made a face. “I don’t want the kids to be fearful but both Yahiko and Konan asked to sleep in my bed last night. We had Bull guard all night. They still couldn’t sleep.” 

“The kids slept in our bed too. Naruto’s screaming kept them up.” 

“Naruto’s screaming?” Gai was pissed. 

“The seal, there’s a second seal over the one Minato and I put on it. I found out what the seal was in a book Sakumo stole from Danzo. There was writing all inside of it, but it didn’t look like Danzo’s hand writing. I gave it to Yoshino to examine. Hopefully she can figure it out.” Jiraiya filled both men in. 

“He was in pain, Kurama’s chakra slipped out and he was burning up. Jiraiya resealed the main seal but, without knowing how to undo the second one, it’s up in the air.” 

“So it can break at any time?” Gai asked. 

“Yeah.” Just another thing they have to worry about. Kakashi almost had to use another seal on Naruto while the kid slept. 

“Lord Jiraiya? Your kids are making a mess on the second floor.” A nurse poked his head in, worry etched across his face. 

“I’ll get them. I’ll fill you in on what Yoshino finds.” Jiraiya walked out of the room to find his kids and to apologize. 

There was a tense silence left lingering in the hospital room until Gai broke it. “I really do miss you and the kids. It’s too quiet here.” 

Kakashi chuckled, “I was going to stay last night but, Dad was watching the kids for a while and he needed some solid sleep. I figured I can come see you with the kids in the morning. They missed you. Lee didn’t stop crying until we ate.” 

Gai just looked on the verge of tears. Kakashi stood up and kissed Gai’s cheek. “Thank you Kakashi. I needed that.” Gai hummed, pressing his forehead against the Copy Nin’s. 

Right on time, the kids came running back into the room. 

“No free soda but we got a few stress balls.” Tenten had an arm full of the squishy stress relievers. 

“Ah, good just what I need.” Kakashi grabbed two, passing one over to Gai. While Lee talked to Gai, filling him in on the adventures they had, little Naruto yawned. He reached out to let Kakashi pick him up. 

In seconds the toddler was fast asleep. 

* * *

Yoshino poured over the book Jiraiya passed over to her. She had thousands of handwriting samples and so far there was nothing. She didn’t like making a habit of bringing work home but in this case she had to. It would bother her so much she wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

It didn’t help that Shikaku was working late and Shikamaru was fussing over something.

“I can’t find it.” Shikamaru stomped up to his mother. 

“Can’t find what honey?” She dropped her pen on the table and lifted her son up on her lap.

“I can’t find my deer.” 

“Oh, baby, your father is washing it. It’ll be back to you before you go to bed.” Yoshino asked Shikaku to throw clothes in the wash this morning. She saw the pitiful stuffed deer rolling around in the dryer when she got home. 

“What are you doing?” Thankfully her son focused his attention to something else instead of screaming about his stuffed animal. 

“I have to find the matching handwriting.” Yoshino pushed the book closer to her son. He had a knack for finding things. It wouldn’t hurt for him to try. Her eyes were killing her and she was focused on this task all day, she needed fresh eyes. 

“How?” Shikamaru pulled the book closer, his face inches away from the small writing. 

“I look at these samples and match them.” She opened the binder of samples from every shinobi. She's worked in the Decipher Sector decoding thousands of puzzles but this one had her beat. Shikamaru took the binder and went through each page, stopping half way. 

“This is hard Mama.” He looked up at her, worried about his mother. It made her giggle. She let her son down and glanced at the dryer. The deer was finally dry. She got up to stretch and fetched the poor deer from its metal prison. She passed the stuffed animal to her tired son.

“Don’t stay up too late Mama. You need sleep.” Shikamaru wandered off to his room with a yawn. 

“I won’t baby, goodnight.” She sat back down almost ready to give up until she glanced at the page Shikamaru stopped off at.  She took the page out of the binder and looked closer. The date didn’t make sense. The writing sample was taken before he disappeared. _Could Zetsu copy handwriting too?_ Yoshino wondered. 

“Only one way to find out.” She closed the book and made a note to visit Mikoto in the morning. She heard Shikaku come in through the door and met him and Uhei with a kiss each. She didn't want to tell him about her findings until she was sure, so she listened to Shikaku fill her in about his day as they made their way to bed. 


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins. Mikoto and Yoshino talk. Kakashi and Gai make a move. Iruka and Tenzo have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm alive I swear! I've been busy with school work and what not but I finally have a nice weekend off so I thought I should publish this chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short ;w;

Shisui saw Yoshino walk towards the door of his cousin’s house while he was playing dinosaurs with Sasuke. 

“She’s at a meeting.” Shisui lifted Sasuke up and let Yoshino in the garden. 

“When will she be home?” 

“Soon. Hopefully. She’s taken over as the Clan Head so she’s trying to fix things.” Shisui sat a newly fussy Sasuke in his chair at the table. 

“I understand. Do you mind if I stayed?” Yoshino didn’t really want to leave and come back, her mind was swirling all night and she wanted to see Mikoto as soon as she could.

“No I don’t mind. Itachi!” Shisui put a sandwich in front of Sasuke who snatched it and shoved half of it in his mouth, eyeing Yoshino up and down while chewing. 

Itachi came in through the back door, covered head to toe in mud. “Yes?” 

“Wash up and eat. You need to rebuild your energy.” Shisui smiled and patted his cousin on the back. A small smile crept on Itachi’s face as he ran to the bathroom to clean. 

Yoshino made small talk with the kids for an hour before Mikoto came home. She looked exhausted, Yoshino almost regretted asking her questions about her husband. 

“Oh hello Yoshino. What brings you here?” Mikoto sat down at the table and tried her best to smile at her old friend. 

“We should take this conversation somewhere kid free.” Yoshino didn’t know what her friend had told her children about their father. Mikoto nodded and led her to Fugaku’s office. 

“It’s the only private place in the house.” Mikoto moved a chair for Yoshino to sit. 

“I found a book that had Fugaku’s handwriting in it. The sample we had gotten, was from after he disappeared but the entry in the book was put in before then.” 

“What does it say?” Mikoto looked worried. 

“It’s about blocking a seal. He tampered with Naruto’s seal.” 

“Fugaku would never.” 

“Could Zetsu have infiltrated earlier and copied his writing into the book?” Yoshino questioned out loud. 

Mikoto shrugged. “Anyone in this compound could’ve written it. Anyone with a sharingan can copy handwriting.” 

“Is there still a way to copy his handwriting without a sharingan?” Yoshino was trying to eliminate any possibilities. She knew if someone tried hard enough they could copy his writing but who would go tho that length to frame Fugaku?

“Not really, maybe someone in ANBU? All I know is, my husband would not mess with the nine tails seal. He has fought too hard to keep this clan in the good graces of the people to fuck it up.” Mikoto seemed confident in her husband. 

Yoshino didn’t want to press on, she thanked her friend and left the house, right back to square one. She decided to pay a visit to her husband. Maybe he can help. 

* * *

“Nothing yet?” Shikaku asked his wife, she had a solemn look on her face as she entered his office.

“Nothing. Mikoto swears Fugaku had nothing to do with the seal.” Yoshino sat down and put her packet of paperwork onto her husband’s desk. 

“If Mikoto believes someone else did it then I believe her.” Shikaku shrugged. There would be no real reason for her to lie. He went through the packet, trying to catch something she didn’t. 

“I just don’t understand why his writing would be in the book.” Yoshino was frustrated. 

A knock interrupts the couple. Inoichi steps in and nods to the Hokage. 

Yoshino watches the exchange. “You guys are going now?” 

Shikaku stood up and walked around his desk, planting a kiss on her cheek. “We have no choice. The Kages are all in place.” He turned to Inoichi, “Get the others and tell them to meet me by the back gate.” 

The Yamanaka bows and walks out, the room tense. 

“Please be careful.” Yoshino grabbed her husband and held on until he had to leave.

The plan was for her to take his place until he comes back. Yoshino watched Shikaku’s deer skin pelt flutter behind him as he walked out of the room, his plans set in motion. 

* * *

“Papa! Daddy!” Naruto screeched the moment Gai and Kakashi walked into the doorway of their house. Gai lifted up Naruto and threw him in the air, Kakashi chose to ignore the danger in favor of finding his other children. They were outside with his father and Pakkun. 

“Are you okay now?” Naruto spoke through a fit of giggles.

“I am! All healed and ready to fight!” Gai smiled and winked at the kid. 

“Good because Tenten and Lee are beating me at taijutsu and I hate it.” Naruto wiggled until Gai let him go, taking off once his feet touched the floor. 

“I love his energy.” Kakashi was already exhausted. Gai chuckled and followed the blonde outside. 

Sakumo was sitting on the ground watching the two kids fight each other. Instructing from the side lines. “Lift your arms more Lee, you need to block her.” 

“Hey Dad, Gai is home.” Kakashi sat down next to his father and watched the kids try to battle each other. 

“I heard Naruto’s screams. Good to see that you’re well.” Sakumo smiled at Gai. 

Naruto stomped his feet, trying to get his father’s attention. “Papa!” He pulled on Gai’s jumpsuit. 

“Okay little Naruto. I’ll teach you how I do my Dynamic Entry!” Gai winked at Kakashi and went to teach the toddler the strongest move next to the Eight Gates. 

“I see Uhei is back with the pack.” Kakashi pointed to the dog that was currently rolling around in the only mud puddle in the entire back yard. 

“Shikaku came by. I have to meet him tomorrow in his office. I’ll be gone for a bit.” 

Kakashi glanced at his father. “How long? Is it a mission?” 

“Yeah just a little one, to get back into the swing of things. A week or two at most.” Sakumo’s smile was bright. He seemed excited to go out on a mission. Kakashi smiled back and turned to the kids. 

“Tenten, use your legs.” Kakashi instructed, Tenten smirked and kicked her leg out tripping Lee. 

“I win.”

“Best out of 30?” Lee stood up and brushed his clothes off. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Sakumo asked, making sure Lee wasn’t hurt. 

“Gai said to never give up!” 

“Well I’m tired.” Tenten walked over to Kakashi and fell into his lap. “I want to take a nap.” 

“She sounds like you Kakashi!” Gai laughed. 

“Good, at least there’s one normal person in this house besides me.” Kakashi shrugged. 

The day flew by fast, Tenten had fallen asleep in Kakashi’s arms while Gai was teaching Naruto how to spin kick. Lee watched from the side trying to mimic the same moves. Sakumo had gone inside to fix dinner. 

Kakashi wasn’t allowed to move under the penalty of imprisonment so his father was left alone with the task. It didn’t take long for Sakumo to cook Naruto’s favorite meal and call them all to eat. 

As soon as Sakumo sat down there was a knock on the door. 

“I got it!” Naruto jumped down from his seat and ran to the door. Two ANBU were standing in the doorway. 

“We need Sakumo.” The ANBU with long blonde hair patted Naruto’s head, Inoichi had developed a liking for the kid. 

Sakumo looked as if he knew what this was about. “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” The ANBU pair nodded and left quickly. Naruto shut the door and ran back to the table. 

“Are you in trouble?” Naruto poked at Sakumo who just laughed. 

“No pup, the Hokage just wants to talk.” Sakumo’s smile only wavered when Kakashi gave him a look across the table. They ate quietly, Naruto and Lee occasionally talking about their training. Sakumo wouldn’t look at Kakashi for the rest of the dinner. Sakumo got up to do the dishes after they ate and Gai hastily took over. Kakashi followed his father to his bedroom. 

“So Shikaku needs you to go to your mission early?” Kakashi stood at his father’s doorway, arms crossed. 

“I guess." Sakumo had his back towards his son. 

"What kind of mission?" Kakashi knew in the back of his mind that this was the call to the prison battle. Sakumo could sense his son knew, he stopped lying. 

"You need to be here with the kids.” Sakumo was packing up weapon scrolls and throwing them into a bag. 

“You were going to hide this from me, as a fake mission? You don’t get to decide that.” Kakashi took a step closer, not wanting to gain the attention of the kids in the next room. They were playing a game Gai had gotten them. 

“Kakashi, we knew Hiruzen was doing things with Danzo behind the council’s back, even before he was Hokage.” Sakumo sounded angry. He threw his pack on his back and looked at his son. “This is our fight. You stay here. I’ll be back.” He attempted to place a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. 

“I just got you back and now you are leaving me again.” Kakashi jerked away from his father. “Who else is going?” 

Sakumo sighed, “The Kages and the people they gathered. The council, people who knew about Hiruzen’s activities and kept quiet. It’s hardly just a group of random shinobi.” 

Kakashi’s shoulders slackened. “I just want you to come home.” 

“I will. I promise.” Sakumo tried to touch his son again, this time getting a tight hug in return. 

When Sakumo left, Kakashi shot a glance at Gai, getting his attention. The man stood up and left the kids to whatever they were getting into. 

“Is it happening?” Gai asked, trying to be quiet. 

“Yeah. Dad doesn’t want us there but I can’t just let them die.” Kakashi watched Naruto and Lee try somersaults in the living room. 

The look on Gai’s face was worry. He knew that there was nothing stopping Kakashi when he had something on his mind. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want to be there and make sure they will be okay. Help find Fugaku.” Kakashi shrugged. “It’s my fault all of this is happening. I need to help.” 

Gai shook his head, “It's not your fault Kakashi, and you aren’t doing this alone.” 

The two men glanced at the kids and then back at each other. They both knew what needed to be done.

* * *

Iruka doesn’t ask questions. He seemed to know where they were going. He packed a bag and promises to keep his mouth shut to the kids. 

“A mission. We’ll be back in a week.” Kakashi explained. Iruka pursed his lips, not too comfortable yet with lying to kids but he went along with it. Kakashi smiled and Gai gave him his signature thumbs up, putting any concerns the young teacher had away. 

Kakashi and Gai broke away from Iruka, leaving the village while Iruka trudged to the Hatake compound. He was startled to see Tenzo standing at the white fence, watching the front door. 

“Hey!” Iruka smiles and waves getting the ANBU’s attention. The brunette looked dazed for a minute, trying to figure out who called out to him. 

“Hello Iruka.” Tenzo mirrors the same smile Iruka had. “I saw Kakashi and Gai leaving.” 

“Yeah some mission they’ll be back in a week.” The teacher was surprised how easy it was to lie. 

“Did they ask you to watch the kids?” Tenzo asked, glancing back at the front door. 

“Yeah. Did you want to help? Naruto can be grumpy when Kakashi and Gai are gone. I don’t think they’d care if you watch them with me.” Iruka saw a strange look in Tenzo’s eyes, a glimmer of excitement. 

“If you don’t mind. I’m trying to adopt Sai and his brother and I need some experience.” 

“Not at all. It’ll be nice.” Iruka walked through the gate and to the front door. Kakashi gave him a spare key a while back. As if Naruto already knew there was a problem, the little blonde was right in the entrance glaring at the young ANBU and teacher. 

“Where are they?” 

“On a mission, they’ll be back in a week.” Iruka lifted the grumpy blonde and walked him back to his bedroom. 

“Promise?” Naruto yawned and let Iruka put him back to bed. 

“Promise.” Tenzo was in the doorway watching them interact. His expression is blank. Naruto slipped back to sleep quickly. Iruka didn’t seem too concerned until he stood up and the room spun. He sat back down and shook his head, trying to figure out why he was feeling this way. 

Tenzo walked over to the teacher and gripped his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, I feel dizzy.” The edge of Iruka’s vision was narrowing fast and he knew this wasn’t anything normal. He looked up at the ANBU standing over him who was calm. Something clicked before he could do anything, Iruka felt himself fall back, with a slight push from Tenzo. As Iruka passed out he heard Tenzo whisper something, confirming the teacher's suspicions. 

“I’m sorry.” 


	21. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku splits his shinobi up, Mikoto shows her strength, and someone betrays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm back with a new chapter full of angst :3. I'm trying to finish this fic before I go back to school in Feb so heres to hoping!

Kakashi made sure to hide his chakra well from his father. If Sakumo caught on, he would have no element of surprise. Gai on the other hand was barreling through the trees excited just to be out of the house and on a mission. 

“Did Shikaku ever tell you how the fight was supposed to go?” Gai paused on a branch to let Kakashi catch up. 

“He said that each person had a target but that’s all I know.” Kakashi can still smell Tsume’s pack so they weren’t too behind. His biggest worry was the wall of chakra that was coming from the prison. He grit his teeth and continued, he had to fix his mistakes, no matter what happened. He hated to bring Gai into it but there was no shaking him. 

He looked back at Gai who was watching Kakashi, worry written on his face. 

* * *

“Do you feel that chill in the air?” Sakumo sat down next to the tired Hokage, restlessness settled among the shinobi. 

“I feel something.” The Nara rubbed his face and glanced over at the dog pack. The night sky was starless, and the menacing chakra had stopped right where Shikaku knew they would. Everything is falling into place nicely.

“When are we planning on getting to the prison?” Jiraiya wanted the element of surprise. 

Shikaku closed his eyes and felt out for Fugaku’s chakra, it was their only way of seeing if he was alive. It was gone, surrounded by an unknown chakra. They weren’t far from the prison, a mile out. 

“Sunrise. We need full visibility.” Shikaku opened his eyes and glanced at the moon. They had a few hours to kill. “Get some rest, with that wall of chakra we need all of our strength.” 

* * *

“You have been nothing but a bother to us, Uchiha.” 

Fugaku cracked his eyes open, regretting it instantly. He was tired of seeing Zetsu’s face, he wished to see his wife’s smiling face instead. That and his sons’. They were the only reason he was still pushing for life. 

It seems to be moot now, Zetsu was pissed off. A fist hit him square in the jaw, he felt bones crack. 

“They came for you. After you swore they wouldn’t care. You brought their deaths.” Another fist and broken bones, this time in the ribs. Fugaku coughed up blood, aiming for his assailant. Zetsu leered and wiped the blood off his face. He held his hand out and Obito passed over his blade.

“No point in keeping him alive. I’ll take care of him, you take care of the problem.” Danzo stepped into the room, Hiruzen behind him already in his armor. Obito didn’t have to guess what Danzo was going to do to Fugaku. He saw it with his own eyes. 

His old eyes anyway. Some kid had the rinnegan and now he has it. Zetsu said it was important to have them. Either way he felt powerful and sick at the same time. He would finally be able to beat Kakashi but for what. Obito glanced at his clan’s patriarch and then left the room behind Zetsu, blocking out the screaming from the cell. Obito felt Kakuzu watch him as they walked away. Then the footsteps stopped.

Kakuzu paused and turned to the wall just as the stone exploded into pieces.

* * *

“So ambush?” Rasa asked Shikaku while he was looking at the prison map. The sun had risen and they were only a few miles away. It was time to separate. 

“Kakashi said Fugaku was in the basement. If we blow a hole and charge in we might catch them off guard.” Shikaku pointed to the cell Kakashi had circled. “They won’t be expecting a full charge especially because it’s not something I would do.” 

“I want to lead that mission.” Mikoto decided to join the mission last minute after she left Shisui in charge. 

Shikaku didn’t want to argue, he knew she went over the possibility that she might die in the process. He also knew the chances were extremely low. “Take Hiashi, Tsume, and a few Konoha jonin with you. You’ll place the paper bombs on this wall and let them charge first. I’ll litter the compound with more bombs to draw some up to us.” 

Mikoto nodded and went to get the rest of her team. Shikaku rolled the map and put it away. He pointed at Tsunade gaining her attention. “You, Jiraiya, and Sakumo have Hiruzen. Try and separate him from Danzo. Since Fugaku, who was actually Zetsu had volunteered to get Danzo, we needed to change the plan. A and Mei can get Danzo.” Shikaku saw A ans Mei fist bump in his peripheral vision. If he could unite all the villages then he’s already more successful as Hokage than even Tobirama. Even if he was the reason they might all die. Shikaku shook himself out of his pity and rallied the shinobi. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Shikaku watched the teams split up and move towards the prison. He felt a hand on his shoulder before he could follow.

“You feel them?” Sakumo glanced behind them. 

“We need to teach them how to properly hide their chakra.” Shikaku shook his head. “They were never going to listen.” 

“I was hoping they would. Nothing we can do now.” Sakumo sounded angry. Shikaku understood the anger but he was right. If they sent them back they were just going to argue and disobey. 

“Just keep an eye on them.” Shikaku patted Sakumo’s hand. They looked at each other and then took off, knowing the kids were going to follow. 

* * *

Kakashi felt his father’s eyes on him but it didn’t deter him. If anything he wanted to fight more. He heard Shikaku tell Mikoto where to go to save Fugaku. 

“Follow Mikoto.” Kakashi signaled at Gai who gave him a thumbs up. Kakashi still felt guilty about not saving Fugaku, even if he thought the man was Mui. Seeing the sadness in Mikoto’s eyes was enough. 

They split from Shikaku and Sakumo and ran to catch up to Mikoto. The trees were no longer giving them any cover. As soon as Hiashi activated his byakugan they were spotted. 

“Mikoto we have company.” The Hyuuga paused and waited for her to look. 

“If your father finds out -” Mikoto was in scolding mode, Kakashi held his hand up to cut her off.

“He already knows and he didn’t stop us. We want to help.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her and Gai just nodded behind his boyfriend. 

“Fine but stay back.” Mikoto took a handful of paper bombs from Tsume and motioned to the spot Shikaku wanted them to blast through. “How many enemies?” 

The Hyuuga looked at the wall and spoke low, “Two in the path and four in another room close by. Someone is strung up but alive.” 

Mikoto smirked and threw the papers against the wall. “Get ready.” 

As soon as a hole was blown through the stone walls black threads shot out, catching Hiashi by the neck. Kakuzu walked out of the hole and smiled, throwing Hiashi to the side. 

The next body to run out locked eyes with Kakashi. He brandished a tanto, almost teasing Kakashi, a smug smile decorated Obito’s face. 

Kakashi pulled a kunai out and charged at his old teammate. Gai was just as quick providing backup. Nagato’s eyes were now Obito’s and it all started connecting. “You had Kakuzu steal eyes from a child?” Kakashi and Obito’s kunai connected drawing sparks. 

“Oh that was Zetsu’s idea and Kakuzu was busy with something else. No we had someone better. An inside man.”    
  


They separated just as Kakuzu released his masks and sent them towards Gai and Tsume. Clones of Zetsu dressed as guards came to Kakuzu and Obito’s aid, adding more chaos to the fight. Kakashi followed Obito until he had nowhere to run. 

“Who was your inside man?” Kakashi had Obito backed up against the prison wall, but the Uchiha just smiled. 

Another explosion went off in the distance and Hiashi shouted towards Mikoto. 

“Fugaku is alone!” 

The distraction Shikaku set off was successful and Zetsu had left Fugaku alone for now. 

Mikoto watched the small team struggle, trying to decide to help them or her husband. It wasn’t until Shibi and Choza appeared when she made her mind. She ran through the hole to her husband hoping he was still alive. 

* * *

Shikaku waited to hear the blast from Mikoto before he signaled to the others he had scattered to release their bombs. The prison was lit up and there was no going back. 

“I was hoping you’d show up soon! I was getting bored!” Zetsu shouted as he mowed down a team of Suna shinobi. He was looking right at Shikaku as he killed.

“You know me, I needed to have a plan.” Shikaku released his shadows praying it’ll get to the plant man in time. 

“Some plan Hokage-sama.” Zetsu disappeared and reappeared behind the Nara. 

Shikaku smirked, Zetsu landed right where he wanted him. The shadows he released behind him stabbed Zetsu through the chest. It didn’t do the damage he thought and it made Zetsu laugh. 

“Oh Nara, you are a fool.” Zetsu pushed Shikaku forward right into the path of Danzo’s fireball jutsu. 

There was a puff of smoke and Shikaku disappeared. Not that he didn’t trust his plan, he just wanted a clone to do the work. The Nara was glad he did, he would’ve been dust. 

“Never mind, maybe you do have some brains!” Zetsu looked so proud and it made Shikaku sick. A barrage of kunai landed in front of Hiruzen who tried to go after the real Nara who was hiding in the shadows. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakumo were soon forcing the exiled man back. 

Things were falling into place and it was giving Shikaku some adrenaline. 

That was until someone unexpected showed up carrying a crying blonde time bomb. 

* * *

“Fugaku?” Mikoto made sure to avoid the vines as she entered the room her husband was held captive. 

There was no response, his head was bowed. He looked unconscious. Mikoto stepped closer until she was able to hold his wounded face in her hands. He was bleeding too much, she didn’t know which wound was the worst. He still had his eyes which put her at a little ease. She put her forehead against his. “Fugaku please.” 

The man stirred and groaned out Mikoto’s name. “Why?” 

“I’m here to help you and take you home. Your boys miss you.” Mikoto released Fugaku’s head and stepped back to assess the situation. A few measured cuts should do. 

“I miss them, I miss you, but you should be at home with the rest of the Clan.” Fugaku lifted his head up and watched her as she calculated the vines. “Zetsu will find you and kill you and our boys will have - “ 

“Shisui already swore to protect them. Now shut up so I can get you out of here.” Mikoto grabbed her kunai and started to cut the vines. It was fast, she caught her husband as he fell forward. He was coughing and clutching his stomach, the wound was bad but not life threatening. She took a moment to sit with him and hold him. 

“Can you walk?” Mikoto helped her husband stand up. She was slightly worried about how long he was hanging for and if his muscles were working. 

“I think so.” Fugaku grunted as he put weight on his legs. He might be slow but he could move. Mikoto smiled and offered her arm as support. 

Fugaku noticed it first, a slight shift in the vines, before one shot up and went straight for Mikoto’s heart. He tried to get his voice or his legs to work before she was killed in front of him. 

“Mikoto!” Fugaku lurched forward and knocked her to the ground right and he felt the pinch of the vine enter his chest instead. 

She was frantic, cutting the vine and half pulling him out of the cell keeping an eye out for one of them to move. There were no tears, her heartbeat was in her ears and she was fighting to bring Fugaku out into the light so she could get Hiashi to heal him. 

“Mikoto.” Fugaku pulled back, he knew he wouldn’t make it. He felt his heartbeat slow. “You need to leave me here, I’m dead weight.” 

“I can’t. We are a team.” 

“You can because the boys need you more than they need me. The Clan needs you.” Fugaku sat against the wall and coughed. “Listen to me, Zetsu is planning on using Konoha’s secret and you can’t let him win.” 

Mikoto knelt down next to her husband. “What secret?” 

Before he could say anything a massive amount of threatening chakra spilled out over the prison and Mikoto knew exactly what he was talking about. 

“The Sharingan.” 

“Kakashi can’t do it on his own.” 

Mikoto nodded and wiped the silent tears off her cheeks. He was right, she had to leave him. 

“I’ll send in Hiashi and once this fight is over, I’ll be back.” Mikoto stood, defiant and petrified. 

“I’ll be here, my love.” Fugaku looked up at her and smiled. He married her because she was truly the most powerful Uchiha and he wanted to be by her side. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Mikoto kissed his forehead and she ran out of the prison. 

Fugaku waited until she was out to close his eyes forever.

* * *

“You!” Shikaku was filled with rage. Tenzo had Naruto in his arms and he was walking right towards Zetsu. 

Kakashi and Gai were barreling towards the mass of familiar chakra, Obito hot on their tail. As soon as Kakashi laid eyes on the crying toddler he stopped and tried to think of a plan to get his son back. 

“Ah! Right on time! Thanks Woodboy!” Zetsu held his arms out and took Naruto out of Tenzo’s hands. “Our secret weapon!” 

Tenzo didn’t look at anyone, just at the ground, like he was awaiting orders. Zetsu tried to get Naruto to stop crying but instead the kid bit him. Kakashi felt a little pride. 

Obito moved from Kakashi’s shadow to be next to Zetsu, his eyes still locked onto Kakashi and Gai. Unfortunately Jiraiya looked over at Obito and he saw his son’s eyes stare right back at him. 

“Tenzo stole Nagato’s eyes and Naruto.” Gai was in disbelief. There was no way Tenzo would betray them like this. Kakashi thought back to the prison escape and Tenzo was unconscious for most of it. Zetsu must have planted something in Tenzo’s brain or used a genjutsu. Either way the kid standing next to Zetsu wasn’t Tenzo. Kakashi’s attention was brought towards Jiraiya who was charging at Tenzo and Obito. 

“He’s not acting on his own!” Kakashi shouted as Jiraiya launched his attack on both Tenzo and Obito, who put the pieces of who the eye thief was together faster than everyone else could. 

Time seemed to freeze as Zetsu undid the seal with a simple hand sign and the orange chakra of the Nine Tails began to spill out. One last cry escaped Naruto before it was replaced with a growl. 

“Looks like you lost!” Zetsu placed Naruto on the ground and moved back letting the Nine Tails take over. The chakra engulfed the kid who disappeared behind the now black blanket. 

Another roar escaped and he charged at Jiraiya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	22. The Sannin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small skirmishes break out. New battle lines are drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22! It's been a year since I posted Chapter 1 and I just want to thank those of you who have stayed since then! I also want to thank new readers! Your interest, kudos, and comments keep me writing. I have to go back to school soon but I'm making it a goal to try and finish this fic before then. Who knows.

Kakashi tried to get his legs to move, to save Naruto from getting hurt, to stop Jiraiya from killing Obito or Tenzo, to do anything. His legs wouldn’t move. Nothing would. 

Naruto’s body slammed into Jiraiya first, throwing the man yards away. The next person in his sights was Tenzo, the man that took him away. The wood user stood still, Zetsu’s hold on him was unyielding. Naruto sprinted, hitting a few of Zetsu’s shinobi. 

“Hmm, looks like you have to control him Obito.” Zetsu can still be heard over the screeching of Naruto’s - or Kurama’s - power. Kakashi tried to move again, this time he noticed Shikaku was kneeling, shadows spread out around him. 

The Nara was stopping him from charging. Gai struggled beside him, worry etched across his face, watching Naruto rampage. 

“Shikaku!” Kakashi shouted, trying to gain the Hokage’s attention. The Nara’s concentration was on something else. 

Naruto never made contact with Tenzo, stopping short by a hair. The shadows around Kakashi and Gai shrank. He was trying to expand his shadow reach to stop Naruto. The Nara had an exhausted smile on his face as he nodded to the pair.

It was their turn. 

“Get Obito. I’ll get Tenzo, we’ll meet up again with both of them.” Kakashi had a plan. Gai immediately went after the Uchiha who was attempting to get Naruto’s attention. Holding the tiny Nine-tails would make it easy for Obito to control him with the Sharingan - if it wasn’t for the shadow blindfold. 

Kakashi dropped in front of Tenzo, still unfazed, and lifted him up. They needed to shake him out of Zetsu’s control so he could hold Naruto with his wood jutsu. Kakashi knew Obito was the only crutch. 

“Leaf Hurricane!” Gai threw everything he had to break Obito’s concentration, using one of his most powerful taijustu moves. His heel landed on the once occupied spot, destroying the stone around it. Obito snarled and ran towards Gai, kunai out and ready. 

After a few quick dodges Gai ran away from Naruto, and the raging battle, hoping Obito would follow. The Blue Beast looked back over his shoulder to see the angry Uchiha fast on his trail. 

Kakashi should already be at the meeting point. Gai smirked and sped up. The plan is working. 

* * *

“Hiashi, does Tenzo have a seal on him?” Shikaku bit out, holding everyone with his jutsu was draining him. 

The Hyuuga activated his byakugan and glanced at Tenzo. “He does. So does Obito but his isn’t feeding any chakra. It’s not activated.” 

Shikaku released Kakashi and Gai, knowing they had a grasp on the situation. He watched them take action, satisfied they were able to come up with a decent plan. 

“Is it safe to assume everyone has a seal?” 

“Not Hiruzen or Danzo. They seem to be willing participants. Maybe the others.” 

Shikaku closed his eyes and thought out of a plan. He knew he couldn’t hold Naruto for long. Even if Kurama wasn’t at full power yet, they needed Tenzo’s Mokuton. 

Before he could finish his thought a heavy shadow loomed over him. Hiashi attempted to counter the impending attack but Kakuzu had activated his Lighting release - electrocuting Hiashi with his tendrils. The Hyuuga fell from the wall, landing on the ground with a thud, unconscious.

“It’s been a while since I’ve fought a Shadow User.” A tendril wrapped around Shikaku’s torso and ripped him off the wall, breaking the hold Shikaku had on Naruto. 

“Kakuzu. What a pleasure.” Shikaku remained calm despite how panicked he really was. He knew Kakuzu would fight fairly since he made a remark, so he waited until he was back on his feet. The Nara was thrown far away from the fight just leaving the two of them to battle it out. 

“I thought only Hashirama and that wood-brat could only hold a tailed beast.” Kakuzu cracked his knuckles eyeing the Nara. “He was only a baby after all. Maybe that’s why you could hold him.” 

“Maybe I’m stronger than you think.” Shikaku knew from Hizashi that he had multiple chakra natures that settled on his back. He needed to figure out if Kakuzu was willing to cooperate to a degree or if he was here against his will. 

The seal could be visible on his body. If that was the case, then maybe he could be talked down from fighting or the seal could be deactivated. 

Only one way to find out. Shikaku stood up straight and cracked his neck. He was in this fight for the long haul. 

* * *

Kakashi whipped around a corner of the prison and came to a grinding halt. It wasn’t as closed off an area from the fight that he’d like. He could still hear metal clash on metal from kunai around him. It was just a safer place to help Tenzo. 

He placed the smaller teen on his feet and stood back. “Tenzo?” 

All he got as a response was a cold stare. Gai rounded the corner and ran past the pair, trying to lure Obito deeper into the trap Kakashi set. 

As soon as the Uchiha was in sight Kakashi activated the seal, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Bakashi!” Obito balled his hands into fists but that’s all the seal allowed him to do. 

Gai had turned around to meet back up with Kakashi. 

“Obito, I know you don’t agree with Zetsu.” There was a moment when the fight had first started that ticked Kakashi off about his ex-teammate’s loyalty to the plant man. 

The Uchiha loosened up, smirked, and shrugged. “You got me.” The seal under him dissipated and he sighed with relief. “Surprised you got it. I’m hoping Zetsu didn’t.” 

“What?” Gai stood confused. “You knew?” 

“I had an inkling. What’s the plan Obito?” Kakashi pointed at Tenzo. “Why isn’t he responding?” 

“Zetsu put a seal on me, Tenzo, and Kakuzu. Kakuzu and I were all for the plan. A perfect world suspended in our minds, living our dreams. Once Kakuzu poked a hole in the plan things unraveled. Zetsu got angry and sealed us a few weeks ago. We can’t use chakra unless he lets us.” Obito lifted his shirt, revealing a seal center of his chest. “Tenzo is under a genjutsu too.” 

Kakashi nodded and made a hand sign, breaking Tenzo from his trance. The wood user shook his head and gasped, finally able to breathe on his own. As soon as he looked up at Kakashi and Gai, tears started flowing. 

“I’m so sorry Kakashi, Gai. I couldn’t fight him off. I failed you and Naruto. Oh no and Iruka. He must be hurt.” Tenzo looked at his feet and shuddered. Gai placed a hand on Tenzo’s shaking shoulders and squeezed. 

“It’s okay Tenzo. We know you didn’t mean it.” He smiled softly at the smaller man, hoping to get him to calm down. Then he turned to Obito. “Is there a way to get rid of the seal besides the obvious?” 

Killing Zetsu would be hard with a rampaging baby Kurama. They needed Tenzo to hold him. Kakashi didn’t want to still have Naruto in harm's way. 

“I wouldn’t know. Maybe Jiraiya can but he’s a little pissed off right now.” Obito frowned. “Best case I can corral Naruto and get him away from the main fight. Worst case I’ll have to use him to kill Zetsu.” 

Gai blanched at the thought. “In no case will that happen. I’d rather die first.” 

Kakashi felt more love for Gai than he thought possible. “Agreed. No using Naruto.” 

“I can pretend to grab someone and get Naruto. He has to activate the seal right?” Tenzo suggested. 

“Maybe. That can be plan A.” Obito nodded. “That’ll take care of Naruto. But we still have Danzo and Hiruzen to deal with.” 

“If we calm Naruto, the plan Shikaku had can fall back into place.” Kakashi looked at Tenzo and Obito. “Fake it like you have been for now.” 

The men nodded. Saving Naruto was the only thing on their minds while they raced back out to the battle. 

* * *

Mikoto struggled to breathe as she ran back out into the fight. She knew Fugaku was dead, she couldn’t feel him anymore. She took a second to stop and try to control her emotions. She needed to live for her sons. For her clan. She let out a sob.

She took a deep shaky breath, resolved to fight until Konoha was safe. As she took a step forward another explosion hit the wall beside her. Mikoto heard a screech as a body plowed through the cement walls. Rasa landed in a roll, barely managing to stand up. 

“Hey! Mikoto get him!” Tsume shouted, pointing at the Kazekage. “He’s on the other side!” 

Mikoto nodded and charged the Kazekage, kneeing him in the chest, feeling the bones crunch under her. She took all her anger towards the battle and the loss of her husband, and poured it into her fists. 

“How could you betray us like that?” Mikoto asked, punctuated by a blow to Rasa’s face. 

“Konoha has been a disaster for a while. The death of your village will mean we all prosper.” Rasa bit out, spitting broken teeth and blood all over Mikoto’s torso. 

“And Suna has been perfect since its creation?” Mikoto snapped back. “You have no laws against child labor or trade. You let criminals hide in your midst. You are scum.” The Uchiha clan head made a few hand signs in rapid succession and let loose her blue fire ball jutsu. 

Rasa couldn’t run. 

“Some Kage huh?” Tsume ran next to Mikoto, her dogs hot on her heels. 

“Pathetic.” Mikoto glanced at Tsume, her face and body covered in blood. “I hope that’s not all yours?” 

“Some of it, probably. Naruto was taken by the enemy, Shikaku is gone, and I can’t figure out where Danzo is.” The Inuzuka sighed. “It’s a shit show ‘Ko.” 

Mikoto frowned. Shikaku can hold his own. “Is Kakashi out on the field?” 

“No, he’s with Gai, the wood kid, and the Uchiha kid.” Tsume scratched her head. “Suppose they will try and get Naruto calm?” 

Mikoto knew Kakashi would die trying. That left Danzo. 

“Well let’s go hunt Danzo down then.” 

* * *

Jiraiya struggled to stand up. He landed far outside of the prison, landing on his knees. He knew one of them was busted. He felt someone approach him and a pale hand extended out. 

“Orochimaru.” 

“Jiraiya. You look like you could use some help.” 

Reluctantly Jiraiya took the hand and let his old teammate help him up. The Toad Sage retracted his hand as soon as he was on his feet. Sakumo and Tsunade were running towards him, for once he was glad he had backup. 

“Orochimaru!” Tsunade shouted high in the air, aiming her earth shattering punch for the Snake Sannin. 

They dodged it but not the aftermath, nearly losing their footing and falling into a sinkhole Tsunade had created. 

“Well what a happy reunion.” Orochimaru managed to find solid ground, above the trio. 

“Wouldn’t call it happy.” Sakumo frowned at his old friend. “Are you in this to watch the world crumble first hand or do you need cadavers?” 

“Cutting right to the point like always my dear Sakumo. I was in it for the immunity Zetsu seemed to offer but now the Uchiha brat has piqued my interest. The power that he has is beautiful. More than Fugaku.” 

Tsunade used her healing chakra to help Jiraiya, so he can fight on equal terms. She still managed to sneer at Orochimaru. 

“The Sharingan isn’t something for you to steal.” Sakumo removed his tanto from its sheath. 

“Danzo has made it work for him. However, I don’t just need the eyes. This body is failing.” Orochimaru gestured towards their own body. “It’s old and worn. I need a better one.” 

“If it’s immortality you want, you can always do good. Let the memory of you live on after death.” Jiraiya moved his knee, testing the weight and then bit his thumb, he knew Orochimaru was going to summon Manda. He wanted to be ready first. 

“Boring.” Orochimaru feigned a yawn and then smirked. “Once I dispose of you, I can do what I want. It’s a shame really. Sakumo coming back just to be killed again.” The Snake Sannin stood back and summoned Manda as the trio below summoned their animals. 

Manda struck at Katsuyu first, angering Tsunade more than she already was. She jumped off the head of her summons and landed a punch in the middle of Manda’s nose. 

Sakumo’s wolf pack went after the parts of Manda that touched the ground and Gamabunta was trying to catch Orochimaru. 

A few more hits to the snake summons and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru attempted to flee but Sakumo’s wolves were faster. Each dog bit an appendage, locking him in place. 

“A little rusty Orochimaru?” Tsunade landed behind the wounded missing nin a smirk on her face. 

“It would seem so.” Orochimaru didn’t make a move to leave. They knew the damage the Hatake wolves could cause was worse than what Tsunade or Jiraiya could. “I did say this body is weak.” 

“Your mind is weak.” Sakumo pet one of his wolves, watching Orochimaru try to move to no avail. “You gave in once again and now you are here, at death's door.” 

“Killing me now huh? Didn’t think you had it in you.” A snide remark. 

Sakumo sighed and took a scroll out of his back pouch. He opened it and made a few hand signs. The seal in the center of the scroll came to life, coiling itself around Orochimaru’s legs until he was wrapped tightly. The wolves released the sealed Sannin. 

“Unfortunately death would be too quick for you. Instead you will rot in jail. In that weak body of you loathe so much.” Sakumo re-rolled the sealing scroll and Tsunade knocked Orochimaru out with a fist full of chakra. 

“Good, I can rest.” Jiraiya sat on an overturned rock, his head throbbing. 

“I know it’s just not your knee. What else did Kurama damage?” Tsunade waved a glowing hand over her teammate. 

“Punctured lung, few broken ribs, tons of internal bleeding. He did a number on me.” Jiraiya felt tired. 

“My wolves can take you back home, bring Orochimaru with you. Ibiki is waiting for us to bring a few criminals back home.” Sakumo gently led the Toad Sage to the biggest wolf the Hatake had. Tsunade threw Orochimaru over another one. Sakumo nodded to the pack leader and they raced home. 

“Now what?” Tsunade cracked her neck, ready for more. 

“We find Hiruzen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing the next few chapters: how many awful shinobi can I kill off? :) Just a few more. As a treat :)


	23. The Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Tsume face off with Danzo, Sakumo and Tsunade find Hiruzen, and Gai's resolve strengthens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end. It's so close ;w;. This chapter has a lot of fight scenes so the 'canon typical violence' tag is mostly for this chapter. 
> 
> Italics = past memory

“I didn’t think you’d find me. Your sharingan has always been subpar to your husband’s.” Danzo stepped away from Mikoto’s fireball jutsu. It singed off his sleeve, the burnt fabric flapped until Danzo ripped it off. 

“You’ve never seen my Sharingan.” Mikoto’s gaze fell on the arm that was now exposed. From his wrist to his shoulder, Danzo’s arm was covered in stolen Uchiha eyes. Tsume let out a grunt of disgust. Her dogs were in full fighting stance. 

“I have your husband’s eyes that you foolishly left behind. I know that you are weak.” Danzo flashed his forearm, a crooked smile plastered on his face. 

Instead of getting angry, Mikoto channeled all her rage into her eyes. Danzo has revealed his secret. Mikoto knew he had been stealing from the dead, Fugaku was hot on his trail. When Danzo was sentenced, his arm was found and he was sealed. 

Orochimaru must’ve figured out how to get rid of it. 

Shikaku’s plan involved how to get rid of it. Tsume and Mikoto were right on track. 

Danzo flexed his arm and a few of the eyes activated. He was fast. Instead of attacking Mikoto he went for Tsume and her dogs. Danzo kicked her pack and went for their owner’s throat. She didn’t have time to move. 

“You both are pathetic.” Danzo held Tsume up high with his sharingan arm as she struggled. Her nails dug into Danzo. She used her legs to kick at him until he grabbed an ankle and snapped it. Despite the pain she didn’t let out a single sound. She shot a look at Mikoto who nodded and smiled. 

Mikoto’s mangekyo spun and she attacked. Her fireball jutsu burned bright blue, illuminating the room. Danzo threw Tsume and ran, missing her jutsu once again. Mikoto sped around Danzo, her eyes dripping with blood as she activated Amaterasu. Black flames swallowed the furniture around the room. Danzo tried to use his stolen eyes to counter the jutsu. He focused too hard on not getting trapped in the flames he had missed Tsume’s pack picking themselves back up. 

Mikoto smirked and stood calmly, her eyes returning to their normal state. She whistled and Tsume’s dogs were on the man. Their teeth sank in deep, holding him still. 

“You have all those eyes and you still couldn’t shake us. You are pathetic.” Mikoto grabbed a kunai and pressed the blade to Danzo’s neck. 

“I hear old age makes ya weak.” Tsume sat up and whistled, her dogs pulled, ripping the man’s arm off. Danzo let out a scream and Mikoto relished in it. 

She made sure the blade dragged slowly, not wanting to kill him off too fast. 

When his corpse dropped Tsume laughed. “Fuck we were so worried about him? How much ya wanna bet Hiruzen is a weak ass too?” 

Mikoto took the severed arm and shrugged. “He relied too much on the eyes, he’s not an Uchiha. It took years for Kakashi to reach the level he’s on.” Mikoto kicked Danzo’s body. “He didn’t stand a chance.” 

Tsume pet her dogs and watched as Mikoto sealed the arm away. She intended on returning the eyes to their rightful owners. 

“Where to next?” Tsume asked. 

The prison was eerily calm. 

“You need a medic, I heard your ankle snap. There’s no way you can fight on it.” Mikoto walked out of the room and tried to listen for any screeching. “I’ll go find someone. Stay here.”

Tsume huffed and tried to stand up only to wince and sink back down. “Fine.”

Mikoto ran down the hall and out towards the courtyard to a massive wooden cage.

* * *

“Fuck!” Shikaku hit the ground hard, right on his broken ribs. Another painful gasp escaped as he struggled to stand up. 

“Give it up Nara.” Kakuzu grabbed Shikaku’s ponytail and yanked him back. 

He let out a yelp. “Fuck you.” Shikaku elbowed Kakuzu in his knee, forcing the man back. He released the Nara’s hair and stumbled. 

Both shinobi were at their limit. Shikaku managed to destroy three of Kakuzu’s hearts however, his chakra was draining fast. 

With a grunt Kakuzu fell back on his back. After a few seconds Shikaku heard Kakuzu snort. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve taken this kind of beating. Your Hokage was the last.” 

“Surprise, I'm a Hokage too.” Shikaku took his hair band out and rubbed the parts that Kakuzu yanked out. It hurt like hell. 

“I know. Hiruzen told us all. I have to say, you are far stronger than that old sack of bones.” Kakuzu sat up and watched Shikaku tie his hair back up. 

“Says the ninety year old.” 

Kakuzu stood up and held a hand out for Shikaku to grab. Wary Shikaku took it and accepted the help. 

“I thought Zetsu’s plan was full of flaws. So he sealed me and Obito.” 

“Kakashi mentioned once that Obito seemed confused.” Shikaku didn’t drop his guard. Kakuzu shrugged and walked to collect his shattered masks. 

“It seems that this fight had done a few things.” Kakuzu rubbed his chest, where the seal would be. “It’s weak.” 

Shikaku raised an eyebrow and then thought about a new plan. “Willing to help?” 

“Will that give me a lighter sentence?” 

The Nara tried to laugh but his ribs weren’t having it. “I’ll think about it.” 

Kakuzu weighed his options and then sighed. “What do you have in mind?” 

Shikaku walked towards the prison wall and then looked at Kakuzu. The man used his threads to get Shikaku back on top so he could observe the scene. Sakumo and Tsunade were running back inside, they must be going to Hiruzen. There was no sign of Jiraiya - and that worried the Nara. Naruto was still swinging his tails at anyone who dared to come near him. Kakashi’s head could be seen peeking out from around a darkened corner. Shikaku took a kunai and threw it towards Kakashi. 

He needed the kid’s attention. 

The kunai landed on the concrete wall next to Kakashi’s head, startling him. When he looked at who threw it he caught Shikaku. It was hard to communicate without Inoichi - the blonde was fighting an army. 

Kakashi signaled at Zetsu. 

“I got an idea.” Shikaku looked down at Kakuzu. “Take out Zetsu.” 

Kakuzu looked at the Nara in disbelief. “How do you suppose I do that?” 

Shikaku searched the scene for Zetsu, the plant shinobi was watching the whole display in front of him, like some kind of king upon his throne. “He’s up high. Get him down and throw him off. I can attack.” 

Kakuzu joined Shikaku on the wall. “You are in no shape to fight him.” 

Shikaku sighed. Kakuzu was right. However, Mei and A were right under Zetsu. They might have a higher chance. “Just knock him off his high horse.” Shikaku stood up and then joined the battle ground. He ran towards Mei, ducking from kunai and other jutsu in the process. 

He slid next to the Mizukage, taking a Zetsu clone out in the process. Mei paused and waited until the Nara caught some of his breath to speak. 

“Change of plans. You and A get Zetsu.” Shikaku pointed up to Zetsu just as Kakuzu’s threads caught a hold and threw Zetsu to the ground. 

“What about Hiruzen and Danzo?” A asked as Mei charged Zetsu. 

“Sakumo and Tsunade are finding Hiruzen. We can worry about Danzo later.” Shikaku couldn’t catch his breath fast enough, his lungs were burning, and he was in so much pain. His vision was getting spotty. Kakuzu made it beside the Nara as he felt himself lose consciousness. He was thankful for the rogue shinobi catching him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Kakashi saw Shikaku move towards Mei and threads snake upward to Zetsu. 

“It looks like Shikaku got Kakuzu to cooperate.” Kakashi turned back to the team behind him. “With Zetsu distracted, his hold on you two will be weak.” 

“I can seal Naruto in my mokuton.” Tenzo nodded. 

“Shikaku got Mei and A to attack Zetsu.” Gai watched the scene unfold while the other were discussing a plan. His heart hit his stomach. “Shikaku is gone.” 

Kakashi caught Shikaku’s eyes roll back as he passed out, Kakuzu catching him just in time. 

“Fuck. There goes the brains.” Obito huffed. “At least we can all just focus on Naruto.”

Tenzo waited until Zetsu was on the ground before he ran out onto the battlefield. He made a few hand signs and locked Naruto in a thick wooden cage. Naruto screeched and threw his body against the bars. Obito followed behind and used his sharingan to subdue the small fox. 

“Naruto!” Kakashi tried to call towards the fox but Obito’s sharingan was hypnotic. Instead of Naruto going back to normal, he stood in his cage, swaying slightly. Fear struck Kakashi as he looked up at Obito. He hoped Obito didn’t betray them. 

Obito was just as still, unblinking. 

The battlefield was hushed. The only thing that could be heard was a manic laugh from Zetsu. 

Kakashi watched on as Kakuzu gripped Shikaku’s throat tight, cutting off air. The Nara was still unconscious. Kakuzu’s eyes were dark. The same as Obito. 

The plan failed. 

* * *

“STOP!” Tsunade was tired of running after Hiruzen. The old man was leading them somewhere and she knew it would be a trap. Sakumo halted behind her, getting the same message. 

Hiruzen paused and turned to his old students. “Can’t keep up?” 

“No, I know your plot. We fight here.” Tsunade crossed her arms. Hiruzen summoned Enma. The Monkey King turned into a staff which the scorned man grabbed and spun, showing off. 

“Time for me to teach you another lesson in respect.” Hiruzen accepted the fight and waited for the two shinobi opposite to attack first. 

On the way to find Hiruzen, Sakumo had come up with an idea. They knew he’d summon Enma, it would be foolish for him not to. Sakumo’s blade would’ve been able to counter the staff. However, it was shattered and he had to come up with another way around it. 

Tsunade released her seal, not wanting to take a chance. She was to go on offense, distracting Hiruzen. Sakumo was recovering from chakra exhaustion, he was of no use for now. He will observe and help her from the side until he can gather enough strength to summon another blade. 

Hiruzen and Tsunade went head on. Her strength was taking out walls and adding holes to the floor. Twice Hiruzen hit out at Sakumo, only to get Tsunade’s fist in his stomach. Enma was thrown down the hall. Hiruzen coughed and clutched at his stomach. 

“Pay attention to me, fucker.” Tsunade sneered and Sakumo was suddenly terrified. 

“You shouldn’t speak that way to your elders.” Hiruzen held his hand out and Enma returned. 

“I don’t respect you enough.” Tsunade cracked her knuckles. “Keep up old man.” 

Sakumo felt his chakra build back up to a level he could work with. Hiruzen needed to be disarmed. He pulled another scroll out and summoned a blade he stole from an enemy. It was made from the same metal as chakra blades but there was a small difference. 

This blade was huge and the special metal only lined the blade. It was difficult for Sakumo to add his chakra to it. He didn’t have much to spare after retrieving it, but anything could work at this stage. 

Hiruzen’s staff swung out and went to hit Tsunade. 

What no one counted on was a dog jumping out of nowhere and stealing the staff right out of his hands before barreling down the hall. It created an opening, one that both Tsunade and Sakumo used. 

Sakumo charged Hiruzen the same time Tsunade did. 

Hiruzen was down on the ground with a blade through his legs and Tsunade’s fist in his chest. 

“We should’ve kept him alive.” Sakumo left his blade where it was and stood up.

“Shikaku said kill him so we did. We didn’t want another coup.” Tsunade removed her hand leaving a hole behind. “Whose fucking dog?” 

“Mine!” Tsume hobbled down the hallway, half her weight was on her lead dog. “I heard commotion so I made one of my pups look ahead. I’m trying to find Mikoto but I guess we got turned around.” 

“I love you.” Tsunade laughed. “Your dog saved us.” 

“We would’ve gotten him.” Even with those words, Sakumo sounded unsure. 

“No, honey, we got lucky.” Tsunade’s seal drew back and she let out a long sigh. “Let me heal you Tsume and then we can find Mikoto. 

* * *

Gai saw everything move in slow motion. Kakashi screaming for Shikaku, Zetsu standing up, Naruto getting released, and Tenzo dropping to the ground. He let out the breath he was holding in. There was only one way out that he could see. He had to save Naruto and the others. 

Another deep breath.

Gai clenched his fists and took a look at his target. Zetsu had A and Mei in his vines. Every Konoha shinobi that dared rush the plant shinobi was tied into the same predicament. 

Kakashi had told him the vines moved on their own without much thought from Zetsu. All he had to do was stay out of his sight and not touch a vine. Midair attacks were the only way. 

Things picked back up to normal speed and Kakashi was in a fight with an Obito that was under Zetsu’s seal.

“Gai!” Kakashi shoved Obito and looked at Gai. They clicked. Kakashi could always read him. Terror flashed in Kakashi’s eyes.  “NO!” 

It was too late. 

Gai activated the 5th Gate right out. He could feel his muscles tear and the fire crackle under his skin. He was resolved to end this fight. A separate plan was put into motion. Shikaku always thought ahead. 

_ “Gai, can I talk to you?” Shikaku’s voice echoed in his brain, distracting him from listening to Kakashi’s plan.  _

_ “Shikaku?”  _

_ “I know you can use the Gates.” Shikaku was staring at Hiashi’s body on the ground, his face scrunched in worry. “Don’t use them unless we have no choice. Zetsu wouldn’t be expecting it.”  _

_ “What if I need to use them before we get Zetsu?”  _

_ “Gai, you are our secret.” Shikaku finally locked eyes with him. “Whatever you do, don’t go past the 6th Gate.”  _

_ “Why?” Gai tried to focus on Kakashi and Shikaku at the same time. It was harder than he thought. _

_ “Kakashi and the kids need you.” Shikaku sounded upset. “Selfishly though, I can’t lose another loved one to those damn Gates.”  _

_ Gai was released from Shikaku’s shadows, he threw the Nara a smile and nodded. “Got it.”  _

He was the secret weapon, the one that could end this.  Kakashi, Shikaku, Tenzo, little Naruto.  They trusted him.

Chakra flowed from Gai like a waterfall. He locked onto his target and aimed his chakra strengthened Leaf Hurricane right at the back of Zetsu's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to be able to write Mikoto as being the strong one. Itachi gets his strength from his mother and not Fugaku. 
> 
> Also since school is a little less stressful I'll try and rip the last 3 (!!!!!!) chapters out.


	24. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at the Blood Prison winds down and those who are alive are left to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this one is also a little violent but ! it's a battle so. It happens.

Gai’s hit landed, knocking the monster into the ground, burying him in stone. The vines dropped and snaked towards Gai. His chakra cut through them like blades. 

Zetsu grabbed the edge of the hole Gai put him in and pulled himself out. He turned back to the shinobi who dared touch him and then smirked. 

“They were hiding you.” Zetsu laughed and whipped a thick vine out at Gai. Instead of dodging it or cutting it, Gai grabbed the vine with both hands and pulled, bringing Zetsu with it. 

Zetsu smirked - he wanted Gai to grab the vine - he made a hand sign and sharp thorns were released, snagging onto Gai’s skin. 

It hurt but Gai paid it no mind. His skin was already on fire from the power that he was using. Zetsu’s face got close and Gai released one hand from the vine, holding it tight with the other as he put chakra behind his fist. 

He connected with Zetsu’s face, the thick vine ripped as the jolt of the punch sent Zetsu flying. Gai wanted to use the vine as a weapon but it died in his hands. 

Gai dropped the vine and chased after Zetsu. 

Kakashi watched in horror, he knew the Gates were a last ditch effort to end the war but he didn’t want to lose the man he loved over it. Before he could chase after Gai, Obito lashed out with a kunai, slicing at his arm. 

There was no emotion on his face. Zetsu’s hold on Obito was strong, even as Gai pummeled him into the dirt. Kakashi had no choice but to fight his old teammate. With Tenzo’s body next to them, he had to move away from their current spot to not cause the kid further harm. 

Obito followed, dodging Kakashi’s Chidori effortlessly. 

Naruto was out of his trance, his eyes still glowed with the sharingan. He broke free from the cage and screamed. The fox form was no match for anyone. 

Shikaku was dying, Gai was fighting, Tenzo was unconscious. Kakashi grit his teeth and took a punch from Obito. 

He flew back and hit the prison wall with a grunt. Obito had him cornered. 

For once Kakashi couldn’t see his way out of this. Zetsu was winning. Kakashi glanced towards Gai and Zetsu’s fight, the prison gates blocked his view. 

He was hit again, he needed to focus. Obito’s blank look infuriated Kakashi. 

“Obito.” Kakashi blocked a punch and kicked him back. 

The man didn’t respond. He made a sign and released his fireball jutsu. Kakashi felt the heat on his back as he ducked. Kakashi copied the move and sent it back. 

Naruto’s tails were thrashing around, taking out scores of Zetsu clones and shinobi alike. 

No one wanted to hurt him, they saw him as a child. 

Mikoto watched the fight between Obito and Kakashi, her husband’s last words rang in her head,  _ “He can’t do it on his own.”  _ Obito was too distracted to control Naruto, he was going to kill more people. 

Hizashi and Hiashi were using their 64 palms to save a few who were unconscious. Mei and A were trying to maneuver around the tails and Kakuz’s threads, he still had a grip on Shikaku. 

She focused on Naruto. Mikoto had enough chakra to rip Obito away from the child. Once Naruto is back to his human form, she could focus on the others. 

* * *

Gai had Zetsu far away from the battle now. The plant shinobi was hard to injure let alone kill. He respawned arms and legs as he saw fit. It was irritating even for Gai. 

He promised he wouldn’t go past the Sixth Gate. He didn’t see any other way. 

“So much for the legendary Gates. Your father had used them didn’t he? Why didn’t I remember that? Maybe it was because you are weak, just like he was.” Zetsu stood up and cracked his neck. 

Gai huffed. “He took out four of the legendary Swordsman.” 

“Pure luck. You know, if you let me go I can let you live in a world with him.” 

“I’m not letting you kill me. I’m not letting you kill anyone else.” Gai stood his ground and released the Seventh Gate.  _ “I’m sorry, Shikaku, Kakashi. I failed to keep our promise. Forgive me.”  _ Gai thought as he attacked once again. 

Zetsu’s laugh rang out. 

Gai used the last jutsu he could think of before he had to enter the Eighth Gate. “Daytime Tiger!” 

His jutsu clamped down on Zetsu and flew in the sky, away from everyone. Gai smiled and finished the move - causing an explosion. 

Kakashi elbowed Obito in the face just as an explosion went off. He thought he caught a glimpse of a tiger in the sky. That would mean Gai was on his Seventh Gate. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Fear embraced Kakashi’s heart. 

The hit Kakashi gave Obito only forced him back a few inches. He needed to shake Obito. He needed to see Gai. 

His arm was dripping with blood and his chakra was so low he felt himself slow. Kakashi got his last kunai out and shoved it deep into Obito’s stomach. It was only to wound him enough to stop. He made sure he missed all vitals. Obito gripped the handle of the knife and coughed, blood splattering all over Kakashi. 

He dropped to his knees and passed out. The pain outweighed the seal’s power. Kakashi spotted Mikoto as she stood in front of Naruto. Her sharingan was activated and her eyes were on Naruto. Obito’s hold faded and her hold took its place. Naruto let out a final screech in his fox form before he too passed out, his body returning to normal as he fell. 

Kakashi used the last of his strength to catch Naruto. He held onto the blonde, making sure he landed on his back. His chakra was almost all gone. With his child safe in his arms he let himself slip into unconsciousness - joining his son, Shikaku, and Obito in exhaustion. 

* * *

Kakuzu swung out at Inoichi, Choza, and Hiashi. The blonde was more concerned at the state of his friend than his own well being. 

“Let Shikaku go.” Choza slammed his expanded hand onto the ground forcing Kakuzu to move - taking the unconscious Nara with him. 

“Shit.” Inoichi dodged threads and Zetsu clones to get to Kakuzu again. If the man would just stay still he could attack with his clan jutsu. Without Shikaku, it was useless. 

“I’ll back him into a hole, could you get him then?” Hiashi read Inoichi’s face. 

“We could try.” The Yamanaka glanced up at Choza, the man was too busy dealing with clones that were climbing up his leg to fight Kakuzu any longer. 

Hiashi nodded and charged Kakuzu. Inoichi followed, focusing on a point he could use his jutsu.

He just needed a second. 

Kakuzu put Shikaku’s body in front of him forcing Hiashi to go on offense, unless he wanted to hit the Nara. He used his byakugan to see how badly injured Shikaku was, if he still had time. His windpipe was getting crushed under the pressure and movement. They had to act faster than this. Hiashi twisted away from a few threads and managed to hit a pressure point on the arm that held Shikaku. 

The Nara was dropped and Hiashi deactivated his byakugan, his chakra was drained and he couldn't keep it up. He went to pick the man up, to get him out of the way. 

“Hiashi!” Inoichi’s warning fell on deaf ears as Kakuzu’s treads impaled Hiashi. He lifted the Hyuuga up in the air, and threw him to the side like a rag doll. Other shinobi were pierced and thrown around in the process. 

Kakuzu stood still, to observe his work while Inoichi formed the hand signs for his mind transfer jutsu. He hit his target and collapsed. 

Choza shook the remaining clones off and shrank down to his normal size. He caught Inoichi and picked up Shikaku’s body, putting them out of harm's way. 

Kakuzu dropped to the ground, his threads retracted back into his body. Choza watched Inoichi, he was taking too long to come back. A and Onoki yanked Kakuzu back, binding him tight in shinobi wire. If Inoichi couldn’t take Kakuzu out, then A and Onoki were on standby. However, there was no need. 

“I never want to go into his head ever again.” Inoichi groaned, rubbing his temples. “It’s a nightmare in there.” Kakuzu was unconscious and will stay that way until Inoichi sees fit.

“Good to see you back.” Choza’s smile was short-lived. Shikaku wasn’t moving. The blonde pressed his ear to the Nara’s chest, frantically trying to find a heartbeat. If there was one it was far to slow for him to detect. 

“Where’s Tsunade?” Inoichi scanned the field. 

“She left the area with Hizashi and Sakumo.” Mikoto was the only one to answer. 

“I need a medic!” Inoichi elevated Shikaku’s torso, trying to get him to breathe. “Choza find a medic, please.” The blonde’s voice was low, to hide the trembling. He felt Choza move away, trying anything he could do to save his teammate. 

* * *

Gai took his time to find the last of Zetsu. He grabbed a random hand and a leg stuck in the trees. He needed to seal him away but he couldn’t do it on his own. He didn’t have that ability. 

He was hoping that his jutsu attracted someone’s attention. Gai stumbled forward. His body was breaking down and he knew he needed to end this before his life ended. 

Zetsu’s torso and head were floating in a nearby river. 

“You managed to break me! Congratulations!” Zetsu’s mouth was still moving. He was beginning to sprout appendages and Gai’s outlook was bleak. Even he knew that. 

“Save that for someone else.” Gai threw the pieces Zetsu left behind to the ground and went to activate the Eighth Gate. 

He felt a pinch in his back, between his shoulder blades, and then all of the chakra he built up stopped flowing. 

“We will take care of this Gai.” Hizashi stepped out behind him, the hand that stopped him was now on his shoulder. Gai merely nodded and sat down on the grass, the pain from torn muscles and inflamed nerves was at the forefront of his mind. 

“I got you kid.” Tsunade knelt down and began the slow healing process. 

Sakumo threw a sealing scroll towards Hizashi. 

“You know sealing me is only temporary. I’ll come back and kill you all!” Zetsu chuckled. 

Sakumo stepped into the river and retrieved Zetsu, throwing him into the riverbank on top of the seal. Hizashi closed the seal on Zetsu and they were finally relieved of that annoying Shinobi. 

“He never shuts up huh?” Sakumo wanted nothing more than to bury the scroll so deep into the earth so no one would find him. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Gai winced, Tsunade’s chakra wasn’t working fast enough. “How is Naruto?” 

“Mikoto got him to return to his human form. Kakashi has him, though both are unconscious. We spotted your Tiger in the sky. Figured you could use some help.” Tsunade filled him in. She sounded worried. 

“So it’s over?” Gai was relieved. He was tired and he couldn’t wait to hold his kids and Kakashi again.

“We still have Kakuzu but I’m sure Mei and A has him subdued by now.” Hizashi knelt down beside Gai. Tsunade nodded and the Hyuuga lifted the injured man. “Rest now. When you awaken, you’ll be back in Konoha.” 

“No, I need to see Kakashi and Naruto.” Gai shook his head before resting it on the Hyuuga’s shoulder. Sakumo and Tsunade followed behind. Hushed whispers stayed between them. 

“I thought the Gates were forbidden. Dai should’ve known better.” Sakumo gripped the scroll that held Zetsu. “He would’ve died if we didn’t get there in time.” 

“But we did Sakumo. Seven Gates would put him out for a few months though. I don’t know how happy Kakashi will be.” Tsunade huffed. “We all had too many close calls.”

The walk back to the prison took too long for Gai to stay conscious. He had passed out halfway.

They stepped back into the prison and into a bloodbath. Kakuzu’s rampage had victims beyond the Zetsu clones, which were now just piles of decaying plant matter. Kakuzu himself was unconscious, bound, and placed against the prison wall. 

“Tsunade, Inoichi needs you.” Mei called out to her. The Yamanaka was holding onto Shikaku’s body. 

“Oh fuck.” Tsunade ran to see if there was anything she could do. 

Hizashi’s eyes wandered the field and landed on Hiashi, who was lying face down in blood. 

“I got him.” Sakumo took Gai, letting Hizashi check on his brother. 

The Hatake found his son and grandson next to Tenzo. Obito was sprawled out with Mikoto wrapping a wound the Uchiha had sustained. Everyone was wandering aimlessly, trying to wrap their heads around the incident or finding friends and loved ones. 

Tsunade inspected Shikaku, sighing with relief. “He’s alive. His wounds are really bad but nothing I can’t heal.” Inoichi looked up at her, his eyes red from crying. She smiled and patted his head, in an attempt to comfort him. 

After healing the Nara as best as she could, she stood up and walked over to Hizashi. 

“He’s gone.” The Hyuuga muttered. 

“I’m sorry.” Tsunade could tell from the moment she wandered close, the Hyuuga clan head was dead. 

“I feel for Hinata and Hanabi.” 

“Well they have you don’t they?” Tsunade didn’t know what to do for the man. She couldn’t tell if he was grieving or if he blamed himself. 

“They do. If the main house doesn’t blame me for this.” 

“They wouldn’t. I don’t see any other Hyuuga here. You and your brother risked your lives for the village.” Tsunade hoped her words got through to him. She knew that he would continue to blame himself regardless. She left him to mourn in peace.

Tsunade made her rounds, helping others heal. A few severe cases were rushed to the closest village - Konoha - despite their affiliation. With Shikaku injured as badly as he was, Tsunade took over to aid in the clean up. 

“As far as battles go this had the least victims.” The Tsuchikage hovered over the field, taking in the scene. 

“Who did we lose?” A had inspected the shinobi he brought, none seemed to be fatally wounded. 

“Rasa.” Onoki landed beside A and sighed. “He betrayed us.” 

“Who here is really surprised?” Tsunade crossed her arms. She was only worried about who would possibly take the Kazekage’s place. 

“How is your Hokage?” Mei saw Inoichi carry Shikaku out of the prison, Choza’s hand on the blonde’s back as if they were mourning. 

“He’s fine. Kakuzu did a number on him. We lost Fugaku and Hiashi.”

“What about Jiraiya? I haven’t seen him on the field.” A asked, he wasn’t concerned. He was just curious. It takes a lot for a Sannin to disappear from his sights. 

“Injured and sent back to Konoha with a prisoner. Orochimaru and Kakuzu will be imprisoned until Shikaku wakes up. He can decide their fate.” 

“And Zetsu?” Onoki was wary of the plant shinobi. 

“Sealed indefinitely.” Tsunade waved the man away. “We can talk about this later. Let’s just go home. Konoha is open for you and your shinobi.” She had Naruto and Kakashi resting next to her. She planned on carrying them both home, leaving Sakumo with Gai. 

The Kage decided to take Konoha up on their offer and told their shinobi to go to the village, to recover.

Any prisoners that were alive and not still sealed within the prison walls were taken to another security prison closer to Kiri. Mei made sure those in charge were strong enough. Until Konoha could replace Mui and rebuild the blood prison - prisoners were escorted by Kiri shinobi. 

Those who were able to walk gathered those who weren’t and they began the long trek home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record - unless I was feeling real evil which hasn't happened in a while - I would never kill Gai or Shikaku off. 
> 
> Scared you guys tho didn't I? <3 
> 
> The last two chapters will be filled with more fluff and some angst!


	25. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Two chapters updated in one day? I was feeling it today.

He didn’t get to see Kakashi or Naruto. He passed out too fast, given the injuries he sustained, he was surprised he was still breathing. 

He was dragged from a peaceful sleep, and back to reality. 

Gai had noticed the smell first. It was clean, the scent of mud and blood were long gone. He heard the mechanical beeping from a monitor to his left, and someone snoring to his right. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka sleeping in the chair reserved for visitors. 

“Iruka?” Gai couldn’t feel his arms or legs. He didn’t want to panic but it settled in his chest and displayed on the monitor. The beeping woke Iruka up from his nap, causing the man to jump up and press the call button next to Gai’s bed. 

Shizune entered the room to check the situation on the first ring. 

“Are you in any pain?” Shizune looked at his medication regimen with a frown. 

“No, but I can’t feel my arms or legs.” Gai tried to move them but he couldn’t connect his brain to his appendages. 

“You kept moving and ripping what we had fixed so instead of tying you down, Tsunade numbed them, beyond the point she really should have. You will regain the feeling soon.” 

Gai sighed with relief, his heart monitor settling down along with his anxiety. “Where are Kakashi and the kids?” 

“All at home. Shikaku is in the room next to yours, they did their visitation rounds and then the kids got tired.” Iruka smiled softly, there was pain in his eyes. 

“Speaking of, I have to check on him next. Excuse me.” Shizune rechecked Gai’s vitals before she left the two men alone. 

“Listen, Gai I’m so sorry. I dropped my guard and let Tenzo help babysit.” Iruka bowed in apology. 

“It’s okay Iruka. No one knew. As long as Lee and Tenten were safe we had Naruto.” The kid was probably traumatized but with love, care, and therapy maybe Naruto will forget the whole experience. 

“Kakashi said the same thing.” Iruka stood up straight, avoiding Gai’s glance. “I still regret it though and I will try to make it up to you both.” 

“You are now a teacher, correct?” Gai smiled, Iruka nodded in response. “Then you will make sure you teach Naruto, Lee, and Tenten to the best of your ability. That’s how you can make it up to us!” Gai would give Iruka a thumbs up and gesturing to cheer him up, but he was unable to at the moment. 

“Thank you, Gai.” Iruka finally smiled and Gai felt like he had won a huge battle. He was exhausted. 

“I’m going back to sleep. Please, if they come back, wake me. No matter what Kakashi says.” Gai winked at Iruka and then yawned. He closed his eyes and hoped to be able to move more when he woke up. 

“I will.” Iruka’s voice faded and Gai fell back to sleep. 

* * *

“If you do that shit again so help me, Shikaku I’ll kill you myself.” Yoshino held Shikamaru in her arms as she yelled at her husband. Shikaku just smiled and nodded. He didn’t hear venom, he heard care and love in her voice. He also heard shaking. She was trying to be strong. 

He couldn’t speak much, Kakuzu had made sure to break him while he was unconscious. The Nara had gotten the gist of what had happened after he collapsed and it didn’t feel like the man had done it on purpose. Still it was a pain to have to figure out a punishment fitting for the crime. 

For now he was confined to this damn hospital bed until he was able to fully move. He was surprised to come out of that battle alive. 

Shikaku took the hand he could move and placed it on his wife’s forearm, pausing her. He beckoned her closer so he could speak. 

“I’m sorry my love.” It was all he could say before he felt his throat spasm. He coughed a few times, a little blood came free, but nothing to worry too much about. Yoshino placed a scared Shikamaru on his hospital bed and gave Shikaku a tender tear filled hug. 

“Papa?” Shikamaru inched closer, his small hand made its way to his heart. Yoshino pulled back and helped Shikamaru up on his father’s lap. 

Shikaku smiled and placed a kiss on his son’s head. He felt Shikamaru wrap his arms around his torso. It was a sweet moment for Shikaku and he was glad to be alive to experience it. 

Unfortunately the moment had to end when Tsunade walked in the room, Shizune trailing behind her. 

“Looks like Gai is awake, I’ll check up on him in the morning.” Tsunade watched as Yoshino lifted Shikamaru off his father. 

“Papa! No!” Shikamaru tried to grab for Shikaku but Yoshino had moved too far away. Shikamaru let out a piercing scream and she had no choice but to leave until Shikamaru calmed down. 

“Poor kid.” Tsunade frowned. “I’m glad to see you are awake as well. I was getting worried.” She moved in to check on the Nara’s wounds. Her frown got deeper when she moved over his throat. He raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her on his recovery. 

She scribbled a few things down on his chart and then put something in his IV line. 

“Your throat is going to take a while to go back to normal. Better get used to writing what you need to say or use sign language. Everything else is healing nicely. You should be out of here in a few days.” 

Shikaku felt his body getting heavy, she must’ve given him a sedative. 

“Just rest while you can. Yoshino, Inoichi, and I are running the place until you get better. Once I discharge you your ass is back in that seat, got me?” She took Shikaku’s face in her hands, making sure he looked at her in the eye. He nodded weakly before he fell asleep. 

Shizune helped Shikaku lay back just as Yoshino walked back in with a quieter but still teary eyed Shikamaru. 

“When will Papa come home?” Shikamaru puffed his cheeks, glaring at Tsunade as if this was all her fault. 

“Give him a few days kid and he will be walking around again.” Tsunade smiled but Shikamaru wasn’t having it. Yoshino just laughed and let her son settle down next to his sleeping father. 

“Cute kid. He’s gonna be a huge pain in my ass in the future I can feel it.” Tsunade whispered to Yoshino. 

“I bet everything I own on that.” Yoshino watched Shikamaru curl up and rest his head on Shikaku’s chest. Her heart ached. 

“Just like his damn father.” Tsunade walked out the room and paused just in front of her office door to wipe the tears that had decided to spring free. She didn’t think Gai nor Shikaku would wake up any time soon. “Idiots both of them.”

* * *

“More please!” Naruto held his bowl up for Kakashi to add more ramen. 

“You know, you can add things to your ramen. Healthy things.” Kakashi sighed. 

“No!” Naruto smiled, his face full of defiance. He was content with his normal toppings and Kakashi was well aware of the dangers of adding a vegetable to the toddler’s meal. Kakashi let it slide, hoping that it was just a phase. If not, they’ll have to find something Naruto did like. 

“Ramen for breakfast?” Tenten looked at the bowl in front of her and then up at Kakashi. 

“It was Naruto’s suggestion. I’m so sorry.” Kakashi whispered the last part to her and she just shrugged. 

“Free pass today I guess.” She picked at the food before eating each noodle slowly. Lee was too excited to eat at the moment, the kid was busy chasing down the Ninken in the backyard. 

“He’s really happy.” Sakumo opened the back door to let the dogs come back inside. 

“Of course I am! Dad and Papa are home again and so is Naruto!” Lee’s smile was so genuine it made Sakumo and Kakashi nearly cry. 

“I was gone?” Naruto pouted into his bowl of noodles. “I don’t remember anything.” 

A side effect of being controlled by two different sharingan techniques and Kakashi was thrilled about it. Whether or not Naruto will grow up and remember it is another can Kakashi wasn’t willing to open just yet. As long as he doesn’t while he’s this young. 

“You were on a trip with us. It was boring. You were asleep most of the time. It’s okay not to remember.” Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair. Naruto crossed his arms, once again not believing Kakashi but he chose not to argue this time.

“Can we see Papa today?” Lee bounded towards his food, his puppy dog eyes at full power. 

“He’s coming home today. I’ll pick him up and bring him back to you.” Kakashi was begging for a moment alone with Gai. Sakumo saw the desperation and offered to babysit the kids while he was gone. 

“I can’t wait!” Tenten smiled, “It was boring here without you guys.” 

Before Kakashi could say anything there was a knock on his door. He eyed his father, who just shrugged, and then answered it. Mikoto, Saskue, Itachi, and Obito were on the doorstep. 

“Sorry to bother you guys during breakfast.” Mikoto looked exhausted. Kakashi smiled and moved aside for them to enter. Sasuke went straight to Naruto, like they were best friends. 

Mikoto pushed Itachi towards the table full of kids. He only obliged because he wanted to see them, not because she wanted him to, he made sure to tell them that. 

Obito hung back. 

“Glad to see you are well.” Kakashi didn’t know how to break the awkward feeling between him and his old teammate. 

“Thanks.” Obito’s eyes were no longer purple. He had given them back to Nagato. The kid didn’t want them so Tsunade sealed them away in case the occasion arises. Mikoto had given Danzo’s stolen eyes back to the families that reported them missing. She passed Fugaku’s eyes over to Obito. She felt he would use them better than if they were sealed away. 

“Sasuke wouldn’t stop asking about Naruto. I figured you wouldn’t mind if we paid a visit.” Mikoto watched her sons interact and let a warm smile creep up on her face. 

“It’s no problem at all. They were finishing up.” Kakashi didn’t want Mikoto to think she was intruding.

“Mama! I want ramen for breakfast too!” Sasuke pointed to Naruto’s bowl. 

“Ramen?” Obito let out a laugh. 

“Look, he wanted it, who am I to say no.” Kakashi laughed with Obito. The tension fizzled out. 

“Responsible adult here.” Sakumo waved at Mikoto. “There’s vegetables in most of their bowls.” 

“Let me guess, none in Naruto’s?” Mikoto stood behind Naruto, inspecting the contents. 

“Hey.” While Mikoto was distracted, Obito took Kakashi’s arm and pulled him aside. “I haven’t seen her that happy in a while.” 

“She's more than welcome to take the kids off my hands if it makes her happy.” Kakashi meant it as a joke. It took a second for Obito to register that it was. 

“We are working together to change the Clan but it’s hard. They see Fugaku as a martyr. His policies and ideals are going to get us in trouble again.” 

“Want me to talk to Shikaku?” 

“No, just be aware that there might be a lot of meetings and your house may become a usual babysitting spot.” Obito clapped Kakashi on the back and snorted. “Good luck Bakashi!” 

“I have to get Gai.” Kakashi shoved a still laughing Obito out of his way and grabbed his jacket. “I’m leaving.” 

Sakumo acknowledged Kakashi before turning back to the kids. 

Kakashi needed to stop off at the Nara compound before he could pick Gai up. He left an hour or two early. Shikaku had wanted to see him. 

Yoshino answered the door, her face changed from annoyance to glee. 

“Shikaku is in the back office. Shikamaru was just put down for a nap. I’ve been meaning to ask you about your kids coming to visit.” Yoshino shut the door behind Kakashi. 

“Sasuke is over at the house now. After Gai and the kids settle back in I’ll send them over to play.” 

“Thanks. Shikamaru and Naruto are so sweet together. Normally my son just dismisses people but Naruto is different.” Yoshino smiled fondly. She led Kakashi to Shikaku and then gave him a quick hug, before disappearing down the hall. 

“Shikaku.” Kakashi entered the office and shut the door. 

The Nara waved Kakashi in and then pointed to the chair beside the man’s desk. Kakashi knew Shikaku had regained some of the ability to speak but he’d rather not hear him strain to talk. 

He was thrown off by how hoarse Shikaku’s voice really was. 

“How is Naruto?” Shikaku settled back in his chair. He looked thin and just as tired as Mikoto. He was still hooked up to an IV, the pole was close to the desk. He was still having issues eating, and there were moments of extreme pain. Kakashi hated to see the Nara like this. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like when he first woke up. 

“He doesn’t remember a thing. Which is good for now. Anything could trigger the memory.” 

Shikaku nodded. “And Gai?”

“He’s getting discharged today. After this meeting I’m bringing him home.” Kakashi tried to stamp down his excitement but nothing could be hidden from the Nara. It earned him a knowing smile from Shikaku. 

“I wanted to check up on you that’s all. I’ve been too busy with this.” Shikaku gestured to the paperwork. 

“What did you do with Kakuzu and Orochimaru?” Kakashi was told from Inoichi that unless Shikaku ordered it Kakuzu was to remain unconscious. Orochimaru was sealed away in the deepest part of the jail they had in Konoha.

“I told Inoichi to wake Kakuzu up. His chakra has been sealed and he’s repaying for his crimes with labor. He’s with A fixing the prison. He’s remorseful at least.” Shikaku paused to cough. Kakashi took the glass water on the Nara’s desk and brought it closer to the man. He looked thankful as he took a sip. “Orochimaru is being transported to the prison in Kiri. Zetsu’s scroll is sealed in a box and buried upon Sakumo’s suggestion. He’s the only one who knows the location. Hiruzen and Danzo were dead and buried at the prison. Their coffins sealed tight.” 

Kakashi waited for another coughing fit to subside. Shikaku winced and took a few shallow breaths then continued.

“I gave Obito and Tenzo a full pardon, due to the unwillingness of them both to join Zetsu's plan without some form of seal.” The Nara took another sip of water. 

“Obito said he and Mikoto are changing things.” 

“I know. I have a meeting later with them both.” Shikaku smiled. He might have work to do but at least he was at home. 

Kakashi watched Shikaku move. “Are you going to retire?” 

“Maybe in a few years but not now. This job is stressful but Konoha needs me.” 

“You mean Tsunade won’t take the hat.” Kakashi chuckled. The Nara eyed him and then joined in the fit of laughter. It ended when Shikaku began to cough again. 

“Infuriating but I suppose I brought it upon myself.” Shikaku patted Kakashi’s arm. “Go see Gai. I know Yoshino wants you both over for dinner soon. Maybe I won’t sound like this the next time I see you.” 

Kakashi stood up. He was worried about the man but chose to accept the invite. “Some day next week. After Gai settles in.” 

Shikaku nodded and dismissed Kakashi. He waved goodbye to Yoshino and left the Nara compound, lighter now that he knew Shikaku was well and had things handled again. 

The Copy Nin rounded the corner to the hospital and practically skipped to Gai’s room. It’s been a while since he’s been this excited. When he came to the floor Gai was on, Shizune stopped him. 

“He’s getting one more check over. It’ll be an hour until you can see him.” She wasn’t happy to be the one to break the news. Kakashi resisted pouting and instead chose to sit on a chair in the waiting room. 

He took a moment to reflect on how much Gai has changed him since he was five with a death wish. Kakashi couldn’t be happier at where they were at. 

Well he could be, but he won’t push it. 

The wait was so long Kakashi nearly fell asleep. Tsunade hit him over the head with her clipboard, startling him awake. 

“He’s ready to go home. Now, before you run off there’s some ground rules. He can’t run, or do anything extraneous. I mean it. That includes throwing you and the kids around.” She narrowed her eyes, threatening him. 

“Maa, I’m the one that throws him around.” Kakashi couldn’t resist the joke. She blinked and then let out a pained groan. 

“You both make me ill.” She smiled and winked. “I’m happy at his progress. I’m happy at yours too. No longer sulking and acting like the weight of the world is on your shoulders.” 

“Kids and Gai can do that to you. How’s Sakura?” 

“She's upset that I’m not home more but she’s with Jiraiya and his kids. He decided to stay around. Something about moving around too much not being good for his kid’s well being. I don’t know I was only half paying attention when I dropped Sakura off this morning.” Tsunade didn’t seem too upset at the news of Jiraiya’s permanency. 

“Good then he can watch the kids for a day or two.” Sweet revenge for Kakashi. 

“And my daughter. Konan and her are like siblings now. It’s adorable.” Tsunade wrote something down on her clipboard and then passed it to Kakashi. “That’s a list of supplies you might need if the pain flares up. Gai says he isn’t hurting but I know he’ll lie through his teeth just to see the kids.” 

“Right. Thank you.” 

“Yeah yeah, go and see him before he explodes.” Tsunade moved on to the next room. Kakashi folded the paper and placed it in his pocket as he made his way to Gai. 

“Kakashi!” Gai smiled and Kakashi crumbled. He shut the door and made it as fast as he could to Gai’s arms. A soft grunt escaped Gai when Kakashi pulled him in for a hug. 

“Don’t ever use the Gates like that again.” Kakashi mumbled into Gai’s shoulder. 

“I can’t promise that. If you or anyone I love is in danger I will use them.” Gai rubbed circles into Kakashi’s back, soothing him. 

“Fine. But only when you can’t see a way out.” Kakashi pulled back and looked at Gai in his eyes. “When there’s no other choice for anyone. I mean it.” 

Gai nodded. “That I can promise.” They separated, Kakashi was not willing to let go of Gai’s hands just yet. They looked cracked and sore. Much like the rest of Gai’s skin, however the scarring wasn’t as bad as he had seen in Dai. It was a close call. 

“The kids miss you.” They weren’t able to come in for a few days, Tenten and Lee had caught a cold and then Naruto was having a tantrum over not remembering the time he was missing from home.

“Just the kids?” Gai took Kakashi’s chin in his hand, scanning his face. Kakashi didn’t like the scrutiny and blushed, well above the edge of his mask. Gai used his other hand to pull down the mask. 

Gai took in the sight like a tall glass of water, savoring every twitch, splotchy blush, and Gai’s favorite - the mole on Kakashi’s chin. After he took a moment he pulled Kakashi in for a kiss.

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed and he let Gai take over. They haven’t been able to do much since the battle. Kakashi didn’t even get a moment to say goodbye. If Gai had used his Eighth Gate and died the last memory he had was of seeing Gai’s determined face. It would’ve torn him up. 

“I missed you too.” Kakashi was surprised at how breathless he was when he finally spoke. He was released from Gai’s grip and he pulled his mask up. He was flustered. He helped Gai off the bed then went to leave. 

“Good! I can’t wait to see them and more of you!” Gai followed Kakashi out of the room and towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the last chapter outlined for so long. I'm excited to finish this fic. I will still write little ficlets and add them to the Scarves side fics collection I have. I loved this AU to much to truly let it end.


	26. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Blood Prison finally rebuilt, Naruto and his team had the task to transport the prisoners the prison once held, back to their old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The fic is finished only a year later ;w;. When I started this I didn't think I would end up making a AU rewrite of Naruto. It's the longest fic I've written and the only one I ever outlined. 
> 
> I want to take a moment to thank everyone who commented and liked this fic. Wanna thank my brother for listening to me for HOURS about random plot points and to the friends I made through this. 
> 
> I'm still gonna keep this AU alive by adding ficlets to the Scarves Side fics series I have. I have a few ideas.
> 
> I hope you like the ending!

The crack of lightning alerted Naruto before Sakura could. The blonde ducked as Sasuke used him as a springboard to attack the enemy in front of them. 

It wasn’t a hard mission on paper. Their first official S-rank mission as Jonin and they blended seamlessly together. 

“Last one. We should go back to camp.” Sasuke pulled his hand free and watched the rogue nin fall to the ground with a thud. 

“Pops and Dad said there might be more so keep your eyes out.” Naruto lifted the unconscious shinobi he had taken care of and then followed his teammates out of the forest and back to their campsite. 

They ran into Lee, Tenten, and Neji on the way. 

“I captured 12.” Tenten taunted Sasuke. She sounded proud. Unfortunately Sasuke was about to ruin her mood. 

“I got 15.” Sasuke added a touch of rivalry and soon the two were arguing about their skill set. 

“Can’t they hold off for one day?” Sakura groaned. 

“Maybe if Tenten put Sasuke in a coma.” Neji shrugged. “At least Lee and I aren’t that bad.” Rivals or not Lee and the Hyuuga could work together. 

“You tripped Lee and said it was a ghost, leading him on a five hour hunt for revenge.” Tenten stopped in her tracks and pointed at Neji. “You’re lucky our parents thought it was funny.” 

“It was.” Neji smiled and walked ahead of the teams. 

“Neji, why do you have to be so mean.” Lee muttered under his breath as they continued to trek to the site. When they got to the camp Naruto split off from the others. 

He passed the new prisoner off to Genma and then entered the tent that held the teams and the Hokage. Tsunade took the hat a month ago, after Shikaku suffered a stress induced heart problem. He was kept as her head advisor so the title just changed but none of the responsibilities. 

Still the Nara looked better than he had in awhile. 

“Baa-chan, we did what you wanted. The site is secure.” Naruto copied his father and gave her his best Maito Gai pose. 

Tsunade rolled her eyes and glanced at her daughter. “Any luck on finding those herbs?”

“No, sorry. They were burned by Sasuke’s fireball jutsu.” 

“I said I was sorry I didn’t know you needed them. I would’ve just taken the knife to the chest instead.” Sasuke huffed. He was berated for ten minutes about the importance of looking at his surroundings after Sakura had found out. “I thought they were weeds.” 

“It’s fine. I know Shikaku is growing some in his garden so hopefully we won’t need to hunt for them much longer.” She sat forward and pointed at the map in front of her. “We are waiting for word about securing this campsite before we can proceed with the prisoner transfer. I put Kakuzu, Kakashi, and Gai in charge. They should be here soon.” 

After eleven long years the Blood Prison has been rebuilt and reform has taken place among the staff. They just needed to capture those who were released during the war with Zetsu and transport those from other prisons back to their old home.

“Kakuzu?” Tenten frowned. Shikaku shrugged and then smiled. 

“He passed all the tests we’ve given him and the mental health check. He’s fine guys I promise.” The Nara had the most to lose over this decision and Tsunade allowed it. 

Shikamaru walked into the tent, holding the flap open for Kakashi, Gai, and Kakuzu. They held a bag of something green. 

“Kakuzu found them.” Kakashi threw the bag at Tsunade and then ruffled Naruto’s hair. “Glad you guys made it back in one piece.” 

“Of course they would. We trained them!” Gai huffed while shaking the dirt off his jumpsuit. 

Tsunade inspected the herbs and then gave the bag to Shizune. “Take this back to Konoha and make the antidote. Sakumo should feel it work in a few hours.” It was a rare leaf but it could cure the worst poisonings. She had been working with Suna on regrowing them but it takes time. For now they had to scavenge. 

“Everything is ready for the next stage.” Kakuzu kept them all on track. 

The transfer required Tsume and her dog pack, Sai, Shin, and Tenzo. They were just waiting for the signal. 

“Alright. Tsume you hear that? All good to go.” 

Tsume’s voice crackled over their comms. “Gotcha Tsunade.” 

The Inuzuka waved down Tenzo and they rolled out the first set of massive wooden cages. They were on wheels and transported by Sai and Shin’s Beast Jutsu. 

It was easy when things worked as they should. 

The prison had thicker walls and more seals that would render anyone on the premises unable to use chakra. The biggest worry was making sure Orochimaru stayed unconscious the whole way to transport. 

“Hello Tsume.” Ibiki and Anko were the new heads of the Prison. They searched for other people but Anko and Ibiki jumped on the chance for a change of pace. 

“Ibiki. Good to see you again.” Tsume waved. She motioned for the black and white beasts to wheel the transport cages back into the prison and in front of Anko, who was waiting patiently. 

“Mission was a success. Orochimaru will be taken immediately to the bottom level. Kakuzu and A made sure it was impenetrable. I think Kakuzu lost a few hearts in that fight.” Ibiki let a rare smile grace his lips before thanking Tsume for the transport. 

“We did it, Tsunade. We are coming back to base camp.” Tsume spoke again over her comm. 

“Good.” She took the comm off and handed it to Genma. “Go and rest guys, we have a second transport tomorrow.” Tsunade dismissed those who were in the tent. There was a fire in the middle of camp and Kotetsu was busy making sure everyone had dinner.

“Why wasn’t I allowed to go to the prison?” Naruto pulled Kakashi aside before they all sat down to eat. 

“Well, that prison holds a lot of memories. Bad ones. We wanted to keep you away.” Kakashi had tried his best to avoid this very conversation for years. 

“Dad, I know what happened.” Naruto gave Kakashi a knowing look. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Once I was able to use Kurama I remembered. It’s not hurting me.” He talked to Inoichi about it behind Kakashi and Gai’s back. He didn’t want to worry them. He got over the fact he was used and he forgave Tenzo and Obito long before they realized he knew and apologized. 

Kakashi passed Naruto his unfinished cup ramen, he was too tired to eat. “I’m sorry. I wish you had told me when you remembered so I could’ve helped.” 

“I’m fine Dad, really.” 

Their little family has had it hard the last few years. With Lee’s injury during the Chunin exams, Tenten’s failure to get into the medic training she’s always wanted, and the worst of it - Sakumo falling ill. 

“You guys were dealing with so much.” Naruto picked at his food. “I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Your well-being comes first in any situation. Next time, no matter how you think we are feeling, come to us.” Kakashi eyed Naruto. “I mean it. You kids are Gai’s and my world. We would never cast you aside just because we are having a bad day. We love you.” 

Naruto sniffled and leaned on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I love you too Dad. I promise I will come to you.” 

“Good. Now eat. Tomorrow will be just as monotonous.” Kakashi pulled Naruto in for a hug and then wandered over to Gai.

_ His husband.  _ Kakashi needed to say it more, it never failed to get his heart racing when he said it. 

Gai watched the display between Kakashi and Naruto and asked Kakashi what happened as soon as he sat down. 

“Naruto remembered the prison battle a long time ago. He didn’t tell us because of Dad.”

It was hard to lose someone, but losing them for a second time will only hurt worse. It’s why Shizune is hightailing it through the woods with the bag of herbs. That will save him. 

The run in with Chiyo and her grandson was unlike any fight Kakashi had witnessed. 

“Ah, I think I heard him talking about it to Tenzo but I figured I had misheard.” Gai hummed. 

“I told him to come to us no matter what, hopefully he took it to heart.” Kakashi watched the kids around the small fire. Tenten and Sasuke were playing the most intense game of roshambo Kakashi had ever seen. Naruto was keeping count. Lee and Neji were huddled over something Sai and Shin were drawing. Shikamaru was listening to Sakura explain advanced medical theories. 

“They are a mess aren’t they?” Kakashi chuckled. 

“All of our kids. I’m surprised Tenten hasn’t strangled Sasuke yet.” Tenzo was throwing the newly dismantled wood from the cages into the fire. 

“Shikamaru is still awake?” Shikaku had wandered behind them in awe. 

“Give it about ten minutes and I can guarantee you someone is getting maimed.” Tsunade knew them well. It didn’t take as long however. Naruto who was getting choked out for siding with Sasuke in half the time predicted. 

“I’m your sister you little shit.” Tenten had the blonde in a headlock. 

“I’m sorry but I love him.”

“MORE THAN ME?” She flipped Naruto on his back, he landed with a soft grunt.

“Ah I love them.” Kakashi was laughing so hard his sides hurt. 

“Is someone gonna break them up?” 

“Leave them, this is how we handle arguments.” Gai gave Tenzo a thumbs up. Tenten knew not to kill Naruto and the blonde was giggling the whole time.

“Pure brute strength that's my girl.” Tsunade clapped and the tension from the day was buried deep.

* * *

The morning sun rose forcing everyone to work again. They made sure the check points were secured, only a few other escaped prisoners bothered to show their faces. At some point in the day Shikamaru had twisted his ankle and Neji had to carry him to the base camp. 

They transported the last of the prisoners before sundown. 

The walk home was an exhausting one but they made it safe. It was the most successful mission they had had in awhile. Shikaku carried his son to the hospital to get his leg checked out and the rest of the kids decided to spend the night at the Hatake-Maito house.

“I have to get my sleeping bag from Itachi. Shisui and he went camping with Obito a month ago and I keep forgetting to take it back.” Sasuke split from the group to run home. 

“Should we invite everyone? I’m sure Hinata wants to get out and have fun.” Sakura glanced at Neji. 

“We can split up and gather back in an hour.” Lee volunteered. 

Within the hour Kakashi was holding the door open for everyone. He had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and checked on his father, who was looking better. Shizune transferred the older Hatake back to his home so he could recover under Kakashi and Gai’s watchful eye.

“All the kids in our home? Didn’t this happen last weekend?” Kakashi looked at the kids as they filed in. 

“You remember what Obito said about this house being a babysitting hot spot?” Gai snorted. 

“That bastard.” Obito said as he sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. He had wiggled his way into the house with Itachi and Shisui. Sasuke was unrolling his sleeping bag next to Naruto’s bright orange one.

“Yeah you bastard.” Kakashi flicked Obito in the forehead. Shikamaru was on crutches and the last one in the house. Ino was helping the kid sit on the ground. The TV was their usual gathering spot ever since Naruto got his gamestation. 

“How is Sakumo-sama?” Ever polite, Itachi had grown attached to the older Hatake. He was training him in sword fighting but Sakumo fell ill before they could finish. 

“He’s in his room if you want to see him. Shizune gave him the antidote and he’s been brighter.” Kakashi glanced around the room and then back to Itachi. “Actually I think Naruto is with him so when he comes out here you can.” 

Itachi nodded and sat beside his cousin. 

“Hey, old man.” Naruto knocked on the door to Sakumo’s room. It was open but he couldn’t tell if the man was sleeping.

“Naruto, congratulations on your promotion.” Sakumo’s smile was pained. Naruto winced - his heart ached for his grandfather - and then settled on the edge of Sakumo’s bed. 

“Thanks. I wish you were there to see me get the jacket.” 

“Kakashi filmed it. Thank Kami too, if Gai had I would’ve gotten sea sick.” Sakumo shook his head. 

“I broke a chakra blade on the mission before I got the jacket. Asuma-sensei lent me his but they are too big.” Naruto sighed. Not to mention that he was worried he’d accidentally break them too.

“Tenten told me earlier. Your chakra is too strong for those blades.” Sakumo motioned for Naruto to help him sit up. “Go into my closet and get the wooden box on the dresser.” 

Naruto grabbed the box and handed it to his grandfather. Sakumo pushed the box back in the blonde’s hands. Naruto’s interest was beyond piqued. It was lacquered mahogany and the latch looked old and worn.

“What is it?” 

“Open it. I wanted to give it to you on the day you became Jonin. It’s a late gift.” 

“Not that late, don’t beat yourself up.” Naruto mumbled and then undid the latch on the box. Inside, resting on crushed orange velvet, laid a tanto. Naruto took the blade out of the box and unsheathed it. The metal was sharp and cold. He tested the blade, adding a small amount of his and Kurama’s chakra into it. The blade hummed and then flashed red. 

“Wow, it didn’t shatter.” Naruto’s eyes lit up. Normally once he adds Kurama’s chakra, the blade will vibrate and then crinkle like a piece of paper, or blow up in his face. 

“It’s a traditional chakra blade. There’s a proper way to care for it. Once I get out of bed I’ll show you.”

Naruto sheathed the blade and then went to return it to the wooden box it rested in. When he turned the blade to inspect it he saw the Hatake symbol engraved on the hilt. 

“Was this yours? I thought Dad busted it?” 

Sakumo gave Naruto a knowing smile. “He had. I found someone who would fix it. It took some time to build up all the metal needed but the blacksmith was a good one. She made it look brand new.” 

Tears welled up in Naruto’s eyes. He was holding something that he had longed to have. Kakashi had tried to find a good replacement but nothing matched the White Fang’s own blade. 

“Thank you.” Naruto gave Sakumo a tight hug, trying not to wipe his nose on his grandfather’s shoulder like he did when he was little.

“I’m proud of you.” Sakumo held Naruto until he stopped crying. 

“I haven’t told Pops or Dad yet but, I’m going to be a Jonin sensei. I wanted to be the Hokage, but seeing what it did to Old man Shikaku and how much paper work it involves, I don’t want it anymore.” Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes. 

“You’ll be a great sensei Naruto.” Sakumo patted Naruto on the back. 

“Thanks. I’ll tell them when I get my team. Surprise them with three kids.” 

“Gai will cry over it.” 

“I know Dad is working with Tsume, they have a therapy dog program. Pops is a teacher himself. I was going to go into ANBU like Sasuke and Tenten. Or just be a teacher next to Pops like Lee but I feel like I’ll be better with a Genin team.” Naruto only recently made the decision but the more he thought about it, the more it felt right.

“A great decision. I didn’t regret it, and I know Kakashi and Gai don’t. You’ll do great.” 

“Thanks Grandpa.” Naruto picked up the box that held the tanto and walked to the door. “I think Itachi wants to see you. He had a few questions about his katana.” 

Sakumo nodded and waved at his grandson. He looked tired but he has been mostly sleeping for the last few months. He’ll stay up until he physically can't keep his eyes open.   


Naruto passed Itachi in the hallway and told him he could go back, then he put the box on the kitchen table next to Kakashi and Gai. 

“What’s that?” Obito pointed to the offending box. 

“Grandpa’s tanto. He gave it to me as a gift for getting Jonin.” 

Kakashi smiled, “I knew he had it. He thinks he’s so clever.” He opened the box and laughed. “The orange is a nice touch.” 

“I tried the blade, it held Kurama’s chakra. I’m not using it until Grandpa can teach me how to care for it though.” 

Gai traced the Hatake clan symbol on the hilt. “I remember when Sakumo saved us with this. Cut through that tree like a hot knife through butter.” 

“Ah that storm was terrible.” Kakashi hummed. The rotten tree in the backyard was falling on top of Gai and Kakashi while they were playing. Sakumo was quick and they had hardly noticed until the halves of the tree fell beside them in the mud, drenching them. 

Naruto set the box on the counter so that it wouldn’t get moved around at dinner and then joined his friends on the floor. He was content with where he was at. He had a nice family, loving friends, and a sharp new tanto. 

A far cry for what little he remembered as a kid. He hated that orphanage and was happy when Mikoto and Yoshino took over. Tenzo adopted Shin and Sai a few years after him and they didn’t really want to leave Mikoto’s careful watch. 

Naruto watched his friends play a myriad of games, all laughing and enjoying themselves. 

He wouldn’t trade this for anything. 

* * *

“They are all asleep.” Kakashi shut the door to their bedroom and sound sealed it. 

“Peace and quiet.” Gai was already in bed, reading a book. He had reading glasses on and it made Kakashi stare longingly at him. 

“Yeah.” Kakashi shrugged off his house clothes and settled in next to Gai. “You know I’m still getting flustered when I call you my husband.” 

Gai laughed and set his book down, he slipped his glasses off and pulled Kakashi onto his lap. “Really?”

“And you don’t?” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai’s neck and smirked. 

“I do. Kakashi, my rival, my lover, and my husband.” Gai nipped at Kakashi’s collarbone. 

_ “Husband.”  _ Kakashi let out a low moan. 

“Keep it up Kakashi. I don’t have to teach tomorrow and I will make you forget your name.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Kakashi slid off Gai’s lap and raised a brow.

Gai’s hands were on Kakashi faster than he could blink, laughter filled the air. While Gai was kissing every inch of his chest Kakashi threw his head back and caught a glimpse of orange.

The scarf Gai had made him all those years ago was hanging on the chair next to the bedroom door. Gai must’ve washed it recently and forgot to hang it in the closet. It’s been a while since he’s seen it and the memories from that time in his life came rushing back.

Gai noticed Kakashi’s hesitation and pulled his face in his hands. “My love?” 

“Thank you Gai. Thank you for everything. For sticking by and making sure I was loved and cared for. I owe you so much.” Tears were falling and he shoved his face in Gai’s chest. 

“Oh Kakashi, I love you. I would’ve done anything to get to see you smile. I didn’t think it would lead to this but I will take credit when I can.” Gai’s voice rumbled and Kakashi enjoyed the sound. 

“My sweet husband.” Kakashi whispered. Everything he had wanted to say was frozen in his brain. Instead of talking he kissed Gai, pouring every ounce of love he could into it, hoping the man above him would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore older Naruto and the whole family. Tenten and Sasuke are 100% rivals with no sexual context. They just clicked one day and it's been hell for everyone ever since. Also Sakumo would've given Tenten his tanto but she has the Ninken and Lee has all his nunchucks. It's time for Naruto to get a piece of Hatake clan history.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @/shikakunaras if you wanna talk about this AU. 
> 
> I saw a few suggestions in the comments - I see them and I'm already writing them I promise <3


End file.
